Señor Amante
by princess-malfoy14
Summary: Esta historia es un poco extrana... hace tiempo lei un fic de HARRY POTTER donde Ginny tenia un encuentro pasional con Lucius Malfoy y me encanto tanto que al frustrarme de no encontrar mas... dije: HARE UNO!  Y AQUI ESTA! los invito a leer y comentar
1. Se acabó

HOLA… DESDE HACE MUCHO Q PUBLICO EN POTTERFICS ESTA HISTORIA/…. ASI Q TUVE Q SUBIRLA DE JALON AQUÍ… ESPERO PBTENER UNA BUENA RESPUESTA Y PLEASE DEEJEN REVIEWS….

LOS QUIERO MUCHO,,

VELEN 1OOO,,,,,

DISFRUTEN LOS 24 CAPIS!

Se recargó pesadamente en la silla de su despacho, acababa de decirle adiós a la última niña estúpida que su secretario le había mandado para ser la próxima secretaria ¿era tan difícil encontrar una secretaria linda e inteligente?

-¿Pasa algo señor?- preguntó preocupado el subordinado al entrar

-Si- lo regañó su jefe- cuando te pedí una secretaria con buen cuerpo, no creí que fueras a traerme el prostíbulo completo. Como esas y mejores las consigo la noche que quiera.

-Lo lamento señor- habló con nervios- pero usted dijo que…

-Lo sé- se desesperó el gran Lucius Malfoy- dije que no quería una secretaría fea, pero si INTELIGENTE. Las prostitutas que me mandaste no tienen idea de lo que se necesita para mantener en pie a esta empresa.

-¿Le mando otra?

-No tengo tiempo de entrevistar a otra estúpida, tienes una semana para publicar un anuncio en el profeta, de las que vengan escoge una, la que se te pegue la gana y enséñale donde tiene que estar.

-No importa que sea…

-¡No importa!- gritó su jefe- sólo quiero que haga bien su trabajo y si se puede que de una buena impresión de la cadena Malfoy… ¿entendido?

-Claro, señor yo…

-¿Tú qué?- lo apresuró

-Con permiso

Era un caos, al verlo salir Lucius Malfoy se preguntó desde cuando lo había hecho secretario… era secretario sí, pero no personal gracias a Merlín… ahora pasados algunos años de la batalla la empresa iba mejor que nunca, todo había quedado olvidado en la mayor parte y la fortuna Malfoy crecía a cada día. Seguía siendo aquel hombre frío y arrogante que Harry Potter conoció en Hogwarts, sólo que alejado de las artes oscuras. Vivía a su modo, sin seguir órdenes, su esposa ya no le complacía y ella lo sabía, tuvieron a Draco muy jóvenes y se casaron por compromiso, dinero y apellido. Tomó la pluma que estaba sobre su escritorio y comenzó a firmar los últimos contratos que le quedaban por ver.

-¡Déjame!- gritó Ginny con toda la fuerza que fue capaz

-Debes escucharme- suplicó Harry

-¡No quiero!- lloró deteniéndose- me has lastimado Harry… me has lastimado… pudiste decírmelo, pudieron decírmelo.

-Lo lamento, pero tras la guerra todo cambió y… bueno, Luna es una mujer muy hermosa.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes de la batalla?

-Porque entonces no me gustaba… ella era… era una buena amiga pero sólo eso. Después hicimos el año perdido en Hogwarts y siguió siendo una amiga, pero aun así tú te quedaste un año más en el colegio y…

-Y te olvidaste de que existía

-No… no fue así- aseguró Harry tomándola de las manos- entre tú y yo ya no quedaba nada del amor que nos teníamos antes de la batalla pero yo no quería aceptarlo, más ese año en que pase más tiempo junto a ella comprendí que… que la amaba. Porque dejó de ser la misma, ahora es madura es… grandiosa.

Ginny trató de zafar las manos de las de su ex – novio pero él la detuvo

-Luego volviste y… me era difícil decirte que ya no te quería y a la vez declarármele a Luna porque eran muy unidas.

-¿Aun así no te importó verdad?- le reprochó- te importó un reverendo jugo de calabaza agrio que Luna fuera mi mejor amiga.

-No fue así… ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Me costó mucho poner mis sentimientos en orden.

-No es justo Harry… después de que descubriste que ya no me querías, pasaron estos 3 años más de carrera en los que fingiste amarme, pudimos hablar.

-Lo sé, pero no quería lastimarte, pensaba resignarme a vivir para siempre contigo hasta que… Luna y yo comenzamos una relación a escondidas- confesó- te juro que ella no quería pero yo…

-No las justifiques, de haberme tenido más cariño no habría aceptado ninguna de tus propuestas. Lárgate, no quiero verte.

-Ginny…

-Hace 5 malditos años que fue la guerra, Harry… me hiciste creer durante 5 largos años que me amabas y que tan pronto acabara la carrera nos casaríamos… me hice ilusiones yo… yo te amo.

-Lo sé, pero… pero debes comprender que estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites- le sonrió- ¿amigos?

Ginny ni siquiera lo miró le pareció muy sínico que después de aquel engaño, después de amarlo como lo amaba pudiera ser su amiga.

-Lo siento- musitó el niño que vivió al darse cuenta de que todo estaba pedido y regresó a paso lento hasta la casa de la pelirroja.

-¿Pasa algo hijo?- preguntó Arthur Weasley al verlo entrar sin su hija

-No yo…Ginny se los explicará- fue lo único que pudo decir y salió, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, los Weasley habían luchado por él, le habían dado casa, cariño, todo como a un hijo pero él no podía querer a Ginny, la había querido mucho y ese cariño lo confundió con amor, por todas las presiones que tenía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que al igual que Hermione era como una hermana. Su corazón estaba ocupado por una rubia redactora del Profeta, lamentaba haberle arruinado su graduación a Ginny con su declaración, pero pronto entraría a trabajar en el ministerio y vería a Luna todos los días, debía acabar ya.

-Hija- la llamó su madre- ¿qué pasó?

-No me quiere mamá- fue lo único que pudo decir- nunca me quiso…

Su madre simplemente la abrazó ante las miradas atónitas de Arthur y George, la cena estaba servida, ya habían llegado de la entrega de papeles, su más pequeña hija se graduó en leyes mágicas, quizá no con honores pero con buenas notas. Hubiera elegido algo como economía por ser más fácil de buscar empleo, pero siendo novia del salvador del mundo mágico cualquier trabajo podía encontrar.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo George acercándose- verás cómo pronto se da cuenta de que eres…

-No- lo cortó su hermana- él ya tiene otra persona y yo, lo acepto. Una vez me dijo que lo que más admiraba en mi era que… nunca lloraba, ahora no lo haré por él… no lo merece.

-¡Cariño!- volvió a abrazarla la señora Weasley- era como nuestro hijo.

-Puede seguir siéndolo mamá… no me importa… simplemente quiero estar sola, olvidarlo.

-Ron lo matará, corazón- comentó su madre- lo matará, en forma literal

-No tiene que enterarse

-Pero…- comenzó George

-Nada George, confío en ustedes, no quiero que nadie sepa que Harry me engañó, aunque lo aborrezca con el alma, no quiero… no quiero- suplicó al tiempo que secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Eso es imposible- reclamó su hermano- Ron merece saber lo que te hizo, por muy amigos que sean por mucho que haya salvado al mundo no es quien para…

-Lo sé, pero debes prometerme por Fred… por su memoria que no le dirás nada a nadie, prométanlo.

-Lo prometo- suspiró George

-¿Mamá papá?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, su hija los besó en la mejilla.

-Los quiero mucho, mañana hablaremos.

Se despidió y subió a su habitación, ahí, sólo allí lloraría por aquel que tanto amó desde que lo conoció en el andén 9 ¾ , nadie más sabría lo mucho que eso le dolía. Le demostraría al maldito niño que vivió que podía estar sin él y a esa a la que alguna vez llamó amiga que era mil veces mejor y que jamás la vería derrumbada: JAMÁS.


	2. Que diras?

Ginny no pudo recordar a qué hora logró conciliar el sueño, de lo único que era consiente en ese momento fue del enorme dolor de cabeza que tenía. Se paró lentamente de la cama y avanzó hasta su espejo, definitivamente no era su mejor día, grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro y su cabello recogido el día anterior, ahora estaba semi-suelto y enredado. Con algo de dolor se quitó los pasadores que le colgaban y fue directo a darse una ducha, sería lo mejor. Cuando hubo salido pensó en vestirse con pijama, pero recordó que Ron regresaba de su misión y de seguro iría a casa para comer, tomó un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes, con eso y una gran sonrisa sería fácil engañar al más enojón de sus hermanos. De nuevo se miró en el espejo, las orejas ya casi no se le notaban, pero cualquier cosa diría que fue por el maquillaje, su hermoso cabello rojo caís despreocupadamente sobre su espalda, dejando un rastro de agua en el suelo, ¿era bonita? Sí lo era, desde pequeña lo había sido, pero con el tiempo adquirió unas curvas deliciosamente perfectas, sin necesidad de llegar a ser muy marcadas, llamativas o como mujer mayor, era una adolescente bien dotada. Entonces ¿por qué Harry no la había querido? Durante años se cuidó de Hermione, pues conocía los celos que tenía su hermano de que Harry se enamorara de ella, pero tras comprobar que con todo ella más bonita y menos enojona que la griffyndor se volvieron amigas y dejó de temer. Al final resultó que la que se lo arrebató fue quien menos se lo imaginó, su mejor amiga… imaginar al grandioso salvador del mundo junto a ella ¡era imposible! Lunática Lovegood y… no ¡era imposible! Quería mucho a su amiga y jamás pensó que la pudiera traicionar de aquella forma, a ella era a quien le contaba sobre sus ilusiones y planes. Le había prometido que sería la madrina de su boda con Harry y que la acompañaría a escoger el vestido. Ahora no había nada, ni novio, ni amiga, ni boda, ni madrina… como algo que crees tan maravilloso se puede derrumbar en tan sólo un segundo. Y después de todo, lo único que te pueden decir es: qué lástima, se nos murió el amor…

-Ginny- llamó cautelosamente George a la puerta- ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, bajo en seguida- le respondió con la mejor voz que pudo salirle

-Bien- fue lo único que se escuchó antes de unos pasos descendiendo las escaleras de madera antiguas de la madriguera. Su casa seguía siendo la misma, vieja y humilde pero llena de amor, los hijos mayores del matrimonio Weasley iban todos los fines de semana y Ron estaba juntando dinero para junto con George remodelar la casa, pues tenía buenos recuerdos y preferían arreglarla que comprar otra nueva. Afortunadamente el irresponsable de Ron era buen auror y George había seguido con el negocio de las golosinas mágicas.

Se acomodó el cabello y bajó a la cocina, donde se encontró con una Molly lavando los platos del desayuno ¿la hora? No la sabía, no había querido verla cuando se levantó pues supuso que era tarde.

-Hola mamá- saludó al tiempo que se sentaba en el comedor

-Pensé que no bajarías

-Pensaba hacerlo temprano pero como me dormí tarde con el peinado, decidí tomar un baño y… bueno, recordé que Ron vendrá a comer.

-Cierto- aceptó su madre sin mirarla- por eso necesita quedar todo esto bien limpio o se le meterá la idea de comprarme algún producto muggle para la limpieza.

-Deberías de hacerlo con magia- sugirió su hija al ver lo mucho que batallaba tallando los plato- usualmente la ocupas.

-Lo sé, pero el gracioso de tu hermano ha escondido mi varita en quien sabe que parte.

-Tranquila, la traeré con un hechizo convocador- aseguró hurgando su pantalón hasta caer en la cuenta de que estaba arriba- pero… lo siento, tendré que ir a buscarla.

-No te preocupes en un rato irás.

-¿Y George?

-Se acaba de ir, sólo subió a ver si necesitabas algo, como era tarde comenzamos a preocuparnos.

-Lo lamento, supongo que papá se habrá ido al ministerio muy temprano

-Sí y muy preocupado, deberías enviarle una lechuza diciéndole que estás bien.

-Tal vez, voy por mi varita- dijo parándose ruidosamente

-Ginebra- la llamó su madre y la pelirroja supo que estaba en problemas o que había una conversación de la que no podría escapar.

-¿Sí, mamá?

-Necesitamos hablar, siéntate, bien, ahora- se acercó hasta su hija- ¿qué piensas a hacer? Tu hermano no tardará en llegar y nosotros creemos que lo mejor es hablar con Harry.

-No, yo… he estado pensando y quizá lo mejor sea que yo hable con él

-¡Por Merlín, Ginebra! ¿Cómo piensas hablar con el hombre que te utilizó, que…?

-Será lo mejor, independientemente de lo que me haya hecho, sigue siendo el mismo Harry que conocieron, aquel niño delgado y solitario que conocieron en la estación de King Cross.

-Aúna así.

-Simplemente imaginen que tiene derecho a amar a quien él quiera, además fui yo la que lo obligó a ser novios en Hogwarts, él no quería para no molestar a Ron y porque su destino aún no estaba definido… pero yo le insistí.

-Desde ese punto tienes razón.

-Lo sé, lo mejor será ir antes de que Ron llegue, debo de ponerme de acuerdo por lo que tenemos que decir.

-Bien, entiendo ¿a qué horas vas?

-Ahora mismo- contestó poniéndose nuevamente en pie- sólo voy por mi varita y salgo a Grimmauld Place.

-Con mucho cuidado amor- le aconsejó su madre- te estaremos esperando en la comida.

Ginny asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, subió a la recámara y tomó la varita de la mesa de dormir, no perdió un solo segundo en el espejo y salí a toda prisa a la casa del difunto Sirius Black, no dejaría que Harry la viera destrozada, hablaría claro con él y fingiría como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, diciendo con una gran sonrisa: en hora buena.


	3. Tengo un plan

Lejos un hombre también se iba despertando, la noche anterior había sido magnífica. Una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro le había atendido como rey en el burdel que acostumbraba a frecuentar, después de muchas copas había llegado a Malfoy Mansor y se había olvidado de levantarse temprano, al fin y al cabo era el dueño de la cadenas de empresas, ¿por qué llegaría temprano? Pensaba dormir todo el día, hasta que el comunicador sonó con insistencia.

-¿Diga?- contestó de mala gana

-¿Padre?

-¿Draco?- se sorprendió el hombre- ¿y ese milagro que llamas?

-Ya ves, hablé ayer con mamá y me dijo que estabas en la oficina, debes de tener mucho trabajo.

-Lo tengo.

-Este año termino el contrato que tengo y pensaba regresar a Londres mágico- le comentó- pero me preguntaba que tal van las cosas.

-Supongo que bien, aunque no estoy seguro de que tu regreso de Francia sea muy fructífero en este momento, es probable que habiendo acabado la carrera Potter se postule para un alto cargo en el ministerio.

-Podría ser, ¿crees que quiera ser ministro?

-No lo sé, aún no tiene la edad suficiente pero por algo se empieza, además puede tener prácticamente todo lo que quiere.

-Lo imagino

-¿y qué tal Pansy?

-Bien- respondió su hijo- seguimos siendo amigos porque inició una relación con Blaise y sigue en Inglaterra, pero conocí a una buena chica de dinero y… tal vez podamos llegar a formalizar algo.

-Me alegro, sólo recuerda que tienes dos opciones: casarte con amor y ser fiel o casarte sin amor y tener miles de mujeres.

-¿Y cuál es mejor?- rió divertido Draco

-La segunda

-Nunca cambiarás padre- se burló su hijo

-Lo sé, pero me gusta ser tal cual soy, un hombre libre, sin ataduras, disfrutar de la vida. Una noche con una y otra con otra.

-Me convendría seguir tus pasos ¿eh?

-Puede ser… y hablando de eso, te dejo que traigo una desvelada terrible y debo ir a la oficina.

-Claro, salúdame a… olvídalo, ustedes ni se ven

-Tienes razón, cuídate dragón- se despidió y colgó.

Una enorme sonrisa le surcó el rostro, su hijo era todo un rompecorazones como él, desde pequeño supo que entre sus padres no había amor y aunque Narcissa lo mimaba mucho, su padre lo quería a su modo. Cada que podía le decía lo grande que llegaría a ser algún día y se divertía hablándole de la importancia de la sangre, el orgullo y la dinastía Malfoy, al pequeño eso le encantaba, siempre fue arrogante en Hogwarts, arrogante y ¿cobarde? Sí, quizá era de familia aunque su padre no lo admitiera y se las diera de muy valiente.

Se dio un baño fresco, se vistió impecablemente como era su costumbre y salió para la oficina, en el camino se encontró con jovencitas que no podían dejar de observarlo, aquel mago de 39 años se conservaba muy bien y hasta la más casta de todas las jovencitas se hacía fantasías entre sus brazos. El dolor de cabeza lo podía disimular con maestría, observó a una rubia que le gustó y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas (¡de esas que te derriten!) y ella no pudo más que devolvérsela, era tan perfecto.

Subió al elevador y cada uno de sus subordinados empezó a correr de un lado a otro tratando de que todo estuviera como le gustaba al amo y señor.

Al contemplar aquello el orgullo Malfoy salía de su pecho con su característica expresión, parecía imposible que algo pudiera hacer temblar la vida de aquel mago, pero muy pronto su vida y la de una bruja de cabellera roja se cruzarían y no precisamente en la calle…

Ginebra se detuvo en la enorme puerta de Grimmauld Place, desde que la guerra acabó los muggles seguían sin verla pero ya no se necesitaba una clave para entrar si se era mago o bruja. Llamó y pudo escuchar como el timbre sonaba escandalosamente, tal y como lo recordaba desde que ese era el cuartel de la orden del fénix. La puerta se abrió y ella se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse al hombre que amaba, pero en lugar de la rebelde cabellera azabache fue un largo cabello rubio el que se asomó a la puerta.

-Ginny yo…-balbuceó Luna

-¿Quién es amor?- preguntó Harry llegando a su lado y mirando a su ex – novia con los ojos muy abiertos- Ginny… esto no es lo que parece

"Calma, calma…" no cesaba de repetirse la más pequeña de los Weasley, ya había llegado hasta allá y no precisamente para echarse a llorar.

-No me importa lo que parezca- comentó despreocupadamente sin mirar a Luna- he venido a hablar contigo Harry, claro si se puede.

-Por supuesto, pasa, hablaremos en el estudio.

Ginny entró, pese a Luna todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba la última vez que estuvo con Harry. En aquella casa había sido su primera vez con Harry… todo era tan maravilloso en aquel entonces, no supo cómo fue que ambos se quedaron solos en el estudio y ahora Harry la miraba con extrañeza y culpabilidad en sus ojos de esmeralda.

-Anoche no me porté muy bien- empezó Ginny- me exalté mucho y… debes entender que yo tenía ilusiones.

-Lo sé Ginny, yo… no debí lastimarte, si tú me lo pidiera yo le diría a Luna que…

-No, no quiero nada- lo cortó porque sabía que de seguir hablando de ese tema lloraría- he venido para hablar de algo más.

-Me quieren matar ¿verdad?- sonrió

-No por ahora, mis padres han aceptado lo que les dije sobre el derecho que tienes de amar a quien tu desees y que independientemente de todo sigues siendo el mismo niño que conocieron hace años.

-Yo les debo mucho

-El problema es Ron- lo ignoró ella- hoy llega de su misión y por alguna extraña razón no creo que le agrade mucho lo que ocurrió.

-He pensado en ello y… supongo que es aquí donde termina nuestra amistad, estaba muy molesto cuando nos enamoramos en el colegio, imagina lo que hará ahora que… que descubra que te engañé.

-No debe enterarse

-Pero ¿cómo…?

-Mis padres y George dirán lo que yo les diga, sólo debía tenerte al tanto de esta decisión.

-Pues… si tus padres están de acuerdo, lo haré- aseguró- pero no creo tener el valor de mirar a Ron a los ojos sabiendo lo que te hice, sería otra mentira.

-Te prometo que se lo diremos, pero cuando ya lo más difícil haya pasado y yo… bueno, yo haya hecho mi vida con alguien más.

Ante ese comentario Harry no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, pues al fin y al cabo había compartido mucho con esa bruja y sería cruel verla en brazos de otro.

-Claro está- siguió Ginny- debes ayudarme con la mentira que le haremos a Ron, Hermione y el resto del mundo por un tiempo.

-¿Ya has pensado?

Ginny le contó a Harry lo que pensaba decirle a su hermano esa tarde que fuera a comer.

-Pero no irás sola- le advirtió el niño que vivió- te acompañaré

-Harry…

-Si vas sola no te creerá, ya sabes cómo es Ron, querrá buscar miles de explicaciones.

-Tienes razón, entonces iremos juntos. Espero que Hermione logre calmarlo un poco.

-Seguro- sonrió Harry para reconfortarla- siempre lo logra.

-Entonces te espero.

-Claro, quédate aquí, me arreglo y bajo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y luego se detuvo

-Y Ginny- la llamó- gracias.

Ella sonrió, supuso que se refería a hacerle el paro con su hermano pero algo en aquella fugaz mirada de Harry le había indicado que también lo decía por aquellos años de felicidad que le brindó, por todo el apoyo que le dio en Hogwarts y aquel apasionado beso que le quemó más que el Whisky de fuego y le brindó fuerzas para luchar con Voldemort. Le debía mucho… que hermoso era estar enamorados y que desalentador separarse, había muchas cosas que ambos extrañarían, pues aunque Harry amaba a Luna, ella no era Ginny.


	4. Mentira

Harry regresó vestido, su cabello iba mojado y revuelto por lo que Ginny tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tocarlo. Salieron, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta Luna los esperaba para decir adiós.

Ginny…

La pelirroja ni siquiera la miró, había "aceptado" las excusas de Harry solo porque no quería que la viera llorar o que muriera a causa de su terrible hermano, Harry tomó a su novia de los hombros y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para evitar que la otra lo mirara, pero pese a eso Ginny lo vio y no le gustó mucho lo que sintió en la garganta al verlo con ella.

El trayecto fue silencioso y minutos después llegaban tarde a la madriguera pues se escuchaban desde lejos las carcajadas de Ron, se preguntaron por qué reiría.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione a verlo y lo abrazó fuertemente cuando este se acercó a la silla que ocupaba en la mesa para saludarla- ¡los eché tanto de menos! ¡Ginny… me da tanto gusto!

-A mi igual- sonrió Ginny

-Colega- lo saludó Ron con un apretón de manos para luego saludar a su hermanita.

-Anden tomen asiento- se apresuró la señora Weasley señalando dos asientos vacíos frente a Ron y Hermione, junto a ellos estaba George que sólo había saludado de lejos a Harry y a la cabeza del pequeño comedor un serio señor Weasley que sólo disimulaba comodidad, tanto él como el sobreviviente de sus hijos gemelos estaba al tanto de lo que Ginny planeaba hacer para evitar un enfrentamiento entre los mejores aurores de Londres mágico.

-¿Y bien que cuentan?- preguntó Hermione- aquí tu hermano anda muy misterioso, dijo que hasta hoy me iba a decir lo que traía entre manos.

-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes- soltó Ginny haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la castaña

-¡Ah, no!- dijo Ron- primero tengo que hablar yo

-Pero es muy importante…

-No, me temo que tendrás que esperar hermanita, porque yo ya tengo planeado lo que voy a decir y no sea una infección del viejo Merlín y me arrepienta.

-¿Dé que rayos hablas?- dijo el señor Weasley pero pronto su hijo se arrodilló frente a su novia, sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro- ¿te quieres casas conmigo?- preguntó dulcemente

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y lo besó como nunca, al tiempo que él incrustaba la sortija en uno de sus dedos, el señor y la señora Weasley sonrieron junto a George, pero Harry y Ginny solo se miraron, después de eso, sería muy difícil dar la noticia.

-¿Y bien? Ahora ya pueden hablar- dijo Ron- no… esperen… ¡también se casan! Eso sería fantástico.

-No- se alarmó Harry moviendo las manos- para nada

-¿Entonces?- se desilusionó Hermione

-Pues…- tartamudeó Ginny- tenía planeado lo que iba a decir pero era muy difícil teniendo a su hermano enfrente- bueno… esta noticia no es del todo buena… bueno… hasta cierto punto lo es… al menos para mí… pero para… es que…

-Habla pronto Ginny- comenzó a enojarse su hermano- sabes que no me caracterizo por tener mucha paciencia.

-Es sobre Harry y yo… nosotros… más bien yo estoy… yo…

-¿Estás embarazada?- gritó levantándose de la mesa y tratando de llegar hasta Harry quien instintivamente se puso de pie al igual que Ginny y el resto de la familia- ¡te juro que te mato Harry! ¡Te voy a matar!  
-No Ron- lo sostuvo George de los hombros- cálmate…. Ella aún no termina…

-No, no está embarazada- aclaró Harry- trata de clamarte o no podrás entender esto

Las orejas de Ron ya no estaban rojas, eran color escarlata del coraje que experimentaba.

-Harry y yo…

-¡Podrías hacerlo rápido!- exigió su hermano

-Bien, Harry y yo hemos terminado- soltó Ginny en un grito- ¿contento?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que Ron trató de asimilar la información y Harry llevó su mano a la varita por si se enfrentaban en duelo, Hermione abrió los labios pero no llegó a pronunciar nada.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó Ron

-No- respondió Ginny- hace dos semanas, dos días después de tu partida, hablé con Harry, le dije que yo ya no sentía lo mismo que sentí por el en el colegio, que lo mejor era que cada quien tomara su rumbo.

-No es verdad…- murmuró Ron- tu nunca dejarías a alguien… nunca…

-Es verdad… ya no amo a Harry… a él le costó trabajo aceptar lo que le dije, pero al final entendió que él tampoco lo siente por mí.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le gritó Ron sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa- ¡cómo pudiste dañar a mi hermana!

-¡Basta!- intervino su padre- Ginny está diciendo la verdad, ella nos lo contó todo.

-Entiende Ron- habló Ginny- ayer Harry fue a mi graduación sólo como amigo, esperamos hasta el día de hoy para decírtelo.

-¡Es mentira!

-¡Por Merlín, Ron!- se desesperó su hermana- ¡no soy una niña! Se cuidarme sola… no es el primer novio que termino… ¿recuerdas a Seamus y a…

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡No!- la tomó de los hombros- ¿quieres que me trague el cuento de que quedaron como amigos, sin rencores?

-Así quedamos- dijo Harry- y más te vale que sueltes a tu hermana o…

-¡Tú no te metas! Escúchame bien Ginny… ¿quieres hacerme creer que podrás tenerlo cerca en esta casa y no sentir nada?

-No necesariamente tengo que estar en esta casa- lloró- estoy harta de que me trates como una bebé Ron… ¡estoy harta! Me voy…

-Ginny tu no…

-También te iba a decir que he conseguido un buen trabajo donde ganaré bien… así que me iré a un departamento… necesito ser independiente, necesito estar sola…

-Ni creas que te permitiré vivir sola… no…- rió Ron- para que gusanos como este vayan a revolcarse contigo

-Ronald- gritó su madre- a tu hermana no la insultas

-Déjalo, mamá. Lo lamento Herm… este debía ser un momento feliz pero… ya ves lo que ocasiona tu prometido…

-Ginny yo… yo no sé qué será mejor- dijo Hermione- pero…

-No digas nada, es mejor así… iré por mis cosas.

…..

-Espero que lo entiendas Ron- habló Harry cuando Ginny subió las escaleras- me contó mucho entenderlo, pero al final comprendí que al igual que ella ese bello amor había acabado… ella es maravillosa, me hizo ver que aun puedo buscar a la persona correcta, como ella lo hará.

Ron hizo una pequeña mueca de conformidad y luego estrechó la mano de su amigo.

-¿Más te vale que sea verdad eso de que fue ella quien acabó, eh? Porque de lo contrario…

-Soy mago mueto- sonrió Harry- lo sé

Hermione sonrió al ver a los amigos reconciliados, mientras los padres de Ron conversaban en silencio con su otro hijo.

-En seguida vengo- dijo Molly y subió tras su pequeña hija, la encontró empacando sus cosas en el cuarto- ¿entonces es cierto?- lloró- ¿te vas? ¿has encontrado un trabajo?

Ginny la miró con tristeza pese a que su mamá le había ayudado a mentirle a Ron, ahora ella debía mentirle.

-Sí mamá- respondió con seguridad- he encontrado un trabajo y me voy.

-Pero… todo está arreglado, Ron te pedirá una disculpa, él y Harry ya se dieron la mano allá abajo y…

-Tengo un trabajo- volvió a mentir- además, debo ser independiente… entiende… ya no soy una niña.

-Lo sé- la abrazó su madre y juntas comenzaron a empacar, su madre ya estaba tranquila porque creía lo del trabajo pero su hija ahora estaba ideando donde conseguiría aquel brillante trabajo… un trabajo donde su jefe sería quien menos se esperaba… y con el que ocurrirían la cosas jamás pensadas…


	5. Renta

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ron al verla bajar de nuevo- no debí ser tan duro contigo. Harry es mi amigo y tú ya no eres una niña, tienes derecho a decidir lo que quieres o no hacer.

-Me voy Ron

-Pero, te estoy pidiendo…

-Lo sé- le sonrió- pero me voy, lo del trabajo es cierto, estoy muy emocionada y quiero irme.

-¿Pero…

-No digas nada, vendré a visitarlos todos los fines de semana y los seguiré viendo por los preparativos de la boda, no crean que me olvido de ello.

-Gracias- la abrazó Hermione- te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu nuevo trabajo.

-Gracias, Herm. ¿Harry?

-Que te vaya bien- la abrazó suavemente y pudo sentir el olor a rosas que desprendía su pelo- puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

La pelirroja no le respondió, simplemente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y avanzó hacia el resto de su familia para despedirse.

-Hija, siempre estaremos para lo que sea- sonrió el señor Weasley- estoy orgulloso de ti, esa es nuestra mujercita

-Gracias, papá. Yo también te quiero.

-¿Es necesario que te marches ahora?- preguntó George- aún no hemos comido y créeme que a ninguno se nos ha quitado el hambre.

-Debo irme, George

-Bien, cuando puedas date tus vueltas por la tienda hermanita, no se sabe lo que se puede necesitar para jugarle un broma al jefe ¿eh?- se burló- si es muy gruñón, le damos algo que le endulce la vida… si te cae mal lo envenenamos…

-¡George!- gritó su madre

-Lo siento… ya en serio… Ginny, lo que necesites para prosperar en el trabajo está a tu disposición en sortilegios Weasley.

-Gracias de nuevo, pero no creo que mi jefe vaya a necesitar algo de eso- le sonrió deseando en verdad que así fuera ese desconocido jefe.

Cuando hubo abrazado a su hermano y recordado a Fred en su rostro, se dio la vuelta para hacer lo más difícil, despedirse de su mamá.

Durante años esa bruja la había sobreprotegido ¿por qué? Simple, siempre quiso una niña y como ella era su sueño hecho realidad no quería ponerla en peligro. Pero se lo agradecía, gracias a ello ambas habían formado unos lazos afectivos enormes y la mirada de su madre le llegaba hasta el alma haciendo que deseara quedarse, no tenía a donde ir y ya era tarde, en un par de horas comenzaría a obscurecer.

-Hija… ¿tiene que ser así?

-¿En qué quedamos mamá? Ya no soy una niña- la abrazó

-Lo sé- sonrió su madre acariciándole el cabello- pero es que… me duelo mucho…

-Estaré bien, lo prometo

-Te creo hija, yo sólo quiero darte esto- dijo al tiempo que colocaba unos cuantos galeones de oro en su mano

-¡Mamá! Esto es mucho dinero… yo no…

-Ya me lo pagarás cuando te den el sueldo en tu brillante trabajo- le sonrió- ahora anda… vete… yo estaré bien

Ginny iba a decir un "te quiero mamá" pero estaba segura que pese a ser muy fuerte iba a decir toda la verdad. Y se alejó dispuesta a recorrer el mundo mágico.

-¿Diga?- preguntó una mujer rechoncha

-Lamento la interrupción- se disculpó Ginny pegada a la reja- pero me preguntaba si me podrían dar informe del departamento que dicen que se renta.

-Claro, ¿es para usted?

-Sí- respondió

-Es usted muy joven, pero quizá le agrade a la señora, pase.

La anciana abrió la reja y la dejó entrar hacia los condominios que se rentaban, eran muy bonitos, era un zona lujosa y cara… tan cara que la pelirroja se tuvo que preguntar que calzones bombachos de Merlín estaba haciendo ahí.

-Por aquí- dijo la mujer y Ginny la siguió hasta detenerse en la primera puerta del primer piso donde llamaron, una mujer madura de ojos color avellana salió

-¿Qué tal Lina?- saludó a la anciana

-Muy bien señora, aquí le traigo a una niña que dice que quiere rentar en departamento.

-Bien, gracias Lina, paso a saludarte luego

-Sí, señora- dijo y se fue por donde había venido

-Pasa querida- invitó la nueva dama a Ginny quien quedó asombrada al ver lo ordenado que estaba su departamento- ¿bebés?

-No gracias- contestó sentándose en un cómodo sillón negro

-Soy Celia Turrent- le dio la mano- es preciso que sepas que mi hijo se casó hace pronto y ha comprado una casa, este fue su departamento de soltero pero es mío, mi difunto esposo me lo dejó junto a nuestra casa como herencia… por lo que he decidido rentarlo. La renta es un poco elevada pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Hablamos de este departamento?- se sorprendió la joven

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

-No para nada es sólo que… bien, si se llegara a un acuerdo yo quería empezarlo a ocupar lo más pronto posible y veo que aún sigue aquí.

-¿Yo? Para nada- rió la dama- el departamento se renta amueblado, usualmente es para personas que se quedan un mes por cuestiones de trabajo y se van. Si quieres lo puedes ocupar en este mismo instante, yo sólo he venido a ver que estuviera limpio.

-Algo más- comentó Ginny- me da mucha pena pero yo no tengo mucho dinero… este departamento es muy lindo y…

-¡No te preocupes! Desde lejos se ve que eres una chica responsable, no confiaría en nadie más que en ti para vivir en este departamento… eres la cuarta persona que viene y sólo a ti te lo estoy ofreciendo.

-Gracias

-Son 3,000 galeones mensuales, pero te puedo dar un precio de 2, 700… comprenderás que teniendo todo lo que tiene no lo puedo dar a menos.

-No, eso está bien.

-Entonces es todo tuyo, sólo tienes que dejarme un anticipo y firmar un documento.

-Claro- se alegró Ginny

Una hora más tarde Ginny entregaba 2 700 galeones de los 3, 500 que le entregó su madre y firmaba un contrato. Se despidió de la dama y recorrió su nuevo hogar.

Era un lugar hermoso, tenía una recámara muy amplia, un estudio, sala, comedor y cocina… ¡y totalmente amueblado! Entró al cuarto y saltó de inmediato a la cama, era tan suave… Ginny jamás había dormido en una cama tan suave ni estado en lugar más precioso, después de todo estar sola no era tan malo.

Tuvo ganas de dormir pero un sonido en el estómago le hizo recordar que debía comer, fue a la cocina, había una refrigerador muggle enorme… una estufa… todo de lujo… pero fue una lástima que no hubiera comida, tras sentirse mal por ello, guardó el resto del dinero y salió en busca de la portera.


	6. Nuevo Empleo

-Hola señorita- la saludó amablemente la mujer

-Creo que saldré a comprar algunas cosas para comer.

Para su buena suerte cerca encontró un pequeño súper mágico en el que pudo realizar una buena cantidad de compras. Con todo no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que necesitaba un trabajo y no cualquiera, debía ser un buen trabajo para demostrarle a su familia que no había mentido y para poder pagar el hermoso departamento que ahora tenía.

Llegó hasta los departamentos con paso muy cansado por todo lo que pesaban las bolsas.

-Cuando dijo que iría a comprar no pensé que traería todo el super- comentó la anciana squib ayudándola a cargar las bolsas- déjeme ayudarle.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny recuperando el aire y de nuevo en ese mismo día subió tras la anciana hacia su nuevo departamento.

Dejó que la ayudara a acomodar todo en el refrigerador y las alacenas, pues en casa era su madre la que hacía todo eso. Luego la llevó hasta la puerta para irse a dormir.

-Descanse niña

-Igualmente- deseó Ginny- disculpe… ¿podría decirme un lugar donde pueda conseguir empleo?

-¿Empleo? Por aquí cerca no sé…

-Bueno- se desilusionó la pelirroja- no importa, pase.

-¡Espere!- gritó la mujer antes de que Ginny cerrara- hace varios días escuché a un joven decir que estaba desesperado… buscaba a una empleada para una empresa muy importante… pero no recuerdo donde… sólo la calle.

-¡démela!

-¡Con mucho gusto! ¿tiene papel?

De inmediato Ginny buscó un pedazo de pergamino y la portera escribió la calle en que estaba la empresa.

-Vaya y pregunte donde necesitan una empleada, aunque no recuerdo de que era el empleo.

-No importa, preguntaré. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, niña.

Ginny dio dos vueltas y respiró profundamente… amaba su nueva vida independiente… mañana a primera hora buscaría esa famosa empresa, para ver que podría hacer… por ahora iría a dormir.

Despertó tan pronto como el primer rayo de sol iluminó el cuarto, se dio un baño en la enorme tina que la esperaba con agua caliente… decidió vestir con jeans y blusa, era como se sentía más cómoda, la ropa muy ajustada no le gustaba porque resaltaba sus curvas, aquellas que sólo Harry conocía.

Caminó un millón de veces por la calle pero no daba con lo que buscaba, era un lugar muy lindo pero no aparecía la famosa empresa hasta que logró vislumbrar un enorme edificio azul con una placa dorada que no se detuvo a leer, pero si se percató de las iniciales que llevaban los magos de seguridad en la túnicas: MS. No estaba muy segura de que esa fuera el tipo de empresa que pudiera contratarla pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

-¿Tiene cita?- preguntó un corpulento mago que custodiaba la entrada

-Vengo por la vacante que tienen disponible

El mago la observó unos instantes e hizo señas a su compañero para que le abriera la puerta. Por dentro todo era aún más maravilloso, miles de personas caminaban de un lado a otro llevando papeles, algunas contestaban el teléfono y otras hablaban, pero definitivamente todas vestían con elegancia.

-Por aquí- la llamó el guardia- tome el elevador y vaya al último piso, el secretario general le informará de lo que necesita para poder trabajar.

Ginny iba a dar las gracias pero estaba tan impresionada que sólo pudo subir al elevador, dentro se sintió muy incómoda, pues junto a ella estaban dos mujeres algunos años mayores que ella, tal vez de 29 o 30… llevaban el cabello disperso en distintas direcciones con mucho fijador, los labios delineados y pintados, maquillaje cargado, falda corta, joyas y grandes tacones… todas unas diosas que la miraban con burla, ella no pudo más que bajar la mirada, sabía que tenía tan buen cuerpo como ellas, quizá mejor, pero no era de esa clase de mujeres que todo lo consiguen con eso.

Pudo respirar cuando el elevador se abrió y las mujeres se bajaron un piso antes que ella, quien siguió hasta el último, este estaba mucho menos poblado que los anteriores y en extremo ordenado. Distinguió a un joven que contestaba apurado miles de comunicadores al mismo tiempo en un escritorio.

-¿Sí?... lo siento, pero el señor no se encuentra… claro… ¿siga? Por supuesto, pierda cuidado le daré su recado… si… gracias por llamar… ¿bueno?... claro… en cuanto regrese…

-Disculpe- le habló Ginny- pero necesito ver al secretario general de la empresa.

-Yo soy el ese al que busca- sonrió apagando el comunicador- Rubén Lloyd para servirle.

-Bien, vengo por el empleo que daban, no sé si aún este en tiempo, claro… aquí traigo mi documentación, tome.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó cuando acabó de leer la impresionante boleta de Ginny y la traspasó con los ojos, pensó que era linda, poseía unas curvas frescas, tenía porte… el jefe no podía matarlo por escogerla, al contrario lo felicitaría por el hallazgo- una bruja graduada de Leyes Mágicas… una carrera difícil… parece que será perfecta en el puesto. Puede comenzar el día de mañana, le pido que llegue temprano, aquí exigimos puntualidad, por ahora, me tendrá que esperar a que vaya por el contrato y lo firmará. Acompáñeme- le pidió y ambos fueron hasta el fondo de aquel piso- este será su escritorio, como ve tiene un archivero con llave que será sólo de usted… tiene clima como toda la empresa, una puerta de acceso, un cuarto de víveres para el café, con leche, azúcar, galletas… todo para que no pase hambre si algún día debe quedarse a la hora de la comida o salir muy tarde. En ocasiones usted también debe darle un café al jefe si lo desea.

-¿Qué soy exactamente?

-Lo olvidaba, usted será la asistente personal del dueño, eso significa que hará todo lo que él le pida, agendará sus citas, atenderá a sus invitados, socios, llamadas personales y lo acompañará a todas las reuniones que deba ir.

-¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Ginny sentándose en la cómoda silla de su nuevo escritorio

-Justo detrás de usted, en esa puerta está el despacho del dueño, él es dueño de todo esto y mil empresas más, son unas cadenas con el mismo nombre, siempre tiene trabajo puesto que él coordina todo desde aquí y día a día se hacen miles de papeles.

-Entiendo

-Como puede ver, mi jefe es un hombre muy ocupado e importante, tiene de socios a hombres poderosos, por tanto este piso es el menos concurrido, aquí de aquel lado sólo estoy yo, dos secretarias más que se encargan de pequeñas cosas y usted, pues el jefe sólo pasa a las personas de confianza como socios que deseen verlo, amigos… familia… pero nada más, el resto de las personas pasan conmigo o alguien más.

-¿Conmigo?

-No, sólo los que pasan con el señor, usted y él son como lo mismo quien quiera quedar bien con el dueño debe quedar bien con usted, por eso es que además la asistente debe ser bonita pues es la imagen de la empresa, y déjeme decirle que usted es hermosa.

-Gracias- se sonrojó Ginny

-Bien- dijo, señalándole que debían salir- ¿cuántos años tiene señorita…?

-Weasley

-Bien señorita Weasley, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-23

-Pues, sin que se ofenda… le pido de la manera más atenta que trate de venir con la ropa adecuada.

-Por supuesto- se apenó la chica- es que yo sólo venía a informarme

-La entiendo, le repito que su trabajo es el más importante que hay porque está cerca del dueño, privilegio que muy poco tiene por lo tanto sus sueldo debería ser como el mío o mejor, pero por el momento hasta ver como se desempeña son 12 000 galeones al mes.

-¿12 000?- se sorprendió Ginny aquello era más dinero que el que había visto en las manos de su padre alguna vez.

-Sí, ¿es poco? Le repito que de acuerdo a su desempeño se le aumentará

-No, no hay ningún problema, para mí es suficiente.

-Ahora, tome asiento miss Weasley, iré a pedir el contrato para que lo firme y mañana comenzará oficialmente a trabajar. No se desespere, quizá al principio se le haga muy difícil llevar el ritmo del papeleo, confío en que habiendo llevado una carrera tan difícil pueda con esto.

-Yo también

-Bien, entonces felicidades, miles de chicas matarían por estar en su lugar, un año aquí y será aceptada en cualquier parte- le aseguró- vuelvo en seguida.

Ginny sonrió sumiéndose en el mueble acojinado, era suave y frío por el clima, no podía creer que estuviera contratada en una empresa tan grande como asistente personal de un hombre tan poderoso, por un segundo recordó las palabras de George y lo que ella le había dicho, aun esperaba que su jefe no necesitara de algún sortilegio Weasley… el sólo hecho de pensarlo le daba risa, no se imaginaba dándole algo a su jefe.

Minutos más tarde Rubén volvía con un documento que Ginny firmó quedando formalmente como la nueva asistente personal del dueño y comprometida a llegar presentable y puntual, no necesitó gastar el joven mago le dio un pequeño cheque que fue suficiente para ir a una tienda por algo de ropa linda, idéntica a la que usaban las que trabajaban ahí.

Llegó muy cansada al departamento, pero con una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro, no podía creer que todo estuviera marchando tan bien, después de todo la libertad no eran tan mala…

-Es linda- dijo Hermione mirando la imagen de una casa blanca- pero muy grande.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! Es perfecta, los niños tendrán mucho patio para correr… anda… mírala…

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó amablemente la encargada de la inmobiliaria

-No gracias, sólo vemos

-¡Qué sorpresa!- habló una voz arrastrando palabras tras ellos- un Weasley en una tienda de prestigio como esta.

-¿Cómo le va señor Malfoy?- preguntó Ron tratando de ser educado

-Bien, muy bien, he venido por un asunto de negocios… pero tú… supongo que la crisis es tan grande que han venido a empeñar la casa… ¡qué pena!  
-Pues no- respondió Ron- hemos venido a comprar una casa para nosotros

-Así que viviendo en unión libre ¿eh? Jamás pensé que la sabelotodo tuviera espíritu aventurero- se burló

-Alto señor Malfoy, le prohíbo que le falte el respeto a mi futura esposa

-¿Se casan? Vaya esa si es noticia… deberían vivir en unión libre, así cuando te des cuenta de que hay mujeres con más valor la puedes dejar con facilidad y tu… cuando te des cuenta de que hay mejores que él también.

-Yo amo a Ron- gritó Hermione- y nunca lo voy a dejar

-Era sólo una sugerencia- sonrió con sarcasmo Lucius Malfoy- en fin, no siempre se casa una sa… sigo, una hija de muggles con un mago sangre limpia… bueno…. Con un mago noble.

-Con permiso- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta con Hermione abrazada pues su novia había estado a punto de contestarle al mago- no sé cómo Harry pudo librarlo de Azkaban… es una víbora…

-Lo sé- dijo Hermione- él y su hijo son iguales… son unos estúpidos… me dan asco.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió con un dejo de satisfacción al ver a los jóvenes hablar bajito supo que hablaban de él… odiaba con todo su corazón a la familia del pelirrojo, mucho más que antes de la guerra… desde aquella vez los Weasley seguían siendo pobres pero respetados por haber participado valientemente con la orden del Fénix y eso era lo que el rubio no soportaba, que un tipejo como Arthur Weasley gozara de la simpatía de otros.

-Me las vas a pagar Weasley- murmuró- tú y toda tu maldita familia me las pagarán… juro que los haré pagar… no sé como pero los haré sufrir como nadie ha sufrido jamás…


	7. Que haces aqui?

El comunicador sonó un par de veces y un hombre de largo cabello rubio lo respondió.

-¿Sí?

-Señor, habla Rubén

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo para decirle que he conseguido a la chica indicada para la vacante

-¿La chica para qué…?

-Para el puesto de asistente personal

-¡Ah!- recordó- lo olvidaba, espero que no sea otra chica tonta del burdel

-No, señor, créame que es la mejor elección que he tomado en mi vida, no se arrepentirá.

-Eso espero ¿cómo se llama?

-Es… ¡no puede ser! Puedo buscar el contrato si quiere

-No, está bien, ya es tu hora de salida- dijo- en fin, mañana llegaré muy temprano porque falto revisar unas cuantas facturas, cuando llegue dile que pase a la oficina.

-Muy bien señor ella entra a las 8- se despidió- que descanse.

Lucius colgó el comunicador y entró al bar, un hombre moreno lo esperaba y junto al él unas tres acompañantes, la de en medio le sonrió y él le devolvió una mirada de lujuria, muchas cosas pasarían después de unos cuantos tragos…

Ginny se lanzó el despertador muy lejos de su cama, eran las 7 y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse… el sueño había desaparecido, pero deseaba encender el televisor, ver algo entretenido y… bueno, tal vez la lechuza a Harry ya no era parte de su rutina diaria. Se dio un baño como de costumbre y se preparó para su primer día de trabajo, se sintió como mujer de la vida alegre cuando se colocó el vestido naranja ajustado, le llegaba a los muslos, dejando ver sus piernas firmes… tenía tirantes, le gustaba estar fresca. Trató de levantarse el cabello, pero no le convenció el peinado, así que decidió dejarlo suelto, al fin y al cabo se veía hermoso de cualquier manera.

Tomó un par de zapatos de tacón negros con un bolso a juego y salió hacia el trabajo. Lleno 10 minutos antes y subió al elevador del día anterior, se sentía incómoda, antes por verse mal, ahora por verse demasiado bien que las otras mujeres la miraban y se decían cosas en voz baja la una a la otra. Respiró cuando llegó al último, Rubén atendía llamadas, pensó que el pobre debía de estar siempre igual, no lo saludó, avanzó hasta su escritorio, colocó su bolso en el perchero y se sentó en su cómoda silla.

-Miss Weasley- la saludó Rubén corriendo- el jefe la espera en su oficina.

-¿Ahora?

-Me encargó que se lo dijera en cuanto llegara

-Bien- aceptó Ginny- ¿sólo paso?

-No, puedo anunciarla si quiere- dijo al tiempo que oprimía un pequeño botón del escritorio de la chica y hablaba- señor, la nueva asistente está aquí.

-Que pase- se escuchó una voz familiar que Ginny no supo reconocer a tiempo o de lo contrario no habría entrado.

-Puede entrar señorita, ahora si me disculpa… ¡Merlín! esta gente, siempre llama…

Ginny lo vio alejarse, se estiró el vestido con las manos y abrió la puerta ligeramente, quería verse bien... una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro hasta que...

-¿Usted?- preguntó al ver al hombre que debía ser su nuevo jefe

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- gritó Lucius poniéndose en pie

-Yo...

-¿cómo te atreves a pedir trabajo en mi empresa?

-¿Su empresa?- replicó Ginny- ni siquiera sabía que era su empresa… de haberlo sabido mi siquiera habría entrado.

-¿Y tengo cara de tonto, no? Pretendes que me trague el cuento de que por los raros caprichos de Merlín llegaste, así de simple, ¿no? Pues déjame decirte que no te creo.

-No necesito que lo haga

-No puedo creer que un Weasley se atreva a ensuciar mi propiedad ¿Acaso te crees lo suficientemente digna como para pisar este lugar?

-¿Usted lo es?- lo retó la pelirroja- porqué déjeme decirle que para mí ¡usted no es más que un imbécil!

Lucius Malfoy se quedó callado, nadie lo había insultado y mucho menos una mocosa como aquella. No le permitiría ese tipo de insultos, era una maldita bastarda pero… ¡por Merlín! había cambiado tanto… sus ojos recorrieron descaradamente el cuerpo de la chica haciéndola ruborecer, las largas y torneadas piernas le hacían una invitación a tocarlas… su estrecha cintura… esos senos perfectos, ni grandes ni pequeños; contempló su cuello, aquel cuello que le encantaría morder hasta dejarlo marcado… "no pienses tonterías" se dijo a sí mismo, pero esos carnosos labios estaban entreabiertos y el largo cabello rojo suelto…

-Largo

Ginny salió a toda prisa cerrando de un portazo, ¡no podía ser! ¿por qué precisamente el dueño debía ser el padre de Malfoy! Tomó su bolso bruscamente del perchero y se giró dispuesta a ir al elevador, pero una voz que hablaba arrastrando palabras la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó desde la puerta con un papel en la mano- Quiero que me hagas llegar los archivos corregidos y actualizados de las últimas dos semanas, llámale al señor Zabini y dile a Wilson que el diseño es para hoy.

Ella se quedó quieta no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, el mago la esperó unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué esperas?

-Pero usted dijo que…

-Yo no he dicho nada, una cosa es que me desagrade que la hija de un zopenco como Arthur esté aquí y otra que no tenga que trabajar, ahora muévete- soltó entrando a su oficina

Poco a poco la pelirroja regresó a su escritorio, colocó su bolso en el perchero y se percató de que no recordaba nada de lo que el mago le había pedido.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó sin mirarla

-Es que yo… no le presté mucha atención y…

-Dame los archivos de las últimas dos semanas- repitió de mala gana- llámale al señor Zabini y dile a Wilson que el diseño es para hoy.

-Bien… señor yo… yo no tengo idea de cómo…

-¡arréglatelas!

Ella estuvo a punto de responderle pero se contuvo, le demostraría que sabía realizar su trabajo, que era muy inteligente… buscó a Rubén y le pidió ayuda, este se la brindó en un tiempo que tuvo libre.

Su jefe no la requirió en todo el día, por lo que Ginny se sintió bien, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquel hombre al que tanto aborrecía, pero su hora de salida se acercaba y no sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, irse o ver a su jefe… optó por la segunda.

-Casi salgo- dijo al entrar- vengo por si se le ofrece algo

El mago la miró largo rato, estaba de pie ante la ventana, pensando en todo menos en su asistente… era frustrante que fuera una Weasley…

-¿Los archivos?

-Los mandan mañana, parece que se traspapelaron

-¿Y el diseño?

-El ingeniero Wilson traerá mañana el diseño, tuvo un problema, dijo que…

-No me interesa- la cortó de mala manera

-El señor Zabini está de vacaciones, vuelve el lunes próximo… ¿algo más?

-No, puedes retirarte- le dijo al tiempo que volvía a penetrar su vestido con la mirada… maldito vestido que no le mostraba su blanca piel para él…

-¿Se quedará?- preguntó involuntariamente al verlo decidido a estar sólo en la oficina.

-Eso no te importa- gritó

-Tiene razón- respondió indignada- nada de lo que le pase a usted me importa… en realidad usted es…- se detuvo, ahora era su jefe- con su permiso.

Malfoy la miró salir, la odiaba con toda el alma… durante años deseó que aquel diario maldito que le entregó de pequeña la hubiera matado, pero por desgracia no fue así… el imbécil de Potter todo lo arruinaba… un momento ¿Potter? Acaso ¿no eran novios ese par? Se quedó pensando en qué hacía tan lejos de casa la más pequeña hija de su peor enemigo… era hermosa, no podía negarlo, mucha mujer para Potter.

Se llevó las manos a la cara para despejarse, sería difícil verla todos los días y reprimir el impulso de tocarla al saberla indigna de él… aceptarla sería ir al mismísimo infierno, pero ¿sería ese un precio demasiado alto por poseer a Ginebra Weasley?


	8. Atraccion

Era su tercer día de trabajo, no podía quejarse, el odioso padre del hurón ni siquiera la miraba, lo que no sabía era que por dentro un ardor inexplicable lo torturaba de día y de noche. No podía dejar de contemplar sus piernas… le daba asco pensar en ella como en algo que no fuera la novia de Potter… el maldito niño que vivió… se giró un par de veces en la silla con pluma en mano, meditando. La noche anterior algo muy extraño había ocurrido…

_FLASH BACK_

-¿Otro trago?- preguntó un francés bien arreglado que se encontraba a su lado bebiendo

-Lo siento, debo irme

-El gran Lucius Malfoy se pierde una parranda… no me lo creo. ¡Sirvan otra!- ordenó al mesero

Tras un poco de alegato consintió quedarse, después de todo era hombre y las nenas que bailaban no estaban mal. No necesitaba buscarlas, ellas venían solas, no siempre tenían un cliente tan guapo y poderoso… a decir verdad, casi casi no debía pagarles, las que debían pagarle eran ellas por el maravilloso trabajo que les hacía…

Era una máquina de placer andando… lo mismo te llevaba a la luna en una cama como en el baño de cualquier burdel… era glorioso verlo perder los estribos por una mujer… era la gloria pura sentirlo dentro… sentir como cada parte de tu cuerpo suplica porque jamás salga… lo sabía, él sabía lo que pensaban de él.

Cuando el baile terminó una pelirroja con poca ropa color negra se acercó a su mesa, seguida de una rubia que se sentó en las piernas del francés. Lucius le sonrió, sabía lo que ella quería, le sonrió de lado y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y se dirigió a una zona obscura. Ahí, la tomó por la cintura y la besó… las manos de ella se enredaron en la rubia cabellera y sus uñas se marcaron en el fino saco gris que llevaba puesto.

-Mis amigas dicen que eres todo un hombre…-susurró seductoramente en su oído, haciendo que el rubio se excitara más

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- le preguntó con voz entrecortada, explorando las partes que aún cubría la tela

Ella no respondió, simplemente lo empujó hasta la pared y comenzó a acariciar su miembro a través del pantalón, cuando notó que este estaba muy duro lo sacó y con mirada de lujuria lo metió de lleno a su boca… ¡Por Merlín! era enorme… ella sonrió, jamás había visto algo tan grande, lo metió y sacó con fuerza, mientras las manos de Lucius hacían presión en su cabeza para darle mayor profundidad, pronto un sonido ronco parecido al bramido de un oso, salió de la garganta del mago y su esencia fue recibida en la boca de ella.

Tan pronto como hubo eyaculado, la levantó a manera de que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, rápidamente introdujo su pene erecto en el centro de la bruja y la arremetió con fuerza en la pared.

Ella comenzó a gritar de placer, mordiendo su cuello, aferrándose a su saco tan fuerte que logró traspasarlo, lo único que podía escucharse eran sus gemidos, ningún hombre la había hecho sentir lo que aquel mago maduro.

Lucius la penetraba con fuerza, al tiempo que sonreía, amaba ver la cara de placer que ponían sus mujeres al penetrarlas… la joven llegó pronto al orgasmo, pero Lucius no… siguió envistiéndola hasta que ella hubo alcanzado dos en medio de una lluvia de gemidos…

Salió de ella, contempló su rostro empapado en sudor y de pronto… la aventó al duro suelo… ella lo miró con extrañeza, preguntándose porqué la trataba de aquel modo tan cruel… respiró agitadamente tratando de recuperarse de la acción anterior, el rostro de su acompañante reflejaba terror… Lucius se dirigió a su mesa dejando a la pelirroja en el suelo, bebió de golpe la copa que estaba sobre la mesa, dejó un montón de galeones y salió como alma que lleva el diablo…

Llegó a su casa dando portazos, se sirvió otra copa y la bebió de un solo golpe, haciendo añicos la frágil copa entre sus manos… ¿qué le había pasado? Aquella mujer le había hecho recordar a cierta joven pelirroja que él conocía… por un momento, al verla tirada en el suelo, sudada, recuperando el aliento, tuvo la esperanza de que esa mujer que había gemido ante sus envestidas fuera Ginebra Weasley…

Tomó otra copa, pero no la llenó, simplemente la arrojó lejos, luego hizo lo mismo con otra… ¿qué estaba pasando? Él no quería tenerla… no… era puro deseo… cayó de golpe sobre un sillón y se quedó pensando…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Siguió girando en su silla, pensativo… moviendo la pluma entre sus dedos… era una Weasley y el la aborrecía tanto como a sus hermanos y padres… aquella mocosa se había interpuesto entre él y el regreso del señor tenebroso al enamorarse de Harry y ser salvada en la cámara de los secretos.

Pero… sí… era fuerte, muy fuerte y bella… le haría pagar cada una de las cosas que su familia le debía… la lastimaría como nadie la había hecho sufrir antes… acabaría con su autoestima, con sus sueños… él se encargaría de que pronto la tonta historia de amor con Potter llegara a su fin…

Se recargó en el respaldo acojinado y cerró los ojos, sentía mucho sueño… no se debía a su acción de la noche anterior, era por culpa de su nueva asistente… por su culpa había tenido una mala noche…

Ginny arreglaba los papeles que le acababan de llegar cuando una lechuza picoteó el cristal.

-¡Pidgwenton!- exclamó abriendo la ventana

La lechuza cayó torpemente entregándole una pequeña carta que ella no dudó en abrir.

_Queridita:_

_Estamos preocupados por ti… nos tienes sin noticias… esperamos que te vaya bien en tu nuevo trabajo y que vengas a visitarnos cuando puedas… este fin de semana vendrán Hermione y Harry…_

_Esperamos verte pronto…_

_Recuerda que te queremos mucho_

_Con cariño_

_Tu madre_

Ginny sonrió, le emocionaba recibir una carta después de esos 4 días viviendo sola, extrañaba la calidez de su hogar, los objetos rústicos, las travesuras de George, su madre realizando las labores del hogar… pero era muy pronto… Pidgwenton ululaba ruidosamente en la ventana, sin duda tenía orden de no irse sin respuesta, ella acarició a la lechuza, escribiendo una pequeña nota.

_Mamá:_

_Yo también los quiero mucho… me va muy bien en mi vida independiente… espero verlos el fin de semana. Dale las gracias a papá por tratar a Harry igual que siempre…_

_Su hija que los quiere_

_Ginny…_

Entregó la nota y cerró la ventana al ver como la lechuza volaba y perdiéndose en la distancia. Se sintió triste por no poder contarle más cosas a su mamá, pero no le diría que ahora era asistente personal de Lucius Malfoy, aquel que odiaba a su ex novio con toda el alma y que había estado a punto de matarlo en muchas ocasiones.

Recogió los sobres que estaban en la mesa y entró a la oficina de su jefe para dárselos. La imagen que contempló la dejó sin habla, sentado tras su escritorio se hallaba el mago con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza recargada, parecía que dormía y así debía ser, pues ni siquiera se movió al escucharla entrar.

Le contempló por largo rato, ese hombre no parecía el que conoció de pequeña como padre de Malfoy o ese que le gritó el primer día de trabajo, parecía un santo dormido… los rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro… era hermoso y Ginny se sintió extraña al admitir que le atraía en gran medida… su largo cabello rubio era poco más largo que el de ella, pero que más daba, se preguntó que se sentiría enredar los dedos en él…

Dio un gran respingo cuando el hombre, abrió los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente hasta ella, había una sonrisa extraña y en sus ojos pudo ver… ¿deseo?

-¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo?- preguntó parándose a su espalda, respirando el dulce olor a rosas de su cabello

El aliento cálido del mago le rozó y sólo eso bastó para que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo a la joven… pensó que iba a tocarla pero se limitó a imaginar lo que se hallaba debajo de su ropa…

-Eres un tonta- murmuró en su oído- siempre lo serás… sólo alguien como tú es capaz de llamarme imbécil…

Ginny respiró… no quería que se acercara más… no…

-Se va arrepentir- habló en voz baja

-No sabes el miedo que le tengo a Potter… deberías preocuparte por decirle que trabajas para mi…

El mago no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero había acertado al decir que Harry no tenía idea de donde trabajaba Ginny.

Ginny se giró para quedar frente a él y mirarlo a cara, era más baja que él… así que levantó el rostro desafiante.

-Aquí están los papeles

Él los tomó y se volvió a sentar en su silla

-Puedes retirarte- exclamó con su voz habitual- y cuando te vayas a casa, no te molestes en venir, no estoy de humor para recibir a una… a una tonta traidora a la sangre.

Ginny se mordió la lengua, odiaba a aquel hombre… lo odiaba por ser el padre de Malfoy… por haber sido Mortífago… por… por hacerla sentir lo que había sentido al tenerlo cerca.

Aquella noche regresó a casa y lloró amargamente sobre su cama, mientras un mago de largo cabello rubio reía por haberla humillado… así se empezaba…


	9. Bofetada

-¿No vas a comer?- preguntó Lucius al escuchar que alguien entraba

-En realidad no- respondió una seductora voz de mujer haciendo levantar la vista al mago

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se alarmó llegando a ella en poco tiempo

-Ya ves- dijo besándole el lóbulo de la oreja- no aguantaba tanto tiempo sin ti…

Margaret Parkinson era la madre de Pansy y esposa de Lucas Parkinson socio principal de la empresa… era alta, con buen cuerpo y largo cabello obscuro. Su relación clandestina con el mejor amigo de su esposo comenzó una noche de fiesta en que estando todo ebrios en su casa, no se dieron cuenta en que momento el rubio la besó y la llevó hasta la recámara, desde aquel día, se veían cada semana para disfrutar uno del otro sin que su esposo se enterara.

Ahora Lucius se había aburrido de ella, porque era demasiado estresante, en un principio era divertido, pero resultaba incómodo estar comiendo y que por debajo te tocaran la pierna… o que cada rato lo besara… o que se comprara lencería nueva para sorprenderlo… por eso no la había visitado… ¿una semana? Una maldita semana y ya estaba besándolo.

-¡Por Merlín Maggy!- exclamó alejándola- tiene una maldita semana que no nos vemos…

-Pero no puedo estar sin ti- lo ignoró desabrochando los botones de su saco- te deseo… quiero ser tuya Lucius… sólo tuya…- decía al tiempo que lo besaba con sensualidad- te quiero dentro… ahora.

-Pueden vernos… mi asistente- habló dejándose besar

-No hay nadie…

No volvió a hablar, la tomó de la cintura y le desabrochó los botones de la blusa que llevaba, al tiempo que arrojaba su saco lejos para que ella procediera a intentar quitarle la camisa besando su pecho. El mago era todo un maestro, le besó el cuello haciéndole una mancha púrpura que le arrebató un gemido… hasta que…

Ginny tenía tanto trabajo que sospechó que aquel hombre lo hacía a propósito para obligarla a renunciar, pero ella era fuerte y le demostraría que podía hacerlo.

Regresó de la hora de la comida y supuso que su jefe no había regresado, así que decidió ver si la correspondencia privada estaba en su oficina, pero al entrar…

Lucius besaba con intensidad a una mujer tratando de quitarle la blusa… trató de darse la vuelta pero él ya la había visto… ese par de ojos grises se clavaron en ella como nunca lo habían hecho… y salió lentamente.

Se quedó muy quieta en su escritorio… por alguna extraña razón lo que acababa de ver no le había gustado, menos los ojos de aquel ex mortífago.

Al poco tiempo la mujer salió muy molesta, abrochándose la blusa, dejando sola a la asustada joven con el más fiel servidor de Voldemort… La puerta se cerró tras la morena y Ginny trató de correr, pero Lucius fue más rápido, llegó hasta ella y la tomó por el largo cabello rojo, obligándola a entrar en su despacho, donde la arrinconó en la pared.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- gritó

Ginny gemía de dolor, la lastimaba, hacía presión con una mano sobre sus muñecas y con la otra tiraba de su cabello.

-¡Suélteme!- ordenó con dificultad

-No sabes cómo te aborrezco- espetó con furia pegando su cuerpo al de ella- no eres más que una niña tonta que mereció morir en la cámara de los secretos…

Unas lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de la joven, no sabía si era por el dolor físico o el interno…

-Eres esa tonta que amó en silencio a gran Harry Potter… pero… él nunca la miró- murmuró a su oído haciéndola estremecer- tuvo que pasar… tiempo… y ¿Qué crees?... pronto… San Potter, se dará cuenta de que hay algo mejor…

Ginny derramó una lágrima, logró empujarlo y le asestó una gran bofetada, con toda la fuerza que pudo ser capaz, con todo el odio que pudo sentir… con el corazón partido… con las piernas temblando… con la mano ardiendo… Gran error, pensó el mago, nadie había osado pegarle en toda su vida…

Con ambas manos la tomó del cabello y la sacó de su oficina, cerrando de un portazo. Ginny cayó al suelo, llorando como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera por Harry en Hogwarts… se puso en pie… aún era temprano pero no esperaría a su hora de salida… corrió al elevador y salió de aquella odiosa empresa…

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba… quien se creía para atreverse a tratarla de ese modo… la mano no dejaba de temblarle… no era el hecho de que la golpeara la que la hacía sentir mal… sino sentirse culpable por haberle dado una bofetada… una bofetada cuando hubiera deseado haber sido ella aquella mujer que estaba en sus brazos…


	10. Beso

Empezaba a oscurecer, aún no era la hora de salida pero había quedado de cenar con Narcissa, por lo que se iría. Tomó su saco y salió, justo cuando abrió la puerta su pelirroja asistente asestaba un tremendo golpe a la computadora muggle que tenía. Sonrió, le había mandado a hacer algo muy difícil para una bruja que resolvía todo con magia, sabía que lo que más le molestaba era haber podido participar en la batalla de Hogwarts, ser parte del ejercito de Dumbledore…. Y no poder con algo muggle…

-La máquina no tiene culpa de tu idiotez- ironizó parándose a su espalda

Ella giró la silla y lo encaró

-Deja eso, llamaré a Rubén para que lo haga… creo que él si es una persona inteligente…- la tomó de la quijada haciendo un poco de presión- sólo una tonta es capaz de llamarme imbécil…

-¡Basta!- se paró Ginny- ¡No se le ocurra volver a insultarme! ¿Escuchó? Estoy harta de que me diga cosas…

-¡Yo te hablo como se me pegue la gana!- gritó intentando tomarla del cuello para pegarla a la pared, pero Ginny le asestó una gran patada en los bajos que lo hizo soltarla para protegerse esa zona tan sensible.

-¡Hija de Perra!

Estalló al tiempo que ella aprovechó a sacar su varita y lo apuntó ferozmente.

-¡No vuelva a ponerme una mano encima!

-¡Que graciosa!- se mofó el mago quitándose las manos de su miembro- sé mucho más magia que Potter y tú juntos…magia oscura…

Mientras hablaba comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente… Ginny retrocedió pero sabía que pronto alcanzaría la pared… con todo era una excelente bruja.

-¡Desmaius!- soltó, pero… no supo cómo ni cuándo, el rubio sacó su varita y lanzó un contra hechizo que jamás había oído, fue tan grande, oscuro y poderoso que Ginny salió despedida hacia atrás e impactó fuertemente con la pared, quedando sentada. No pudo levantarse, Lucius Malfoy se acercó lentamente, nuevamente la tomó de la quijada y la obligó a levantarse sin despegarse de la pared, recargando todo su peso en ella.

-Eres una maldita hija de perra…-siseó con la mirada llena de furia y apretándola tan fuerte que Ginny pensó que se quedaría sin boca

-Lo… odio…- balbuceó, luchando por no llorar- no sabe… cuanto lo odio… pedazo de mierda…

Apenas hubo pronunciado la última palabra cuando sintió la mano de Lucius cerrarse aún más, cerró los ojos y esperó su ira… esperaba sentir una bofetada… un golpe… pero en vez de eso… sus labios fueron atrapados por otros cálidos…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Acababa de ofenderlo y estaba… ¿besándola? Trató de zafarse pero aquel hombre no planeaba devolverle sus labios tan pronto… tiró de su largo cabello rojo arrancándole un pequeño grito que no desaprovechó para meter su lengua…

¡Por Merlín! ese hombre sí que sabía lo que hacía… Ginny experimentó algo que jamás se había sentido… una calidez que le corría por todo el cuerpo… quería más de ese hombre, mucho más… lo deseaba… deseaba tener el valor para enredar sus manos en la fina cabellera rubia…

El cabello le dolía, la espalda… la quijada… pero que más daba lo que ese hombre la hacía sufrir… que más daba lo que la lastimara o humillara… si ahora la besaba… si la hacía sentir que se podía ir a la luna sin necesidad de tomar un cohete…

Lucius exploraba cada parte de la boca de la joven con desesperación, como si en eso se le fuera la vida… la vida y la muerte… quería hacerla suya… pero…

De improviso la soltó y Ginny sintió una enorme decepción… hizo más presión en su cabello y la dejó sentada en la fría alfombra de la empresa…

-Hasta el lunes- murmuró con enojo y Ginny pudo ver como trataba de caminar con su fino andar de siempre… tratando de ignorar el dolor de su entrepierna…

Ella se quedó, ahí… maldiciéndose mil veces por no haberlo rechazado… por ser tan masoquista y no tener el valor de largarse…


	11. Que fue eso?

¿Qué había hecho? Había besado a la mocosa de Arthur Weasley… ¡una Weasley! Una maldita traidora a la sangre… esa mujer iba a volverlo loco. Comenzando con la pequeña ropita que llevaba, su cuerpo definido… sus piernas… su pelo… su boca…

¡Maldición! Otra copa chocó con la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos… pero… no había estado mal aquel beso… su boca simplemente era… deliciosa.

Si ese momento se hubiera repetido un millón de veces, la habría besado ese millón veces más. Sintió un poco de celos al pensar que compartía aquella boca tan adictiva con el maldito de Potter… sí que era adictiva… la acababa de besar y ya quería repetirlo.

Abajo, Narcissa debía de estarse preguntando que le pasaba a su esposo que últimamente andaba muy raro… era la segunda noche que rompía copas… se bebía grandes botellas (eso no era tan raro… jeje)… miró alrededor de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, no estaba dispuesto a dar cuentas o explicaciones y menos a su esposa.

Ginny se acostó y miró al techo… instintivamente se llevó la mano a los labios… ¿qué demonios le sucedía? Lucius Malfoy la había besado… ¡y le había gustado!... podía sentir sus cálidos labios en los de ella… su lengua tratando de explorar cada rincón de su boca… Ni siquiera Harry la había hecho sentir así… ¿qué le estaba pasando? Aquel mago la aborrecía tanto como ella a él… (Por qué lo odiaba… verdad?).

Se giró unas cuantas veces antes de dormirse… no dejaba de pensar en él… pero debía preocuparse porque mañana debía ir a casa de sus padres… debía sonreír y no decir donde trabajaba… poco a poco se quedó dormida y en esos sueños… apareció un gallardo mago rubio que le había robado el corazón…


	12. La madriguera

-¡Cariño!- gritó Molly al verla entrar en la madriguera- te he extrañado tanto…

-Yo también, mamá- la abrazó- yo también

-Sabes que esta casa está disponible para ti, cuando quieras…

-Gracias, mamá- sonrió- pero aún es muy pronto para volver, ¿y el resto del mundo?

-Están afuera con tu padre, creo que quieren encontrar algunos gnomos… ya sabes… tu padre y sus ideas, ¿puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?

-Claro, oye…- preguntó despreocupadamente mientras ponía los cubiertos- ¿llegó Harry?

-Sí, hace un rato, pensé que vendría con Luna porque también la invitamos pero… parece ser que ella no pudo. ¿Han hablado?

-No- cortó Ginny- creo que iré a saludar.

Salió al patio y en efecto, ahí estaba su padre hablando animadamente con Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes fingían ponerle interés. Su ex novio se veía muy bien y por alguna extraña razón (extraña?) no se sintió triste al recordar que ya no la amaba.

-Ginny- la abrazó la castaña

-Hola Herm

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú? Ni creas que me he olvidado de la boda, ¿qué tal va todo?

-Bien, igual- respondió su futura cuñada- todo va bien, aunque nunca se sabe en qué momento te alcanzará la prisa.

-Hermanita- la besó Ron en ambas mejillas- tienes que encargarte de ayudar a Hermione en todo, entre tú y Luna quiero que la conviertan en la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo mágico.

Ginny sonrió y miró de reojo a Harry a quien todavía no se acercaba a saludar, pero pudo ver una pequeña mueca de culpabilidad en el rostro del moreno al escuchar el nombre de Luna.

-Hola, Harry- lo saludó

-Hola, Gin- la besó- ¿qué tal todo?

-No me quejo, ¡papá!

-¡Hija! Me alegro tanto… anda, pasemos a la mesa, George no tardará en llegar. Mira ahí viene.

George saludó a todos y entre risas se sentaron a comer, y empezaron a hablar de la próxima boda de Ron.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- preguntó el señor Weasley

-Fue lo mismo que dije papá- comentó Ginny

-Pues bien, ¿verdad Herm?

-Sí amor, de hecho ya hemos estado cotizando algunos lugares, yo prefiero algo privado… pero Ron quiere que casi todo el mundo mágico asista.

-No casi amor, todo el mundo mágico- rió haciendo que todos lo siguieran- por cierto, cambiando de tema, Herm y yo fuimos a ver algunas casas pues aún no encontramos la adecuada y ¿a quién creen que vimos?

-¿A quién?- curioseó George con la boca algo llena

-A Lucius Malfoy- completó Hermione y Ginny sintió que se ahogaba con un pedazo de carne, carraspeó un poco y tomó de golpe su jugo de calabaza

-¿De verdad?- se extrañó el señor Weasley- afortunadamente tengo tiempo sin verlo.

-Y tiene suerte- dijo la castaña- es un sínico

-Sínico es poco- estallo Ron- es un hijo de perra… al fin y al cabo un mortífago… no sé cómo pudiste librarlo de Azkaban, Harry

-Porque a fin y al cabo no fue del todo malo… me refiero a que Draco…

-No trates de justificarlo- intervino George- padre e hijo son unos imbéciles que debieron morir en la batalla. ¿Y qué les dijo?

-Ya sabes siempre nos molesta- habló Ron con la boca llena- se comenzó a burlar de Hermione, no como antes, pero se burló… de esta casa de… de las cosas que siempre hace.

-Maldito- mascullo Arthur- me encantaría golpearlo como aquella vez en la librería… ¿lo recuerdan?

-¿Qué si lo recuerdo?- estalló Molly- nos corrieron, si no fuera por Hagrid estaríamos endeudados hasta el cuello… ese fue un desatino de tu parte.

-Pero no estuve tan mal, mujer… tiempo después salió que en verdad seguía siendo partidario de las artes oscuras.

-Aun así, no debiste golpearlo- dijo Ginny y todos clavaron los ojos en ella- me refiero a que mamá tiene razón… las cosas no tenían que llegar tan lejos.

-¿Olvidas que trató de matarte?- dijo su padre- te dio el diario de quien-tu-sabes… quería que te murieras ahí abajo…

-Lo sé, pero…

-¡Te odia, hija! ¡Trató de matarte!

-¡Basta!- suplicó Ginny

-Ginny tiene razón- corroboró Harry- esas son cosas un poco difíciles de comentar.

-Gracias, hijo- sonrió Molly- esperemos que ese hombre no se vuelva a cruzar en nuestro camino jamás…

-Si lo hace lo mato- sentenció su esposo

-Nosotros te ayudamos- hablaron Ron y George ante una Ginny casi tan pálida como la nieve…

La plática siguió girando en torno a los futuros esposos hasta que por fin se centraron en la pelirroja y su nueva vida independiente.

-No me quejo- comentó, deseando que no preguntaran más

-¿Y el empleo?

-Bien

-Anda, da detalles- suplicó su futura cuñada- no nos dejes con la duda

-Pues… estoy bien, todo va bien- mintió tratando de sonar convincente

-¿Y tu jefe?- preguntó entusiasmado el gemelo

-El… es una buena persona… muy buena… (Buenísimo… Jajaja)

-Vaya- maldijo- creí que necesitarías algún sortilegio…

-¡No!- se apresuró Ginny riendo- para nada…

No se imaginó dándole algo al gran Lucius Malfoy… tal vez un sangra narices… si no supiera que la que acabaría con la nariz rota al final sería ella. Algo para dormir… si supiera que él no la dormiría de un golpe… no definitivamente no… ningún sortilegio podía servirle… no por el momento…

Terminó la comida y Harry se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella no quiso, creyó que si se quedaban solos en el departamento algo sucedería… por lo que sólo aceptó acompañarlo hasta medio camino y luego irse sola.

-¿De verdad te va bien?- le preguntó

-Sí, por ahora estoy contenta con mi libertad, desde hace tiempo que la quería.

-Me alegro de que la tengas sonrió- yo… yo… simplemente me alegro

-Harry, no te preocupes, todo ha quedado aclarado

-No es eso, es que me siento mal por Ron, le estoy mintiendo

-Yo también Harry- aceptó con pésame- yo también…

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?- exigió al verla tan pensativa… preocupada… y con los ojos… ¿brillosos? Exactamente igual como cuando andaban en Hogwarts…- Ginny…

-¿Sí?

-No me estás escuchando

-Sí, lo siento

-No… ¿hay algo que me estás ocultando a mí también?

-Claro que no, son imaginaciones tuyas

-Mira Ginny…

-No tengo nada, anda date prisa que Luna debe estarte esperando y quita esa cara en verdad estoy bien.

"Es lo que me preocupa" pensó el salvador del mundo mágico, que feo era dejar a alguien con quien habías compartido tanto y que al poco tiempo saliera con otro… pero Ginny no era así, estaba casi seguro de que lo amaría siempre… no sabía que en ese momento la mente, alma y corazón de su ex - pelirroja estaba lejos… en una gran mansión en la que un hombre pensaba en ella con la misma intensidad… con la misma intensidad con que ella lo soñó esa noche… la siguiente… y cada instante.

A la mañana siguiente Lucius observó su enorme jardín… estaba muy bien cuidado, recogió una pequeña rosa y la olió… olía a ella, a su cabello… la deseaba, no podía más… estar sin ella era un calvario… un día más y sería Lunes… se le hacía eterno. Con sólo imaginarla, algo en su anatomía cobraba vida…

Deseaba hacerla suya, sólo suya… quería hacerla gritar su nombre… su nombre… si por él fuera la buscaría para entrar en ella en ese instante… pero un día no era mucho para satisfacer SU DESEO…


	13. Al fin!

Lucius no llegó a su hora aquella mañana del lunes, dejando a la pelirroja con las ganas de perderse, aunque fuera por un instante en aquellos ojos grises tan profundos…

Saludó a Rubén y entró a la oficina de su jefe sentándose a ordenar unas carpetas que debía entregarle al mago cuando se dignara en llegar… al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió.

Lucius Malfoy iba impecablemente vestido como de costumbre y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la joven, la deseaba, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a otra mujer.

Ginny lo vio aproximarse… dio unos pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar un brillo extraño en los ojos de él…

La tomó firmemente la cintura, haciendo que soltara la carpeta que permanecía en sus manos, la miró largo rato… esos labios eran tan perfectos… poco a poco acercó su rostro…

¡No se atreva! Pensó gritar, pero ya era tarde… algo dentro de ella le pertenecía por completo a aquel hombre… lo deseaba, quería sentirlo dentro suyo… quería besarlo, que la besara y así fue.

Aquel beso no tuvo nada de tímido o tierno, la besaba con una fuerza enorme, la besaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida… Ginny no podía llevarle el ritmo, sólo se dejaba llevar… se dejaba besar y dejaba que aquel que la volvía loco la llevara hasta el escritorio.

Las manos del mago empezaron a bajar de la cintura hasta sus muslos… ella trató de pararlo… pero él fue más rápido… la recargó totalmente en el escritorio mientras que todas carpetas caían y los papeles eran esparcidos por la alfombra.

Sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello y por fin, Ginny pudo enredar sus finos dedos en aquel cabello rubio, lo que sintió fue indescriptible… era cálido y era… era de él.

Se mordió fuertemente los labios, aquel hombre amenazaba con sacar sonidos extraños de su boca, pero no pudo aguantar mucho. Lucius mordió su cuello al tiempo que encima del pequeño vestido masajeó sus senos, ¡que estresante! Odiaba aquel vestido por no permitirle besar esos volcanes… la siguió acariciando un poco más fuerte y esto fue suficiente para que la pelirroja soltara un pequeño gemido al oído del mortífago.

No supo que pasó después, se perdió… se perdió en aquella pequeña escena que no quería que acabara nunca… Lucius se separó un poco para desabrocharse el pantalón sin dejar de besarla… no quería que se arrepintiera de estar con él…

Sacó su miembro erecto ante la sorpresa de Ginny… aquello era muy grande… jamás había visto algo tan grande… ella no quería (verdad que no?) pero era tarde… sintió como el rubio hacía un pequeño lado en su ropa interior y entraba en ella con fuerza.

Ginny ahogó un pequeño grito de dolor… la había penetrado de una sola vez, pero no le importó… deseaba sentirlo… sentirlo aunque fuera la primera y la última vez.

Lucius sintió que todo su mundo se vino abajo, solamente era él y la pelirroja, verla ahí sobre su escritorio le resultaba tan excitante, algo tan prohibido… comenzó a embestirla con fuerza obligando a la joven a sostenerse con ambas manos de los costados del escritorio. No podía ser más tierno con ella… el deseo estaba a punto de consumirlo… había pasado aquel maldito fin de semana sin podérsela sacar de la mente… había esperado mucho por hacerla suya…

Los pechos de ella subían y bajaban al compás de las embestidas del rubio… y se deleitaba mirándolos.

Ginny no tardó mucho en sentir algo indescriptible en su interior, el mago se dio cuenta y la aferró más de la cintura, haciéndola llevar su ritmo… ella se arqueaba sobre la mesa… él cerraba los ojos disfrutando el momento… la sentía… la pelirroja no pudo reprimir sus gritos y comenzó a gemir con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo que alguien pudiera escucharla…

¡Por Merlín! jamás había sentido eso… aquellas interminables noches de amor con Harry habían quedado reducidas a nada por aquellos escasos minutos con ese hombre…

Lucius sintió que estaba a punto de venirse… levantó un poco la espalda de la chica, a modo que ella enterrara su nariz en el cuello del mago y depositó su semilla en ella, haciendo que Ginny soltara el gemido más grande de su vida… mismo que fue callado por un fugaz beso…

Se miraron largo rato… Ginny sudaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento sobre la mesa, acostada. Lucius también estaba sudado, pero aún conservaba su distinguido porte, esperó un poco y salió de ella.

Se cerró la cremallera y se dio la vuelta sin mirarla.

-Recoge este desastre- habló y sin más salió cerrando de un portazo.

Ginny se incorporó y miró con odio hacia la puerta… ¿qué había significado aquello para él? Lo más seguro era que el gran Lucius Malfoy sólo la viera como una PUTA más…

Se odió así misma por no haberlo detenido… por no haber parado eso a tiempo… se bajó el vestido y con lágrimas en los ojos recogió los papeles que estaban en el suelo… sintiéndose humillada… una cualquiera… pero feliz… inmensamente feliz por haber sido de aquel mago…


	14. Mia

AVERTENCIA: LEMMON

...

Lucius caminó largo rato por su habitación sosteniendo una copa en la mano (que raro…), ya era tarde, desde la mañana que salió no había vuelto al trabajo.

Había sido maravilloso verla recostada en el escritorio… verla gemir de placer… pero no era suficiente

-¡Maldición!

Se estaba volviendo loco, su vestido no había permitido que acariciara sus pechos… aquella incómoda posición no lo había dejado besarla hasta quitarle el aliento o acariciar sus piernas… sólo satisfacer su deseo en forma momentánea.

Necesitaba volver a tenerla, por completo… deleitarse con su desnudez… tomó su saco y salió a toda prisa de la mansión.

Ginny llegó rendida, se quitó la ropa con lentitud y de mala gana se colocó una pequeña bata blanca que dejaba ver sus encantos, siempre dormía así, a Harry le gustaba.

Apagó la luz y se tiró en la cama, pero sintió sed, así que decidió ir por un vaso de agua. Abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió, sin percatarse que una sombra negra se deslizaba a su cuarto con el sigilo de una maldita serpiente…

Regresó y de nuevo se tiró en la cama sin taparse, la bata se le levantó un poco (más?)… un sonido la hizo sentarse con rapidez.

Ahí, de pie en un rincón la figura de un mago rubio la observaba con esa llama tan peligrosa en sus ojos grises… se aproximó lentamente dejando su saco en el suelo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó tratando de alcanzar su varita que estaba en la mesita

-Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió en voz baja empuñando su varita- sólo déjate llevar…

Sin darse cuenta el hombre llegó hasta la cama y comenzó a morder su cuello con ansia.

-Ba… basta- rogó Ginny alejándolo con fuerza

-Tranquila, niña- habló Lucius- si te estás quieta no te haré daño, he venido a terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana…

Ella iba a intervenir pero unos labios la callaron… ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba sola e indefensa en su casa… no había nadie, nadie sabía dónde vivía… ¿salvo él? Debía haberlo visto en el contrato.

Lucius la acostó totalmente en la cama y mordió su cuello, sus manos exploraban la piel desnuda de la chica… bajaban por sus largas piernas y brazos… Ginny sintió que murió cuando dejó su cuello y dejó un camino de besos pasando por sus pechos aun cubiertos por la tela y su estómago… le sacó la bata y ella no puso objeción… debajo sólo tenía sus bragas.

Un gemido ronco salió del mago y se abalanzó sobre sus pechos, a los cuales lamió, succionó y mordió por largo rato, haciendo que la pelirroja soltara pequeños gemidos imposibles de contener. Ella era tan perfecta… sus pechos tan dulces… bajó más lamiendo su ombligo. Acarició sus costados dos veces y a la tercera se llevó sus bragas al suelo, dejándola desnuda por completo.

Se separó un poco para apreciar su desnudez… y se apoderó de sus labios… Ginny le dio permiso para entrar en su boca y sin poderse contener comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Quería tenerlo dentro en ese momento, no había dejado de pensar en el durante todo el día… pensó que a la mañana siguiente no la miraría, que haría como si nada hubiera ocurrido en su escritorio, pero no era así… ahora estaba con ella y la haría suya.

Sentir los dedos de la joven en su pecho lo hicieron enloquecer y se libró de sus pantalones, casi al mismo tiempo que ella logró arrojar su camisa al suelo, junto al resto de ropa.

Lucius estaba tan desnudo como ella y su cuerpo perfecto tibio… volvió a besar su estómago… luego a recorrerlo con su lengua hasta llegar a su parte más íntima… Ginny se sobresaltó… sus experiencias sexuales con Harry no habían sido tan lujuriosas, más bien tiernas, pero no necesitaba ser una PUTA para saber lo que el mago iba a hacer.

Se dio cuenta de que la pequeña jamás había sentido aquello, por lo que volvió a besarle el cuello, pensando que ya habría tiempo para enseñarle lo que era sentir la lengua de tu amante tocando la parte más sensible del cuerpo…

Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y ella enredó sus manos en la larga cabellera rubia… pegándolo más… sintiéndolo… sintiendo como rozaba su enorme miembro en su ya palpitante entrada…

Esta vez no la penetró con fuerza… fue lento… entró poco a poco, con cautela, haciéndola sentir tanto como él, haciéndola soltar pequeños gemidos que lo volvían loco.

Se detuvo para que la pelirroja se acostumbrara al tamaño y comenzó a embestirla, algunas veces lento y otras más rápido. Ginny acariciaba su espalda, sus músculos, su cabello… enredaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello ofreciéndole el suyo para que lo probara… en un arranque de pasión, aprovechando que el mago estaba casi sobre ella, le besó el pecho… notó que le gustaba y siguió dejando una hilera de besos alrededor de aquel pecho tan fuerte…

Lucius disfrutaba al máximo aquellos besos, la boca de Ginny le quemaba como ninguna lo había hecho, comenzó a aumentar las embestidas y observó como el rostro de su pelirroja se contraía en una mueca… y aminoró la fuerza.

-No… nnno… se…sss detenga- suplicó entre gemidos, a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Aquello fue el combustible que el mago necesitó para completar su trabajo… se movió con fuerza… sintiendo como sus paredes se contraían… sintiendo como ella gozaba tenerlo dentro…

Un gran gemido salió de la boca de ambos al mismo tiempo… juntos alcanzaron el máximo placer (yo me apunto a su lista… jejeje) Lucius sudaba, unos cuantos cabellos se le pegaron en la cara y la pelirroja se los quitó con ternura, rozando el rostro que jamás se atrevería a tocar en otra situación… él pegó la boca a su oído y tratando de regular su respiración murmuró:

-Eres mía Ginebra Weasley, no lo olvides

Salió con lentitud de su centro y se vistió en silencio...


	15. Mia II

Ginny se despertó muy temprano, miró a su alrededor y el ver su bata tirada le hizo recordar que todo había sido real. Había alcanzado un placer que creyó inexistente, recordó los besos lentos de su jefe, sus embestidas… y recordó la sensación que tuvo al sentir su lengua en su parte más íntima… había sido algo extraño pero le había gustado y mucho.

Miró el reloj… ¡Por Merlín! ya debía de estar en el trabajo, con todo se había olvidado de poner el despertador… corrió a su armario desnuda y sacó la primera ropa que encontró, no le importó que fuera un short y una blusa, tomó su bolso y salió a toda prisa.

En el elevador sintió que moría, rogaba a Merlín que su jefe también se hubiera quedado dormido, pero apenas llegó al último piso, un enfurecido Lucius Malfoy regañaba a Rubén.

-¿Entendido?

-Sí señor- aceptó el empleado y se dirigió al elevador del que venía saliendo ella, llevaba la cabeza gacha, pero al pasar a su lado habló bajito.

-Hola

-Hola- sonrió Ginny y avanzó al frente, deseando que ese hombre no la detuviera.

Lucius la contempló con enojo, ¿por qué iba vestida de aquella manera? No se veía mal, pero era la imagen de Malfoy Society (recuerdan que los magos de seguridad llevaban en la túnica MS? :)

-¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?- preguntó adoptando el papel de jefe indignado

-¿En verdad quiere saberlo?- lo retó seductoramente Ginny pensando que no dejaría que la regañara por llegar tarde cuando fue el quien no la había dejado dormir.

-Vaya, vaya- fingió no saber- ¿así que una visita nocturna, eh? Pues trate que esa visita no sea causa de que llegue tarde a su trabajo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dice usted?

-¿Qué?

-A esa "visita" que no me desvele yendo en la noche

-Porque no me importa si te desvela, niña, lo que me interesa es que llegues temprano- sonrió malévolamente- ahora comienza a moverte.

Ginny caminó con furia hacia su escritorio mientras Malfoy sonreía, le encantaba que la mocosa tuviera agallas, llevaba el cierre del short abierto y aún no se daba cuenta, se notaba que se había levantado tarde… lo que más le encantaba era saber que el culpable de todo era él, no Potter… sólo él… por cierto ¿y Potter?

...

Aquel día fue como los de siempre, salvo que a la salida Lucius se acercó hasta Ginny.

-Esta noche dile a tu visita que no te entretenga mucho- se burló tomándola por la cintura- porque a tu jefe le molesta que llegues tarde.

-Gracioso

-Gracias, pero no me caracterizo precisamente por ello.

Pronto junto sus labios con los de ella y la besó hasta que se cansó, hasta que el aire le faltó. Aquel comentario y ese beso habían sido una advertencia de que aquella sería una larga noche.

Ginny llegó a su apartamento y se dispuso a ponerse el pijama, pero justo cuando entró a su cuarto alguien ya ocupaba su cama.

-¡Me asustó!- gritó

-Te advertí que vendría

-No, no lo hizo- le dijo- simplemente dijo que mi jefe se enojaría si llegaba tarde.

-Me he dado cuenta que te gusta que te hablen claro- le sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba y la tomaba de la barbilla- pero conmigo eso no se puede… soy más fuerte que tú y las cosas se hacen a mi manera, no hay otra opción.

Mordió su cuello, pero Ginny lo tomó de la cara obligándolo a besarla, aquello sacó de onda al rubio, pero le gustó que ella también participara. Comenzaron una batalla de lenguas, mientras se despojaban de la ropa…

-Sabes… que… en la… mañana…- dijo entre beso y beso ocupado en sacarle el short a SU pelirroja- llevabas… el cierre… abierto…

-No soy tan pervertida como usted- alegó dejándose tirar en la cama

-Lo serás- sonrió- muy pronto… lo serás…

Ginny quitó con desesperación la camisa del rubio y besó su pecho, sus hombros hasta que… la noche anterior no había reparado en su antebrazo izquierdo… un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver la marca tenebrosa grabada a fuego, aquella marca del que había causado tantas muertes y estuvo a punto de matar a Harry.

-No pasa nada- la calmó

-Lo sé- respondió ella con seguridad, algo le decía que él no iba a dañarla y entre sus brazos se sentía segura.

Lucius descendió hasta sus pechos y de nuevo los admiró, le encantaban, toda ella lograba volverlo loco. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con la lengua haciéndola gemir de placer.

Al principio fue algo raro para Ginny dejar salir aquellos extraños sonidos, pero ahora le resultaba excitante, había descubierto, que entre más gritara, aquel hombre le daba mucho más placer.

Esta vez no se detuvo, sino que llegó hasta su parte más íntima y pasó su lengua con suavidad, haciendo que Ginny gimiera… la notó tensarse un poco por lo que volvió a besar sus labios… cuando se hubo calmado regresó a lo que hacía antes… volvió a pasar su lengua, pero esta vez con rapidez… poniéndose a juguetear largo rato.

Ginny se retorcía en la cama, se aferraba a las sábanas y se mordía fuertemente los labios para no gritar más… aquel hombre jugaba con su parte… algunas veces rápido, otras lento… !que desesperación!

Llegó un momento en que creyó que iba a estallar, estaba llegando al orgasmo… no podía creer que la lengua de aquel hombre la llevara a tocar el cielo. Alcanzó su orgasmo con un enorme grito, pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperar su respiración, ahora faltaba que Lucius también disfrutara.

Sintió como acariciaba sus piernas y las besaba de arriba abajo como la cosa más perfecta, subía por sus caderas y… de pronto, la giró a manera de quedar boca abajo y trazó líneas imaginarias con los dedos en su espalda… la llenó de besos…

-Jamás lo habías sentido ¿verdad?- preguntó en su oído, Ginny supo que se refería al sexo oral

-No… mmm…- aceptó sintiendo que atacaba su cuello

-Te enseñaré todo… todo… verás cómo el maldito Potter no es ni la mitad de hombre de lo que soy yo…

Ella se quedó en silencio, era verdad, Harry no era ni la mitad de hombre de lo que era Lucius, pero este aun no sabía que su corazón le pertenecía por completo… que era solamente suya porque Harry estaba lejos con su mejor amiga… tuvo ganas de gritárselo… pero se contuvo… se giró para verlo a los ojos.

-Enséñeme

Ni tarde ni perezoso, Lucius la besó sintiendo como ella enredaba las manos en su cabello… la noche apenas empezaba… sería más maravillosa que la anterior, alcanzarían el clímax un millón de veces y después…

Nada.

Él se pondría su pantalón y saldría, siempre igual por dos largas, maravillosas e interminables semanas…


	16. Viaje

Ginny suspiraba apoyada en el escritorio, Lucius metía sus manos bajo su vestido y succionaba su cuello.

-Ba… basta…

-Quiero que seas mía

Se sentó en la silla y la colocó sobre sus piernas… Ginny comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, sonrojada. Jamás imaginó estar en aquella situación… tan… ¿vergonzosa?

Lucius disfrutaba ver la expresión de su cara al subir y bajar sobre su miembro… sus pechos moverse al compás de su vaivén… alcanzó el orgasmo en cuestión de minutos… soltando un gran gemido. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de calmarse pues la puerta se abrió y Ginny saltó lejos de las piernas de su jefe… se irguió junto al escritorio y observó al causante de la interrupción.

-Lo lamento- se sonrojó Rubén- yo no vi nada.

Era cierto no había visto nada pero se lo imaginaba…

-No seas tonto- habló su jefe- que santo no eres… anda habla pronto que tengo prisa.

-Vengo a decirle que el chofer está listo, sólo espera su orden.

-Dile que en seguida bajo

-Claro

Rubén salió velozmente, no quería que su jefe se molestara por ver algo prohibido.

-¿A dónde va?

-Salgo de viaje

-¿De viaje?- se desilusionó la pelirroja

-Sí… un par de semanas… así que te quedarás a cargo de mis asuntos personales… quiero que hagas una cita con mi socio principal y que me informes al regreso de todo lo que ocurra.

-Bien

Tomó el saco del perchero y se acomodó la corbata, luego la miró y la besó por largo rato… Ginny le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos e instintivamente colocó las piernas alrededor de su cintura… (se aprende mucho en dos semanas… jejeje) pero él la apartó… un segundo más y no se contendría… le dio un fugaz toque de labios y salió dejando a una Ginny profundamente triste, que murmuró…

-Lo amo Lucius Malfoy… te amo…

ToT

ToT

ToT

ToT

-Miss Weasley- llamó Rubén- me alegro de que aún no se vaya

-Tengo un poco de trabajo, pero… me iré en unos 10 minutos ¿ocurre algo?

-No, en realidad acaba de llegar esta carta para usted, la trajo una lechuza pero se equivocó de piso.

-¡Pidgwenton!- rió Ginny

-¿Quién?

-La lechuza de mi familia, muchas gracias Rubén

-De nada y… ¿miss Weasley?- preguntó

-¿Sí?

-¿Podría hablar con usted?

-Claro, Rubén… me preocupas…

-No es nada malo- le dijo- pero no quisiera molestarla u… ofenderla…

-Para nada ¿qué ocurre?

-Tenga mucho cuidado con el señor Malfoy- soltó con cautela- él no es hombre de una sola mujer, le encanta divertirse… beber… pero no se enamora.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque usted es muy bonita… y… bueno, lo que vi hace rato no fue precisamente una junta de trabajo.

-Rubén yo…- se sonrojó Ginny- no es lo que…

-No se moleste, ya estoy acostumbrado. Por eso, se lo advierto, tenía que decirlo no me hubiera perdonado jamás verla sufrir por mi jefe. Sólo téngalo en cuenta- sonrió

-Lo haré, gracias, Rubén.

-Qué pase una excelente noche

-Igual- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa… aquel comentario la había dejado muy triste. ¿Qué Lucius Malfoy no era de una sola mujer? Ya lo sabía, pero eso tenían que decírselo a su corazón que le pertenecía por completo… tenía unas horas que se había ido y ya lo extrañaba… algo oprimía su pecho, estaba preocupada y pedía a Merlín que llegara bien a su destino.

Un poco nerviosa abrió la carta y contempló con satisfacción la letra de Hermione:

_Ginny:_

_Mañana iré a realizar algunas compras para la boda ¿puedes acompañarme? Necesito que alguien vaya conmigo y tu mamá no creo que sea la persona indicada… digo… ya sabes lo alocada que puede ser en ocasiones, así que pensé en mi querida cuñada… ¿podrás?_

_Ron te manda muchos saludos, dice que te extraña… la verdad todos te echamos de menos, hasta Harry… le hemos preguntado a Luna por ti, pero dice que no han hablado ¿pasó algo?_

_Responde pronto_

_Tu querida amiga_

_Herm Weasley (casi, casi…)_

Ginny sonrió con el nombre… Hermione Weasley… ¡qué raro sonaba aquello! Había soñado tanto con llegar hacer Ginny Potter… pero eso se antojaba tan lejano ahora… ¿Y qué tal Ginny Malfoy? No… Ginny era muy tierno y Malfoy tan poderoso… pero el mago la llamaba por su nombre completo Ginebra y ese no quedaba mal… GINEBRA MALFOY… sacudió la cabeza… ¿en qué estaba pensando? Tomó una pluma, pergamino y comenzó a redactar su respuesta.

Herm:

Afortunadamente mi jefe salió de vacaciones pero tengo unos trabajos que dejar listos, mañana como es viernes espero salir antes, pero… ¿te parece si vamos el sábado?

Te espero a las 10 am en mi departamento, así sirve que lo conoces… y please… dale la dirección a todos menos a mis hermanos…

Nos vemos y no te preocupes, me encargaré de que tu boda quede perfecta.

Ginny

Caminó hacia el escritorio de Rubén y le pidió de favor que mandara la carta con una lechuza de la empresa.

-Con mucho gusto

-Pero… ¿podrías quitarles el saco?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… porque no quiero que mi mamá se espante cuando vea lechuzas con uniforme… va a decir que donde trabajo… tú sabes…

-Bien

-O… ¿sólo les puedes quitar la insignia?

-El logo MS… claro

-Gracias, hasta mañana- se despidió, alegrándose de que Hermione no viera a las lechuzas con la inicial de la empresa. Era muy inteligente y podría darse cuenta.

No se apresuró en llegar a su casa, Lucius no iría aquella noche, se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que resultaría muy raro dormir sola, pero a decir verdad, él no se quedaba a dormir, siempre se iba.


	17. Cuñada

El sábado llamaron tres veces a la puerta y Ginny fue a abrir eran exactamente las 10 aquella visita no podía ser más que Hermione Jean Granger.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan perfecta?- preguntó al abrir la puerta

-Lo siento- la besó- pero… ¡Oh, MY GOD! ¿Estás segura de que vives aquí?

-Pues… sí…

-¡Wow, Ginny!- se asombró caminando en círculos- mira… es un departamento perfecto… tu trabajo debe ser muy bueno para pagar esto.

-Pues… creo que lo es- aceptó- al menos me dijeron que miles de chicas matarían por estar en mi lugar.

-¡Qué maravilla! ¿Y no es muy difícil?

-Algo- mintió, pensando que era sumamente difícil y que luchar en el ejército de Dumbledore no era nada comparado con trabajar a lado de Lucius Malfoy y menos acostarse con él- pero debo aguantar un año, un mísero año y me aceptarán en cualquier empleo.

-Me alegro tanto cuñis- la tomó de las manos Hermione- estás creciendo… pero, bueno, basta de sentimentalismos, tenemos mucho que hacer. Date prisa.

-Pero dime que haremos…

-Muchas cosas- se emocionó- iremos a escoger los arreglos… el modelo del vestido… el pastel… Todo!

-Bien- aceptó dejándose jalar por su futura cuñada.

Primero fueron a almorzar pues ninguna lo había hecho, Hermione por la emoción y Ginny porque por vez primera había dormido toda la noche… al término fueron a la tienda de vestidos.

-Le dije a Ron que no quería venir aquí- le dijo Herm a Ginny cuando llegaron a una enorme tienda de vestidos lujosos- pero ya conoces a tu hermano.

-¿Y por qué no querías?

-Porque es muy cara- respondió en voz baja- pero él quiere que yo tenga lo mejor.

-Lo sé, vamos

- ¿Y si buscamos en otra tienda?- la detuvo

-¿Y Ron?

-Podemos decirle que es de aquí…

-No… anda, Ron gana bien como auror…

-Pero…

-Te mereces lo mejor

-Bien- sonrió y entró tras la pelirroja

Por dentro la tienda era muy bonita, había vestidos para todos los gustos… algunos databan de la época de los merodeadores, estilo princesa, modelo muggle, bruja… ¡de todo! Las estanterías estaban repletas de joyas preciosas y ejemplares de corazón de bruja… eso le recordó a su adolescencia cuando las leía por ver a Gilderoy Lockhart, que lejos estaban aquellos días.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas?- preguntó una bruja rechoncha

-Pues…

-Buscamos un vestido de novia- dijo Ginny

-Tenemos el indicado para usted

-Pero yo no…-la mujer no la dejó seguir y sin más la condujo junto a Herm a la segunda planta de la tienda

Había vestidos muchos más hermosos y en efecto, en el centro, estaba el que la bruja decía. Era realmente hermoso, Ginny se quedó sin habla, era largo con diamantes incrustados a los costados y sin mangas… parecía brillar a la distancia, sin duda la mujer que se lo pusiera parecería una reina.

-Nos acaba de llegar, es una verdadera maravilla- comentó la empleada poniendo un velo sobre su cabeza- el velo es algo muy curioso, deje que se lo acomode.

-Pero…

-Es de un material sumamente fino y tiene figuras de serpientes en las esquinas… espero que le gusten…

-Le repito que yo…- trató de hablar Ginny pero la mujer la giró dejándola frente a un espejo enorme. Se asombró tanto… con sólo llevar colocado el velo se veía divina… se entristeció al pensar que nunca se vestiría de aquella forma… la boda con Harry estaba tan lejana… y el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón, al que quería tener a su lado siempre jamás la amaría, no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de su rostro. ¡Qué tonta era! Jamás encontraría al hombre perfecto, Lucius Malfoy algún día se hartaría de ella y la desecharía como basura y Harry… él ya tenía su camino elegido.

-El vestido es para mí- habló Hermione al observar la lágrima de su amiga

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo la empleada sin prestar atención a la pelirroja- ¿le ha gustado este modelo?

-Sinceramente prefiero algo más sencillo

-Pues tenemos varios ejemplares en la planta baja, si gustan acompañarme.

-Tome- entregó Ginny el velo limpiándose el rostro- es muy hermoso… me ha encantado

-Lo sé, tanto el velo como el vestido son lo mejor que tenemos, usted se vería maravillosa con ellos.

-Gracias

-Aunque el velo quedaría perfecto si tu prometido fuera de Slitherin- trató de hacerla reír Hermione pero logró entristecerla aún más… nunca portaría aquel vestido y menos junto a cierto rubio que ocupaba su alma.

Bajaron de nuevo y miraron un millón de vestidos, Hermione tardó mucho en decidir… uno era muy corto, otro muy largo… otro ligero, otro pesado… costoso… sofisticado… uno muy llamativo y otro simple… tras muchos intentos encontraron el vestido perfecto para la castaña: Sencillo pero hermoso.

Era blanco de tirantes con una larga cola que arrastraba hermosamente por el suelo, Hermione se veía muy linda en él y para ser muy reservada aquel vestido resaltaba mucho su belleza externa, tan grande como su corazón.

-¿Qué te parece?

Ginny no respondió, estaba justo detrás de ella, sentada en un enorme sofá mirando a… a ninguna parte.

-¿Ginny? Ginny… ¡Ginny!

-¿Sí?

-Llevo años hablándote… ¿qué te parece?

-Muy lindo- sonrió

-Quiero este

-Maravillosa elección, tan pronto como se lo quite, lo empaco- comentó la empleada caminando hacia el mostrador.

-¿Se ve bien verdad?- preguntó Hermione desde el probador

-Sí- gritó su amiga para que la escuchara- Ron se pondrá muy contento cuando lo vea

-Pues se tendrá que esperar, es malo que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda.

-¿En verdad?

-Creencia muggle

-¡Vaya!

-Listo- anunció la castaña saliendo algo sudada- ¡que calor hace ahí dentro! Vamos a pagar

Se acercaron a la entrada y recibieron la enorme caja del vestido, Herm pagó con unos galeones del ministerio.

Salieron con mucha prisa hacia la tienda donde encargarían los arreglos, esa vez Ginny decidió no opinar y dejar que su amiga eligiera el adorno que quisiera… al poco tiempo se desesperó como cuando había Timos en Hogwarts y eso la hizo reír… por fin se decidió por pequeños arreglos en forma de mariposa muy lindos.

-Yo seré la madrina de arreglos- dijo Ginny cuando se enteró del precio de los arreglos

-No es necesario, Ron me dijo que los pagaremos nosotros

-Pero Herm…

-Ya te dije tu hermano los pagará

-Bien- aceptó su cuñada

-¡Mira!- la jaló en lo que hacían el pedido de la cantidad de arreglos- ¿habías visto joyas tan hermosas?

-No- se asombró Ginny… frente a ellas en estantes enormes se encontraban joyas realmente hermosas y Ginny quedó prendada que un hermoso anillo azul… casi idéntico al que Lucius Malfoy y su hijo llevaban en la mano derecha… era realmente hermoso…

-¿Lindo verdad?- sonrió la empleada

-Si- respondió Ginny algo distraída

-Es el anillo más caro que tenemos, si un hombre quiere demostrarle a una mujer que la ama le comprará ese anillo… está listo su vestido.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione- en seguida vamos. Ve Ginny que bonito prendedor blanco de piedras azules… debe de costar una fortuna

-¿Te gusta mucho?

-Sí, pero… vamos… tenemos que arreglar lo de la cuenta

-Señorita- dijo Ginny- me gustaría comprar el prendedor blanco con azul de aquel estante

-Claro… en seguida se lo muestro pero cuesta…

-No importa- la cortó- sólo tráigalo

-Bien

-Pero Ginny…

-Nada, Herms, puedo pagarlo.

-Tome- se lo dio la bruja- ¿es este?

-Sí, démelo… una novia debe llegar algo azul…

-Claro

Hermione observó sorprendida como Ginny miraba quitada de la pena el ticket de compra y buscaba galeones en su bolso. Pronto encontró su cartera rosa pero un pequeño sobre blanco llamó su atención y lo abrió, dentro asomaron, algunos billetes azules (del mundo mágico) con una nota hecha con un letra pulcra y perfecta.

Espero que con esto sea suficiente en mi ausencia para que no pases por aprietos… esto es extra a tu salario…

Úsalo en lo que quieras.

Lucius Malfoy

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de la pelirroja, aquel era muchísimo dinero… lo tomó y pagó el prendedor ante una Hermione que casi se desmaya al ver la cantidad de galeones que entregó.

Ginny dio las gracias y salieron de la tienda, estaba muy cansada… trató de esquivar la mirada de su futura cuñada que no dejaba de mirarla… pronto llegaron al departamento de la castaña.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Ginny dejándose caer en el sofá de su amiga- me cansé mucho…

-Ginny- la miró severamente- ¿en qué trabajas?

-Yo…

-¿No estarás en algo malo, verdad?

-Claro que no- rió Ginny- por favor Herms… no puedes pensar algo así de mí.

-Pero el dinero que tienes es…

-Es dinero bueno… me lo gano trabajando… (y haciendo algo más… jejeje)

-Ginny…

-Herms… sólo confía en mí y no le metas ideas a mi hermano… ¿ok?

-Bien- aceptó la otra, le ofreció un poco de agua y despidió a la pelirroja, agradeciéndole infinitamente que la hubiera ayudado.

-Deberías esperarte a que llegue tu hermano

-No Herm, estoy muy cansada

-Bien, mil gracias Gin

-No fue nada, nos vemos

-Claro, te escribiré pronto

-Igual- sonrió pensando en llegar a darse un largo baño, acostarse y soñar con un mago rubio que acaparaba toda su mente….


	18. Necesidad

Lucius caminaba junto a unos hombres pulcramente vestidos, charlaban y de vez en cuando reían. Era bueno reunirse con antiguos camaradas y contar eventos chuscos ocurridos cuando sus hijos eran bebés.

A lo lejos una mujer castaña lo miraba con lujuria, él le sonrió de lado… llevaba casi una semana en aquel lugar y no había pensado en la pelirroja que lo esperaba de vuelta. Hizo un gesto amable de despedida y caminó en dirección a la mujer.

-¿Todo bien?

-De maravilla- coqueteó pasando la lengua por sus labios pintados de carmín

-Lucius Malfoy

-Dallana Nette y dígame señor Malfoy… ¿viene acompañado?

-Para su fortuna no- le sonrió pícaramente

-Vaya… yo tampoco… creo que un poco de compañía no le haría daño a ninguno de los dos.

-Eso creo

-Bien, algo me dice que será una semana inolvidable…

-¿Para usted señorita Nette?

-Para ambos- alzó su copa para chocarla con la de aquel mago tan sexi y bebió seductoramente.

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

Ginny buscaba en una pila de papeles al socio principal de la empresa ¿quién demonios era? Siguió, siguió… el nombre de Blaise Zabini apareció en una hoja junto al número telefónico.

-¿Hola?

-Disculpe ¿con el señor Zabini?

-El habla

-Bien… llamo de parte del señor Malfoy, acaba de salir de viaje, pero me dejó a cargo de la empresa y de sus asuntos personales, pidiéndome que hiciera una cita con usted.

-Mil gracias pero estoy hospedado en el mismo hotel que él… esperaré a que se desocupe y le hablaré- rió- usted conoce a Lucius un mujeriego hecho al derecho y al revés.

Ginny rió débilmente… aquella frase le había llegado al corazón… ¿qué estaba haciendo aquel hombre?

-¿Señorita?

-¿Si?

-Debo entrar a la conferencia, haga el favor de llamarle al señor McLair él es uno de los socios principales junto a Parkinson y yo, dígale que lo vemos mañana aquí, que no tarde.

-Bien

-Gracias

-A usted- colgó, no quiso pensar en Lucius o rompería a llorar, una maldita semana sin verlo y el estaba ¨ocupado¨.

-¿Alo?- contestó una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Puede comunicarme con el señor McLair?

-Soy yo…

-Lo lamento, llama la secretaria del señor Malfoy

-Malfoy siempre tiene asistentes guapas, si su voz es como su cuerpo no quiero esperar mucho para conocerla.

-El señor Zabini- continuó ignorando su comentario con nerviosismo- me dijo que lo verían mañana en la conferencia que por favor no tarde.

-Bien, gracias linda por cierto…

Ginny colgó… tuvo miedo, aquel hombre le dio mucho miedo… pero no supo porque... quiza porque tambien era un ex mortífago padre de... mejor olvidarlo.

Recargó los brazos en el escritorio y rompió a llorar pensando en lo que Lucius hacía en ese momento…

T-T

T-T

T-T

T-T

La rubia lo besaba con pasión mientras caminaban hacia la cama y él se dejaba quitar la ropa… la necesitaba, su erección ya le dolía, hasta que de pronto…

-¿Qué pasa?- gritó la mujer desde la cama

-No puedo

-Pero ¿Por qué…

-Lo siento pero acabo de recordar que...

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, apenas tomó su sacó…

la pelirroja se hizo presente en sus pensamientos… estaba tan lejos y él la necesitaba, a ella… sólo a ella… a ninguna otra…

Que tonto fue al creer que la había olvidado... estaba presente a cada instante en su inconciente... en su piel... en todo...


	19. Te extrañé

Faltaba aún una semana para que Lucius Volviera y Ginny no hallaba que hacer con lo que sentía… se dio una larga ducha y se metió en la cama… ahora era media noche y un sonido la despertó, no se molestó en ver que era… hacía una semana que creía escucharlo llegar pero era sólo un espejismo, una ilusión.

Lo que no sabía es que esta vez era distinto…

Un mago rubio la miraba en la oscuridad… había dejado sus negocios por ella… por tenerla, porque no había resistido la idea de estar sin ella… estaba vestida con una bata como acostumbraba a dormir pero no estaba tapada y le dejaba ver sus hermosas curvas…

Se acercó lentamente y se acostó sobre ella quien estuvo a punto de gritar pero pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo el anillo azul que salía de su mano. Se giró para verlo a los ojos grises que tanto le gustaban… y esperó a que la besara…

No supo cómo entró y no le importaba… estaba con ella y era lo único que le importaba… que la hiciera suya en ese momento. Lucius se quitó la camisa y la bata de Ginny saltó por los aires… ambos se deseaban con intensidad… pronto la bruja quedó desnuda y Lucius movió su varita desesperado por estar desnudo pronto…

La miró a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella vio el miembro erecto… era enorme era verdad… pero lo quería sentir de inmediato…

-Hazlo- le dijo, el hombre se extrañó de que lo tuteara pero no le importó, al contrario le gustó…

La penetró de una sola estocada… Ginny gimió… le dolió… ni siquiera esperó a que se acostumbrara, comenzó a embestirla con desesperación… soltando bramidos roncos que Ginny disfrutaba moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado…

-Di mi nombre- exigió el hombre con urgencia, necesitaba escucharla… lo necesitaba… todas lo decían menos ella…

-Lu… Lucius- murmuró a su oído…

-Lucius- repitió… le encantaba decirlo… aquello fue tan hermoso que el mago se corrió… se corrió con una enorme sonrisa que la bruja no pudo ver… ¡Mierda! Rió para sus adentros… se había corrido de sólo escucharla pronunciar su nombre.

Se quedó un rato dentro de ella y luego salió en forma lenta… se acostó a su lado para descubrir que su pelirroja ya estaba dormida… respiraba en forma lenta y apacible… sonrió…

Se puso su ropa dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de irse tomó su maleta y se dirigió al ropero de la bruja, lo abrió teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido y comenzó a colgar su ropa con la varita.

Aquello no significaba que se mudaría con ella… pero si un pequeño aviso de que ahí estaba y que ella le pertenecía por completo y no podía ser de otro… no podía…

La miró por última y pudo escuchar como su nombre se escapaba de los labios de la joven… soñaba…

-Lucius- decía dormida

La besó suavemente en la frente y esta vez salió sin mirar a atrás…


	20. Reproche

La pelirroja despertó muy temprano… había tenido un sueño maravilloso… un momento… ¿había sido un sueño? Se llevó las manos a la sábana que la cubría para descubrir que estaba completamente desnuda.

Sonrió feliz de que ese hombre hubiera vuelto, una semana más sin ser suya y se habría vuelto loca… avanzó con sigilo hasta su armario y se sorprendió al ver una maleta azul en el suelo y unos trajes bien planchados colgados.

Una sensación extraña le invadió el cuerpo… era algo muy extraño, pero no estaba molesta, al contrario, le gustaba saber que ese hombre deseaba marcarla como su propiedad.

Tomó la manga de una cara camisa verde y la olió… olía a él y la tela… mmm… era tan suave y delicada… lo amaba… lo amaba como jamás pensó amar.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó pensativa unos instantes… ¿cuándo se dio cuenta? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta… quizá aquel mago rubio siempre le había gustado… desde que era una bruja pequeña, pero no había querido aceptarlo.

Se incorporó lentamente, se vistió y por último se miró al espejo… era linda, era cierto… sonrió al contemplar una pequeña mancha purpura en su cuello… pensó ocultarla con magia, pero no… prefería verla ahí todo el tiempo y recordar al responsable.

Devoró su desayuno y tomó la poción anticonceptiva contenida en un pequeño frasco que guardaba en su bolsa… se alegró mucho de tomarlas a diario, pues aún no estaba para quedar en cinta… ansiaba llegar pronto al trabajo y verlo, había sido tan maravilloso llamarlo por su nombre que quería hacerlo de nuevo… un momento: ¿por qué estaba feliz de verlo? ¿Acaso no se había divertido mucho en su viaje?

Toda la felicidad anterior se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una profunda tristeza…

...

Lucius llegó muy temprano a su oficina y se extrañó al ver que su pelirroja aun no llegaba, pero no era algo grave, la noche había sido muy movida (Jajaja)

Pronto la vio, llegó un poco apurada y con una expresión extraña en el rostro, ella no lo vio de inmediato, venía muy ocupada buscando algo en su bolso. Alzó la vista y se topó con unos profundos ojos grises…

Aquella mirada la hipnotizaba, era capaz de dejarla sin defensa alguna y entregarse sin reserva a ese mago… sacó fuerzas de lo más hondo de su ser e hizo una mueca de lado, como si le molestara verlo y caminó hacia su escritorio sin volver a mirarlo. Esa acción sacó de onda al rubio… estaba acaso triste o… ¿molesta?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada que le importe- contestó fríamente haciendo que algo en el pecho del rubio comenzara a arder… la noche anterior le había llamado por su nombre y ahora… no pudo resistirse, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Anoche fui Lucius… ¿acaso no lo recueras?

-¡Suélteme!- forcejeó en sus brazos

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- susurró en su oído al tiempo que metía su lengua haciéndola estremecer.

-S..ss…si…mmm- gimió

-No parece

Comenzó a dejar una hilera de besos de su cara hasta el cuello, acariciando sus brazos desnudos con suavidad. Sonrió al contemplar la mancha púrpura que él le había hecho en un arranque de pasión.

Las manos de Lucius no se daban abasto… quería tocar toda la piel de la joven, explorar lo que había debajo de su ropa… dejó una hilera de besos desde el rostro hasta el cuello de la joven haciéndola gemir sensualmente. Lamió, besó y mordió su cuello desnudo, mientras Ginny cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se mordía para no gemir, pero no pudo, en una mordida de Lucius un gemido se escapó sonoramente de sus labios y el mago volvió a besarla.

Amaba que Lucius la besara, que la hiciera sentir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, junto a él, se olvidaba de quien era, del tiempo, de todo… no quería que nunca acabara, que él jamás se marchara… pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó molesto cuando la bruja lo empujó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Te divertiste mucho en tu viaje?- soltó, tratando de parecer desinteresada, pero no lo logró, aquello pareció un reproche. No se detuvo a pensar que nadie le había pedido explicaciones a ese mago, en otra circunstancia quizá él la hubiera corrido a patadas, pero ahora era distinto… aquello le resultó excitante.

En toda su vida de casado, Narcissa nunca lo había cuestionado sobre sus viajes, negocios o romances y de haberlo hecho quizá la habría corrido… ¿quién se creía esa niña para meterse en su vida personal? Bueno… el caso es que… ¿estaba celosa? Sí… y eso lo volvía loco…

Contó hasta diez para controlarse y volvió a asirla de la cintura, ignorando su forcejeo y algunos golpes al estilo muggle que trataba de darle…

-¡Suéltame!

-No… hasta que me contestes algo…

-No tengo nada que contestarte… nada…

-¿Estás celosa?

La pregunta dejó a la joven sin habla… ¿estaba celosa? Sí y mucho… pero no pensaba decírselo, eso sería equivalente a una declaración de amor.

-Me importa un jugo de calabaza agrio lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre- declaró tratando de no hacer contacto visual

-No te creo- negó él sin soltarla- pero ultimadamente no me importa, lo que haré será volver a besarte

-No se atre…- la boca de Ginny fue callada por unos labios que la presionaron fuertemente y una lengua que entró a explorar su boca… no se pudo resistir, que mas daba lo que había hecho en aquel viaje si en ese momento era ella la que estaba en sus brazos.

Se agarró con fuerza de la rubia melena y se pegó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él, restregó sensualmente su cadera a la del rubio y algo despertó en el mago… esa joven sí que lograba volverlo loco. Ginny tampoco se quedó a atrás, quería volver a tocar el pecho del mago… hacerlo sentir el torrente de emociones que ella sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

El sonido del comunicador de Ginny los hizo dar un respingo al tiempo que se separaban con rapidez.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la pelirroja un poco agitada, observando como Lucius se pasaba una mano por el cabello, maldiciendo mil y un veces al maldito que se atrevía a llamar en aquel momento- Claro, supongo que Rubén debió salir por algunos papeles, hazlo pasar. Lo atenderé personalmente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece ser que un patrocinado tuyo quiere una cita para hablar sobre tu patrocinio.

-Bien- aceptó avanzando a la oficina- quiero que le tomes los datos, me los hagas saber y depende de lo que te siga lo haces pasar.

Ginny asintió y se quedó de pie esperando a aquel extraño que hablaría con ella.


	21. Viktor Krum

Ginny escuchó los pasos de un hombre acercarse y no se molestó en levantar la vista, supo que se trataba de la persona que esperaba.

-Adelante, mi jefe está…

-¿Ginny?

La pelirroja le miró y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla… ¿pero qué pasaba? ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Viktor Krum se veía muy bien… siempre había tenido ese porte atlético que volvía locas a todas las brujas… una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo. No supo cómo se hallaba de pie dejándose abrazar por aquel moreno que sonreía ampliamente, cuando se enamoró de Hermione había sufrido una gran decepción al no saberse correspondido y en la boda de Fleur se fijó en Ginny pero le habían dicho que tenía novio y después de la guerra los periódicos del salvador del mundo mágico junto a su novia Ginny Weasley no dejaban de salir.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Cómo has cambiado!- se maravilló el jugador- estás preciosa…

-Gracias- se sonrojó Ginny

-Es la verdad tú… bueno… los años no han pasado en vano por tu… digo por ti…

-Basta Viktor- rió golpeando suavemente uno de sus fornidos hombros

-Anda dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… bien… soy la asistente personal del señor Malfoy

-Eso ya lo sé pero… ¿cómo? Jamás pensé que la hija de Arthur Weasley estuviera trabajando en un lugar como este.

-¿Me crees poca cosa?- se ofendió

-No, no- se apresuró el moreno- me refiero a que… bueno sabes las diferencia que hay entre los Malfoy y tu familia… digo por Harry, la orden y…

-¿Quieres ver a mi jefe?- lo cortó Ginny

-Claro, claro

-Bien, entonces le diré que estás aquí… ¿para?

-Se, lo explicaré ahí dentro.

-Bien

Ginny abrió la puerta de su jefe sin tocar y lo encontró leyendo el diario del profeta de aquella mañana (que sexi se ve leyendo!)

-Acaba de llegar la persona que te busca

-¿Y?

-¿Puedes recibirlo?

-¿Debo?- preguntó sin mirarla

-Pues… verás, es un amigo mío…

-¿Amigo?- repitió Lucius mirándola inquisidora mente

-Bueno… casi amigo… un amigo muy querido… bueno… un amigo del colegio.

-¿Quién?

-Viktor Krum

-¿Krum?- repitió en voz alta, ¿qué diablos tenía que ver ella con el creído jugador? Sintió las venas reventar… la sangre fluir con mayor velocidad y el color subirle al pálido rostro

-¿Por favor?- preguntó Ginny haciendo una cara de perrito abandonado sin querer, pero que funcionó de inmediato con el mago, él jamás podría negarle algo… jamás.

-Bien- aceptó soltando el diario- hazlo pasar

-Gracias- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta, pero sin saber por qué… regresó sobre sus pasos y besó rápidamente al rubio en los labios, como una niña emocionada porque le han comprado lo que más quería. De inmediato se sonrojó y salió en busca de Krum, dejando a un Lucius sonriendo como un tonto adolescente enamorado.

- Buenos días- saludó Krum al momento de entrar

-Bienvenido- estrechó Lucius su mano

-Puede quedarse si lo desea miss Weasley- habló al ver que la pelirroja estaba a punto de salir- prosiga señor Krum.

-Primero que nada vengo a nombre del equipo a agradecerle por el brillante patrocinio que nos brinda.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer

-Y se lo agradecemos de todo corazón señor Malfoy, pero últimamente ha habido ciertas dificultades en la estructura directiva y… pues muchos gastos que necesitamos cubrir.

-Al grano Krum

-Necesitamos más patrocinadores- se apresuró- pero nuestro próximo partido es en muy poco tiempo y no lograremos reunir quien se atreva a patrocinarnos sabiendo nuestra condición y entonces, pensamos en usted.

-¡Que halago!- se mofó

-Señor Malfoy- suplicó Krum con resentimiento en la voz- usted es nuestro patrocinador principal… es el mayoritario y el que más dinero tiene para apostar… no nos defraude, le daremos lo que quiera…

-Le ayudaré señor Krum- aceptó con malicia- pero yo jamás doy sin recibir algo a cambio

-Lo sabemos- murmuró el moreno- ¿qué desea?

-Quiero comprar al equipo

-¡Eso es imposible!- se paró Krum- el equipo es francés y por tanto pertenecerá al país siempre…

-Pueden seguir participando en Francia, sólo cambiaría el dueño…

-No…- se negó- jamás le haríamos eso a nuestro director… jamás

-Pues qué pena, pero ese es el precio por ver mi dinero

-Pues lo buscaremos en otra parte

-¿Seguro?

-Tan seguro- lo retó el joven- como que usted tiene un alma de hielo que jamás será capaz de sentir algo.

-¡No me faltes al respeto!- gritó Lucius poniéndose en pie y Ginny pudo ver como el moreno intentaba sacar su varita

-¡No!- detuvo Ginny a Krum, abrazándolo por la espalda- no lo hagas Víktor… no vale la pena…

-Tienes razón Ginny- afirmó- este señor no vale la pena

La alejó de su cuerpo y se dio la media vuelta, ella miró alternamente de la puerta a Lucius y de Lucius a la puerta para salir tras su amigo del colegio. El rubio se quedó pasmado en el mismo lugar… no sabía que le daba más coraje… saber que Ginny le llamaba por su nombre a aquel idiota o que él la llamaba Ginny…

Se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo tras ella para escuchar que era lo que SU pelirroja hablaba con el moreno.

-No te preocupes- alcanzó a escuchar a Krum- todo estará bien, encontraremos los patrocinadores.

-Bien…- sonrió ella

-Pero anda… cuéntame ¿cómo están en la madriguera?

-Bien, Ron y Hermione se casarán

-Me alegro- sonrió Viktor- en verdad me alegro, Herms es una mujer maravillosa, créeme que le deseo lo mejor… ¿y Fleur? Después de la boda recibí unas cuantas cartas y luego… nada…

-Pues la niña ya está grande… es muy linda

-¿Victorie, verdad? Debe ser tan linda como mi mejor amiga

-Lo es… se parece mucho a Fleur

-Me alegro… ¿Y tú, como vas con Potter? ¿Pronto habrá boda?

Instintivamente el oído de Lucius se pegó más a la puerta y la mirada de Ginny se ensombreció, borrando su última sonrisa.

-¿Ginny?

-¿Sí?

-¿Y Harry?

-Está muy bien

-Me alegro que estén bien

-No- dijo Ginny- él está bien, no pluralices

-Pero… ustedes… no…

-Harry y yo terminamos- habló y aunque Lucius no pudo verla, se imaginó el rostro entristecido de su pelirroja- hace mucho… bueno justo antes de trabajar aquí.

-Vaya- se compadeció Viktor- lo lamento, en verdad, si hubiera sabido yo no te hubiera dicho…

-No te preocupes, hasta ahora sólo mi familia lo sabe, pero tendrá que llegar el momento en que el resto del mundo mágico también, o todas las personas me preguntarán por él.

-Tienes razón- sonrió- en verdad me alegro que estés bien… estás aún más hermosa de cómo te recordaba.

-¿Algún día te darás por vencido?- rió ella

-Nop… no lo garantizo…

Lucius apretó los puños, ella era SU propiedad, y ese imbécil no tenía ningún derecho a coquetearle.

-Viktor- murmuró Ginny- tengo que pedirte un favor

-Anda, dime

-No puedes decirle a nadie que trabajo para Lucius Malfoy

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… porque no lo entenderían, conoces a mi familia, a mi padre, a mis hermanos… hasta Harry se enojaría…

-Entiendo, no te preocupes- la abrazó- por mi parte no se sabrá nada

-Gracias Viktor, me dio mucho gusto verte

-Oye, ya que tu jefe me dio el avionazo, tengo toda la tarde libre, te invito a comer

-Muchas gracias, mira yo…

Lucius no aguantó, una cosa era que tratara de coquetearle y otra que permitiera que la invitara a comer, para no actuar como un mocoso celoso lo único que podía hacer era algo.

-Vaya- se asombró al verlos abrazados- al menos respete a mi asistente señor Krum

-La respeto señor- dijo el moreno separándola- sólo recordábamos buenos tiempos

-He cambiado de opinión- dijo y debía estar loco para decirlo (o enamorado?)- tendrán el aumento al patrocinio sin hacer nada a cambio

-¿En verdad?- se extrañó Viktor, tratando de encontrar algo raro en ese cambio, pero por más que miró al mago no pudo ver rastros de mentira en ese rostro de dios griego.

-Baja a finanzas y pide lo que sea que necesites

-Mil gracias señor… créame… mil gracias… yo… yo no sé cómo expresar esa alegría

-Guarda energías chico- le palmeó la espalda- y corre a Francia a llevar ese dinero

-Mil gracias señor Malfoy- estrechó su mano

Mientras ambos hombres se daban las manos Ginny se sentó en su escritorio y su mirada se perdió… se perdió en algún lugar lejano, en algún recuerdo en los pasillos de un viejo castillo donde una pequeña bruja enamorada caminaba tomada de la mano de un niño con gafas que llevaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente…. ¡qué lejos estaba todo aquello! Se concentró en una imagen concreta… ella besando a Harry en Grimmauld Place… pero algo cambió y el cabello de Harry se hizo claro, claro… hasta quedar rubio y largo y el hombre al que besaba ya no era el salvador del mundo mágico, sino un mortífago que estaba justo frente a ella… que había dejado de escuchar al moreno que no paraba de hablar lleno de emoción… la miraba como su posesión más valiosa… era hermosa, realmente hermosa y para él… su tesoro más grande.

Krum pudo notar las miradas que el mago le mandaba a Ginny… ¿qué hacía ella trabajando con un hombre como él? Ahora lo sabía, algo debía haber entre esos dos y ¿por qué no le parecía malo? Quizá porque resultaba grandioso descubrir que una persona que siempre creíste malvada podía sentir algo por alguien o estar con alguien tan opuesto.

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al ex mortífago en voz baja

-¿Qué?

-No se preocupe señor Malfoy, a mí no me interesa ella… la tengo en mucha estima como para pretender otra cosa.

-Yo no sé…

-Lo sabrá- sonrió- mil gracias- estrechó su mano nuevamente y salió sin mirar a Ginny porque aún estaba perdida en el espacio… cuando estaba a punto de llegar al elevador giro al escuchar unos pasos tras de sí.

Lucius se había quedado boquiabierto con las palabras del buscador, pero en parte tenía razón, al menos lo que había conseguido sacarle de dinero era por ella… porque ella se lo había pedido y porque… porque estaba feliz de saber que desde que ella entró a trabajar Potter estaba fuera de su vida… eso significaba que desde que la hizo suya por vez primera ningún hombre la había vuelto a tocar… no la compartía con el maldito niño que vivió… era sólo suya… vio como la pelirroja salía de sus pensamientos y se extrañaba al verlo salir, pero debía alcanzar a Krum, no le daría la razón pero si le aclararía que seguía siendo el mismo hombre frívolo de siempre, ¿por qué lo era verdad?

-No me agradezcas a mí- le dijo- agradéceselo a ella

Krum no le respondió, entró al elevador y este se cerró para llevarlo a finanzas… quizá ese hombre no se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba… pero sólo un tonto no podría darse cuenta del brillo que aparecía en sus ojos grises al ver a la joven… no necesitaba decirle que por Ginny le había dado el dinero… se notaba que de no estar ella le habría dado un rotundo: NO

...

Ginny lo vio pasar para su oficina sin detenerse a mirarla, tuvo un impulso de agradecerle haber ayudado a Viktor y entró tras él.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó sentado en su cómoda silla giratoria de piel negra con los ojos cerrados, necesitaba poner todo en orden, tener unos momentos de reflexión, pero no pudo… abrió los ojos de improviso, al sentir unas delicadas manos de mujer en sus hombros. Ginny estaba parada tras él y le daba un suave masaje en los hombros… un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Sólo relájate- le dijo seductoramente en el oído, él volvió a cerrar los ojos como un manso corderito y ella siguió masajeando sus hombros, luego su cuellos y posteriormente en las sienes… Lucius se sentía tan bien… los dedos de Ginny le quemaban y a la vez le calmaban… apretó aún más los ojos concentrado en sentirla… en oler su esencia flotando en el aire.

Pasaron así largo rato, hasta que Ginny creyó que Lucius estaba dormido y le besó la frente con suavidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el mago sin abrir los ojos

-Mi forma de decir gracias- respondió y se avanzó un poco pero una mano varonil la detuvo

-Espera- suplicó y Ginny no fue capaz de resistirse a esos hermosos ojos grises. Se sentó en las piernas del mago y recargó la cabeza en su fornido pecho, respirando su aroma varonil… sintiendo la suavidad de su ropa… Lucius la rodeó con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza de lado en aquella cabellera rojo fuego… (yo quiero! Yo quiero estar así… con él!)

Ginny sintió que el sueño se apoderaría de ella, pero no quería perderse de nada, no esta vez.

-¿Y Potter?- preguntó roncamente el mago tras un largo silencio- ¿por qué no me dijiste que habían terminado?

-No creí que te importara

-Me importa- le dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara- desde la primera vez que fuiste mía, porque eso eres Ginebra, me perteneces.

-Lo sé- respondió la joven y se dejó atrapar por los besos de ese hombre… no cambiaría por nada aquel momento… sentada entre sus brazos se sentía muy bien…

-Debo irme- se despidió, bajándola dulcemente de sus piernas

-¿Te veré después?- preguntó Ginny con tristeza

-Siempre- volvió a besarla- esa es mi chica

Y salió con su andar elegante de siempre y su arrogancia de mortífago…


	22. Debilidad pidiendo una disculpa

Durante una semana no pudo verlo y no precisamente por un viaje de negocios, sino porque los primeros cuatro días tuvo aquello que le ocurre a toda mujer cada mes… ¿entonces qué hay de diferente en una bruja y una muggle?

Aprovechó aquel tiempo para ayudar a su futura cuñada con los preparativos de la boda que estaba cada vez más próxima. Recogieron los arreglos, se pelearon con el salón porque habían pedido otra mantelería… Hermione se probó el vestido mil veces más y en esas mil veces se hallaba, más bien "se imaginaba" haber subido un gramo más.

Pero con todo era divertido ayudarle con la boda, Ginny pensaba que si algún día se casaba, no le importaría volver a estresarse… al contrario… le encantaría saber que todo eso era para estar junto al hombre que amaba.

Comió en casa de sus padres el último día y todo estuvo bien hasta que llegó el maldito niño que vivió con una rubia que Ginny conocía muy bien.

-Hola- saludó a los que estaban sentados

-¡Colega!- se emocionó Ron dándole la mano- nos alegra tanto verte

-¡Harry!- lo abrazó la castaña- ¡Luna! Le he preguntado a Ginny por ti pero no lograba que me dijera algo ¿cómo estás?

-Bien- respondió Luna sin mirar a la pelirroja que no la saludó- pero he andado muy atareada con todo el trabajo

-Si tú has andado así ¡imagínate yo!- dijo Hermione- Ginny y yo hemos andado vuelta y vuelta acabando de arreglar lo de la boda… faltan dos semanas y aún no me lo creo.

-Lo bueno es que te ha ayudado Ginny y no mi madre- se burló George- porque en la boda de Bill parecía que la que se casaba era ella

-¡Cállate George!- lo regañó si madre

-Pero es verdad- rió Ron- recuerdo que me dijiste "tienes que limpiar tu cuarto a fondo" y yo te dije "¿por qué?" "porque es la boda de tu hermano…"- la imitó- "acaso ¿se va a casar en mi cuarto?"

Todos rieron… que bueno resultaba contar chistes pasados y descubrir que te daban más risa que antes.

-Está bien, lo admito, sé que me emocioné mucho, pero deben comprender que era la primera boda en la familia y todo debía estar perfecto.

-Así que ya sabes hermanita- dijo Ron- cuando te cases haz lo que yo dije que haría… lánzale un petrificus y no la despetrifiques hasta la fiesta…

Todos volvieron a reír, todos menos Harry que al escuchar la palabra boda se atragantó, jamás se podría imaginar a Ginny ofreciéndole su cuerpo a otro.

-Es cómo la vez que Ginny y Harry se besaron y…- George no pudo terminar de hablar porque las risas callaron y unos ojos asesinos se clavaron en él- lo siento.

-¿Alguien quiere más?- ofreció la señora Weasley levantando los platos para cambiar el tema

-No gracias, Molly- dijo su esposo

-En seguida traigo el postre

-¡Maravilloso!- se emocionó Ron- estoy ansioso por devorar la tarta

-¡Por Merlín Ron!- se burló la castaña- ¿nunca te cansas de comer?

-¿Así me quieres no?

-Ni creas que te haré de comer ¿eh?

-Pero dame un beso- le pidió con ojos de perro atropellado

Hermione lo besó rápidamente sintiendo como el color le subía a las mejillas y todos sonrieron.

-Vi a Krum- dijo Ginny sin pensar, simplemente para hacer conversación y Ron pareció molestarse

-¿En serio?

-Sí, les mandó muchas felicitaciones por la boda

-¿De verdad?- se emocionó la castaña- es un gran chico, espero que le vaya muy bien en el equipo

-Debe ser- habló Harry- es un excelente buscador, de hecho, creo que sigue siendo el mejor.

-Supongo- dijo Ginny dando una pequeña mordida a su tarta- también me preguntó por Fleur y la niña, parece que no han tenido comunicación desde su nacimiento.

-Vaya- comentó su padre- ni siquiera nosotros los vemos con regularidad

-Pero nuestra boda volverá a unir a la familia- rió Ron- todos asistirán, todos…

-¡Oye!- lo jaló su novia- ¿y si invitamos a Viktor?

-No veo que haya algo mal en eso además el que se casa contigo soy yo

-¿Dejarás de tener celos de Viktor?

-No lo garantizo… confórmate con que lo invite

-Bueno- sonrió- entonces le escribiré mañana… y ¿dónde lo viste?

-Yo pues…

-Debo irme- la interrumpió Luna y ella se lo agradeció en el fondo

-Nos alegra que hayas venido- dijo Molly

-A mí también- agradeció- todo estuvo muy rico pero quedé de estar en el ministerio temprano

-Bien, te acompaño- se ofreció Harry

-No es necesario- le sonrió- puedo ir sola, te veo luego

Todos le dijeron adiós con la mano y la vieron desaparecer por la puerta… la plática dejó de girar alrededor de Viktor Krum y se centró de nuevo en la boda que estaba muy próxima.

Cuando se empezó a hacer tarde Ginny se paró y se despidió de cada uno de los presentes.

-Hija vuelve pronto- suplicó su madre dándole un gran abrazo

-No prometo nada mamá- respondió- pero nos veremos en la boda, además prometo escribir

-Más te vale- la besó su padre- recuerda que siempre pensamos en ti y te apoyaremos en todo… recuérdalo… en todo.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny pensando que su padre no conocía la magnitud de sus palabras y si conociera a la persona para la que trabajaba la desheredaría.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su apartamento, ya estaba bien y eso la hacía sentir feliz, porque los cólicos son muy molestos y estar inflamada también… llegaría a cambiarse y dormir…

Estando en casa se dio una larga ducha, se vistió con su pijama y se metió en las sábanas… tomó un enorme álbum fotográfico que descansaba en el cajón de su mesita de dormir. Apenas iba a mirarlo cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños afuera… se paró con cautela, con varita en mano y por más que buscó, no había nadie en el departamento… el ruido venía de afuera, saltó cuando tocaron su puerta, abrió despacio y…

-¡Por Merlín!

Lucius estaba de pie ante su puerta y a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie… venía ahogado en licor… ¿por qué? Ginny no lo sabía, guardó su varita y le ayudó a sostenerse, haciendo que le pasara un brazo por los hombros… pesaba mucho, pero lo llevó hasta la recámara, no supo por qué… pero a su recámara y lo acostó en la cama.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasó?- preguntó acomodándolo en las almohadas, el hombre no respondió, estaba muy tomado y no podía hablar

-Maravilloso- masculló Ginny, le quitó los zapatos italianos, los calcetines y se subió a la cama… lo primero que retiró fue el saco y desabrochó como pudo los botones de la camisa… Lucius dormitaba… lo hizo de lado y logró con mucho esfuerzo lanzar lejos la camisa.

Contempló ante sí el torso desnudo del hombre que estaba en su cama, era perfecto, era escultural… tuvo ganas de dejarle un camino de besos pero no se atrevió… de nuevo la marca tenebrosa llamó su atención, aquel garabato grabado a fuego la invitaba a tocarlo… pero no… aun muerto Voldemort su marca en el antebrazo de su amado era tenebrosa…

Bajó la mirada hasta su pantalón… no se atrevía a quitarlo… con toda la pena del mundo dirigió las manos hacia su parte más íntima y desabrochó el botón bajándole la cremallera.

Se quedó unos segundos observando la virilidad del mago cubierta por la tela y se preguntó a qué sabría… que pasaría si se atreviera a probarlo… pero de inmediato se dio una palmada en la cabeza al estilo elfo doméstico por pensar esas cosas…

¡Genial! ¿Dónde dormiría ella? Se sentó a su lado y colocó unas almohadas a su espalda y se recargó… dormiría así, semi-sentada… velando su sueño.

El mago se sobresaltó un poco en sueños y Ginny, se armó de valor e hizo lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, llevó sus manos a ese rostro pálido y lo acarició hasta cansarse.

Siguió las formas de su cara… su nariz… marcó sus labios… grabándose su calor, su forma… sus ojos adornados de pestañas rubias… sus mejillas bien afeitadas… la rudeza de su cara… era un hombre grande era verdad, pero así lo amaba, con toda esa experiencia, con todas sus vivencias…

Le retiró algunos mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente y pasó las manos mil veces por el largo cabello… enredó sus dedos en él… así se fueron las horas… haciéndole un millón de caricias… grabándose el respirar de ese mago… no supo en qué momento el sueño la venció.

Lucius despertó muy temprano, cuando el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las gruesas cortinas, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estiró la mano para tomar su varita de la mesita que estaba junto a la cama, cuando de pronto…

Se sentó velozmente en la cama y miró de lado a lado ¿dónde demonios estaba? Se sorprendió terriblemente al percatarse de que aquel era el cuarto de su asistente… no recordaba nada, simplemente que se encontraba tomando unas cuantas copas con sus amigos de siempre… se excedió un poco y salió algo tambaleante para ir a la mansión Malfoy, pero por lo visto, se equivocó de camino (lo traicionó el corazón… digo el subconsciente…jejeje).

Contempló su camisa tirada y el pantalón desabrochado… luego se percató de que su pelirroja yacía dormida a su lado pero en una posición muy incómoda. Se hallaba sentada con unas cuantas almohadas como único apoyo y tan a la orilla, que le hizo pensar que no quería tocarlo.

Se incorporó con suavidad para no despertarla y tras comprobar que su pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida, la tomó dulcemente en brazos y la acostó por completo en la cama. Luego, con el sigilo de una auténtica serpiente, se deslizó a su lado.

Ginny hizo intento de despertarse pero era tal su cansancio que siguió dormida… Lucius pasó un brazo por debajo de su cuello y con el otro la rodeo… instintivamente la joven se acurrucó más en sus fornidos brazos y también le abrazó.

Si a duras penas recordaba cómo había salido del burdel, menos recordaba las caricias que la pelirroja le había hecho la noche anterior, pero una alegría inmensa surgió en su interior al pensar que había cuidado su sueño durante toda la noche, sin duda, debía estar muy cansada.

Le miró durante largo rato… era tan perfecta aquella joven… sus piernas desnudas le pertenecían por completo… su cintura cubierta por la pequeña bata azul que llevaba… el azul era su color favorito y le enorgullecía que luciera tan bien en ella, haciendo un curioso contraste con el rojo de su pelo.

Pasó una delgada sábana sobre el delicado cuerpo y se puso a hacer formas en sus brazos desnudos, recargó la barbilla en el cabello rojo y se puso a pensar en lo maravillo que le resultaba todo aquello.

Jamás había tenido una aventura que le hubiera durado tanto o que le hiciera sentir el torrente de sensaciones que aquella niña despertaba en él… bastaba que lo mirara para desarmarlo por completo, que le besara para que el enojo se fuera… que le llamara por su nombre para correrse en su interior.

Era un hombre apasionado que necesitaba arder, vivir, experimentar, sentir el placer más puro… el amor no lo conocía, veía a las mujeres como un objeto hecho para complacer al hombre, pero aquella pelirroja estaba reformando su mundo… comenzaba a sonreír sin sarcasmo… ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído con sinceridad?

Tal vez cuando Draco dio sus primeros pasos… ¡Oh! No lo recordaba, no había estado en aquella ocasión por asuntos de trabajo… o quizá cuando lo llevó a la estación 9 ¾ a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, ¡Oh, qué pena! Aquella vez tampoco pudo, porque una morena lo estaba entreteniendo en un hotel.

Si, sin duda su última sonrisa de corazón había sido mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes de conocer a su esposa o de tener a su dragón… no recordaba casi nada de su infancia, pero de algo estaba seguro: en algún pequeño juego de niño había tenido una auténtica sonrisa.

Ahora era distinto, sin saber cómo, sonreía aun estando solo, no salía a beber tan seguido como antes y deseaba a Ginebra Weasley con la misma intensidad con la que lo había hecho la primera vez.

Algo había cambiado en su interior y no quería aceptarlo… acaso era ¿amor? No, la sola idea le repugnaba, no sabía que era eso y el nombre le resultaba, extraño. Con todo, no podía negar que algo que no conocía se apoderaba día a día de su ser…

Miró a la joven con tanta ternura que parecía imposible creer que ella no despertase, ¡era tan linda! Recordó la vez que metió el diario de su amo en el caldero. Deseaba con toda el alma que muriera en la cámara de los secretos, que diera una lección a todos los traidores a la sangre que seguían al imbécil de Dumbledore y su maldita orden del Fénix, que sirviera de advertencia a todo el que se interpusiera al regreso del señor tenebroso.

Ahora se culpaba… ¿de verdad? Era extraño, pero si se pudiera repetir un fragmento de la vida, no le daría ese diario a Ginny Weasley, a todas menos a ella… ella era… especial.

Acarició su cabello rojo fuego y una punzada le llegó al corazón ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera muerto en la cámara de los secretos? El sólo pensarlo le aterraba.

No se imaginaba la vida sin abrazarla, sin tenerla… sin hacerla suya, sin sentir sus finos dedos enredarse en su largo cabello rubio… no sería lo mismo.

-Lo siento- murmuró en forma silenciosa, ella no pudo escucharlo y Lucius lo sabía. Para alguien de hielo decir lo siento era equivalente a pedir perdón… sólo el amanecer fue testigo de aquel acto de redención… Aquella fue la primera vez que Lucius Malfoy hizo su orgullo pedazos, aunque fuera sólo por un instante y se rebajó a pedir una disculpa…

...


	23. Mundo muggle I

El comunicador de Lucius no se hallaba cerca por lo que tomó el de la pelirroja que yacía a su lado, se sorprendió tremendamente al ver la hora y marcó el teléfono de su secretario.

-¿Miss Weasley?- preguntó Rubén al tiempo que se escuchaba como movía un montón de papeles

-¿Rubén?

-Lo siento, señor- se sorprendió al escuchar a su jefe con el comunicador de su asistente a esa hora de la mañana y ninguno estaba en la oficina…

-Baja la voz- le ordenó al ver que Ginny se movía- le he dado libre el día a mi asistente personal y yo no creo poder ir a la oficina hasta mañana.

-Entonces

-Estás a cargo

-Bien, yo…

Lucius colgó, era siempre él quien se quedaba con la última palabra y eran órdenes. Nadie podía replicarle o sugerirle algo, nadie. Volvió a pasar sus dedos por el rostro de su pelirroja y vio como ella abrió los ojos con lentitud, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz y…

-¿Pero que dem…?

-¿Tan feo estoy?- se mofó el rubio

Ginny se sentó de golpe en la cama y miró al sexy hombre que estaba acostado a su lado, se quitó la sábana y suspiró al comprobar que él llevaba su pantalón y la bata azul aún cubría su cuerpo, nada había pasado. Lucius la tomó de la mano y trató de volverla a acostarla, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, había dormido en los brazos de ese hombre, era la primera vez que se quedaba, la primera y no sólo se había quedado, la había abrazado, apretado a su pecho y se había arrullado escuchando los latidos de su corazón, ese corazón que palpitaba sólo con verla, al que le había devuelto la vida con el rojo de su pelo.

-Es muy tarde- se quejó para no volver a acostarse

-Calma- pronunció el rubio volviendo a abrazarla- he hablado con Rubén, tienes el día libre.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir

Suspiró largamente y se abrazó a ese hombre aspirando nuevamente su fragancia… olía tan bien que no supo cómo se encontró dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. El mago sonrió, se colocó sobre ella y atacó su cuello como una serpiente venenosa mordiéndolo con suavidad mientras ella lo pegaba más tomándolo por la nuca.

El pecho desnudo de Lucius, las uñas de Ginny en su espalda y la bata azul no ayudaban en nada y algo comenzaba a cobrar vida en el cuerpo del mago. El sonido del cristal los hizo parar y dirigir la vista hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé- dijo Ginny aún bajo su cuerpo- parece que es una carta.

Lucius se dejó caer molesto en la cama y la joven se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió y tomó la carta que una lechuza llevaba en el pico. Pensó que entraría pero apenas le entregó la carta se alejó volando en dirección opuesta. Pudo leer su nombre perfectamente escrito y supo que aquella no podía ser otra que Hermione Jean Granger.

_Querida:_

_Estoy muy emocionada porque sabes que la boda se acerca cada vez más… Ron ha tenido que ir a una misión, espero con ansia que vuelva pronto. Mañana Molly me acompañará a ver a Luna e iremos a comer a alguna parte, nos encantaría que vinieras pero por tu trabajo quizá te resulte imposible. Responde en cuanto puedas, pues ahora supongo que estás en la oficina. _

_Todos te mandan miles de saludos… hasta Harry no deja de preguntar por ti… dice que ya compró mi regalo y yo le dije que eso es lo que menos importa. _

_Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides_

_Hermione Granger de Weasley_

-¿Y bien?- preguntó un intrigado Lucius Malfoy desde la cama

-Hermione, dice que mañana irá de compras con la madre de Ron

-¿La sabelotodo? Digo Granger

-Sí- le respondió malhumorada

-¿Qué? No tengo la culpa, Draco siempre me ha hablado así de ella

-Pues trata de no llamarla así en mi presencia

-¡Qué carácter!

-¡Mira quién habla!- espetó Ginny- el señor que se la pasa criticando a todos y con un humor de perros todo el día.

-Sólo era un comentario- se defendió sentándose- pero cambiemos de tema, te prometo que en cuanto pueda remediar lo que hice lo haré.

-¡Cómo no!- se burló dejando la carta en la mesa- en fin… supongo que tendré que ir a buscarle su regalo de bodas, no tengo idea de que darle…

-Podemos ir hoy si quieres, tienes el día libre

-¿Podemos?- se sorprendió- eso me suena a multitud

-Bueno si quieres vas sola

-¡No!- se sentó en sus piernas- que tal si me violan…

-Ginebra…

-No es cierto- le besó rápidamente en los labios- pero sería sensacional que me acompañaras… ¿lo harías en verdad?

-Eso acabo de decir- respondió apretándola de la cintura y obligándola a besarlo… quería sentirla… estando con ella todo se desvanecía… no había nadie excepto ellos.

-Es… espera… es… pera- dijo Ginny entre beso y beso, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de zafarse de esos brazos que la hacían como la querían.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó un acalorado Lucius Malfoy con sudor en la frente

-¡Tengo una súper idea!

-¿Ah, sí? Me muero de ganas de escucharla…

-¡No te burles! ¿Y si vamos al mundo muggle?

De no haber estado sentado, el rubio se habría caído del impacto… ¿al mundo muggles? ¿Quién se creía aquella niña? Una cosa era que le complaciera todo o casi todo… pero eso rebasaba todo lo imaginable… él jamás se mezclaría con los sangre sucia… con los muggles…

-¿Estás loca?- le gritó

-No

-Pues parece, yo no pienso mezclarme con esa clase de… con esas personas, soy un mago, un Malfoy, un sangre limpia…

-¡Eres un imbécil!- dijo poniéndose en pie

-Bravo…- rió el rubio imitándola- ahora estamos peleando por unos muggles que ni conocemos… por unas tontas compras… por una de tus alocadas ideas…

-No es alocada… en verdad quiero ir al mundo muggle… jamás lo he visto y como Herm pertenece al el creí que sería bueno que su regalo fuera de ahí.

-¡Pues no! Yo no pienso…

-¿Sabes algo?- se enfureció la pelirroja- ¡olvídalo! Iré sola…

-¿No hablarás en serio?

-Como que me llamo Ginebra Weasley- dijo abriendo su closet

-No te lo permitiré

-¡Qué miedo! ¿Y con qué derecho me lo impedirías?

-Con el derecho de ser el que te coge…- la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca

-Eres un cerdo…- le gritó enfurecida zafándose de su mano y se volvió a sentar en la cama donde se cruzó de brazos e hizo uno que otro puchero.

Lucius suspiró, se colocó el reloj, caminó al closet abierto y tomó una de sus camisas colgadas y comenzó a abotonarla... de reojo podía observarla.

Miraba hacia un punto perdido, lo odiaba… era una simple idea y había reaccionado como todo un Malfoy, que aborrecía con el alma a los muggles, que se divertía insultándolos…

"Con el derecho de ser el que te coge" así que eso era todo ¿no? Puro sexo eso era ella para él, una buena cogida que se daba cuando le daban ganas. Sin duda aquellas palabras eran las que más le enfurecían, ella no era una perra, ni siquiera de él.

Lucius pensaba… no debía de haberle dicho aquello, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlo… no pretendía decirle que era una cualquiera pero tampoco que estaba enamorado, porque aún no lo sabía, aún no lo aceptaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Le pedía cosas que resultaban imposibles para un Malfoy, para un sangre limpia como él para el que la sangre era lo más importante…

Pero ella podía sobre todas las cosas… ¿cómo diría el gran Lucius Malfoy "si quiero ir al mundo muggle"? era ilógico, tonto, absurdo… planeaba que aquel fuera un gran día junto a su pelirroja pero ahora estaban molestos por algo sin sentido… por una simple estupidez.

Se llevó las manos a la cara con pesadez y resignación… ¿qué tan malo podría ser? Si su padre lo viera lo desheredaría, pero su padre había muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo…

Ginny seguía cruzada de brazos preguntándose en qué endemoniado momento se había enamorado de aquel imbécil… sintió como se ponía en pie y supuso que saldría, no pensaba detenerlo.

-Iré- exclamó llegando a la puerta y extendiendo los brazos con resignación

-No te creo- dijo Ginny aun sin mirarlo, aquello resultaba imposible, además aun no le perdonaba lo que había dicho.

-Escúchame bien- la tomó de la barbilla acuclillado frente a ella- no pienso repetir dos veces lo mismo, si me crees bien y si no también…

-Pero…

-Será mejor que te arregles o me puedo arrepentir

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un imbécil?- preguntó con seriedad

-Muchas veces- respondió con una de sus enormes sonrisas sensuales- como también has repetido mi nombre cuando te llevo al cielo…

-Los hombres como tú no van al cielo- bromeó tratando de reprimir una sonrisa

-Contigo sí- le dio un suave toque de labios

Ginny lo jaló del cabello y lo pegó más a su rostro, obligándolo a besarla con mayor fuerza, el rubio estaba tan desprevenido que se tambaleó un poco y sin darse cuenta, cayó de espaldas con la joven a horcajadas sobre él. Ella rió sin dejar de besarlo y Lucius no pudo hacer nada más que seguirle el juego, comenzaron a rodar por el suelo como dos jóvenes enamorados mientras ella acariciaba su nuca, su cabello… mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y saboreaba sus labios…

Finalmente separaron sus bocas, él estaba sobre ella y la contemplaba con lujuria…

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó recuperando el aliento

-Primero tengo que vestirme- rió Ginny- ¿no querrás que me vaya así, verdad?

Lucius bajó la mirada sin soltarla, observando la pequeña bata azul que estaba levantada hasta sus manos que la agarraban…

-Definitivamente no- pronunció en un ronroneo- eso es sólo para mí…

-No sabía que tenía tarjeta de cliente PREMIUM - le abrazó

-La tengo desde hace mucho

Se incorporaron con lentitud, como si no quisieran separarse nunca… ella comenzó a vestirse mientras él se acomodaba la arrugada ropa frente al espejo…


	24. Mundo muggle II

GRAX… X LEERME… HAS LLEGADO AL ULTIMO CAPI ACTUALIZADO EN POTTERFICS!

GRAX X LEERME,,,

TE LO AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON Y DEJA COMENTARIOS!

ME ENCANTA LEERLOS,.,,,

MIL GRAX X TODO!

-¿Pudiste haber traído otra cosa?- preguntó un enfadado Lucius Malfoy traspasando con la mirada a un joven que miraba el pequeño short de Ginny con deseo

-Lo siento, ¿acaso querías que trajera uno de los vestidos que llevo al trabajo?

-No seas tonta- la abrazó de lado por la cintura al tiempo que seguían caminando- eso es sólo para mí…

-¡Y otra vez con el tema de la exclusividad!

-¡Cállate!- rió el rubio- que estos sangre sucias parece que no respetan a una dama, me encantaría lanzarles un…

-Nada de magia- le advirtió ella- recuerda que no puedes sacar la varita

-No garantizo nada

-Lucius…

-Depende de ellos, si no te dejan de mirar con esa cara de depravados sexuales…- se quejó

-Celoso- murmuró Ginny

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el rubio

-Nada, tonto…

-Me siento un completo imbécil- comentó dejándose llevar a otras tiendas- yo en el mundo muggle ¡imposible!

-Piensa algo positivo- bromeó la pelirroja- nadie nos conoce… podemos caminar libremente y nadie sabrá que yo fui novia del gran Harry Potter y que tú eres el malvado Lucius Malfoy

-No me agrado mucho lo de malvado ¿eh?

-Digo, tampoco eres un santo

-No- dijo colocándola frente a él y besando su cuello

-Basta…

-Nadie nos conoce- respondió sin parar

-No… pero nos observan…

-Ok- aceptó- pero me las pagarás en la casa…

-¡Sí, cómo no!

-Ginebra…

-Era broma…

Lucius fue llevado cruelmente por aquel mundo que le resultaba repugnante pero no del todo malo… los muggles que pasaban a su lado llevaban aparatos extraños en los oídos y parecían bailar sin música… vestían extrañamente con pantalones holgados… se sentía fuera de lugar con su traje formal… y pensar que quería su capa de viaje… Pero su pelirroja se notaba tan feliz… para ella era algo nuevo conocer el mundo muggle, llevaba años deseándolo, pidiéndoselo a Harry pero a él le traía malos recuerdos y aplazaba la ida… ¨ esto es mucho¨ había dicho Ginny al ver la cantidad de dinero de su rubio fue a cambiar a Gringotts por muggle.

Ginny era tan feliz caminando de la mano de ese mago libremente, sin temor a que alguien pudiera verla… conocerla… no podía pedir otra cosa… después de recorrer y explorar parte de la ciudad a pie decidieron comer algo.

-No comeré aquí- se detuvo Lucius a la entrada de un comedor

-Anda, Lucius- dijo Ginny- no te pongas con tus caprichos

-Mira quién habla… la que cuando digo NO, me hace pucheros estilo bebé

-Cállate… ven pidamos una cosa de esas que venden allá…

-Pero…

Lucius no pudo replicar… corrió atrás de la pelirroja que ya había llegado en veloz carrera hasta un carrito de hot-dogs…

-¿Puedes correr más lento?- preguntó llegando junto a ella

-No me digas que tienes miedo…

-¿Miedo yo? En un mundo desconocido, donde me prohíbes usar magia y con una sexi mujer a mi lado… miedo ¿yo? ¡Estás bromeando!

-Tonto- sonrió acariciando su mejilla- ¿me da dos de esos?

-Claro- respondió un hombre rechoncho que vendía los hot-dogs- ¿con salsa y…

-¡Con todo!- pidió Ginny divertida, el anciano sonrió y los preparó- ¿no crees que huelen delicioso, Luc?

-No…- susurró a su oído- voy a vomitar si lo sigo oliendo

-No empieces

-Por cierto y ¿eso de Luc?

-Se llama hacer un nombre más corto- le sonrió la pelirroja- pero si quieres te sigo diciendo Lucius

-Me da igual- "viniendo de ti acepto todo" pensó pero no llegó a decirlo, el hombre le extendió a Ginny los dos perritos calientes cargados de tomate, cátsup… de todo…

Lucius miró con gesto asqueado aquella cosa larga llena de cosas… le parecía sumamente asqueroso… con pésame entregó dos billetes de 100 al hombre de los hot-dogs quien cuadró los ojos tanto que estuvieron a punto de salirse.

-Señor- le dijo a Lucius- esto es mucho… fueron solo…

-Quédese con el cambio- cortó, deseoso de alejarse de aquel mundo asqueroso lo más pronto posible.

Caminó junto a la pelirroja hasta sentarse en una banca del parque más cercano, donde miles de niños caminaban con sus padres. Ginny le dio una enorme mordida a su comida y descubrió que era delicioso… Lucius la miraba con un gesto de extrañeza… él no probaría eso…

-Lucius- dijo Ginny- deja de actuar como modelo sofisticada y come…

-No- se asqueó- no quiero…

-Lucius… ¿quién es el niño ahora?

-No comeré- dijo

-¿Por mí?- suplicó Ginny con carita de perro atropellado

-Por ti estoy aquí- se quejó el rubio- confórmate con eso

-Bien- fingió molestarse Ginny- me estás obligando a hacer algo que en verdad no quiero hacer

-¿Ah si?

-Me comeré el tuyo también

Se miraron por unos instantes hasta que Lucius estalló en grandes carcajadas… jamás se había reído tan espontáneamente… Con pesadez dio una fugaz mordida y descubrió que aquel bulto de cosas no era tan malo, pero seguro de que no le caería nada bien, lo dejó.

La joven terminó de devorar su comida y se comió también la de su acompañante, quien la miraba con una cara que sería imposible imaginarla en él.

Estar con Ginny era algo que le resultaba extrañamente bueno e incluso divertido… después de ir al mundo muggle no podía pensar en otra cosa peor… finalmente al ver que se hacía tarde decidieron ir a comprar el regalo de Herms.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- se quejó Lucius

-No inventes

-Te lo juro- dijo tocándose el estómago- maldita comida muggle… estaré enfermo por semanas…

-Deja de pensar en eso… mejor piensa en el regalo de Herms

-Si tú no sabes que comprarle, menos yo

-Lo sé… pero es que me resulta tan difícil pensar con claridad…-dijo Ginny

-¿Qué no le gusta leer?

-Le fascina, pero un libro no se me hace algo maravilloso para una boda, necesitamos algo distinto.

-Pensemos- la abrazó- a la sábelo… digo, a Granger le gusta leer… interrumpir a sus profesores, presumir y… ok, ya… ¿acaso le gusta cocinar?

-Lucius ¡eres un genio!

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?

-Enserio… no había pensado en eso… podemos comprarle algo para que le cocine a mi hermano, el ama comer…

No batallaron en llegar a un lugar especialista en artículos de cocina, aquello era algo totalmente nuevo para el mago… para empezar, no hallaba como los muggles podían cocinar sin ayuda de magia… para él todo era muy sencillo… sólo llamaba con la campanita, un elfo aparecía, le tomaba la orden y le preparaba lo que deseara…

-Por aquí- escuchó que una joven bien dotada le decía a su amada

Camino tras ellas, tomando en sus manos aquellos artefactos muggles… Ginny comenzó a ver unas charolas color plata con ánimo mientras Lucius se alejaba.

Contempló las cucharas y le llamó la atención ver que en el mismo local, en un lugar había artículos de belleza. Se acercó con desconfianza…

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó seductoramente una morena

-No, yo sólo… si- aceptó

-¿Desea darle algo a alguna dama en especial?

-No… bueno, eso creo

-Debe ser muy afortunada- comentó traspasando a Ginny con la mirada

-No, ella y yo no… no… para nada…

-¿Qué desea ver?

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó

La empleada se puso en puntitas a propósito para mostrar sus largas piernas que Lucius obvio (al fin hombre!) tuvo que observar.

-Es una plancha para el cabello

-¿Lancha para qué?- preguntó con cara de "eso con qué se come" que unos cuantos muggles se giraron para verlo.

-Plancha- le repitió la empleada- tenemos una gran cantidad en la tienda, pero esta es de las mejores, tome.

Lucius tomó aquel artefacto inmundo con una larga extensión y dos placas doradas, sin prestar atención a las estúpidas explicaciones de la señorita sobre placas de metal… ionizadas y quien sabe que…

-Su novia… bueno… la joven que viene con usted es muy lacia, pero quizá le pueda servir a alguien con cabello ondulado… rizado...

-Jamás había visto una- declaró Lucius

-No se preocupe- le sonrió- los hombres no son muy apegados a los cosméticos que nos embellecen.

-Lo sé- sonrió él- disculpe, regreso en un momento

Observó como Ginny seguía conversando con la otra empleada y la llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Encontré esto…

-¡Wow! ¡Es una plancha para el cabello!

-¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes y yo no?

-Herms tenía una que murió el año pasado porque el imbécil de mi hermano la mojó… sería fantástico llevarla, pero he encontrado estos trastes para cocinar que quizá le agraden. Mira.

-A mi no me digas nada que tengaque ver con cocina- rió

-Bueno, creo que será un buen regalo

-Podría ser- aceptó y tras unos segundos añadió- pero podemos llevarle los dos regalos.

-Lucius ¿sabes cuánto cuesta esa plancha que tienes en la mano?

-No importa, sabes que eso es lo que me sobra

-¡Qué humildad!- se burló

-Es enserio- habló- podemos llevarle ambas cosas, es tu mejor amiga y se va a casar con tu hermano ¿no?

-Si, pero… ¿cómo llegaré con dos?

-¡Ginebra, que necia eres! Le dices que uno es mi regalo… obvio no literal… dile que se lo manda tu jefe porque se enteró…

-¿En serio se lo regalarás?- preguntó con una mala contenida emoción en la voz

-Sí- aceptó el rubio- por… porque es tu mejor amiga

-Gracias- murmuró reprimiendo el impulso de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se dirigieron a la caja para pagar cuando la morena se acercó y llamó a Lucius.

-Si gusta yo les puedo cobrar, usted no necesita hacer fila

-Gracias nosotros…

-Nosotros esperaremos nuestro turno- se metió Ginny colocándose junto a su acompañante

-Claro- aceptó Lucius sin prestar atención a su pelirroja y siguió a la morena, a quien "accidentalmente" mientras les cobraba se le cayó una credencial y ¡oh, que pena! (zorra), se tuvo que agachar con la minifalda a levantarla y los ojos del rubio estuvieron a punto de salirse… pero un codazo de Ginny lo hizo quejarse de dolor.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le murmuró

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- replicó la pelirroja también en voz baja

-¿Qué? No tengo idea de que…

-¡Aquí están sus compras!- le sonrió seductoramente la empleada sin mirar a Ginny

-¡Gracias!- respondió rápidamente el rubio, al ver como su pelirroja salía casi corriendo del lugar.


	25. Algo Nuevo

SE QUE ES CORTO… PERO ESPERO Q LES AGRADE… PROX… SUBIRE OTRO MAS ALRGO….

Ginny se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la tienda… ¿qué le pasaba? Le daba tanto celos ver como Lucius miraba a otra mujer… ¡maldición! Tenía que ser un maldito mortífago con el orgullo de Salazar!

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó llegando junto a ella

-Nada

-Ginebra…

-Me molesta que tengas que desnudar a una mujer con la mirada cuando estás conmigo- soltó furiosa sin mirarlo

No podía creer que Ginny aceptara que estaba celosa, porque ¿acababa de hacerlo verdad? Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

-¡Por Merlín! sólo tengo ojos para ti…

-¡Cómo no!- susurró

-¿No me crees?- preguntó y sin esperar respuesta la besó… era más alto que Ginny y como ahora la joven no llevaba tacones, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el la levantó un poco del suelo.

Ella lo pegó más a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso… ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Pero aún no podía decírselo, no quería que aquella historia pasajera se terminara tan pronto… no quería pensar en ello.

-¿Contenta?- sonrió- Porque me debes algo que tienes que darme justo cuando lleguemos… porque no creo aguantar mucho- volvió a besarla, haciéndole notar la erección que quería comenzar a formarse con sólo imaginarla desnuda.

-No, no- rió ella- antes te prepararé una cena

-¿Una cena?

-Sé cocinar ¿eh?

-¿De verdad?

-Para ti todo debes ser sencillo no ¿Lucius?

-Lo es- aceptó socarronamente- sólo llamo y un elfo me trae lo que quiera.

-Pues ahora seré yo… verás cómo te encanta.

-¡Sorpréndeme! – aceptó volviendo a tomar las bolsas en sus fuertes manos- no creo que sea tan mala como la del mundo muggle…

Tot

Tot

Tot

Tot

Tot

Tot

Ginny se puso a hacer la cena para su amado al tiempo que sonreía… Lucius actuaba como niño mimado en ocasiones… había llegado a tirarse al sofá diciendo que jamás volvería a ir al mundo muggle… después se había mirado al espejo y estuvo a punto de desmayarse al observar su ropa arrugada… "me daré un baño" anunció yendo hacia el dormitorio, dejando a la pelirroja cocinando…

Ella siguió moviendo la sopa desde lejos con magia, mientras encantaba un chuchillo para cortas las papás, cuando unas fuertes manos le rodearon la cintura, obligándola a dar un respingo…

-¡Maldición!- murmuró- agradece que el cuchillo no estaba en mi mano o no vivirías.

-Soy mago- le recordó atacando su cuello

Ginny ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio, sus caricias la volvían loca…

-¿Y la cena?- preguntó al sentir su miembro rozarla por detrás

-Después- dijo sin dejar de acariciarla- ahora no… esperé mucho… anda… mañana…

-Lucius, mi comida es muy rica- habló entre beso y beso

-aja…

-Además la hice especialmente para…

-Si… aja…- respondió desabrochando el short y tratando de meter su mano

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-No en realidad… ¿quieres seguir hablando?- le preguntó girándola para quedar frente a él y atacar sus labios.

-Por favor…- suplicó- estoy cansada

Pero Lucius no hizo caso, la cargó en brazos y llevó hasta la cama, donde continuó con su sesión de besos y caricias… Ginny suspiraba a cada movimiento del mago… se dejó quitar la ropa con lentitud… cuando de pronto…

Lucius bajó el short de la joven dejándola únicamente con sus bragas que no se molestó en quitar, sino que se hizo un pequeño espacio entre ellas e insertó dos dedos…

Ginny dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa… el rubio la sintió, estaba húmeda y tibia… la miró apasionadamente a los ojos y eso bastó para tranquilizarla… comenzó a penetrarla…

La pelirroja no podía describir el torrente de sensaciones que los dedos de aquel mago la hacían sentir… comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos que el mago se enorgullecía de escuchar… llevó su mano de finos dedos hasta su pantalón sin querer, al buscar detenerlo… porque no lograba captar lo que él hacía con sus dedos dentro de ella… pero aquel fugas pellizco para detenerlo, hizo todo lo contrario.

Lucius gimió con fuerza… y a la pelirroja todo aquello comenzó a gustarle… comenzó a arquear las caderas y no dejó de mover su mano en círculos sobre el pantalón de su rubio, quien la acompañaba con sus gemidos, inundando el cuarto de la música del amor y el placer…

Lucius sentía que ya no podía más…

-Vente para mí… pequeña…

Ginny obediente… sintió como su cadera se arqueaba por última vez y soltaba un último gemido prueba de que había llegado al máximo nivel de gozo… jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento quitando la mano de la zona íntima de Lucius, quien segundos después que ella también había tocado el cielo.

-¿Ya podemos dormir?- le preguntó la pelirroja con inocencia aun recuperándose de aquella extraña sensación.

-Si- sonrió él y la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo, obligándola a recargar su cabeza en su pecho… ¡cuánto la amaba! Prometió enseñarle todo lo que sabía… todo… y era lo que estaba haciendo… enseñándole todo a su pelirroja…


	26. Caricias que hablan por si solas

_**Caricias que hablan por si solas**_

**esperen!**

**nota: ****Una disculpa si sienten que me paso un poco de tono... este es un capi que queria hacer desde que el fic empezo... asi que tuve que ponerlo...**

**...**

Ginny caminó por los pasillos de aquel hotel mágico… se sentía un tanto extraña en aquel lugar, pero uno no le puede decir que no a Lucius Malfoy cuando le dice algo.

-¿Busca a alguien en especial señorita?- preguntó un amable joven

-Al señor Malfoy

-¡Ah, claro, tenemos hecha su reservación en restaurant para tres personas… sígame, la llevaré.

-Gracias

Siguió al joven de uniforme hasta una pequeña mesa del rincón… no podía negar que su amante tenía gustos excelentes, el hotel era muy lujoso y los magos y brujas que comían se veían elegantes. Se suponía que firmarían unos documentos con un amigo de Lucius.

Pronto unas manos se cerraron suavemente alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja y supo de inmediato que su rubio había llegado, le respondió el gesto con una suave caricia en sus manos, pues en aquel lugar público no podía comerle la boca a besos.

-Hola- sonrió como galán de telenovela

-Hola- le sonrió ella

-Tendremos que esperar a mi amigo, no creo que tarde mucho- dijo mientras la observaba con detenimiento, lucía hermosa con aquel pequeño vestido de noche- por cierto, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias- se sonrojó Ginny, haciendo un contraste maravilloso con el tono de su cabello.

-Lamento la tardanza- saludó un hombre canoso entrando al restaurant- pero tuve algunos imprevistos.

-No te preocupes- le abrazó Lucius- acabamos de llegar. German, mi asistente, Miss Weasley. Miss Weasley, mi socio francés German L'Tourniere.

-Mucho gusto- estrechó Ginny la mano de aquel hombre, pero para su sorpresa, no la pudo quitar rápido.

-Bella joven- elogió German besando su mano- realmente bella, madame.

-Gracias

Lucius no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños en un intento de refrenar las ganas de golpearlo por desnudar a su pequeña amante con la mirada.

Comieron deliciosamente, Ginny permanecía callada mientras ambos hombres hablaban de la importancia de mantener a las empresas unidad y de su amistad. Al término, ambos se dirigieron a la barra a pedir una bebida.

-Es muy linda- comentó German vaciando la copa de un solo trago- ¿de dónde la sacaste esta vez?

-De todas partes menos de un burdel- aclaró Lucius controlando su enojo

-Vaya… que no daría por tenerla esta noche…

-German- habló seriamente Lucius- esa joven no es como las mujeres que se arrastran a tus pies por un mugre billete.

-¿Ah, no? Eso es más excitante

-¡Escúchame bien maldito perro!- advirtió Malfoy- tú no le pondrás un solo dedo encima a esa mujer… ¿entendiste?

-Ca… ca… calma- suplicó el hombre, sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz su amigo cuando se enfadaba- era sólo un comentario… aunque no me explicó lo que harás cuando McLair la lleve a la cama…

-Eso nunca pasará

-¿Ah, no? Aun no la conoce y ya aseguró que la cogerá mil veces de formas distintas y gritará su nombre.

-¡Cállate!- tronó Lucius poniéndose en pie haciendo que algunos meseros voltearan a verlos

-En el fondo toda mujer es una perra y…

No pudo terminar, el puño de Lucius Malfoy cayó directamente en su rostro, lastimándolo severamente con la sortija de la dinastía… fue en ese momento cuando Ginny iba a buscarlos porque se hacía tarde y llegó corriendo junto a otros dos meseros.

-¡Lucius!

German se paró con dificultas y no queriendo quedar como cobarde ante esa señorita, intentó golpear a su amigos pero fue más rápido y lo único que logró fue partirle un pedazo de labio, mientras el no paraba de sangrar.

Ginny no supo que pasó después, sólo que se veían golpes al aire… estaban tan preocupados en la venganza que ninguno había reparado en que eran magos, hasta que la joven no aguantó seguir gritando y empuñó su varita.

-¡Protego!

De inmediato un escudo enorme se interpuso entre los hombres, separándolos uno del otro, German trató de sacar su varita pero un nuevo hechizo de ella lo detuvo.

-¡Inmovilus!- gritó y el francés ya no pudo pararse.

Rápidamente llegó hasta Lucius quien ya se había incorporado y tenía un gran moretón cerca del labio partido. Ginny lo vio molesto y ella también lo estaba, no era ningún chiquillo para dar esas escenas en un lugar público… con mucho esfuerzo logró sacarlo antes que la comunidad mágica se diera cuenta de ese desastre.

tot

tot

tot

tot

tot

tot

-¡Déjame!

-No- dijo firmemente la pelirroja entrando al departamento- tienes que decirme que fue lo que pasó.

-Nada importante- la cortó yendo al dormitorio

-¡No me hagas eso Lucius Malfoy!- le gritó Ginny- merezco una explicación… ¡Lucius!

Ese mago lograba desesperarla… ya se había perdido por el pasillo y cerrado la puerta fuertemente. Ella no le hizo caso, prefirió contar hasta diez y dejar de cuestionarlo sobre ese enfrentamiento, la verdad a ella no le importaba conocer el motivo de su discusión, lo que le preocupaba era él… su rubio… el hombre que amaba… el mago que le había robado el corazón…

Sacó unas cuantas cosas de las alacenas hasta dar con un frasco de color escarlata que llevó con ella hasta la habitación en la que poco antes dormía sola. Ahí estaba Lucius, lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama con los ojos cerrados…

-Voy a curarte eso- le dijo con su tono normal

-¿Llevaste pociones con Snape?- preguntó al tiempo que observaba el frasco

-Si- respondió poniendo un poco de la sustancia en un algodón- pero me enorgullezco de decir que fui pésima en esa asignatura.

-Eso me deja más tranquilo- ironizó su amante- quedaré peor… mejor hazlo con magia.

-Quédate tranquilo- le sonrió- esta poción la prepara mi madre y es para cualquier clase de herida que te puedas hacer… ella dice que primero se aplique un remedio y luego la magia.

Lucius la vio acercarse lentamente hasta él… Ginny llevó el paño mojado hasta la sangre que escurría lentamente de un lado de su labio y lo limpió, viendo como el mago volvía a cerrar los ojos soportando el ardor que debía sentir… deslizó el paño con suavidad hasta la mejilla que tenía una mancha rojiza por un golpe… ¡lo amaba tanto! Siguió… cuando terminó, dejó el paño junto al frasco y regresó hasta el rubio.

La cercanía a su cuerpo lograba ponerla nerviosa, se notaba cansado pero a ella no le importó… unas enormes ganas de besarlo inundaban su cuerpo… el mago abrió los ojos grises y se topó con los verde de ella… la vio acercar su boca…

Ginny besó suavemente la comisura de los labios del hombre, justamente donde se había partido… luego besó el moretón de su mejillas y así, le fue cubriendo de besos las heridas del rostro como queriendo curarlo a base de mimos… se fue colocando sobre él, obligándolo a acostarse por completo en el colchón.

Lucius dejó que ella siguiera, aquella sensación era muy cálida, los besos de la joven le quemaban como ningún otro antes, sintió como besó su cuello para luego darle suaves mordiscos, arrancando un gemido ronco de su garganta.

La pelirroja fue desabrochando la camisa de su amor con lentitud… dejó un camino de besos por todo su pecho… por sus fuertes hombros y brazos… amaba a ese hombre y estaba haciendo de lado todo su pudor para saborearlo y demostrarle lo que sentía… de nuevo sus ojos se detuvieron en la marca tenebrosa… pero esta vez con una llama que ya no era miedo.

Lucius la observó con expectación cuando la sintió detenerse… la joven acercó su boca en forma peligrosa hasta la marca grabada a fuego en el antebrazo izquierdo… el mago quiso detenerla pero fue tarde, la boca de Ginny ya se hallaba explorando aquella parte de su piel… arrancándole miles de gemidos…

Nadie, absolutamente nadie había tocado aquella zona tan sensible… no lo permitía, pero la boca de Ginny le quemaba… le excitaba… ella lamía la marca… la succionaba disfrutando de los gemidos de ese hombre… quería demostrarle que ya no le temía… que lo aceptaba con todos sus errores, con su temible pasado, con toda la experiencia de sus años…

Demasiado pronto dejó de besarle la marca tenebrosa para dirigirse hacia su palpitante miembro aun apresado por el pantalón… con toda la vergüenza del mundo lo sacó y le observó… maravillándose de nueva cuenta con el tamaño… esta vez no se detendría y haría lo que desde hace mucho se había aguantado…

Llevó el palpitando miembro hasta su boca y comenzó a darle placer a su rubio… Lucius no hallaba palabras para expresar lo que esa niña lograba despertar en él… ¡Cuánto placer le proporcionaba!

-¡Ginebra!- comenzó a gemir

Ella seguía ocupada en atender a su pene… lamía toda su longitud con sensualidad y luego lo engullía por completo… aquello le gustaba…

-Ginebra… de… det… detente- suplicó Lucius- detente…

Pero ella no hizo caso…

-Ginebra… si no paras te juro que yo… ayayay!

No pudo aguantar y se vino dentro de su boca… Ginny degustó aquella sustancia… aquella esencia…. Apenas hubo terminado cuando Lucius la colocó bajo su cuerpo y se apoderó de su boca… tocando su cuerpo cual bestia salvaje… haciéndola estremecerse…

Lo mejor estaba por venir en esa noche… Lucius estaba muy feliz porque ella había empezado con todo por vez primera, ella era la que lo había buscado… ahora le tocaba a él darle gozo a su pequeña amante… la amaba mucho y no sabía cuánto más podría callarse ese enorme sentimiento… quería gritarlo… y que ella le dijera lo mismo… cambiaría todas sus posesiones por escuchar tan solo dos palabras de la boca de ella: Te Amo.

tot

tot

tot

tot

tot

tot

-Debo irme- la besó en la madrugada- gracias por esta maravillosa noche

Ginny sonrió y se dejó besar por el rubio… dejó que se volviera a apoderar de sus labios como tantas veces antes…

-Recuerda que nos veremos hasta el lunes- le recordó cuando lo vio vestirse- Mañana es la boda de Ron y Hermione

-Es verdad- aceptó terminando de vestirse, le deprimía la idea de no verla todo un fin de semana- entonces, hasta el lunes.

Se acercó y la besó de nuevo… luego salió de ese departamento como todo un ladrón… preguntándose cuanto más se callaría todo lo que sentía…

...

LA BUENA NOTICIA ES Q ESTAMOS A **UNOS 3 CAPIS** DE Q SE DECLAREN SU AMOR! AUNQE DE AHI VIENEN OTROS PROBLEMAS LLAMADOS FAMILIA... **COMENTEN** Y NO ME MATEN! Y LEAN LO QUE LES DIJE!

LOS QUIERO MUCHO

VALEN 1000...


	27. Boda

_**BODA**_

…

….

HOLA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE NUEVO CAPI Q ES LARGO X Q TARDARE ALGO EN ACTUALIZAR X LOS EXAMENES… Y X FAVOR… QUIEN LEA ESTE FIC RECOMIENDELO…!

X QUE ME AGRADA Q DEJEN COMENTS… Y ME EXTRANA NO TENER BUENA RESPUESTA EN ESTA PAGINA…

EN FIN… DISFRUTEN!

….

…..

…..

-¡Maldición!- exclamó al señora Weasley- tienes que calmarte Hermione, este no es el fin del mundo.

Ginny sonrió, acababa de llegar… llevaba un vestido de coctel color gris y el cabello recogido… algo que no le agradaba mucho, pero era la boda de su hermano y sin duda, su madre la quería bien arreglada.

-¡Ginebra!- exclamó su madre al verla- me alegro tanto… tengo tantas cosas que hacer… los invitados… el patio… digo el salón… ¡por Merlín! tan poco tiempo y tanto que hacer…

-Debes seguir tu propio consejo- recomendó su hija tocándole un hombro- trata de calmarte.

-Lo haré… ay, hija- suspiró- ¿Qué haré cuando tú también te cases?

Ella no respondió… si su madre supiera quien era el dueño de su corazón y con el único que se casaría...

-Aún falta mucho…

-Es lo único que me consuela- dijo y salió de aquel cuarto, donde sólo quedaron tres chicas, una rubia, una vestida de novia y cierta pelirroja.

-Me alegro tanto- empezó Hermione viéndose en el espejo- ¡estoy desesperada! Creo que aumenté 10 gramos…

-¡Por Merlín Herms! Claro que no…- la calmó Luna sin mirar a la que antes era su mejor amiga- piensa que te casarás con el hombre que amas…

-Mi hermano te ama- la abrazó Ginny- y ten por seguro que Ronald Weasley está así o más nervioso que tú… ya lo conoces…

-Tienes razón- suspiró Hermione- ¡chicas! Me alegra tanto que estén aquí… es el día más feliz de toda mi vida… creo que voy a llorar.

-¡Claro que no!- la detuvo Ginny- no llegué temprano a maquillarte, para que te pongas a llorar…

La castaña sonrió, su amiga siempre había sido más extrovertida, desde el modo de vestirse hasta para hablar y era la indicada para maquillarla, lo que haría en ese preciso instante.

-Herms…- habló Luna tras un incómodo silencio- ¿van a querer que las ayude en algo o…?

-Creo que es todo- habló Herms con amabilidad, al tiempo que se sentaba ante el espejo- supongo que Gin querrá privacidad para transformarme

-Bueno- aceptó la rubia- iré a arreglarme, y te veré dentro de un rato en el salón.

-Gracias Luna

-Ha sido un placer- respondió la otra y salió de la habitación

-Es muy amable ¿no crees?

-Tal vez- cortó Ginny girando a su amiga- no quiero que veas el espejo hasta que termine.

-Pero…

-No quiero que lo veas…

-Ok- aceptó, pensando que jamás ganaría una discusión de belleza con su futura cuñada, esa terquedad venía de familia… aunque ella no era la precisa para hablar de necios, sabelotodos y testarudos…

Mientras Ginny movía la brocha de un lado a otros por su cara, Herms se quedó pensando en lo extraña que se había vuelto la relación entre Luna y la pelirroja, antes eran muy unidas, pero ahora se mostraban frías y distantes y llegó a preguntarse si el gran Harry Potter tendría algo que ver en eso.

-Gin…- empezó- quiero preguntarte algo… pero… sé que quizá no me lo vas a contestar.

-Hazlo- ordenó sin detenerse en su trabajo

-¿Harry tiene que ver en tu molestia con Luna?

Aquella pregunta fue como un cubo de agua fría que calló sobre la joven…

-No- mintió

-¿Entonces?, vamos Herms somos buenas amigas y próximamente las mejores cuñadas del mundo… sabes que te apoyaré en todo… pero aún no me trago el cuento de que tú terminaste a Harry…

-¡Herms!

-Es la verdad… hasta hace poco los ojos aun te brillaban al verlo… lo mirabas con tristeza… cuando fuimos por el vestido también…

-Pero ya no- se desesperó mirándola a los ojos- hace mucho que olvidé a Harry y si el desea hacer su vida con Luna, me tiene sin cuidado… y con respecto a lo de quien terminó, es la última vez que te lo digo Herms: fui yo la que se hartó de estar con él, y si me crees bien, si no, también.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó su futura cuñada dejándose delinear los ojos- no quería molestarte

-No fue eso Herms- suspiró la pelirroja- pero me desespera que no dejen de preguntarme lo mismo

-Pero bueno… volviendo al tema de Luna y Harry ¿crees que haya algo entre ellos?

-No lo sé y ya dije que no me importa

-Lo sé, pero es que hace semanas andaban muy juntos y ahora como que se han distanciado… me preguntaba si tal vez haya una esperanza de regreso entre ustedes, algo que haya hecho a Harry recapacitar…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione! Yo no he hablado con Harry, no le he dado motivos para pensar que podemos volver… así que quítate todas esas ideas de la cabeza y disfruta tu boda.

-Lo haré- sonrió Hermione- pensando que había descubierto quien había cortado a quien… ella era todo, menos una tonta.

o

o

o

-Por cierto- siguió Ginny- ¿invitaste a Viktor?

-¡Lo olvidaba! Le envié una carta dos días después de que me dijiste que lo viste y me respondió casi de inmediato, diciendo que por nada se perdería la oportunidad de venir a mi boda.

-Me alegro

-Yo también, de hecho dice que está muy emocionado porque el padre de Draco les dio una gran suma de dinero para mantener el equipo

-¿De verdad?- tembló Ginny, pensando que Viktor era un bocón

-Sí… ¿podrías pensar que casi me lo describió como un santo? Créeme que casi le besa los pies o la boca… ¡quién sabe! Sospecho que una bludger le golpeó la cabeza…

Ginny rió… le besa los pies o la boca, no pudo imaginarlo…

-¿Qué?- rió igual Herms- eso me dijo… "es una gran persona Hermione, en verdad, no es el mismo de antes… las personas cambian… te juro que es verdad… pronto lo sabrás…" la pregunta es ¿yo que tengo que ver con el padre del hurón? Es un odioso sangre pura… ¡cobarde!

-Hermione…

-¿Qué? No me digas que tú también le besas la boca…

Ginny agradeció infinitamente que su amiga no estuviera de frente al espejo porque un rubor le llenó las mejillas… ¿qué ella también le besaba? Sí… y no sólo la boca…

-¿Gin?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no te reíste?

-Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída

-Mucho- corrigió la castaña- créeme que estás haciendo que se me quiten los nervios…

-Ahora la nerviosa soy yo…- confesó Ginny- casi estás lista… ¡Por Merlín, Herms! Quedaste maravillosa… pero espera… ¡aún no puedes mirarte!

Ginny se alejó un poco para mirarla, sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo y sacó su varita… luego la apuntó al rostro de Hermione.

-¡Resplandur!- gritó y de inmediato un brillo iluminó el rostro de la novia

-Maravilloso- murmuró- ahora pareceré foco

-Calla… eso te realzará la belleza y ahora para que no se caiga… ¡Impregnuss!- soltó y un chorro de luz naranja voló por todo el rostro de Herms- Ahora ya puedes verte la giró.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, se puso en pie y se contempló largo rato frente al espejo… ¡Vaya! Sí que estaba radiante… el vestido sencillo ahora se veía lujoso y complejo… y ella irreconocible, Ginny sí que tenía habilidad para maquillar.

-¡Quedó increíble!- se emocionó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué te dije sobre las lágrimas?

-Lo siento- sonrió- al menos utilizaste el impregnuss… ¡espera! Falta algo…- añadió corriendo hasta un cajón

-¿Qué?

-Esto- dijo al tiempo que mostraba el prendedor blanco con azul que su ya casi cuñada le había comprado

-Claro- suspiró Ginny y se acercó a ponerlo en el cabello recogido de la novia- ahora si te ves radiante.

Ambas amigas se contemplaron por largo rato, sonriendo… mandándose todas las buenas vibras con miradas… el apoyo… hasta que alguien tocó.

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante- habló Herms soltando las manos de Ginny

-Hola- saludó Harry entrando, iba galantemente vestido con un traje de etiqueta similar al de su graduación y casi cae desmayado al ver a Ginny… se veía fabulosa y para él, sencillamente perfecta…

-¿Harry?- llamó tres veces Hermione al ver que no dejaba de ver a su amiga

-¡Ah, sí!- reaccionó- venía a decirles que ya debemos irnos al salón, Ron ya va en camino… y no saben el trabajo que me costó calmarlo… ¡sólo pensaba en comida!

Ambas chicas rieron.

-Bien- suspiró la novia- todo saldrá bien ¿verdad?

-Claro- la consoló su mejor amigo- estamos aquí Herms… recuérdalo y trata de pensar que solo es un Timo…

-Eso ayudará…- respondió con ironía y bajó con sumo cuidado la escalera, para encontrarse con el señor Weasley que fungiría como su padre y la llevaría hasta el altar…

O

O

O

O

O

Ginny suspiró al ver a Herms bajar para ver a su padre… ¡desearía que él también la entregara a ella en el altar! Que la llevara junto al hombre de su vida… que se la entregara a Lucius para toda la vida… ¡olvidándose de todo! Del apellido, de las rivalidades de antaño… que el amor triunfara… ¿el amor? ¿Acaso su rubio la amaba tanto como ella a él? ¿No le había dicho hacía poco "con el derecho de ser el que te coge…"? eso era ella… una aventura más… pero no le importaba… sólo callar. Porque sentimientos como ellos siempre acaban saliendo a la luz.

Harry la contempló largamente ¡que linda se veía de aquella forma! Tan pensativa… ¿quién sería el culpable de ocupar su mente? Había sido un tonto y lo sabía, desde que dejó a Ginny no dejaba de pensar en las largas caminatas que daban en Hogwarts, en las tardes en Grimmauld Place, en aquellas noches que ella dormía a su lado… Ginny se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma y él no la había valorado… pero ahora, lo había comprendido y no era tarde. Lucharía por Ginny Weasley… además ¿quién podría ser suficiente rival para el niño que vivió? ¿aquel al que la pelirroja amó en silencio desde la primera vez?

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias- se sonrojó sin saber por qué

-Bien- habló su ex novio con nervios- ¿me permites?

Ginny asintió y se tomó de su brazo, aquello era muy extraño y a la vez familiar, Harry era amigo de la familia y lo vería casi a diario… ¿por qué negarle la mano? Y bajaron tras la castaña como si jamás hubieran terminado su relación.

O

O

O

O

O

o

La boda estuvo increíble, Ron era un manojo de nervios, pero todo pasó cuando Herms le dio el: Sí, acepto. Pasaron a la comida que los novios proporcionaron entre sonrisas y saludos al público… Ginny estaba tan feliz por su hermano que una lágrima resbaló por su rostro y dio un gran respingo al sentir unos dedos en su rostro.

-Harry…

-No me gusta verte llorar

Ella sonrió, luego se levantó y salió al jardín, necesitaba estar sola, dejar que su mente volara a donde quiera que se encontrara el dueño de la dinastía Malfoy, pero la soledad no le duró mucho.

-Ginny- la llamó Harry obligándola a mirarlo- ¿qué pasa?

-Nada

-No me engañes, puedes confiar en mí

-No, Harry, si algo sé perfectamente es que puedo confiar en todos, menos en ti.

Harry sintió un profundo dolor al escuchar aquello… ¿cómo explicarle que estaba arrepentido?

-Ginny, tenemos que hablar

-Yo no quiero hablar

-Por favor…- tomó su barbilla - no entiendes… pero tenemos que hablar…

Ella guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Yo quiero… yo… yo necesito que me perdones. Cometí un error, tu eres la única mujer que me ha amado en forma irracional… con una amor limpio, puro… a tu lado aprendí lo que era amar…

Harry hablaba con enorme sentimiento en su voz y la pelirroja no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas… todo lo que el decía era verdad… pero él no la había valorado, la había dejado ir y la había condenado a amar a un hombre frío como un témpano.

-A tu lado- siguió- descubrí lo que era entregarse a otra persona y sentir que ella también te pertenecía… descubrí el placer…

-Harry no sigas- suplicó pero él la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeo un poquito

-Tengo que hacerlo… porque todo eso es verdad… añoro esas noches en que con timidez y paciencia disfrutábamos… decíamos que nadie nos separaría jamás… si ni el mismo lord Voldemort pudo hacerlo ¿Quién? Ni siquiera un mortífago.

¿Un mortífago? Eso era exactamente lo que pasaba, estaba enamorada del mejor de los mortífagos de Tom Riddle…

-Ginny… te amo

Ella no respondió… aquella declaración no la había emocionado, ya no, en otro momento le habría besado, pero no en ese momento.

-Harry… no arruines este día, por favor… no tengo nada que perdonarte… solamente calla por hoy…

Él suspiró, acarició sus brazos desnudos con lentitud, como queriendo recordar esa tersa piel y sonrió con pésame. Luego volvió tomada de su brazo a la recepción. La música siguió, la familia se abrazó… no faltaba nadie…

-Ginny- la saludó Viktor- ¿Qué tal?

-Bien Viktor- le abrazó- todo bien

-Ah- la miró con extrañeza el moreno- acaso Harry y tu… ya…

-No

-Es que los vi muy juntos

-Bueno, él me ha pedido disculpas y… ya no puede haber nada entre nosotros…

Viktor la miró de tal forma que pareció que la traspasaba, ¿sería posible que no se diera cuenta que Lucius Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella?

-¿Pasa algo?

-No- respondió Krum- ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No muchas gracias, supongo que puedo irme sola, aun no es muy tarde

-Bien, fue un placer verte y salúdame al señor Mal… digo a tu jefe.

-Claro- aceptó yendo a despedirse de los novios

-¡Amiga!- se emocionó Herms- me alegro tanto de que vinieras- y no debiste traerme dos regalos eh?

-Traje sólo uno, el pequeño es de mi jefe

-¿De verdad?

-Si… bueno, el supo de tu boda y me dijo que te lo trajera como presente de su parte

-¡Vaya!- dijo Herms, atando cabos en su mente… más después de la conclusión que había sacado, ya se encargaría de sacarle algo a Krum- en fin… dile que muchas gracias.

-Claro, se lo diré

-¡Hermanita!- la abrazó Ron llegando- ¿te vas?

-Si- sonrió- además ustedes ya deben irse o perderán el viaje

-Lo sé, no tardaremos mucho, gracias por venir

Se abrazaron con mucho afecto y ella salió, si n percatarse que su bolso se había quedado…


	28. Maldito Harry Potter

HOLA... ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI... Q LOS DEJE PICADOS CON LO DEL BOLSO! Q HABRA DENTRO? DESCUBRANLO!

...

Lucius le dio mil vueltas al asunto… casi no había podido dormir, amaba a Ginny con toda el alma, pero le costaba mucho aceptarlo, ¿cómo decírselo?… por primera vez sentía miedo… un miedo enorme a perderla…

Necesitaba verla, besarla, un fin de semana sin ella era todo un calvario… iría a buscarla y la haría suya en ese mismo instante, susurrándole de una vez por todas lo que sentía.

TOT

TOT

TOT

TOT

TOT

TOT

Los Weasley no habían dormido, tras la fiesta se habían quedado despiertos en la madriguera, hablando de anécdotas pasadas, de chistes, de fotos familiares… ahora estaba por amanecer…

-Mira, creo que mi madre dejó su bolso- dijo George entrando con una pequeña bolsa gris- afortunadamente un mesero lo vio y me lo entregó.

-No es de mamá- opinó Bill junto a Fleur que se iba despertando

-Creo que es de tu hermana- dijo Viktor que también se había quedado en la velada

-Préstamelo- dijo Harry- veré si es de tu hermana.

Tomó el pequeño bolso entre sus manos y lo abrió… lo que vio lo dejó sin habla… un color escarlata similar al de las orejas de Ron cuando se molestaba, le cubrió el rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado Krum

-No- mintió Harry con una voz grave- yo… debo devolverle esto a tu hermana- le dijo a Bill

-Bueno- aceptó- pero… puedes esperarte un poco ¿no?- preguntó al ver que Harry salía, dejando a todos consternados.

TOT

TOT

TOT

TOT

TOT

TOT

TOT

Ginny se levantó somnolienta, la boda de su hermano había sido todo un éxito… pero ¿Qué diab…? Alguien llamaba a la puerta con desesperación… parecía que iban a tumbarla… caminó tratando de despertarse y abrió.

-¿Puedes explicarme esto?- bramó Harry apenas hubo entrado al departamento, llevaba el bolso de Ginny en la mano y agitaba un frasco frente a ella.

-Es poción anticonceptiva

-¡Ya sé lo que es! ¡Lo que quiero saber es con quién te estás revolcando!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para venir a insultarme!- se defendió- desde hace mucho que saliste de mi vida, y fue por tu propia voluntad, quedamos que cada quien era libre de hacer su vida.

-¡Tú me amas!

-No, Harry… ya no… estoy enamorada de otra persona

-No es verdad… ¿y ese gran amor que me juraste tener por siempre en Hogwarts?

-¡Se murió!- gritó- murió como el tuyo… ahora le pertenece a alguien más… esa pequeña bruja que se enamoró de ti cuando te conoció… no la recuerdo…

-¡Mentira!- gritó arrojando el bolso y el frasco que se hizo añicos

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Largo! Ya no eres nadie en mi vida…

Harry la miró, estaba tan condenadamente hermosa… ¿cómo pudo estar tan ciego? Ginny se estremeció bajo su mirada… estaba cálida como antes… pero no… ella ya no lo amaba, lo vio acercarse y retrocedió… el moreno la tomó de la nuca y la besó…

Ginny trató de quitarlo pero de improviso, todos los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y le correspondió con la misma intensidad… recordó aquella vez que Harry iba a buscar los Horrocruxes y de cumpleaños le regaló un beso… un beso que le devolvió las fuerzas al salvador del mundo…

Harry la estrechó más a él… recordando horas antes de la batalla final, creyó que lo mejor era entregarse a Voldemort… antes de salir del castillo cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad, la vio… hablaba con un niño y tuvo ganas de quedarse… de gritarle que la amaba, que lo detuviera… que le dijera que no se entregara…

Inmersos en un mar de recuerdos, Harry la acostó sobre el sofá sin dejar de besarla, sin reparar en un par de ojos grises que los miraban desde la puerta.

Lucius Malfoy apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo que algo se partía en su interior… Ginny besaba a San Potter con pasión, estaba debajo de él sobre un sofá… llevaba esa bata blanca que lo volvió loco la primera noche y enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su ex novio… no pudo ver más… dio media vuelta y huyó.

Sin querer cerró la puerta y Ginny se sobresaltó, quitándose a Harry de encima, miró hacia todos lados, lo buscó con la mirada pero no estaba, corrió a la puerta y la abrió… aun flotaba el olor de su fragancia… no había duda, los había visto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry

-Sucede que quiero que te largues y esta vez en serio

-Pero…

-¡Largo!- lo empujó y cerró fuertemente tras él.

¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo explicarle a Lucius que su corazón le pertenecía por completo a él, que era suya, totalmente suya? Era domingo… no estaría en la oficina, tuvo ganas de correr a la misma mansión Malfoy y… no era una mala idea, se vistió en forma ridícula y tomó su bolso.

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

Llegó corriendo a la verja de esa gran mansión… no supo cómo pero entró… unos elfos la detuvieron pero ella entró.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Narcissa Malfoy

-Ama… esta señorita…

-Tengo que ver al señor Malfoy

-Me temo que no puedes entrar… esta es una propiedad privada y…

Ginny se soltó de los elfos y logró pasar junto a Narcissa, subió a toda prisa las escaleras, no sabía dónde estaba el dueño de su corazón, pero abrió la primera puerta que se le ocurrió y ahí estaba él… sentado en un sillón con una copa en mano…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas ocupada con Potter?

-Entonces es verdad… nos viste

-¿A qué has venido?

-Lucius, tenemos que hablar, no sabía que irías

-O sea que de haberlo sabido, le habrías dicho a Potter, ¿no vemos mañana por qué hoy ya tengo con quien acostarme?

-No… es decir…

-Mira, lo que hagas con tu vida no me importa… eres libre de hacer lo que se te pegue la gana… tú como yo, sabes que esto es sólo una aventura jefe-secretaria… pero se acabó. A partir de mañana yo soy tu jefe y tu mi empleada… no me gusta compartir las cosas, además necesito variar un poco- habló con sarcasmo ocultando el dolor- Por cierto… más te vale que no vuelvas a hacer esto… me molesta que vengan a MI casa, más una traidora a la sangre como tú…-se puso en pie y ordenó- Lamento ser grosero, pero largo.

Ginny no dijo nada, salió cerrando la puerta… se recargó en ella y poco a poco se resbaló hasta quedar sentada… ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel? La había llamado traidora a la sangre… no cabía duda… el Lucius Malfoy que conocía había vuelto…

Alguien la ayudó a incorporarse, Narcissa había observado todo a la distancia.

-Siempre es así- le dijo

Ginny no respondió, ya se lo habían advertido muchas veces… lo peor era que todo había acabado por una estupidez que no le había dejado explicar… pero fue muy claro… era un juego, una aventura… él jamás había sentido lo mismo que ella.

Se alejó, pero su alma se quedaba atrás…

...

OOOOOOOO... NO ME MATEN! SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR... DEJENME CONOCER EL AMOR... PLEASE... SOY UNA BUENA PERSONA!


	29. Ocultando el dolor

hola... ahora si les juro que es verdad... faltan dos capis mas... ya los conte...

dos capis y el amor... la declaracion... jjajaja y pronto los problemas... muajajajajajajajajaj

YERKO... gracias x leerme aunq odies a mi LUCIUS... ajjajajajajaa

...

Lucius llegó muy temprano y la vio, estaba sentada en su escritorio, al verlo instintivamente se levantó.

-Yo…

-Más le vale que estén listos los documentos señorita Weasley

-¿Señorita Weasley?

-Usted- aclaró- tenemos mucho trabajo

-Claro

Entró a su oficina dejando a una Ginny profundamente triste… era tan cruel… ¿señorita Weasley? ¿Por qué no Ginebra? Odiaba que le llamasen así… pero en sus labios era algo maravilloso.

Lucius se recargó en su cómoda silla y dio un par de vueltas cerrando los ojos, la había visto y ya deseaba hablarle, recostarla en el escritorio o sentarla en sus piernas para hacerle el amor… pero no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza… ella y el maldito niño que vivió. Un puño cerrado calló sobre la mesa. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? Nadie lo había engañado jamás… nadie… era mucho hombre para cualquier mujer… menos para la que amaba, a Ginny le había valido un jugo de calabaza agrio todo su amor… se acostaba con su ex novio… le dolía y mucho…

Su esposa estaba equivocada… Ginny Weasley no podía estar enamorada de él. No podía… ¿quién teniendo al salvador del mundo mágico se enamoraría de un mortífago?

Ooo

Ooooo

Ooooo

Oooo

oooo

FLASH BACK

-Lucius- llamó Narcissa entrando

-Vete

-No… debiste dejarla hablar

-Ni siquiera la conoces

-No necesito conocerla para darme cuenta de que la amas

-Yo no amo nada- gritó

-Eso pensaba… pero me he equivocado… ve… habla con ella, dile que la amas.

-Eso intenté

-¿Y?

-No querrás saber lo que vi

-Lucius- lo abrazó con fraternidad- si la bastarda… digo… si la más pequeña de los Weasley se fijó en ti teniendo a Harry Potter, quiere decir que te ama…

-Eso no es verdad…

-Te engañas solo… significa que te aceptó con todos tus errores, significa que si está dispuesta a estar contigo pese a su familia en verdad te ama.

-Déjame sólo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

oooooo

oooooooooo

ooooooo

oooooo

Era mentira… ella no lo amaba… recordó la vez que llegó herido… había tenido un pequeño percance con su compañero de copas por haberla insultado, y sin saberlo, lo curó… y por vez primera ella empezó a tocarlo… acarició su cabello, su rostro… besó su pecho y… ¡Merlín! el sólo recordarlo lo hacía excitarse… comenzó a lamer la marca tenebrosa grabada a fuego en su antebrazo izquierdo… nadie había tocado esa parte tan sensible de él… a ninguna la había dejado, ni siquiera a Margaret Parkinson… pero ella… se sentía tan rica su boca… era como una muestra de que lo aceptaba con todos sus errores con todo lo que él era…

-¿Señor?- preguntó su amada entrando

-¿Sí?

-El señor McLair al teléfono

-Gracias

Tomó el comunicador y saludó al hombre que estaba al otro lado, hablaron poco tiempo, finalmente, Lucius devolvió el comunicador a su secretaria y con su voz fría que desde hace mucho no empleaba con ella le dijo.

-Espero que San Potter y usted no tengan planes este fin de semana, tiene que acompañarme a una cena de gala.

-¿Yo?

-Es mi asistente personal ¿no?

-Sí pero…

-¡Ah! ¿está ocupada? Ese día le toca coger con Potter…

-¡Deja de insultarme!- le gritó

-Y usted deje de tutearme señorita

-Ni siquiera dejaste que te explicara lo que ocurrió

-¡Te dije que no quería saberlo!- se paró furioso- nada de lo que ocurra en tu vida importa, además sirvió para acabar de una vez por todas con esta maldita farsa… eres mi asistente y yo tu jefe.

-¡Es un maldito Mort…

-¡Dilo!- exigió llegando hasta ella- ¡Anda, dilo! ¡Dime que soy un maldito mortífago!

-¡Usted lo acaba de decir!- soltó conteniéndose las ganas de llorar, en la voz de él no quedaba ni un solo dejo de ternura… nada…

-¿Irás o no?

-¿Tengo opción?- aceptó

-Bien, ahora toma- le extendió unos billetes azules (del mundo mágico, jeje)- esto será suficiente para que te compres un vestido de cóctel… algo elegante. No es necesario que me des el cambio.

-Lo tendrá de cualquier forma…

-Puedes retirarte

Ginny salió que echaba chispas… quería gritarle que lo amaba, que el saberlo tan distante le dolía mucho… quería besarlo… sentirlo dentro… susurrarle al oído que lo amaba… que lo amaba como jamás había amado en su adolescencia… a nadie.

...

espero q aunq sea corto les haya gustado... es q si les subia el otro tambien... no tendria sabor la histoira...

nos vemos

miranda

y grax a los que han comentado en esta pagina.. espero q xoemnten y recomienden.. grax


	30. La fiesta, sentimientos y un baile

_**La fiesta, sentimientos y un baile...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Hola a todos... me alegra que esten aqui... modifique este capi y el resultado me encanto! en verdad espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi... disfrute mucho modificandolo y mi corazon se desbordo de emocion al volver a leerlo...

GRACIAS X TODO... COMENTEN! X Q EN ESTA PAGINA CASI NO HAY COEMNTS,,,,

aun asi me encanta que a muchos les guste lo que yo escribo... en verdad gracias... y disfruten... los que sean sensibles saquen pañuelo... (no para tanto... jajja)

**pd. la letra cursiva es parte de la cancion SEÑOR AMANTE en** la cual me inspire para este fic es de **VALERIA LINCH**

.

.

.

**...**

Un día antes de la fiesta fue y se compró un hermoso vestido rojo que resaltaba su cabello y curvas… ese día Lucius quedó de pasar por ella a las 7 de la noche, por lo que tuvo tiempo de sobra para arreglarse en la tarde.

Había pasado una semana, una semana, que era una lenta tortura, era terrible que su jefe no la mirara aunque fuera un segundo… no le hablaba, no la tocaba… ¡cuánto daría por una simple caricia! No tuvo noticias de Harry o su familia en esos días y no le importaba, su hermano debía de estar feliz en su luna de miel.

Cuando terminó, se miró al espejo, le gustó lo que vio. Su largo cabello rojo iba suelto, pero con un enorme pasador rojo al lado izquierdo… el vestido hacia resaltar sus senos y alargaba sus piernas, pues era corto y algo entallado. Se puso tacones y tomó su bolso, justo en ese instante alguien tocó, supuso que era él… ¡Por Merlín! se iba a volver loca… antes entraba cuando se le daba la gana y ahora hasta tocaba, maldito Harry Potter por haberla besado.

Abrió y se quedó sin habla, Lucius Malfoy se veía tan sexi y atractivo, parecía un dios Griego con su cabello claro, sus ojos grises, su cuerpo… iba de saco era verdad… pero el blanco con una rosa en el bolsillo le quedaba tan bien… y la rosa roja lucía perfecta al pararse junto a su asistente. Él también se sorprendió, pero se controló… hizo un esfuerzo sobremágico para no lanzarse sobre el cuello desnudo de la bruja y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

-Nos vamos- habló con aspereza

.

.

.

.

Llegaron al enorme salón, era una gran fiesta con millones de personas que Ginny no conocía, jamás había estado ahí… no había visto algo más allá de los banquetes de Hogwarts, venía de una familia muy humilde… se espantó… Lucius pudo sentir el temor de la joven por lo que le ofreció su brazo y ella se aferró suavemente a él como una quinceañera a su chambelán.

Entraron y todas las miradas se posaron en aquel mago tan poderoso, sin faltar las miradas asesinas de las mujeres hacia Ginny. Margaret Parkinson y su esposo fueron los primeros en saludarlo, ella molesta por verlo junto a su asistente pero sabiendo disimular ante su esposo.

-¡Lucius!- estrechó su mano Lucas Parkinson- ¡Qué gusto!

-Mi asistente, Miss Ginny Weasley- la presentó

-Hermosa señorita- la elogió besando su mano- por aquí… ¡Mira! Aquí está mi pequeña Pansy.

-¡Que gusto! Draco me ha dicho que siguen en comunicación

-Hola- saludó la rubia- es verdad, lástima que está en Francia, me haría tanto bien tenerlo cerca. Lo bueno es que tengo a Blaise, ¿le comentó que salimos?

-Algo dijo

-¡Ginny!- se sorprendió al verla

-¡Oh! Vaya, lo siento- se disculpó Lucius- mi asistente personal

-Tanto tiempo sin verte…

-Hola, Pansy… digo… señorita Parkinson

-¡Que va! Tienes que contarme todo… ven acá

-Ve- autorizó Lucius yendo del otro lado con sus socios

Una vez alejadas de multitud Pansy le ofreció algo de tomar

-No gracias

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Mírate!- sonrió- por poco y no te reconozco, te ves muy bien.

-Igual tú- sonrió

-Yo siempre- rió la otra- ¿qué tal va todo con Potter… digo con Harry? Me enteré que tu hermano se acaba de casar con la sabelotodo.

-Hermione- corrigió Ginny

-Sí, lo siento

-No te preocupes, es verdad, se acaban de casar, fue una boda preciosa y… pues Harry y yo terminamos.

-¿No?- se asombró

-Sí… se fue con Luna pero nadie lo sabe aún… yo no quise hacerlo público, soy una persona sencilla.

-Vaya, quien diría que años después nos encontraríamos hablando de esto como dos grandes amigas.

-Lo sé

-Pero he cambiado… le agradezco infinitamente a Harry que no haya metido a Azkaban a mi padre… además Draco es mi mejor amigo y está a salvo… sólo lo extraño mucho…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, ¿no lo sabes? Está en Francia, su padre decidió mandarlo a estudiar allá en lo que se aplacaban un poco las cosas.

-No, no lo sabía

-Pero ahora ya- volvió a sonreír, Pansy siempre se había caracterizado por sonreír mucho en Hogwarts aunque fuera por hipocresía o por darse a notar, Ginny pensó que esta nueva Pansy no le desagradaba, ahora sus sonrisas eran sinceras y la felicidad le llegaba hasta los ojos… pensó que los Parkinson eran una familia feliz, su papá era un hombre algo gordo pero muy amable, que parecía todo menos un ex mortífago como su amigo Lucius… era imposible pensar que su mujer se atreviera a engañarlo… eso la hizo sentir lástima por Pansy.

-¿Sales con Blaise?

-Sí, de hecho no tarda en llegar me prometió que bailaríamos ¿vas a bailar?

-No tengo pareja

-¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Llegaste con mi padrino

-¿Tu padrino?

-Sí, Lucius Malfoy

-No sabía que fuera tu padrino

-Pocos lo saben, pero es por eso que Draco y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos desde pequeños.

-Vaya

-¡Mira!- gritó señalando a un moreno que entraba- ¡Amor!

Blaise Zabini sonrió y avanzó hacia ellas, tomó a Pansy de la cintura y la besó por largo rato.

-Amor, mira. ¿La recuerdas? Es Ginny Weasley

-¿Qué tal?- estrechó su mano sonriendo- lamento interrumpir, pero ¿me prestas a mi novia?

-Claro

-Nos vemos- se despidió Pansy y siguió a su novio hacia la pista de baile. Ginny miró alrededor sin la rubia se sintió sola, algunas parejas comenzaban a bailar y pudo ver como los novios que se acababan de ir bailaban a carcajadas llevando a propósito un ritmo contrario a la música.

Caminó un poco y vio a su jefe rodeado de otros magos y brujas, por lo que pensó que no sería tan malo acercarse. Al tiempo que se acercaba, pudo escuchar la música viva detenerse, dejando en su lugar otra aun mas tranquila, lenta y suave…

Giró un poco para comprobar que Pansy y Blaise bailaban ya de acuerdo a la melodía como dos personas en verdad enamoradas… ¡qué gracioso resultaba ver a Pansy tan contenta!

Sintió una mano varonil en su brazo y de inmediato supo que era aquel que le había robado el corazón… subió la mirada con lentitud para encontrarse con una gris llena de secretos… tan profunda y difícil de interpretar…

-¿Me concede esta pieza?- preguntó con formalidad

Ginny volteó a ver al grupo de magos y brujas con el que el mago había estado antes y la mirada de la señora Parkinson la petrificó.

-Yo no… yo… no sé bailar- murmuró tan bajo que Lucius tuvo que contener las ganas de apoderarse de esos labios que reclamaban su total atención.

Él no volvió a hablar, la tomó firmemente y la arrastró con suavidad hasta la pista de baile, ella supo que no había que oponer resistencia. Simple y sencillamente dejó que su mente se sumergiera en las melodiosas notas de la canción… que su cuerpo volara presa de la más grande emoción, del sentimientos más puro: el amor.

Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de ese al que tanto necesitaba, al que ansiaba decirle tanto y tan poco… ese hombre que con todos los años encima le demostraba algo que jamás había soñado sentir… le había enseñado todo… su señor amante.

_Señor amante… que me arrastra me encarcela y cómo el viento usted me lleva a cualquier parte… amante mío… me devora como el fuego y beso a beso este mundo compartimos…_

Lucius la tomó firmemente de la cintura y se acercó lo más que pudo para aspirar el aroma a rosas que lograba volverlo loco… la vio cerrar los ojos y sonreír inocentemente… él también lo hizo en su interior… la música seguía pero las personas habían desaparecido del salón, al menos eso pensaban los dos… eran sólo ellos… disfrutando del contacto del otro, de su cercanía, de los cuerpos que tanto se deseaban desde hacía ya algo de tiempo…

Pobres lo amantes cuyo amor es prohibido… más aún los que se aman mutuamente y no se atreven a decirlo… ¿pero que hay de los que sufren de ambos males? El amor prohibido que se confiesa, es correspondido y se logra… es el más hermoso que alguien puede vivir… y sólo lo obtiene un alma blanca como la de un niño o aquella alma oscura y perversa que en verdad logra cambiar…

.

.

.

.

.

Ginny temblaba en los brazos del rubio… se sentía como alguien que puede morir tranquilo al día siguiente porque ha cumplido su sueño más grande… en un momento el se acercó demasiado al rojo cabello y su aliento inundó a Ginny que sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerla de pies a cabeza… él rubio también lo sintió… pero su amor era prohibido y ni siquiera sabían que existía.

Era una imagen tan linda… un hombre rubio y gallardo, bailando con una pequeña pelirroja que le miraba como se mira a la persona por la que darías la vida entera y él, viendo como todo su mundo se venía abajo como los restos de mortífago que quedaban en él, desaparecían como si jamás hubieran existido. Muchas miradas se posaron en ellos, algunas como las de Pansy y su novio con emoción, otras, exactamente la de una bruja madre de Pansy y la de un hombre que miraba a lo lejos… con infinito odio y… asco.

.

.

.

.

.

La música paró y ambos se separaron con lentitud, entonces Ginny le miró comprobando que aún no había dejo de perdón en su rostro y de nuevo se dejó llevar.

-Mi asistente- presentó sonriente Lucius regresando con sus amigos

Todos la saludaron con una seca cabezada y se fueron presentando uno a uno.

-Debe ser difícil trabajar para un mago tan poderoso- comentó la señora Grengrass

-Parece que lo ha superado- rió el padre de Pansy haciendo que todos incluidos Lucius y Ginny lo siguieran

-Pobre- se compadeció de nuevo la señora Grengrass- la van a espantar… créenos que es sólo por reírnos un rato. Lucius es un gran mago.

-Lo sé- se sinceró Ginny haciendo que un nudo se formara en la garganta del aludido- él señor Malfoy es… es una excelente persona.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- comentó Margaret Parkinson abrazando a su esposo seductoramente, quizá para seducir a Lucius- pero cuéntanos, que más tienes que hacer para mantenerte en el puesto.

Todos comprendieron el doble sentido de aquel venenoso comentario y rieron a carcajadas, ante una Ginny que fulminó con la vista al mago que le había robado el corazón y también se burlaba, aquello hizo que Lucius se sintiera apenado, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar con claridad, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel lugar…

-Esta vez tu esposa se ha excedido- apuntó Lucius

-Lo sé- respondió Lucas- pero ya se le pasará… sólo fue una broma

Lucius asintió y siguió conversando con sus amigos, además ¿acaso no estaba ella enamorada de Potter?

.

.

..

...

HOLA DE NUEVO! Quiero decirles que si asi estuvo este capi imaginen el que viene! wow! se pondra muy bueno... x que es la declaracion que les prometi...

me tendran que esperar un poco porque aun no lo acabo y necesito inspiracion... inspiracion que no tengo x que inicio examenes...

BIENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES! ME DA GUSTO TENER NUEVOS!

pd... quien se imaginan que es el hombre que miraba con odio a la pareja? cha cha cha chan! sera harry? no creo...habría corrido a golpear a mi rubio en ese rato... sera pieza clave para que se atrevan a decir lo que sienten...

ESPEREN PACIENTEMENTE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES...

miranda malfoy (te amo madlito lucius... aunque bailes asi con ginny...)


	31. Un Desconocido Peligroso

_**Un desconocido peligroso**_

_hola a todos! estoy muy contenta de poder subir un nuevo capi..._

_espero que aqui tampoco me maten...! jajajaja_

_tardare otro poco en subir el capi que sigue... x que inicio examenes mañana lunes..._

_de hecho el primero son dos de ingles... y el marte MATEMATICAS! y necesito 9.5 para excentar... muero... muero... espero lograrlo..._

agradezco su comprension... ahora espero que lo disfruten... desearia hacerlo mucho mas largo... pero no me gusta cuando son asi... siento que quito la emocion...

gracias a todos...

...

_Lucius asintió y siguió conversando con sus amigos, además ¿acaso no estaba ella enamorada de Potter?_

Los ojos de McLair se posaron en la guapa pelirroja que estaba de pie ante Malfoy, ya se habían saludado, pero faltaba iniciar la conquista de la noche. La deseaba y ninguna mujer se le escapaba, si Lucius tenía fama de rompecorazones él con mucha más razón, no había mujer que no hubiera estado en la cama de los dos.

Los celos lo consumían por dentro al verla bailar junto a su poderoso socio, parecían una pareja de estúpidos adolescentes, afortunadamente la melodía acabó y el rubio la llevó al círculo de respetados magos y brujas más cercano.

No podía quitar la mirada de la joven, hasta que vio como se alejaba de su jefe y de los amigos de éste y se iba a un lugar solitario. Lo pensó unos cuantos segundos y fue tras ella a paso lento, ocultos de las miradas del resto era probable que aceptara irse con él.

-Linda velada- comentó al llegar

Ginny le miró con extrañeza, su voz le resultaba familiar

-¡Qué poco caballero!- sonrió para sí mismo- Albert McLair

-Ginebra Weasley- respondió, recordando la vez que le llamó cuando Lucius estaba de viaje, le había causado tanto miedo que colgó el comunicador, sin importarle que el mago continuara hablando.

-Supongo que ha venido con Lucius ¿cierto?

-Cierto

-Permítame decirle lo guapa que es… de verdad, no me equivoqué al decirle que su voz era tan hermosa como usted.

Ginny no le respondió, le daba igual que ese hombre estuviera a su lado, ni siquiera le había mirado, sus ojos sólo veían a un rubio que también se había separado del grupo de magos y brujas y había salido al jardín seguido de la madre de Pansy.

Para Albert aquello no pasó desapercibido, conocía a Lucius y supuso que ya había llevado a aquella joven a la cama, pero como a todas, la había botado al segundo acostón.

-¿Le ha molestado?- preguntó y esta vez la pelirroja le miró, era alto y gallardo como su rubio, pero con el cabello azabache de Harry, corto con algunas canas que ya reflejaban sus años- me refiero a… su jefe.

-No- respondió Ginny con humildad, anteriormente le habría contestado con altanería y se habría alejado pero ver a Lucius con Margaret le había roto el corazón, dejado sin defensas.

-Lucius es así- comentó fingiéndose desinteresado- tiene mil mujeres, se acuesta con algunas y luego las bota como basura.

-No sé qué le hace pensar que eso me interesa señor McLair

-Albert, por favor- le sonrió en forma seductora

-Bien… Albert, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el señor Malfoy

-¿Ah, no? Lo lamento pero usted es muy linda y el señor Malfoy poderoso, pensé que…

-No piense- se molestó- yo no soy una cualquiera

-No pretendí insinuarlo, le ruego me disculpe. ¿Me aceptaría una copa?

Ginny asintió lentamente, no bebía pero en esta ocasión necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que tomó tranquilamente la copa que segundos después el mago le ofreció.

Esa cosa sabía extraña, tembló un poco y el mago sonrió, era una pobre niña ingenua que estaba a punto de sumarse a sus conquistas… como todas. Ninguna se salvaba, la tendría a toda costa, ese era su objetivo desde que la escuchó hablar por el comunicador, hacía algo de tiempo atrás.

La pelirroja comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, estoy bien- respondió Ginny- sólo estoy algo cansada… creo que me gustaría ir a casa.

-¿Llamo a Lucius?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de la chica

-¡No!, estoy bien… yo…- se sostuvo un segundo la cabeza como si le pesara

-Debió beber muy rápido

-Sí, eso debió ser- aceptó con una sonrisa

-¿Segura que está bien?

-Sí, pero lo mejor será que vaya a casa

-Si me permite yo puedo llevarla- se ofreció el mago al verla ponerse en pie

-No muchas gracias yo voy a decirle a…- no pudo terminar porque a lo lejos dos sombras perdidas en el jardín, alcanzaban a verse… no hacía falta verlos a color, el hombre del cabello largo que besaba a la mujer, no era otro más que su rubio. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que el mago la separó con rudeza, ella se dio cuenta pero tenía una explicación, siempre era así de feroz con sus amantes.

Miró a la derecha y pudo ver a Pansy sentada en las piernas de Blaise, sonriendo mientras su padre les contaba algo gracioso a ambos chicos, sintió tanto asco de la madre de la rubia… ¿cómo se atrevía a arruinar la imagen que Pansy tenía de sus padres?

Habían sobrevivido a la guerra, Harry les había perdonado cada intento de muerte, casa intento de asesinato a su persona, a sus amigos… Lucas Parkinson había cambiado ¿y ella? Al parecer no lo suficiente como para serle fiel al hombre que eligió por esposo, al que engañaba con su mejor amigo.

-Sí- aceptó la oferta de aquel extraño sin pensar en más, lo único que quería era largarse pronto, Lucius podía quedarse con las amantes que quisiera, ella se iría.

-Bien- sonrió Albert- ¿me permite?

Ginny asintió y el mago le colocó su saco en los hombros y salieron juntos de aquel enorme salón en el que horas antes había entrado del brazo de su señor amante.

..

...

..

...

...

Lucius salió tras Margaret, estaba harto de las miradas que le echaba, de que le sonriera a cada instante y acariciara a su amigo para excitarle a abalanzarse sobre ella.

Tras el incidente de la oficina había hablado con ella, le dijo que lo suyo había acabado y ella pareció aceptarlo, pero la escena de celos que acababa de hacerle, camuflageada de una broma, mostraba lo contrario.

Apenas llegaron al jardín Lucius la asió fuertemente del brazo obligándola a mirarlo.

-¡Me lastimas!- se quejó la mujer

-No me importa, lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz

-¡Suéltame!

-¿O si no, qué?- la retó sin aflojar el agarre- ¿Vas a gritar? ¿Le dirás a todos que engañas a tu esposo con su mejor amigo? ¡Contesta Margaret!

-¡Eres un monstruo!

-Y tú no te quedas atrás

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Sal de mi vida!

-Jamás…- siseó- admite que me deseas…

-Lo que admito, es que me arrepiento del día que te metí a la cama

Margaret logró soltarse del agarre y lo abofeteó como una vez Ginny lo había hecho por su culpa.

-¿Es por ella, verdad?- sollozó

-¿Qué?

-Sí… es ella…

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- le preguntó con extrañeza

-De esa mocosa que según es tu asistente… te has enamorado cual niño pequeño que cree en cuentos de hadas…

-Claro que no…

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó como loca- ¡vuelve a la realidad Lucius! Ella no te quiere y jamás va a quererte, eres viejo a su lado… ¡viejo!

-¡Cállate!- volvió a tomarla de los brazos pegándola a su cuerpo, mirándola de aquella forma en que hacía cuando no podía contenerse, con ese brillo que mostraba a la serpiente que llevaba dentro

-¿Duele, verdad?- susurró en voz baja- duele cuando la persona que deseas no te corresponde…

-Dije que te calles…- murmuró apretando los dientes amenazadoramente

-Te amo…- pronunció y atrapó suavemente sus labios, mientras una pelirrojas parada junto a McLair les observaba y aceptaba irse a casa.

Lucius la separó con asco.

-No vuelvas a tocarme- le advirtió

-Te arrepentirás Lucius Malfoy, ¡juro que te vas a arrepentir!

-¡Vete al infierno!

-Vendrás conmigo

-Tengo mejores planes- respondió girando para volver al salón pero la mujer lo detuvo unos instantes con sus palabras

-El día que esa mocosa te deje vas a derramar cada una de las lágrimas que yo he soltado… y vas a ver que amar no es color de rosa como ahora crees… el amor es sangre y dolor… y ten por seguro que esa asquerosa traidora a la sangre amiga de San Potter no te ama lo suficiente como para condenarse de por vida junto a un maldito mortífago…

Lo pronunció tan lentamente que Lucius creyó que no le había puesto atención, pero lo cierto era que cada una de las palabras convertidas en sollozos quedaron registradas en su mente y más tarde, mucho más tarde las recordaría….

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Lucius- le llamó Lucas al verlo- ¿dónde estabas?

-Por ahí, ¿pasa algo?

-No- rió- pero resulta que cuando quiero hablar de negocios con mis dos mejores colegas, desaparecen

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sin captar el mensaje

-Tú vienes de quien sabe dónde y McLair no aparece, supongo que debe de andar por…

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero hablar de negocios y…

-No- lo interrumpió sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco- ¿dónde está McLair?

-No lo sé, te digo que no aparece

-Disculpa, debo irme- alcanzó a decir en forma veloz

-Pero…

-En verdad, debo hacer algo…

-Lucius…- murmuró pero su amigo no pudo oírlo, buscó a Ginny con la mirada, pero no estaba ¡maldición! No podía haberse ido con él… no… recordó las palabras de German el día que lo golpeó… "¿qué piensas hacer cuando McLair la lleve a la cama?" caminó como loco en vano, era un hecho que la pelirroja no estaba allí. ¡un momento! ¿por qué tendría que preocuparse por ella? "Porque la amo" pareció escuchar en su interior, la amaba y aunque no tuviera el valor de decírselo, la protegería de todo aquel que intentara dañarla.

-Señor Malfoy- le despidió el custodio del salón- ¿nos deja tan pronto?

-Lo siento Daniel, se me presentó un imprevisto…

-Que le vaya bien

-Gracias- respondió hasta que se le ocurrió hacer la pregunta que le carcomía las entrañas- ¿has visto a mi asistente?

-No tengo el honor de conocerla

-Ella es… ¡olvídalo! Gracias, Daniel y… ¿has visto a Albert.

-¿Al señor McLair? Claro, acaba de irse con una bella de joven de cabello rojo

-¡Maldición!- murmuró Lucius saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, deseando no llegar demasiado tarde…

...

...

...

...

...

Ginny trató de despedirse de Albert en las escaleras pero el insistió en acompañarla hasta su departamento, aquello comenzó a disgustarle, porque a cada palabra recordaba que le había dado miedo la primera vez que lo escuchó. Apenas abrió la puerta cuando el mago entró tras ella y la acorralo en la pared.

-Es muy tarde…- balbuceó Ginny, pensando que si hablaba con él se iría

-La noche apenas comienza pequeña- murmuró mordiendo su cuello

-¡No soy tu pequeña!- golpeó su pecho tratando de zafarse, cada roce, cada caricia le daba asco.

-Lo serás- advirtió- más te vale que dejes de moverte

Ginny soltó un pequeño gritó al sentir como sus manos descendían por su espalda y no pudo evitar lanzarle una patada.

-¡Se acabó!- estalló el hombre sacando su varita- traté de hacerlo por las buenas… ¡pero se acabó! Lo haremos aunque sea a la fuerza…

-No…- sollozó Ginny- ¡suélteme!

-Ahora verás lo que es bueno, niña tonta- insultó ferozmente desabrochando su pantalón

-¡No!- gritó Ginny sintiendo como le levantaba el vestido y desgarraba parte de él- por favor… ¡No…! ¡por favor!

-Más te vale que…

Ginny no supo que ocurrió, un rayo entró por la puerta lanzando a McLair contra la pared y la sombra de un hombre rubio en el umbral se dejó ver llenando a la pelirroja de emoción…

...

YA ME MATARON?

gracias por todo... esperen pacientemente... les aseguro que valdra la pena la espera...

los quiero mucho... Y SI SOY CURSI... algun problema? ajajajaajaja mi novio tendra que aguantarme... :)


	32. Las Palabras Anheladas

HOLA... AL FIN LO QUE ESPERABAN... NO QUIERO DETENERLOS MUCHO...

SOLO DECIRLES QUE ESTA DEDICADO A YERKO UN AMIGO (ALGO AMARGADO JAJAJAJAJ)

DISFRUTEN!

…

….

…

_-Más te vale que…_

_Ginny no supo que ocurrió, un rayo entró por la puerta lanzando a McLair contra la pared y la sombra de un hombre rubio en el umbral se dejó ver llenando a la pelirroja de emoción…_

….

…

Lucius había subido las escaleras a gran velocidad, no lo pensó dos veces, escuchó gritar a su pequeña amante y lanzó el primer hechizo que cruzó por su mente, haciendo que Albert chocara con la pared.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- gritó el rubio al ver a su pequeña llorando en el suelo con parte del vestido desgarrado- ¡Desmaius!

Un chorro de luz azul pasó rozando la cabeza del otro quien logró esquivarlo y replicó.

-¡Sectusempra!

Demasiado tonto, Lucius conocía el contra hechizo y no dudó en usarlo

-¡Crucio!- lanzó Albert

Pero Lucius fue más rápido, segundos antes había pronunciado el mismo hechizo y ahora, el pelinegro se retorcía a sus pies gritando de dolor.

-Eso es para que aprendas a respetar las cosas ajenas- gritó Malfoy disfrutando el placer de hacerle pagar lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a su pequeña

-¡Basta!- suplicó Ginny viendo como el hombre gritaba presa del dolor más profundo, quería que ese hombre pagara el daño que estuvo a punto de hacerle, pero se negaba a ver esa bestia que se escondía bajo el disfraz de hombre de Lucius, ese maldito mortífago que había asesinado a sangre fría, culpable de tantas muertes… que cargaba tanta sangre, lágrimas y sufrimiento de magos y muggles en su espalda- ¡Basta!

Pero Lucius no la escuchó, estaba perdido en el placer de lastimarlo… ¡por el orgullo de Salazar! Quería matarlo… finalmente lo dejó… y le tomó ferozmente de la camisa

-¡Quiero que te largues!

-¡No sabes lo que haces Malfoy!- le gritó con pocas fuerzas- ¡Imperi…

-¡Avada ke…

-¡NO!- gritó Ginny llegando hasta él, sosteniéndolo por la espalda y el gran Lucius Malfoy que jamás se había detenido, paró.

Su pelirroja se veía tan frágil que no quiso hacerla sufrir más. Volvió a tomar a su colega de la camisa y lo sacó a patadas del departamento, no sin antes advertirle que si volvía no dudaría en matarlo.

...

...

...

...

La pelirroja se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, observando como el rubio corría al otro… finalmente entró, cerró la puerta y apoyó su frente en ella, para luego girar y mirarla.

No supieron cuánto tiempo se observaron… pudieron ser horas o segundos… Ginny no sabía que decir… un gracias no parecía suficiente para lo que acababa de hacer…. Le miró con tristeza, con lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir…

Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera ahí, que hubiera ido tras ella y le hubiera salvado… no quería que se fuera, no quería que la abandonara nunca… corrió hacía él y le besó.

Lucius se tambaleó un poco y correspondió a ese besó con la misma intensidad con la que la pelirroja se lo daba, ¡la amaba tanto! La deseaba, la necesitaba…

Mientras que ella lo apretaba rodeando su cuello, sus manos luchaban por quedarse quietas pero ya habían descendido hasta su pierna dejando caricias furtivas… fue un gemido de Ginny lo que lo hizo entrar en razón ¿qué estaba haciendo? Habían estado a punto de violarla y él desnudándola… intentó separarse pero no pudo…

Lágrimas saladas salían del rostro de Ginny, no quería que se fuera, no podía callarse por más tiempo ese torrente de emociones que sentía, ya no…

-No me dejes- sollozó enterrando el rostro en su fornido pecho, el rubio dudó, no sabía que hacer…

-¡Suéltame!- le exigió- no necesitas agradecerme nada… la próxima vez estoy seguro de que el maldito niño que vivió vendrá a ayudarte

Ese comentario no molestó a Ginny, sabía que la única forma de volver con él era diciéndo todo… de nuevo se abalanzó sobre él… besando cada centímetro de su rostro… envolviéndolo en el mar de placer que siempre despertaba en él… pero no podía estar con ella, no podía… el recuerdo de Harry sobre ella volvió y la separó en forma brusca.

-No- le advirtió con seriedad- todo tiene un fin.

Y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir.

-Te amo…-susurró la pelirroja haciéndolo parar.

Pensó que sus sentidos estaban mal, que el deseo de volver a su lado le había transtornado.

-¡Repítelo!- la tomó de los brazos, necesitaba escucharla, saber que no estaba soñando- ¡repítelo!

-Te amo Lucius Malfoy- lloró- te amo… te amo… ¡soy una tonta! Yo sé que tu jamás me amarás pero…

No pudo continuar… los labios de su amante la callaron… abandonándolos demasiado pronto para acercarse a su oído.

-Yo también mi pequeña…

Ginny sintió una descarga recorriendo su cuerpo. No podía ser verdad… ¿aquello podía ser verdad?

-Te amo- susurró finalmente el rubio, aceptándolo después de tanto. Todo había acabado en el momento en que ella pronunció aquella frase.

El tiempo se detuvo, todo se vino abajo… era definitivo… del antiguo Lucius Malfoy no quedaron ni las ruinas… ¡por fin las palabras que su corazón había anhelado!

…

…

…

...

HOLA!

A MI SI ME GUSTO! ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN...

SE QUE ES CORTO... LO SE... PERO ES QUE PLANEO HACER UN SONG FIC PARA LO QUE VIENE... Y COMO ESTOY EN EXAMENES Y SERIA MI PRIMER SONG-FIC PUES REQUIERO DE MAS PACIENCIA...

Y A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN... GRAX X TODO...

PERO SOBRE TODO... GRACIAS X ENTENDER A ESTA ENAMORADA QUE AMA A LUCIUS MALFOY, A SNAPE Y TODO LO QUE TENGA Q VER CON HARRY POTTER... QUE A VECES TARDA EN ESCRIBIR... PERO QUE TODO LO HACE CON EL ALMA... DESEANDO QUE A LOS DEMAS LES AGRADE...

_**MIRANDA MALFOY! 3**_


	33. Mi Bella, Mi señor Amante

_**Mi bella, Mi señor Amante**_

_la letra subrayada es de la cancion de SENOR AMANTE de valeria lynch y en la que me inspire para el fic..._

la letra que sigue es de un poema llamado BELLA...

...

…

…

…

PROV. LUCIUS

Tan difícil resultaba describir ese tumulto de emociones, eso que el corazón experimenta cuando has dicho todo lo que guardabas en él. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué es lo que sigue cuando parece que llegó el fin?

BELLA,  
como en la piedra fresca  
del manantial, el agua  
abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,  
así es la sonrisa en tu rostro

Lucius la miró y como respuesta sólo obtuvo una tímida sonrisa, por primera vez el gran Malfoy no sabía qué hacer, parecía un joven enamorado que ha perdido la razón y se deja dominar por el corazón.

Tantos años luchando por guardar lo que sentía, tanto aprender a dominar tus emociones, instruyendo al corazón para no encariñarse con otras personas, apretando los labios para no dejar salir una frase linda, tierna y romántica… todo eso se había derrumbado en un solo instante, como si jamás hubiera habido barrera entre ese hombre y el amor, entre esa máscara y su corazón.

Sus delgados labios buscaron los carnosos de la pelirroja, besando a un suave ritmo y compás. Era el primer beso que daba con verdadero amor, sintiendo como sus bocas daban una bella danza, en tiempo de vals, 1, 2, 3, sin parar de girar.

Bella,  
de finas manos y delgados pies  
como un caballito de plata,  
andando, flor del mundo,  
así te veo,  
bella.

Tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas pegándola cuidadosamente en la pared, ella tan frágil y tan fuerte. Que encaraba a la vida con la voluntad de una fiera, pero que amaba con tanta entrega… podía sonreír y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo, sólo por ser maravillosamente mujer.

Bella,  
con un nido de cobre enmarañado  
en tu cabeza, un nido  
color de fuego viviente  
donde mi corazón arde y reposa,  
bella. 

Acarició su cabello sin abandonar sus dulces labios sabor miel y su pequeña dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, haciendo arder su corazón del más puro deseo… acompañado de algo más que antes no habría reconocido: amor.

Y deseo es presuroso y apasionado y amor es lento y paciente, disfruta de ir poco a poco develando los secretos del ser al que se entrega… es difícil cuando conviven los dos, pero grande es la persona que disfruta de la compañía de ambos.

Bella,  
no te caben los ojos en la cara,  
no te caben los ojos en la tierra.  
Hay países, hay ríos  
en tus ojos,  
mi patria está en tus ojos,  
yo camino por ellos,  
ellos dan luz al mundo  
por donde yo camino,  
bella. 

Se separaron cuando el aliento les faltó, ella aún derramaba pequeñas lágrimas que el mago secó con suavidad, mirándose por unos instantes. Sus ojos… ¡que bellos ojos poseía su pequeña amante! Tan distintos a sus grises y a la vez tan compatibles como hechos para mirarse los unos a los otros.

Esas hermosas perlas que le invitaban a volar lejos, a no saber más de la realidad sólo del maravilloso escape que ellos le proveían.

Bella,  
tus senos son como dos panes hechos  
de tierra cereal y luna de oro,  
bella. 

-Te amo- murmuró con ese arrastrar de palabras característico, con esa sutileza de serpiente.

Los lindos ojos de la joven lucharon por no empañarse nuevamente de lágrimas y se pegó más a su pecho, sintiendo la calidez del hombre al que tanto amaba y del que quería ser siempre.

Bella,  
tu cintura  
la hizo mi brazo como un río cuando  
pasó mil años por tu dulce cuerpo,  
bella. 

Lucius la tomó firmemente de la cintura y le llevó hasta la habitación. Ahí, ante la cama que tantas veces les había visto entregarse sin reservas, atacó su cuello, como si de manjar exquisito de tratase. Le mordió sin dejar de acariciar su cintura, observándola morderse los labios… mirando lo bien que se sentía rodearla con sus brazos y saberla tan suya.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en desvestirla ni en qué momento él estuvo en la misma condición… sólo disfruto de esa dulce sensación de bienestar que le regalaba el recorrer casi con veneración el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ese cuerpo que tanto había extrañado, la deseaba tanto, no podía creer que pudiera ser tan paciente cuando se había abstenido de tenerla durante semanas que parecieron eternas.

Bella,  
no hay nada como tus caderas,  
tal vez la tierra tiene  
en algún sitio oculto  
la curva y el aroma de tu cuerpo,  
tal vez en algún sitio,  
bella. 

Recorrió el cuerpo de la joven con su boca, con sus manos, murmurando miles de ¨te amo¨ en vez de gritos sin sentido alguno. Y en una sublime danza subieron al cielo, una, dos, tres veces… no lo supo, la noche era larga, el amor eterno y paciente.

El reloj era el que menos importaba, esa noche el amor quería una fiesta y había que dársela, guardando a su amante la pasión y a su hermano el deseo. Toda Ginny era suya, toda ella… no había parte oculta para el mago, todo lo conocía con maestría… todo lo amaba, todo le deseaba y admiraba…

Bella, mi bella,  
tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas  
bella, mi bella,  
tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra,  
bella,  
todo eso es mío, bella,

-Te amo- alcanzó a murmurar con debilidad, sintiendo como la cabeza de su amante se derrumbaba en ella.

-Eres mía, pequeña- murmuró en su oído como ya antes, hacía mucho tiempo atrás había hecho, pero ahora no resultó amenazante, fue totalmente distinto.

-Para siempre

todo eso es mío, mía,  
cuando andas o reposas,  
cuando cantas o duermes,  
cuando sufres o sueñas,  
siempre,  
cuando estás cerca o lejos,  
siempre,  
eres mía, mi bella,  
siempre.

-Duerme, pequeña duerme- murmuró a su lado, yo estaré contigo en esta vida y la siguiente, mi bella.

-Te amo, Lucius Malfoy

-Yo también, Ginny, yo también.

Y escuchándose llamar de aquella forma por el hombre de su vida, cayó en ese sueño profundo en el que todo desearíamos pasar el resto de la noche. Ese sueño casi tan parecido a la muerte, porque no escuchas nada, tu alrededor desaparece y eres sólo tú, respirando acompasadamente, sabiéndote dichosa y… completa.

...

...

...

...

...

Prov. Ginny

La mañana llegó con sus dulces rayos, que alcanzaban a filtrarse por las delgadas cortinas. Lucius miraba a su pequeña como ya antes le había mirado. Y toda ella siguió resultándole tan perfecta después de haberla hecho suya tantas veces.

-Hola- sonrió con sensualidad cuando ella despertó

quisiera gritar

tremendo este amor

es fruta prohibida

de mi corazon

Ginny no contestó, un rubor llenó sus mejillas y luego… luego desapareció. Había tantas cosas que resolver… ella no quería ser siempre la otra, esa a la que el viera en las escondidas… deseaba que todos supieran que amaba a ese hombre y que estaba dispuesta a vivir a su lado el resto de su vida… pero era un hombre prohibido, **el hombre equivocado**.

amor en secreto

dos vidas calladas

perfume experiencia

q queda en mi almohada

Por un instante el rubio se preocupó por la expresión de su pequeña, quien sólo atinó a aspirar el perfume varonil impregnado en su cama. No quería resignarse a que fuera así siempre. No podía ser así, simplemente, no podía, pero era un amor secreto y lo más probable es que siguiera siéndolo.

-¿Pasa algo amor?

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, Lucius, promételo- suplicó

-Siempre amor, siempre- susurró en sus labios- jamás podría vivir sin ti, no después de saber que me amas tanto como yo- siguió al tiempo que depositaba furtivos besos en sus hombros desnudos y tersos.

-No me odies, Lucius, no me odies- lloró de repente, haciendo que el rubio detuviera sus acariciar y le abrazara con preocupación.

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte, Ginevra?

-Porque… tengo miedo- lloriqueó enterrando el rostro en su pecho, pensando lo raro que era el amor, ni por Harry había llorado tantas veces seguidas como por ese hombre…

Lucius la abrazó con más fuerza, sin decir nada, esperando a que se desahogara.

-Tengo miedo a que todo esto sea un sueño del que voy a despertar… miedo a que tu dejes de amarme… a que no resulte suficiente para ti… para ti que eres un hombre libre y apasionado y yo sólo soy una simple que niña que…

-Ginevra…

-Es la verdad… una simple niña que para colmo es hija de Artur Weasley… una Weasley… una maldita traidora a la sangre como tantas veces lo dijiste.

-No lo eres amor- bramó con sentimiento sosteniendo ese rostro entre las manos

-Sí lo soy… y tengo mucho miedo… no sé qué hacer Lucius no lo sé…

-¿Me amas?

-Con todo mi corazón…

-Entonces no hay nada que temer…- sonrió besando sus ojos, su nariz…- nadie podrá contra nosotros. Si en verdad me amas, estaremos juntos pese a todos.

yo bebo el veneno

de un beso en la boca

seguirte los pasos

hacerme tu sombra

Ginny asintió y le besó. Sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba hervir y la atmosfera se llenaba de un repentino calor.

Recibió al hombre con los brazos abiertos, con ansia y desesperación… tenía miedo y la palabra TODOS le asustaba.

guardarme tu nombre

apretando los dientes

cadenas de fuego

quemando mi mente

-Lu… Lucius- gimió- no quiero tener sexo…

-¿Quién habló de sexo? Lo que haré, será hacerte el amor…

señor amante

que me arrastra

me encarcela

y como el viento

usted me lleva

a cualquier parte

Lucius sacó su lado pasional… por fin deseo y pasión pudieron hacer de las suyas… claro bajo la extrema vigilancia del amor que velaba por sus pupilos. Mirando con asombro como dos personas tan diferentes pueden demostrar lo que sienten a escondidas de todos… pensando en ellos… uno en matar por amor y la otra dudando de hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar por su señor amante.

amante mio

me debora como el fuego

y beso a beso

este mundo compartimos

Dócilmente volvió a aquel lugar al que sólo iba de su mano. Sintió de nuevo la sensación que es entregarse al hombre que se ama con todo el ser… con toda el alma…

me queda en el cuerpo

un gusto a triunfo

sentirte tan mio

y yo tan entera

-Te amo- volvieron a decirse cuando la razón volvió cuando la sensación embriagante de sus cuerpos desnudos se esfumó.

La pelirroja sonrió, tratando de ocultar ese miedo interno que no hallaba como expresar, que callaba para no alejar al que acababa de obtener.

-Eres tan linda amor- la besó como si no acabara de hacerla suya, como si apenas fueran a culminar el acto

-Yo también- lo abrazó la joven al tiempo que SU mago reía, era tan guapo cuando sonreía.

...

...

...

...

.

...

...

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Ginny desde la cocina, tenía tanta hambre que no hallaba que hacer. Los dos últimos días habían sido los mejores de toda su vida… Lucius no había salido de su departamento… al principio le habló de lo que pasaría cuando McLair le dijera a otros lo que ocurría pero su rubio le había calmado sólo como él sabía hacerlo, prometiéndole además que nada de lo que ese pudiera decir le afectaba.

Ni Rubén había llamado, sin duda imaginaba donde estaba su querido jefe y no quería molestarlo, más bien, trataba de llevar la empresa en orden para no ser regañado.

Maldición alguien llamaba a la puerta… sin duda era Lina, la portera, preguntando por alguno de sus gatos que siempre se perdían. Era una buena mujer que apreciaba a la pelirroja y a veces creyó descubrir en la mirada de la anciana un sentimiento de comparecencia hacia ella… como si supiera que entre el mago y ella hubiera algo… imposible.

Se acercó con lentitud y fastidio y abrió… de inmediato la cara se le puso tan blanca como la de su amado.

-He vuelto de la luna de miel- sonrió Hermione Jean Granger de oreja a oreja, contemplando la silueta de su amiga, cubierta por una pequeña bata.

La pelirroja estaba pensando en lo que iba responder cuando de pronto…

-¿Pasa algo amor?- preguntó una voz que arrastraba palabras y la castaña esposa de Ron soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa…

mi buen amante  
cometemos el delito  
mas hermoso y mas sentido  
q es  
amarse

**LEAN LA NOTA!  
**  
...

HOLA! AUN VIVO? YA ME MATARON?

LAMENTO HABER TARDADO... PERO LA INSPIRACION NO ESTA DE MI PARTE... AUN ASI ME COMPLACE INFORMARLES QUE EXCENTE TODAS MIS MASTERIAS X LO QUE TENDRE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR... PERO...

HE DECIDIDO TOMARME UN PEQUENO TIEMPO... PARA PONER EN ORDEN MIS IDEAS... PARA QUE LA INSPIRACION VUELVE... NO SE QUE ME SUCEDE... NO SE ESPANTEN SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO... Y QUIZA EN TRES DIAS SUBA UN NUEVO CAPI... ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE ME NAZCA Y PUEDA ESCRIBIR BIEN...

PESE A LA ESPERA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO ESTE CAPI... SE QUE NO TIENE LEMMON PERO AHORA QUE SE DIJERON TE AMO SE ME HACE MAS DIFICIL DESCRIBIR ESO... X QUE ENTRAN EN JUEGO SENTIMIENTOS... LO SE UNA IDEA TONTA... PERO ME COMPLICA TODO...

AUN ASI HABRA LEMMON NORMAL MAS ADELANTE...

LA HSITORIA VA A DAR UN PEQUENO GIRO... NO SE ESPANTEN QUE SEGUIRA SIENDO UN GINNY/LUCIUS... PERO ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN JAJAJJA...

COMO VEN SE QUEDO EN ALGO MUY INTERESANTE... QUE PASARA? YO LO SE... PERO FALTA QUE LO ESCRIBA... AJJAJA

NOS VEMOS Y OJALA SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTO...

MIRANDA MALFOY...

GRAX X TODO... MIL GRAX X SUS COMENTARIOS, LECTURAS Y TENERME EN FAVORITOS... GRAX...

A TODOS MIL GRACIAS...


	34. Hermione es una gran amiga

_**Hermione es una gran amiga**_

…

….….

**HOLA!**

**SÉ QUE NO TENGO PREDÓN DE DIOS, NI DE MERLIN! PERO EL TIEMPO SE ENOJÓ CONMIGO Y SU AMIGA, LA INSPIRACIÓN SALIÓ EN SU DEFENSA...**

**PERO PARECE SER QUE YA ME ESTÁN PERDONANDO...**

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA... OJALÁ DISFRUTEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... SINCERAMENTE NO QUEDO COMO ME HUBIESE GUSTADO, PERO ALGO ES ALGO.**

…**.**...

….

…..

…...

_En el capi anterior..._

…

_-He vuelto de la luna de miel- sonrió Hermione Jean Granger de oreja a oreja, contemplando la silueta de su amiga, cubierta por una pequeña bata._

…_._

_La pelirroja estaba pensando en lo que iba responder cuando de pronto…_

…_. _

_-¿Pasa algo amor?- preguntó una voz que arrastraba palabras y la castaña esposa de Ron soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa…_

...

Ginevra se quedó congelada en la entrada, sintiendo como todo el mundo se le venía encima… ¿Hermione Jean Granger en su casa? Imposible, ¿luna de miel? Había olvidado todo, ni siquiera recordaba que ahora era su cuñada… ¿qué decirle? ¿Cómo ocultar al hombre que ansioso le esperaba en la habitación?

No hubo tiempo de hacer planes, no hubo tiempo de actuar, Lucius Malfoy al ver su tardanza, comenzó a vestirse y salió en su búsqueda al tiempo que se abrochaba el caro reloj de muñeca.

-¿Pasa algo, amor?- preguntó con su típico arrastre de palabras sin levantar la vista de su actividad, hasta que un pequeño grito de sorpresa, le hizo toparse con los ojos chocolate de la sangre sucia… Granger.

Era una escena graciosa, el gran Lucius Malfoy no fue capaz de decir algo, se quedó observando a ambas chicas desde un mismo lugar, Ginny ni siquiera le miró, se mantuvo mirando a su cuñada y la castaña al rubio, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar? ¿Qué hacía el padre del hurón en casa de su amiga a esa hora? ¿Por qué estaba vistiéndose y ella en bata? Todas las respuestas eran obvias, pero Hermione Granger siempre quiere estar segura de todo.

-Hermione yo…- empezó Ginny pero volvió a callar, no encontraba las palabras necesarias para explicar aquello, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que afrentar aquella relación, pero prefería que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Lucius miró a su pelirroja y el corazón se le llenó de infinita ternura, debió sentir en carne propia lo que su amada pensaba. Se acercó con sutileza y besó su frente, sin importarle los enormes ojos de Granger ante esa caricia.

-Las dejo- se despidió la serpiente- deben hablar. ¿Granger?

-¿Señor?

-Que tengan un buen día.

La puerta fue cerrada tras el mago y ambas amigas quedaron solas, la atmosfera quedó aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

-No espero que entiendas todo, Herms- habló Ginny- pero… esto no es nada fácil para mí y…

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Hermione

-Sí- aceptó la pelirroja

-¿Él te ama o… es solo un juego?

-Me ama… quiere que nuestro amor sea eterno… quiere quedarse conmigo para siempre, pero… yo… no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó amorosamente Hermione tomando las manos de su amiga- ¿qué sucede?

-Tengo miedo, Herms, nadie va a aceptarlo… lo sé, no lo aceptarán.

-Yo lo acepto- sonrió su cuñada

-Pero tú eres maravillosa Herms, eres inteligente, ni siquiera debo explicarte todo, con sólo verlo sabes lo que pasa… puedes escucharme, perdonas con facilidad… no todas las personas son así. Mi familia… no sé cómo decirlo y Lucius querrá hacerlo… sé que me dará tiempo para pensarlo… pero me ama demasiado cómo para que sigamos a escondidas.

-Entonces hablen, muéstrale que tú también le amas y que estás dispuesta a afrontar a todos con tal de estar a su lado.

-Es que no lo sé… yo… no sé nada…

-Gin, mírame. ¿Creíste que la sabelotodo de Granger entendería tu relación con el padre del hurón?

-No

-¿Sabes por qué lo hice? Lo hice porque te quiero- la abrazó- porque eres mi amiga, mi cuñada… pero sobre todo porque te quiero. Ginny, te vi triste por Harry, vi lo dolida que te dejó…

-Herms sabes que fui yo la que…

-Sé que fue él, Gin. Siempre lo supe… además, no fue fácil sacarle información a Viktor.

-¡Herms!

-¿Qué?- rió su amiga- ¿querías que me quedara con la duda? Yo ya sabía que algo pasaba… los ojos comenzaron a brillarte como cuando mirabas a Harry… comenzaste a olvidarlo… sabía que algo pasaba… en un principio pensé en Viktor, pero tras hablar con él, supe que era algo más.

-¿Él te habló de mi trabajo?

-No, pero me hubiese encantado que lo hiciera, la sorpresa habría sido menor. Sólo dijo que trabajabas para un gran hombre… dijo que era un caballero y que esperaba que yo lo entendiese.

-¿Él dijo eso?

-Sí, parece ser que desde que los vio, supo el amor que ambos se tenían… cada una de sus palabras era para que yo imaginara al hombre perfecto, al único hombre que podría hacerte feliz y me hizo prometer que… que lo aceptaría al saber su nombre.

-Viktor es un gran amigo… ¡ojalá lo hubiésemos valorado antes!

-Lo sé, pero encontrará a alguien y se enamorará… debe encontrar a la persona indicada, yo no le podía dar el amor que desde siempre ha sido de tu hermano.

-¡Oh, Herms!- sollozó Ginny en su hombro- ¿qué haría yo sin ti amiga? No sabes lo mal que me sentí al verte de pie… ahí en la puerta… no supe que hacer, que decir… no supe nada… ¡Oh, Herms!

-Calma, Ginny, aquí estoy amiga…- la abrazó- verás cómo todo saldrá bien, pero necesito que sea muy valiente Gin, lo necesito, si en verdad lo amas… deberás ser muy valiente, amiga mía, muy valiente.

-Lo sé, Herms, lo sé, no sabes cuánto le amo. Al principio fue un juego, pensé que no me quería, pero el tiempo fue pasando… te juro que cambió, lo juro, Herms.

-Te creo Ginny, creo que el padre del hurón… perdón, que Lucius Malfoy está cambiando… pero siempre estará ahí la parte de él que nos disgusta… esa parte que no puede borrar porque es su esencia, es parte de él y así debes aceptarlo.

-Lo sé- aceptó limpiándose las lágrimas- lo sé.

-Bien, te veré al rato, trata de calmarte, toma un té o algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Herms… no puedes dejarme sola.

-Calma querida- dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie- tengo que hacer algo, es por tu bien.

-¿No le contarás Ron, verdad? ¡Promételo, Herms!

-Lo prometo, tu hermano no sabrá nada… iré a hacer algo más… ya te enterarás luego, confía en mí.

-Confío en ti.

-Bien, te veré luego- se despidió Hermione saliendo del departamento de su amiga.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, comprendía por qué la pelirroja ganaba tanto en el trabajo, por qué Krum no le había dicho toda la verdad cuando lo buscó… comprendió la tristeza de Ginny al ver aquel vestido de novia con serpientes bordadas… el anillo azul… lo entendió todo.

Su pequeña amiga sufría por un hombre al que veía inalcanzable, ¿cómo era posible que terminara amando al hombre que estuvo a punto de matarla? ¿al que trató de capturar a Harry un millón de veces? Aún no se lo explicaba… la cabeza le daba vueltas, el impactó había sido muy grande, pero Krum le había dicho tantas cosas buenas del desconocido jefe de Ginny, que ver al señor Malfoy no había sido tan sorprendente como para caer desmayada. Pero se sentía mal…

¿Cómo ayudar a Ginny? ¿Cómo ocultarle a su esposo del amante de su hermana menor? Sería algo difícil, pero era Hermione Granger y para ella lo que menos había eran imposibles, ya vería la forma de arreglar todo ese embrollo… ella sería la celestina, cupido… todo… lograría que el amor de esas dos personas se realizara.

¿Por qué lo haría? Quizá porque era muy buena y le agradaba la idea de que alguien como el padre del hurón tuviese sentimientos, sólo había una forma de saberlo, hablando con él.

-Joven ¿sería tan amable de atenderme?- preguntó amablemente al llegar junto a un joven sentado tras un escritorio

-Claro, permítame- añadió cuando el teléfono sonó- ¿Sí, diga? En estos momentos no estamos interesados en…- la línea de a lado también sonó y el joven miró a Hermione como si no supiera que hacer, ella comenzó a reír- bueno… sí… no, eso sí, me refiero a lo que me están diciendo en… ¿cuándo? Ah, claro… avisaré cuanto antes que…

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?- preguntó Rubén tras ella

-Buenos días, solo quería hablar con el señor Malfoy

-¿Con el señor Malfoy? ¿Podría ser tan amable de darme su nombre?

-Preferiría que él no se enterase que estoy aquí, soy Hermione Granger, amiga de…

-Claro que la conozco, no se hable más, acompáñeme por aquí- ofreció Rubén mostrando el elevador- ¿es amiga de miss Weasley, cierto?

-Su cuñada- sonrió con orgullo

-¡Vaya! Ahora recuerdo la nota del profeta, ¡en hora buena!

-Gracias

-Lamento mucho lo de allá abajo, Miss Weasley ha estado… mmm… digamos… indispuesta, esa es la palabra que buscaba, entonces no ha podido asistir y sin ella… bueno, tuve que buscar un suplente- sonrió- es mi primo, sólo vino a apoyarnos esta semana, per es nuevo, aun no halla cómo manejar los teléfonos.

-Me di cuenta- bromeó Herms

-Aquí es señora Gran… digo, señora Weasley

-Gracias- respondió Hermione ruborizada, nadie la había llamado por su apellido de casada y menos "señora", que lindo resultaba aquello.

Respiró hondamente y tomó la manilla de la puerta…

-¿Sí?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy con la vista clavada en unos documentos, al no recibir respuesta la miró- ¿Granger?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante- invitó acomodándose en su silla- toma asiento, ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?

-No gracias, señor

-No pienso envenenarte Granger o ¿acaso me tienes miedo?

-No, no lo tengo señor Malfoy, jamás le he temido.

-Bien- sonrió el rubio- ¿a qué debo tu visita? ¿eres la primer persona que viene a reclamarme el acostarme con la más pequeña de los Weasley?

-Soy la primera que les apoya

La magnitud de tal respuesta dejó al mago sin poder hablar, esperaba que la castaña les apoyara, siempre había oído de su buen corazón, pero no que se lo dijera de una forma tan directa y menos que le buscara en su propia empresa.

-Bien yo… no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-No todos somos como aparentamos, pero eso usted lo sabe muy bien ¿cierto, señor Malfoy?

-Muy cierto- ratificó, esa niña sí que era inteligente, demasiado buena para no ser bruja

-Creo en tu usted señor Malfoy, por alguna extraña razón creo en usted, estoy absolutamente convencida de que el amor que le tiene a mi cuñada es real, pero las cosa no parecen fáciles para ustedes.

-Lo sé, Granger, lo sé.

-Hermione- corrigió la chica- Hermione, si usted prefiere.

-Bien Hermione, eres la mejor amiga de la mujer que amo, creo que nuestra relación debe ser algo menos protocolaria, aunque comprendería que no quisieras ni verme, debe haber mucho odio en tu corazón.

-Yo no soy como usted señor Malfoy

-Lucius, por favor

-Bien, Lucius, yo sí sé perdonar.

-Y no sabes lo bueno que resulta eso, Hermione, las persona como yo no pueden cambiar demasiado rápido, al menos eso pensaba hasta que conocí a Ginny, ahora soy otro hombre.

-Es por eso que he venido a verlo… es por ese que he venido a verte, Lucius, quiero ayudarlos para que el mundo les entienda, porque… será difícil.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento Hermione, si pudiese regresar unos cuántos años atrás, repararía todo, lo haría.

-Te creo, Lucius- sonrió Hermione- te creo, pero entonces la historia sería distinta y tal vez… no tendría a Ginny.

-Supongo

-Lo que haré está demás, pero debo hacerlo… mi obligación de mejor amiga y cuñada me obliga a…

-La amo- intervino Lucius- la amo con todo mi corazón

-Yo…

-¿Ibas a preguntar eso no?

-Exacto- sonrió la castaña- creo que seremos grandes cuñados, Lucius

-Yo también lo espero Hermione

-Pero para comenzar, creo que tú siendo el casado, deberás de terminar tu relación, eso impulsará a Ginny a hablar.

-Lo he pensado, pero no hay de qué preocuparnos, entre Narcissa y yo sólo hay una farsa, desde hace mucho que hemos estado viendo lo de los papeles.

-Pero ¿cómo crees que lo tome?- se preocupó la joven

-Bien, supongo, ella fue de las pocas personas que se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba a esa niña.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, pero eso es otra historia, no tiene nada de interesante.

-No, eso no me preocupa, sucede que… debió dolerle…

-Cissy y yo somos amigos, esa es la verdad, el corazón de Narcissa pertenece a otro hombre y pese a todo lo que hice, ella jamás le olvidó- soltando un gran suspiro- ya no me importa, jamás me importó. Traté de que lo olvidara sólo por orgullo… porque quería tener una mujer que se sometiese ante mí y que se desviviera por mí… fue algo torpe y egoísta, sumamente egoísta.

-Vaya, lo lamento, Lucius

-Fue suficiente por hoy, que tengas un excelente día

-Igualmente Lucius- se despidió pero antes de salir la voz del rubio la detuvo.

-Y… ¡Hermione!

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a buscar un anillo para ella?- preguntó ocultando la vergüenza que sentía

-¿Un anillo?- repitió Hermione- ¿Un anillo de…

-Sí, de compromiso, quiero que Ginevra Weasley sea mi esposa, es lo que más quiero en el mundo.

-Tú encárgate de los papeles con Narcissa, yo me encargaré del regalo- sonrió Hermione- y… ¡Lucius!

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por la plancha- añadió con una sonrisa aun mayor señalando su lacio cabello- hace tiempo que quería algo muggle.

Lucius sonrió con ironía… él regalando algo muggle a una muggle… y ¡se lo agradecía! Hermione no esperó su respuesta, salió feliz de aquella oficina, conocía el anillo perfecto para Ginny… conocía el vestido perfecto… Lucius la miró abandonar su oficina y dejarlo de nuevo en soledad, esa soledad que su pelirroja calmaba con una beso o una caricia… debía pensar cómo decirle a su esposa que era el hombre más feliz del mundo…

…..

…..

Cissy avanzó a paso sigiloso hasta el tocador y con mano temblorosa, colocó una dorada llave… ahí estaba lo que buscaba… el rostro del hombre al que amaba…

Observó la enmarañada mata de pelo negro y esos ojos que la volvían loca… ¡Cuánto daría por estar de nuevo entre esos brazos! Pero era un amor prohibido… lo había sido… ahora era muy tarde… y la foto fue mojada por un sinfín de lágrimas…

...

….

….

…..

…

…..

HOLA DE NUEVO!

ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN PRONTO POR AQUI DE NUEVO... UNA DISCULPA POR NO COMENTAR LOS FICS DE VARIOS DE USTEDES, PERO ME FUI DE VACACIONES Y NO PUDE METERME A LA PAGINA...

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO... MIL GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA... PROMETO ESTAR AQUI MUY PRONTO

DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR TODO

SU AMIGA

MIRANDA MALFOY 3


	35. Comienzan Los Problemas

_HOLA A TODOS! ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y QUE NO ME QUIERAN MATAR... ESTA VEZ NO TARDE MUCHO... DISFRUTEN!_

...

-¿Has sabido algo de Ginny?- preguntó Ron a su esposa sin dejar de leer el profeta de aquella mañana

-No

-¿No? ¿Acaso no fuiste a buscarla?

-Claro, lo olvidaba

-¿Te sientes bien Hermione?- preguntó un tanto preocupado- volviste un poco extraña, ¿está bien mi hermana?

-¡Por Merlín, Ron!- sonrió Hermione- claro que está bien, ando apurada porque con la luna de miel, dejé a un lado mis obligaciones de esposa y no quisiera que me creyeras una floja.

-¡Oh, amor!- la abrazó el pelirrojo por la cintura, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su esposa- yo jamás pensaría eso de ti… eres la más linda, la más hermosa e inteligente de todo el mundo mágico.

-Y muggle- añadió la castaña

-Sí- sonrió su esposo- eres la mujer más maravillosa de ambos mundos, ¡qué vanidosa resultaste, Hermione! Pero lo eres, negarlo sería una gran mentira. ¿Sabes qué pasó hoy? Te extrañé mucho… por ti, yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Eso espero Ron, porque hay algo en mi lista de cosas que debes aceptar, que no creo que vaya a gustarte.

-¿Y qué es?- se extrañó

-Aun no- lo detuvo la castaña posando un dedo sobre sus labios- te lo diré a su debido tiempo, pero debes prometer que me escucharas.

-Lo haré amor, yo siempre te escucho.

-Fingiré que eso es verdad- rió Hermione corriendo un poco para escapar del abrazo de Ron- espera… alguien llama a la puerta. Yo voy.

-Hola- saludó el joven con cicatriz en forma de rayo- lamento venir sin avisar.

-Pasa, no te preocupes- le besó tiernamente su amiga, sin imaginar lo que había hecho un día después de su boda, aquél estúpido beso que le había costado una dolorosa separación a Ginny con Lucius.

-¡Colega!- le abrazó Ron efusivamente- ¡qué gusto tenerte aquí! Ya extrañábamos tu feo rostro.

-Supe que llegaron anoche- comentó Harry sin dar importancia al chiste de su amigo- y quise venir de inmediato a saludar, aunque lamento no haberme anunciado con lechuza o comunicador.

-Ya lo ha dicho Hermione, no debes preocuparte, eres casi como de la familia, puedes venir cuando quieras, pasa siéntate. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en el ministerio?

-No me quejo- respondió el moreno sentándose en un cómodo sillón- las cosas marchan bien, ayer me reuní con el ministro, planea mandar un cuerpo de aurores para protección del ministro muggle, teme por su seguridad.

-¿Una nueva conspiración?

-Para nada, sólo temores, quizá le odien pero no lo suficiente como aniquilarlo, aunque con los muggles nunca se sabe, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-¿Y has pensado a quién mandar?

-Creo que tú, Wilkins y yo, seremos los indicados para el trabajo, aunque no era de eso de lo que venía a hablar.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-En realidad vengo por un asunto más delicado- explicó Harry adoptando una expresión tan rara que a Hermione le pareció imposible que aquél fuese su amigo de toda la vida.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?- intervino la castaña, pues su corazón así se lo dictaba

-He venido a hablar de Ginny- siguió Harry ignorando a Hermione y ella temió más que nunca antes, ¿sabría Harry la verdad? Debía evitar esa conversación a toda costa- ¿Han sabido algo de ella?

-No- se apresuró a mentir pero Ron la contradijo

-Claro que sí, ayer mismo Hermione fue a buscarla, ya sabes, ambas son amigas, aunque aún no me ha contado nada.

-Ella está bien, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por ella Harry, la he hallado tranquila, feliz y a gusto en su departamento.

-Seré directo- cortó el moreno mirando fijamente al pelirrojo- estoy enamorado de tu hermana.

-Harry yo… ella te dejó y tú aceptaste que tampoco la amabas.

-Ella no me dejó- reveló, haciendo que a la castaña el corazón le latiese en un desenfrenado compás y que las orejas de Ron se volviesen escarlata

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- tronó Ron poniéndose en pie al tiempo que su amigo y esposa le imitaban.

-Debes calmarte, si he venido hasta aquí es porque quiero hablar, necesito que todo quede aclarado.

-Entonces comienza a hablar

-No creo que esto sea lo mejor- intervino Hermione tomando a Ron de los hombros- debemos calmarnos, lo mejor será que te vayas Harry, no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para…

-¡Habla!- exigió Ron

-Yo dejé a Ginny- confesó Harry con la cabeza gacha- creí que no la amaba… la engañé.

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz!

-¡Calma, Ron!- le detuvo Hermione justo antes de que se abalanzara sobre el moreno

-¡Entiende! Estaba confundido, creí amar a Luna, pero ahora sé que no es así.

-¿A Luna?

-Sí Ron, esta mañana he terminado esa relación imposible ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella no era tu hermana… estoy enamorado de Ginny, la amo con todo el corazón y mi vida no tiene sentido si ella no está a mi lado.

-¿A qué has venido Harry?- preguntó Ron- No creo que todo esto sea sólo porque quieres que tu amigo sepa la verdad.

-No, no es solo por eso- admitió el niño que vivió observando fijamente al que pudo ser su cuñado, se veía tranquilo, pero sabía que sin el agarre de Hermione ya habría sacado mínimo la varita, era un buen auror- hablé con tu hermana, un día después de tu boda.

Ron no respondió.

-Ella olvidó su bolso- siguió- así que encontré su dirección y fui a devolverla, pero… encontré algo que no me gustó.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

-¡Basta, Harry!- gritó la castaña- sea lo que sea que hayas visto, no tienes ningún derecho a divulgarlo, es privacidad de Gin.

-¡Silencio, Herms!- la calló su esposo- ¿qué encontraste?

-Poción anticonceptiva- soltó con rapidez

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Soy el jefe del cuerpo de aurores Ron!- le gritó el moreno- estoy preparado para identificar sustancias extrañas que puedan dañar a nuestros aurores… y una poción como esas es la más fácil de identificar, hasta Herms la puede usar.

-¡Eso es!- dijo Hermione- quizá no era suya… tal vez era mía, iré a buscarla, no estoy segura de haberla visto esta mañana…

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte- la detuvo el pelirrojo- ¿y qué hiciste al verla?

-¡Le reclame! Necesitaba saber con quién se estaba acostando… luego la besé… en un principio pareció gustarle pero luego… me rechazó. Fue justo en ese momento cuando supe que amaba a alguien más.

-Dame su nombre…

-No lo sé

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Quiero el maldito nombre!- exigió tomándole de la camisa, pero el moreno logró sacar su varita

-¡No lo sé! Y más te vale que me sueltes o no respondo de mis actos…

-¡Ni yo de los míos!- intervino Herms con la varita apuntando a Harry- sé más magia que ustedes juntos… ¡sepárense!

Lentamente ambos magos obedecieron.

-Lo siento Ron- se disculpó Harry- pero amo a tu hermana y necesito que me apoyes… necesitaba que tú supieses la verdad para que entendieras el peligro que corre viviendo sola… el amor que le tengo… sé que fui un idiota, pero cambié, lo juro Ron.

-Te creo- soltó con brusquedad- te creo Harry, pero por el momento lo único que me importa es encontrar al bastardo que le pone las manos encima a mi hermana.

-Te entiendo yo…

-Te veré mañana

-Pero…

-Será mejor que te vayas, Harry- sentenció Hermione quien aún seguía apuntándolos con la varita- anda, te acompañaré al pasillo.

Harry asintió levemente y fue a la salida con su amiga custodiándole con la varita en alto, pero no sólo le dejó en la puerta, sino que siguió con el hasta el corredor.

Cuando estuvo segura de que su esposo no les había seguido, pegó una bofetada al salvador del mundo mágico.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreviste a ver a Ginny?

-¡Tenía que hacerlo, Hermione! No sabes lo mucho que la extraño, no tienes idea de cuánto la necesito.

-Lo único que sé, es que tú la dejaste y ella tiene derecho a ser feliz en otra parte, con un hombre que no la lastime.

-¿Y lo encontró? ¡Respóndeme, Hermione! ¿Ha encontrado a ese hombre o sólo cree haberlo hecho?

-Eso es algo que sólo ella puede decidir

-Eres su amiga… ¿acaso no sabes qué es lo que más le conviene?

-Sí y de lo que más estoy segura, es de que su felicidad no está junto a ti- soltó con brusquedad, lanzando como dardo cada palabra al corazón de su amigo

-Hermione…

-Ahora vete, Harry, que lucharé con uñas y dientes porque dejes a Ginny ser feliz… ¿entendiste?

-No podrás

-Lo haré… ella me tiene a mí y yo soy suficientemente fuerte como para apoyarla en lo que ella decida hacer. Así que óyeme bien Harry, caminas a paso veloz por este pasillo y no te vuelves a meter en los lugares donde no te llaman- advirtió con enojo. Él no respondió, la miró unos segundos para caminar al paso que ella le había indicado.

Hermione le vio marchar y se recargó en la pared dejando salir un gran suspiro, acababa de enterarse de la relación de Ginny y ya había tenido que enfrentarse a su mejor amigo ¿qué seguiría ahora? Ron…

-¿Lo sabías, verdad?- preguntó bruscamente al verla entrar- ¡contéstame Hermione! ¿lo sabías?

Ella agachó la cabeza

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo has osado mentirme?

-No fue mi intención, Ron… te juro que tiene poco que me enteré, ni siquiera sabía que Harry había visitado a tu hermana.

-¿Quién es? Dame su nombre Hermione

-No lo sé

-¡Hermione!- gritó sacudiéndola con algo de fiereza- ¡eres su amiga, eres mi esposa! Dame ese nombre.

-¡No lo sé!- lloró su esposa- te juro que no lo sé…

-No sé qué creer- añadió Ron dejándola libre

-Te amo, Ron- le abrazó Hermione- te amo… sea quien sea ese hombre debe de amar a tu hermana, Ginny no es tonta.

-No, no lo es.

-Déjala tranquila… al menos por un tiempo… si ella tiene que decirnos algo nos lo dirá, pero lo hará en el momento en que lo crea más conveniente.

-Bien- aceptó el pelirrojo y tomó la barbilla de su esposa- Hermione dejaré a mi hermana tranquila por un tiempo, pero… ¿juras que me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Lo juro- mintió Hermione, era la primera vez que lo hacía tantas veces seguidas y a la persona que más amaba, el pelirrojo sonrió y tras darle un pequeño beso se dirigió a la habitación.

"!Merlín, Hermione! ¿ahora qué?" exclamó en voz alta… todo tenía un precio… las cosas empezaban a complicarse…

...

HOLA!

ME ALEGRA V3RLOS POR AQUI! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE MINI ENFRENTAMIENTO... DIOS!

ESTO SE PONE BUENO!

LOS QUIERO MUCHO!

BESOS!

MIRANDA MALFOY!

LEO: UN BESASO ENORME NINO... DONDE QUIERA QUE VAYAS HOY EH? HAS DE IR CARRETERA... MUAK


	36. De compras y el joven Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy salió galantemente vestido de la gran mansión en que habitaba, había hablado con Narcisa y ella había parecido entenderle, que gran amiga tenía en ella. Narcissa con su lento andar, con la barbilla en alto al mirar y esa grácil figura que se imponía donde pisaba su pequeño pie. Su Cissy había sido criada en una familia de renombre como los Black, tenía todo lo que un sangre limpia podía desear. Al hablar, podía armar o destruir, su sonrisa era capaz de obtener cuanto desease, pero sus ojos… su esposo jamás pudo descifrarlos.

Hubo veces en que le pareció ver en ellos un gramo de compasión pero luego, de nuevo había soberbia, porque era bella y lo sabía, todos la admiraban y le elogiaban a él por esposa tan hermosa.

No supo en qué momento los tratos de esa mujer se fueron dulcificando, quizá fue el amor de madre o ese amor no correspondido que aun guardaba en el alma, pero con el paso del tiempo, si bien no compartían pasión, el gran Lucius Malfoy podía decir que realmente tenía una amiga.

Una amiga que noche a noche le esperaba con la puerta abierta cual doncella esperando por el caballero andante que viene a rescatarla de la prisión, una amiga que le escuchaba aunque sus palabras fueran hirientes, que trataba de abrazarle aunque fuera corrida del lugar sin lograrlo, esa que le aguantaba las mil y un infidelidades, porque sabía que en el fondo era un buen hombre.

Sólo Narcissa Black veía a través de su esposo, ella era la única capaz de entenderlo y cuidarlo, lo que más deseaba era verlo cambiar, ser un hombre nuevo y sin saberlo, lo logró.

Lo logró porque llegó un momento en que ambos podían mantener una leve conversación, una sonrisa de respeto y alguna que otra suave caricia, pero no más.

Entre más se estrechaba esa débil amistad, el hombre más se alejaba de esa gran mansión llamada hogar, ¿la razón? Un pequeñuelo de rubios cabellos había crecido.

¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo! Mientras su padre cuidaba los negocios, tenía amores de una noche o dos y tramaba macabros planes para el futuro, el pequeño crecía admirando la figura paterna, a ese padre que le apoyaba y le instaba a seguir con la frente en alto, repitiéndole a cada segundo que era un Malfoy y tenía orgullo.

Pero ese pequeño, habría cambiado cualquiera de sus posesiones más valiosas porque una noche, su padre se hubiera quedado en casa, porque le hubiera besado antes de dormir o porque entre sus brazos le leyese un cuento, jamás algo así fue hecho por el mago.

¿Un cuento? En su vida había tocado uno… o tal vez… no lo recordaba, la infancia de Lucius Malfoy se tornaba tan lejana y turbia que en ocasiones se olvidaba de que alguna vez también fue niño.

Trató de cuidar de su hijo como le criaron a él y conocía a la perfección sus errores y aciertos, sólo que le costaba admitirlos. ¿Acaso en la guerra no deseaba más que a nada estrechar a su hijo entre los brazos? ¿Acaso no prefería morir que hallar a su hijo sin vida? ¿Acaso no sucumbió ante el llanto cuando aquella lechuza del ministerio llegó, anunciando que el niño que vivió le regalaba la libertad?

Lo hizo, gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas en esa ocasión, pero se apresuró a limpiarlas, tal y como hizo al ver a Draco. Ahí estaba su retoño, sangre de su sangre, lleno de heridas en rostro y cuerpo, temblando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro… todo había acabado y su madre le abrazaba como la cosa más valiosa del mundo ¿y él? Sólo pudo decirle "bien hecho". ¿Bien hecho qué? ¿No pensaba abrazarlo y besarlo? Si lo deseaba nadie lo supo, porque ese adolescente no pudo sentir el calor y la protección de su padre, se limitó a sonreír con dulzura y aparentar que todo estaba bien, al fin, eso era lo que le habían enseñado a hacer.

...

Draco Malfoy tomó la foto de su novia entre la manos y la guardó dentro de su saco, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que todo estaba listo para partir. Sabía que era una decisión premeditada, pero necesitaba ir a Londres mágico, tantos años sin ver su hogar comenzaba a resultar doloroso, además quería ordenar los pensamientos que le aquejaban, saber si lo correcto era casarse o seguir tal cual. Una lucha se libraba en su interior, lo que aparentaba ser contra lo que era… lo que quería ser contra lo que debería ser…

-Te voy a extrañar- se quejó una morena al tiempo que le abrazaba por la espalda

-Yo también amor

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos para recibir un cálido beso, le amaba mucho, amaba sentir como la besaba y cómo la hacía sentir entre sus brazos. Draco Malfoy, tan perfecto con su rostro de ángel rubio y ese carácter tan irracional que lograba enloquecerla.

Podía ser tierno e impulsivo… altivo, arrogante, pero amable y gentil… en realidad no sabía que faceta era la que más le gustaba, sólo le bastaba con saber que su amor era correspondido.

-Debo irme

-Espérate un poco- suplicó la joven bajo sus labios- quiero que estés conmigo.

-En serio debo irme.

-¿Pensarás en mí?

-Digal…-la llamó levantando con suavidad su barbilla, obligándola a que le mirase con las hermosas esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos- uno de los motivos por los que voy a Inglaterra es para pensar en lo nuestro.

-Lo sé- respondió ella con los ojos verdes aún fundidos en los grises del rubio- y eso es lo que me da miedo.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-Temo que tu decisión me saque de tu vida

-Ya veremos, por el momento quédate tranquila, que no dejé ningún amor olvidado.

-Te amo

-Lo sé- fue lo único que pudo decir cómo despedida.

Digal Rosebed era una bruja francesa de hermosa figura y apariencia, poseía unos ojos enormes, su familia sangre pura era adinerada y respetada por la sociedad. Muchos deseaban tenerla, unos porque en verdad la querían, otros porque les gustaba y unos cuántos por vivir de la fortuna de sus padres.

Si bien, en un principio era de esa clase de joven que parece no tener corazón y entregarse al primero que se le pone en frente, la verdad era que tenía grandes cualidades y sentimientos, sólo que le costaba mostrarlos.

Conoció a Draco en una fiesta y de inmediato supo que se había enamorado, algo que jamás había sentido por alguien se apoderó de ella e iniciaron una relación.

Pero Draco aún no sabía si lo correcto era seguir con aquello o no, ella era tan fría y distante que formaban la pareja perfecta a la vista de cualquiera, pero en el fondo él quería algo más que un buen trato y una figura bonita, quería una muñeca de verdad, que no solo caminara y hablara, sino que supiera amar.

El rubio se recargó en el tren mágico y pensó en lo que su padre podría pensar de Digal, ella era altiva y soberbia, pero quizá eso no bastaría para llenar las expectativas de sus padres. Suspiró, pensando que muy pronto llegaría a King Kross.

...

-Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea, Granger- se quejó Lucius Malfoy tratando de seguir el paso de la castaña

-¡Por Merlín, Lucius! Camina un poco más rápido, casi llegamos, además tú no tuviste que mentir sobre el lugar al que ibas, yo tengo un marido que cree todo menos que estoy contigo.

-Por ahí se empieza Hermione- sonrió pícaramente

-Yo jamás engañaría a Ron- le afrentó Hermione parándose en seco

-Ya lo estás haciendo

-No es verdad…

-Sí lo es

-Es diferente… lo hago por Ginny, por ti… por…

-Sigue siendo una mentira Hermione, lo será siempre.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decírmelo?- lo traspasó con la mirada

-Un ex - mortífago, experto en mentirle a las personas que más ha amado y lo que tú haces, no es la excepción.

Hermione trató de hablar, pero no pudo, aquel hombre la dejó sin argumentos, sus palabras eran totalmente certeras, le estaba mintiendo a Ron, al hombre que podría desconfiar de todos menos de ella a la que amó desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

-¿Sin palabras, Granger?- preguntó ufano el padre del hurón, pero luego añadió- lamento ser directo, Hermione, pero debes de saber lo que haces y los motivos no justifican la acción.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendes al recordármelo?

-Que te vayas ahora que estás a tiempo o que afrontes a todos junto a nosotros.

-Elijo lo segundo- aseguró con orgullo haciendo que el rubio arqueara una ceja

-¿En serio?

-Jamás he estado más segura de nada, Lucius, ahora te aconsejo que camines o jamás podremos comprar lo que queremos.

-Bien- aceptó- yo te sigo.

Ambos llegaron a la tienda en que tiempo atrás Gin y ella habían comprado los arreglos y el hermoso prendedor. De nuevo les atendió la misma empleada sonriente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Primero que nada, ¿tendrá aun el anillo azul?

-¿Anillo azul?

-Sí- explicó Hermione- el que estaba en aquella vitrina, era muy hermoso y…

-Claro, pero va a costarle.

-Lo pagaremos- intervino Lucius haciendo enmudecer a la mujer

-Señor Malfoy- tartamudeó- de ser así… en seguida se los traigo…

-Curioso- le miró la joven cuando la empleada salió de su presencia

Lucius arqueó una ceja como lo tenía por costumbre al igual que su hijo.

-Ella- señaló- nunca había visto que alguien se pusiese así ¿la conoces?

-No, pero ella a mí, sí.

-Esta vez, no he comprendido

-Como verás, Hermione, el porte de un mortífago aun intimida, no creo que el mundo olvide la imagen del gran Lucius Malfoy en las portadas del profeta.

-Cierto- coincidió la joven- muy cierto.

-Eso complica aún más las cosas

-¿En serio?- preguntó con sarcasmo acomodándose los bucles- ya no sé qué es peor o que complica aún más las cosas.

-Aquí está- anunció la empleada.

En efecto, ahí estaba el anillo azul, brillante y divino, tan parecido al que Lucius y Draco llevaban en la mano izquierda como símbolo de la dinastía Malfoy con el orgullo de Salazar.

-¿Qué opinas?

-No pudiste elegir mejor- la elogió Lucius tomando la caja de terciopelo blanco entre sus manos- le va a encantar a tu amiga

-Lo sé- sonrió Hermione de oreja a oreja, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, feliz por jugar el papel de cupido entre esos dos enamorados. Pero nunca el papel de cupido había sido más peligroso.

Bien y Mal unidos por el amor, Orden del fénix y Mortífagos, luz y oscuridad…. Griffyndor y Slitherin, León y Serpiente… madurez y juventud… juntos… tratando de luchar por ese sentimiento que nadie entendía.

-¿No irás a llorar, cierto?- preguntó el mago- me han hablado de tu buen corazón pero no creo que llegue a tanto.

-No, no pienso hacerlo, eso solo que… me alegra ser cupido

-¿Cupido?- se extrañó Lucius

-Leyenda Muggle- sonrió la chica

-¿Se lo llevan?

-Por supuesto- habló Lucius sacando una gran cantidad de dinero- ¿falta algo?

-N…No… no… señor, al con… contrario- se sorprendió la empleada- esto es demasiado…

-Bien- aceptó Lucius recogiendo parte del dinero y tomando la caja- nos vamos. Ven, Hermione.

-Claro, gracias señorita.

-Y un consejo- sonrió Lucius- cuando digan que algo es caro, fíjense a quien se lo dicen, esto para mí, es una baratija.

La empleada no respondió y Hermione dio un profundo suspiro, Lucius jamás cambiaría del todo, pero su amiga le amaba y ella no podía hacer nada más que apoyarlos.

-Nunca cambiarás

-¿Disculpa?

-Olvídalo, yo me encargaré del vestido

-¿En serio? Creí que iríamos juntos

-El novio no puede ver a la novia y menos el vestido, es una creencia muggle

-Granger, tus creencias muggles comienzan a aburrirme

-Lo lamento- rio- pero el vestido lo compraré yo y estará en mi casa hasta el momento adecuado. Sólo necesitaré el dinero y no lo robaré, créeme.

-Confío en ti, es sólo que hablas como si Ginevra fuera a aceptarme.

-Lo hará créeme, lo sé.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque me enojaré mucho con ella si no lo hace, hago demasiado ayudándolos como para que te rechace.

-Deutsche- aceptó el rubio y buscó algo de dinero.

...

Mientras tanto el joven Malfoy llegó a la estación King Kross, observó todo con cierta nostalgia y no tardó en buscar la red flu para llegar a casa donde su madre aferraba una foto a su pecho.

Estaba en la sala, con una lágrima en el rostro, cuando el sonido de alguien apareciendo la sobresaltó, se giró velozmente y el rostro de ángel que la miraba la dejó sin habla.

-¿Madre?

-¿Draco?- preguntó sin encontrar lugar donde ocultar la foto que aun llevaba en manos

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

…

Hola:

Quería agradecerles por leer esta historia… gracias por los comentarios que me han puesto en esta página… significan mucho para mi… más cuando subí los 20 capítulos en un solo día…

Mil gracias a los que están leyendo… en verdad yo valoro los comentarios que me dejan… me he dado cuenta, en efecto que hay capítulos que… bueno, los primeros que no son tan buenos como los últimos…. Es que es mi primer fic… así que la práctica hace al maestro y pues… me he ido superando….

Quiero avisarles que llevo ya tres capítulos más y que… en lo personal me han gustado mucho… porque es la reacción que tendrán cada uno de los personajes y…

Pues simplemente decirles que me hagan feliz con su comentario y sugerencias….

Su amiga:

Miranda Malfoy :)


	37. Un rubio problema

_**Un Rubio Problema**_

Hola:

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo, en verdad, siento que los capis que se vienen son mejores que los de antes, tienen mucho mayor sentimiento, calidad e incluso contenido.

A leer.

...

….

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- repitió Draco al no encontrar respuesta

Lentamente Narcissa resbaló la foto hasta que quedó bajo el sofá en que estaba recargada y se quitó un mechón rubio de la cara.

-Hijo, ¡qué sorpresa!- sonrió

-Lo siento madre- la abrazó Draco- he sido un maleducado al no saludar, pero de momento pensé que estabas llorando y creí que…

-No hijo- aseguró Cissy luchando por no sonar como alguien que en verdad acababa de llorar aferrada a la foto del primer amor- eso quedó olvidado.

-Bien, eso espero, porque ambos sabemos cómo es papá.

-Ambos sabemos cómo son los dos ¿cierto?

-Mamá yo…

-No hace falta que digas algo hijo- le calmó- sé que sigues los pasos de tu madre en amores y… ambos son unos Malfoy, yo no puedo hacer nada con ello.

-Pero yo no quiero que mi esposa llore cuando yo no llegue a casa, yo no quiero que…

-Draco, basta- le detuvo- ¿has venido a recordarme los sufrimientos pasados o a visitarme?

Su hijo calló, ante él se erguía no su madre, sino la verdadera Narcissa Malfoy, esa que tanto le recordaba a Digal, fría en su trato con las demás pero que por la sencilla maravilla de ser mujer, de vez en cuando se transformaba en seda.

-Lo lamento

-Está bien- volvió a sonreír tocándose las manos con nerviosismo

-¿Estás bien madre?

-Claro, hijo ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Tus manos… mamá ¿pasa algo?

-No hijo, son solamente imaginaciones tuyas… ya verás como todo se encuentra en tu mente.

-Menos mal, porque es tarde y quisiera tomar alguna siesta

-Claro amor, son apenas las cuatro y…

-¿Mamá?

-Las cuatro- repitió con una extraña expresión en el rostro- hijo, tengo que hacer algo, ¿podrás esperarme?

-Claro, madre, creo que llevaré mi equipaje a la habitación.

-Claro, querido, siempre pido que la tengan lista. Ve.

-¿Mamá, segura que estás bien?

-Lo estoy Lucius

-Mamá tú nunca me llamas…

-Sube a tu habitación- ordenó como años atrás aun lo hacía y él no pudo hacer más que obedecerle.

Apenas hubo desaparecido de su vista, Narcissa corrió hasta la mesa de centro que estaba más cerca y comenzó a escribir dos notas con pulcra y perfecta letra. Si las personas fueran como escriben, aquellos trazos revelarían a una mujer insoportablemente bella.

…..

…..

…..

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No, muchas gracias- respondió Hermione- creo que podré irme sola, además, Ron no debe vernos.

-Cierto, creo que en ocasiones olvido pequeños detalles.

-¿Qué tal van los papeles?

-Bien, hemos llamado al abogado de la familia, la cita era para hoy en la tarde, de hecho, creo que ya debería estar en casa.

-¿Tú o él?

-Ambos, pero Cissy puede manejar el asunto

-Aun me sorprende su silencio

-Si supieras el motivo, no estarías tan sorprendida- respondió el mago

-Amor, ya me lo dijiste

-Pero no sabes para quien fue ese amor

Hermione calló por unos instantes y se puso a meditar en esa respuesta, ¿de quién pudo estar enamorada Narcissa Black? Ningún nombre acudía a su mente, de hecho, jamás pudo imaginarla con alguien que no fuese el padre del hurón, pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo ¿era posible que esa mujer tuviese sentimientos?

Bueno, en la guerra había demostrado estar tan preocupada con Draco que había apoyado a Harry y gracias a esa mentira que dijo, su amigo pudo entrar al castillo y matar a Voldemort.

-Debe ser una gran mujer

-Lo es, es mi mejor amiga

-Gracioso- sonrió Hermione- estamos hablando de cosas realmente distintas a las que nos tienen aquí.

-Pues hablemos de algo relacionado.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cómo Ginny

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- preguntó Hermione caminando lentamente junto al rubio

-¿La has visto?

-No desde aquella vez, pensaba ir a verla hoy

-Yo tampoco la he visto

-¿Cómo?- se exaltó la castaña

-Así de simple, no la he visto

-Pero, ¿el trabajo?

-No necesita ir, yo soy el dueño.

-Bueno… eso lo sé, pero ustedes son pareja… ¿cómo que no se han visto?

-Así de simple, así de sencillo…

-Eso no es posible- se extrañó la joven- ¿no has intentado llamarle? ¿enviarle una lechuza, una rosa, algo?

-Intenté llamarle, pero no me respondió el comunicador, creí que tal vez lo mejor era darle espacio.

-¿Cuál espacio? Ella no necesita espacio, ella lo que necesita es estar contigo, voy a tener que ir a verla, pero se me hace tarde, primero deberé ir a ver a Ron e inventarle quien sabe que más para ver a Gin.

-No te preocupes, seguro está bien, ve con tu esposo.

-¿Bien? No dudo que esté bien, lo que me extraña es que no haya salido ni me haya mandado una lechuza.

-No hay que tomar decisiones adelantadas- trató de calmarla Lucius- yo veré lo de los papeles y tú ve con Weasley, luego verás lo del vestido.

-Tienes razón, aun así le enviaré una lechuza más al rato.

-Esa es una gran idea, yo trataré de ir a verla, aunque sinceramente no creo que… permíteme- añadió cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

-Sí, Rubén ¿qué sucede?

-Su esposa ha enviado un mensaje urgente, dice que debe de ir de inmediato a Malfoy Mansor

-¿Pasa algo grave?

-No lo sé señor, al parecer, el joven Malfoy ha llegado

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, lo que menos necesitaba era que su hijo llegara en medio de todo aquel enredo.

-Su esposa no fue demasiado explícita, pero ese parece ser el motivo por el que se requiere de su pronta presencia.

-Gracias, Rubén

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione cuando el rubio colgó, algo en la expresión de su rostro no le gustó en lo más mínimo

-Hermione… tenemos un problema

-¿Tenemos?

-Mi hijo está en casa

Hermione se quedó observando con fijeza al hombre ¿Malfoy en casa? No podía ser… no en ese momento. Primero Ron… Harry… no podía aguantar uno más... serían demasiados enfrentamientos… habría un muerto… de eso estaba segura… y no quería ni pensarlo.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó

-No lo sé- respondió Malfoy pasándose una mano por el largo cabello rubio- en estos momentos para lo que menos sirvo es para pensar, tengo suficiente con que Ginevra no me conteste.

-Eso yo lo arreglaré, encárgate de Malfoy

-Eso haré, pero ni siquiera sé cómo lo convenceré de volver a Francia, para empezar no debería de estar aquí, ese no era el acuerdo.

-Pues debes de saber que fue tan poderoso para que cambiara de parecer el hu… Draco.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, Hermione

-Lo lamento, pero no esperarás que tu hijo al verme corra a mis brazos ¿verdad? Fuimos enemigos Lucius, los peores del mundo, no le hará gracia verme contigo.

-Algo se me ocurrirá, algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

-Ojalá y sea pronto, ahora debo irme

-Lo sé, yo debo llegar a la casa cuanto antes.

-Suerte

-Gracias- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el mago antes de desaparecer con un leve chasquido, dejando a una muy preocupada Hermione Granger… ¿qué estaría pensando su amiga? Cuando le dijo que tenía miedo de aceptar a Lucius no lo decía en serio ¿o sí? Sacudió la cabeza de lado en negación y desapareció de la misma forma en que Lucius lo hizo momentos antes, pensando en lo que le inventaría esa vez a Ron.

….

…

…..

-Hola, amor- saludó gentilmente la castaña a su esposo

-Hola hermosa ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien, algunos heridos pero por todo lo demás tranquilo

-Me alegro, ¿sabes? La misión de la que nos habló Harry ha sido cancelada por el momento, así que estaremos juntos un poco más de tiempo, podré incluso ir todos los días a San Mungo para verte… salir a comer…

-No puedes hacer eso- soltó Herms atónita

-¿Disculpa?

-Me refiero a que… no puedes abandonar tu trabajo para estar conmigo, tú tienes que cumplir con tu deber y no te creo que Harry haya cancelado la misión, más bien, creo que pediste quedarte.

-¿Tan bien me conoces?

-Ron… no me gusta que abandones tus responsabilidades

-Pero no fui solo yo, Harry también- la abrazó- ambos necesitamos un descanso, siempre hacemos todo nosotros, ya es tiempo de que alguien más lo haga.

-Bien… pero no te quiero todo los días en el hospital

-Herms, dime a que estás jugando- habló con seriedad haciendo enmudecer a su esposa- ¿hay algo que no quieres que vea?

-No imagines cosas, Ron. Es sólo que… me dará mucha pena que me vean contigo todos los días en San Mungo… ¿qué van a pensar?- preguntó con una fingida voz pícara

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- la besó el pelirrojo- quizá y demos mucho de qué hablar…

-Oye, Ron espera- lo detuvo cuando comenzó a besar su cuello y hombros- necesito escribir algo.

-¿Es muy necesario?- preguntó sin abandonar su tarea

-Ss…si…

-Bien- se resignó el auror moviendo las manos- te veré en el cuarto

-Sí, en seguida te alcanzo- sonrió su esposa y fue hasta el buró por un pergamino y una pluma.

_Ginn:_

_Hoy estuve con Lucius, cada vez me convenzo más de que te merece, en verdad amiga, lo creo._

_Si en un principio creí lo contrario, debí estar loca._

_Es un buen hombre y te ama. Me ha dicho que no le has respondido el comunicador, ¿es cierto? Espero que lo hagas pronto, porque no se merece que hagas eso._

_Prometo pasar a verte mañana, ¿sale? Hoy ando algo apurada por Ronald, ya conoces a tu hermano, desconfía de todo lo que hago._

_Por cierto… no sé si deba decirte esto pero… bueno hablaremos mañana._

_Te quiere_

_Herms Weasley _

Cerró el pergamino y se lo entregó a la fiel lechuza del ministerio para que la llevara hasta el departamento donde su amiga estaba llorando… pensaba en lo que haría cuando todos descubrieran el amor que tenía por Lucius Malfoy… en lo que dirían… todo le aterraba y el comunicador no dejaba de sonar… pero no lo iba a contestar.

…

…..

…

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy cerrando el comunicador y entrando a su casa

-Tu hijo, eso es lo que pasa- respondió Narcissa en voz baja

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-No

-¿Cómo demonios llegó aquí?

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas tú?- le retó su esposa- yo he hecho mucho con mandarlo a la habitación como si aún fuera un colegial.

-Esto complica todo- murmuró Lucius con desespero- las cosas se salen de control

-Siempre han estado fuera de control, que para ti fuera menos pesado teniendo a tu hijo lejos, es otra cosa, pero hay que admitir que Draco debía enterarse tarde o temprano.

-Prefería que fuera más tarde que temprano

-¿Te ha dado miedo?- se burló la rubia en el mismo tono de voz- pensé que un Malfoy nunca teme

-Cállate Narcissa- le ordenó- No entiendo que pretendes con tus palabras, bien sabes que nada me hará desistir de mi decisión.

-Eso ve tú y explícaselo a tu hijo.

-¿Dónde está Swan?

-Le he enviado una lechuza informando que lo veremos algún otro día

-¿Otro día? Necesito esos papeles pronto

-Pues no sé tú, pero al menos yo creo que…

-Ama, ha llegado el señor Swan- habló una pequeño elfo entrando a la estancia

-Genial- espetó Lucius- ni siquiera eso sabes hacer bien

-¡Lucius, Narcissa!- llamó un mago entrado en años con algunas canas cubriendo el negro cabello, llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro y mostraba unos documentos en la mano- ¡lo han conseguido! Sólo su firma y estarán oficialmente divorciados.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó la voz del joven Malfoy a espaldas de sus padres y la sonrisa del señor Swan desapareció por completo.

Narcissa giró para ver a su hijo tal y como lo temía, con la expresión arrogante que sólo Salazar podía mostrar, recargado en el barandal de la escala, echando chispas por sus hermosos ojos grises.

Lucius Malfoy se limitó a mirarlo, tragó en seco y adoptó la misma posición de su heredero, se acercaba el enfrentamiento, Malfoy contra Malfoy.

...

Hola de nuevo!

En verdad espero que les gustara el capi... se pone muy interesante... en fin... de nuevo gracias por leer... por apoyarme... quise hacer algo para el 14 de febrero y regalarselo a mi mejor amigo por darme la idea... pero el tiempo esta tan enojado conmigo que no me deja ni hablar con el...

Pero de igual forma... tomen este capi como regalo... con un gran regalo del dia de san Valentín...

!Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad!

Porque la amistad existe para poner una sonrisa donde el amor dejó una lágrima... y que injusta la vida y que cruel el amor... pero los dos son infinitamente maravillosos.

Un gran abrazo a todos mis amigos… son muy especiales... de verdad... los quiero... gracias por escucharme y estar a mi lado cuando mas los necesite...

A Hermilo... Criss... Sofia... Mirna, Karin, Judy... Yerko... de nuevo... a todos!

gracias!

LOS AMO!

Miranda Malfoy


	38. Todo tiene una explicación

**Todo tiene una explicación**

.

.

-Hijo…- comenzó Narcissa pero Draco la calló

-No mamá, exijo que este señor que se dice mi padre, sea el que responda en este instante

Los ojos del menor de los Malfoy, echaban chispas y su semblante duro e inexpresivo, advertía que nadie podía tocarlo en aquel momento.

-Lo que has oído- respondió su padre- Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy se divorcian ¿es tan difícil de entender?

-¿Difícil?- preguntó Draco, bajando con rapidez- ¿difícil? ¡por Merlín, papá! No es difícil, es… es… ¡es una bomba!

-Joven Malfoy, le sugiero que se calme

-¡Tú, cállate Swan!, ¡esto es entre mi padre y yo!- gritó fuera de si- ¿se puede saber cómo demonios ocurre esto en mi ausencia?

-¿Se puede saber cómo demonios estás aquí?- preguntó su padre arrastrando las palabras en forma sutil

-He preguntado primero, ¡exijo una respuesta!

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!- le llamó su madre con autoridad- a tu padre no le faltas el respeto

-Él te lo ha faltado muchas veces

-¡Draco!

-No te metas madre. ¡Habla, papá!

Lucius continuaba con la mirada fija en su hijo, trataba de encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarse, pero no acudían a él. Comenzó a caminar por la estancia adornada de retratos familiares y hermosas reliquias.

-Es una larga historia- soltó finalmente, dejándose caer en el enorme sillón rojo donde tantas noches Narcissa le esperó- tan larga, que no sé por dónde empezar.

-Creo que… lo mejor será que me retire- se despidió Swan tomando el hombro de Draco- nos vemos, hijo. Escúchalo.

Draco apenas y le miró, sus ojos ahora estaban cristalinos por la rabia que luchaba por guardar.

Apenas y alcanzó a ver como su madre salía presurosa tras el abogado, amigo de antaño de los Malfoy. Tenía en alta estima a Draco y recordaba haber saltado en sus piernas como un pequeño con su padre, pero ahora le acaba de gritar y no le importaba, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, porque no descansaría hasta que el mortífago que estaba frente a él hablara.

Lucius pasó ambas manos por su largo cabello y la expresión del rostro se tornó idéntica a la que una vez tuvo, en ese mismo lugar, frente al señor tenebroso. Parecía como si muchos años hubiesen pasado en un solo instante sobre él, aunque no lo demostrase, su hijo era lo más importante que tenía, la persona que más amaba y resultaba una tortura tratar de explicarle que ahora, él había caído en la tentación, que había comido del fruto prohibido del que siempre le prohibió probar.

Los años de experiencia habían quedado reducidos a nada con una sonrisa de Ginevra Weasley, las interminables noches en los brazos de amantes expertas, se habían desvanecido con la inocencia de aquella niña a la que tuvo que enseñar a amar… su pequeña amante… la que le iluminaba los días cuando se tornaban grises como sus ojos.

Le amaba tanto a aquella que era bebé cuando él, un adolescente loco, buscaba placer en cualquier cuerpo divino de mujer, la que era niña cuando él experto en artes amatorias olvidaba el tiempo y llegaba como ladrón nocturno a la mansión, donde su esposa fielmente le esperaba.

Esa niña, tan niña, linda e inocente, jugando entre rosas, soñando con algo mejor, deseosa de conocer un príncipe que la rescatara como princesa… cuando él, ya todo un hombre, pensaba en la maldad del mundo, en el poder, en el placer y el deseo, en todo menos en el amor.

Ella había venido a darle luz donde solo se hallaba oscuridad, con sus risas le había mostrado que él aun no olvidaba como hacerlo… ella vivía en sueños, el en la realidad… pero ¡qué lindos eran los sueños de su pequeña amante! Tantos pagarían por entrar en su mundo de colores aunque fuese un solo instante… porque ese mundo valía más que la realidad que el resto tenía en mente.

-Jamás he amado a tu madre

-Lo sé

-Lo nuestro fue un simple arreglo entre ambas familias- comenzó a relatar Lucius con pésame, cómo un moribundo al dictar su última voluntad- pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Durante años fingimos ser uno de los matrimonios más perfectos de la sociedad, la mentira duró hasta la guerra.

Draco seguía en pie observando con repugnancia a su padre, mas no le interrumpió.

-Mis amantes creo que eran conocidas por todos desde antes de la caída del señor tenebroso, pero el distanciamiento entre Narcissa y yo se empezó a notar hasta después. ¿La razón? Habías crecido, no teníamos por qué seguir fingiendo. Mientras fuiste pequeño, necesitabas aprender todo lo que un Malfoy debía hacer, la forma en que nos comportamos ante los demás, nuestro orgullo… la nobleza de nuestro apellido.

-Un noble apellido que carga con la sangre de muchos muggles inocentes, ¿cierto?- espetó con rencor

-Por desgracia, sí- contestó su padre- Ahora, he cambiado Draco, no soy el mismo hombre que conociste, me he reformado, estoy descubriendo cosas nuevas y conforme las descubro, me voy dando cuenta de todo lo que perdí. No estuve cuando mi familia lo necesitó… no fui capaz de darte un beso o un abrazo cuando me lo pediste… no te di la seguridad necesaria para enfrentar al mundo… estuve tan metido en mis negocios que jamás volví para festejar tu cumpleaños, la fecha que esperabas con emoción…

-Basta- suplicó Draco mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro de ángel rubio, escuchar hablar de aquel modo a su padre le dolía en lo más profundo… tantos sentimientos guardaba en su interior… cada uno de ellos estaban sepultados y tenerlos así le había costado mucho. Habían sido muchos años de lucha para no demostrar lo que sentía, demasiada práctica para confeccionar una máscara que nadie pudiese quitar y ahora su padre, echaba a perder todo ese trabajo con unas simples palabras.

-Está bien- cedió su padre sin pararse de su asiento- este no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre ello. Si lo dije, fue solo porque las palabras llegaron a mí sin pensarlo, no porque pretenda restar enojo a la noticia que te voy a dar. Te conozco, eres como yo y el saberme cambiado no te hará olvidar lo que voy a decir.

-Pues hazlo pronto, comienzo a impacientarme

Lucius Malfoy suspiró, dejó que el aire le llenase los pulmones, apenas y podía mantener el semblante tenso. ¿Cómo decírselo? Era tan difícil hablar con su hijo, tan difícil mantenerse sereno e impasible ante su heredero.

-Me voy a casar, hijo

Draco sintió que todo el mundo se le vino encima, esperaba todo menos esa respuesta ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Dónde quedaba el orgullo Malfoy? ¿Qué diría la sociedad?

-¿Estás loco?- gritó fuera de sí tirando un poco de sus mechones rubios- Debes estar bromeando.

-No lo estoy- aseguró poniéndose en pie- me casaré con la mujer más maravillosa de todas.

-¿Ah sí?- ironizó su hijo- ¿con quién?

-Con Ginny Weasley

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ginny despertó muy temprano, estaba cansada, los ojos le dolían de tanto llorar, la carta de Hermione yacía arrugada junto a su almohada, no hallaba que hacer.

Amaba a Lucius, estaba segura de amarlo con todo su corazón, lo amaba con desesperación, con deseo y locura, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía como una indefensa hoja mecida por el viento, se sentía pequeña y frágil… como un suave cristal que en cualquier momento puede romperse.

¿Dónde estaba esa Ginny fuerte y valiente? No lo sabía, muchos le dijeron que el amor cambia a las personas, pero jamás imaginó hasta qué punto. ¿Qué hacer cuando sus padres lo supieran? No podría vivir sabiendo que su papá le odiaba, que su madre nunca volvería a decirle lo linda que era, que George no la divertiría con sus bromas y que Ron… bueno, no querría volver a verla jamás.

¿En verdad deseaba estar con Lucius? ¿Podría ser feliz sólo con tener a la persona amada a un lado? ¿Podría sonreír el día de su boda sin ver a sus padres o amigos compartiendo la felicidad, en esa fecha tan especial? ¡Cuánto tenía que pensar!

Tomó el gran álbum de fotos que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, yacía ahí desde aquella vez en que Lucius llegó ebrio y ella recordaba su infancia. Lo abrió y miró la primer foto que apareció, ahí estaba ella, pequeña y delgada, luciendo sus pecas para la cámara junto a Neville… ¿qué año era aquél? Es verdad, ahora lo recordaba, era el baile de navidad durante el torneo de los tres magos, habían sido pareja, mientras Harry moría de celos porque Cho Chang bailaba junto a Cedric Diggory.

Cambió de página y encontró una junto a Luna y Hermione, esa era en… en quinto grado, justo antes de que Dolores Umbridge entrara al colegio y arruinase sus vidas.

Cansada de ver esas fotos regresó las páginas, con el afán de encontrar fotos de cuando era más pequeña… entonces la vio. Ella, recostada en una camilla de la enfermería, mostraba algunos rasguños en la cara, eso no era demasiado raro, tomando en cuenta la paliza que se llevó cuando fueron al ministerio por Sirius. Pero había algo distinto, era muy pequeña, estaba muchísimo más delgada de lo normal, pálida y ojerosa ¿qué había pasado? ¿acaso lo olvidaba? No.

El día que se tomó aquella foto lo recordaba muy bien. La sonrisa no salió en su rostro de cabello pelirrojo, junto a ella estaba un niño con gafas y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, tomando su mano. Apenas y se alcanzaba a ver a otro chico parado tras Harry y una melena ondulada, ella sabía quiénes eran, Ron y Hermione también estaban ahí.

¿La razón? Ella, Ginny Weasley había sido secuestrada en la cámara de los secretos por ser lo que era, una traidora a la sangre. ¿El motivo? Un maldito diario que el amor de su vida había puesto en sus manos, gracias a ese diabólico libro ella fue poseída y obligada a escribir aterradores mensajes en nombre del heredero de Salazar Slitherin. ¿Y ahora? Estaba perdidamente enamorada de la persona que quiso matarla, de Lucius Malfoy.

En esa foto, Harry hablaba y ella derramaba una lágrima… entonces recordó lo que su ex - novio decía. Acababa de liberar al elfo doméstico del padre del hurón y Dobby le había lanzado un poderoso hechizo que lo lanzó por los aires, ¡qué gracioso le había parecido a los días siguientes! El mal siempre pagaba y Lucius Malfoy era un hombre sin escrúpulos.

Era… ¿por qué ya no, verdad? ¿Cómo se podía amar a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que alguna vez le odiaste? Lucius, su Lucius trató de matarla cuando era casi una niña, era su primer año en Hogwarts, lo que con tanta ilusión había esperado… se había convertido, gracias a él, en un verdadero infierno.

Pero siempre estaba él… su héroe, ese que le robaba la mente, los suspiros y que le hacía abrir los ojitos de par en par, esperando que alguno de sus hermanos le nombrase… Harry Potter. Le había rescatado y le había perdonado el haber obrado tan mal… nunca fue tan feliz como cuando supo que el mejor amigo de su hermano le había buscado desde el instante en que se enteró que fue raptada.

Por un instante se sintió mucho más importante que Hermione, por la que pensaba que Harry sentía algo… pero eso y algunas cosas más le bastaron para descubrir que entre la leona y el elegido solo había amistad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos, se levantó con lentitud, temiendo que quien llamase fuese su amante, pero no, al abrir descubrió con alegría que era Hermione Jean Granger. Un momento… ¿alegría? No. Más bien sintió alivio, pero ahora ya no… eran casi lo mismo, alguien a quien dar explicaciones de algo que ni ella misma comprendía.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la castaña con el mismo tono de voz que usualmente empleaba con los enfermos de San Mungo y sin esperar respuesta de su cuñada le abrazó, como sabiendo por lo que ella pasaba.

Juntas entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el amplio sofá, Hermione fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se lo entregó con suma cautela, esperando pacientemente hasta que logró beber un poco.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí- respondió Ginny con voz ronca y carraspeó levemente

-¿Hay algo que debas decirme?- preguntó Hermione observándola fijamente a los temerosos ojos, su mirada parecía querer traspasar la de su cuñada, queriendo develar lo que ocultaba tras esas esmeraldas.

-No- mintió su amiga- todo está bien.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente, gracias por venir.

-Ginny… si crees que me iré así como así, estás muy equivocada. He venido a verte, es verdad, pero necesito saber por qué no has respondido el comunicador a Lucius.

-¿Ya es Lucius? Pensé que seguía siendo el odioso padre del hurón- rió con ironía

-Ginny… estás mal- sentenció Hermione seria- ¿qué demonios te sucede?

-Nada

-¿Piensas responder a mi primer pregunta entonces?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- respondió con una pregunta tras unos minutos de silencio que se hicieron eternos- No le he respondido porque no he podido, he estado muy ocupada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué, Ginny? Claro, si puede saberse- espetó molesta la nueva señora Weasley

-Haciendo cosas

-¡Deja de mentir!- la sacudió Hermione por los hombros y Ginny le volteó la cara como si las palabras no le importasen- Ginny… eres mi mejor amiga… no alcanzo a entender que es lo suficientemente poderoso para que no respondas a Lucius, él te ama y tú lo amas. Mírame… hasta yo estoy sacrificando miles de cosas por ese amor… estoy mintiéndole a tu hermano, llego tarde al trabajo, cancelo citas… ¿podrías decirme que es lo que sucede?

De nuevo hubo un breve silencio que desesperó a la esposa de Ron, sólo atinó a respirar hondamente y contar mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse. Ginny miraba a su regazo con la mirada perdida, sin inmutarse, sin siquiera tratar de responder.

-Bien- retomó la plática Hermione- Lo único que necesito saber es si aún le amas… escúchame, Ginny… ¿lo amas?

Esta vez su amiga sí le miró, se veía demacrada, mucho más delgada que en los días anteriores.

-Con toda el alma

-Eso es suficiente para mí- aceptó su amiga poniéndose en pie- porque yo no estoy haciendo todo lo que hago, para que al final te arrepientas.

-¿Arrepentirme?- balbuceó Ginny

-Sí, porque pareciere que eso estás haciendo

-Jamás

-Más te vale- advirtió su cuñada al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la puerta y miraba su reloj de muñeca- no me hagas arrepentirme a mí de apoyarte.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó la pelirroja poniéndose en pie

-Sí, no veo algún motivo para quedarme- contestó secamente

-Herms…

-¿Sí?

-Lo lamento, no quería molestarte, es sólo que…

-¿Sabes Ginny? Debo irme- la cortó su amiga, estaba demasiado molesta como para seguirla escuchando. Hermione Granger jamás se caracterizó por tener un carácter pasivo, casi siempre terminaba explotando y no quería hacerlo frente a su amiga, porque en el fondo entendía por lo que pasaba- Nos veremos luego, lo único que deseaba saber, era si necesitabas decirme algo, has dicho que no. Ahora me voy.

-¡Hermione!- la detuvo Ginny cuando hubo cruzado el marco de la puerta, era un tono de súplica, como si quisiera decirle algo que llevaba guardado en el alma, pero al instante siguiente pareció arrepentirse- Nada… gracias por venir.

-Por nada, nos veremos pronto y… ¿Ginny? Arréglate, no dejes que Lucius te vea así.

Esta vez no esperó respuesta de su amiga, salió sin mirar atrás, le dolía ser tan dura, pero en ese momento era lo que Ginny necesitaba, de lo contrario, se derrumbaría.

Y no estaba equivocada, apenas se escuchó el chasquido de Hermione al desilusionarse y Ginny cayó de rodillas llorando amargamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy aún no asimilaba lo que su padre acababa de decirle, ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando? Todos los años en Hogwarts, la vida en la mansión, las lágrimas que derramó de pequeño al ver llorar a su madre, pasaron de golpe en tan solo un segundo.

Vio pasar toda su vida frente a él… los gratos y tristes momentos como en una película muggle… pensó que era una broma, pero el hombre al que llamaba padre seguía de pie ante él, con la mirada perdida y el semblante tenso.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero ningún sonido logró salir de ella, entre más miraba a su padre, más se convencía de que lo que había dicho era verdad… pero ¿cómo demonios…? No lograba convencerse, tenía que ser un error, ¡un maldito error! Una maldita broma que el destino le estaba jugando, la persona frente a él no era Lucius Malfoy, no era él… no podía ser él… era una pesadilla de la que tenía que despertar cuanto antes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Lo que has escuchado- respondió su padre con orgullo- me casaré con Ginny Weasley.

-Debes estar bromeando. Sí, eso debe ser- aseguró con expresión de locura, con los ojos convertidos en infiernos, con llamas de coraje- me quieres jugar una broma, esta estupidez es solo una farsa… pues déjame decirte que tu jueguito no me está gustando.

-No es ningún juego

-¿Cómo que no lo es?- estalló Draco- ¿Cómo malditamente no va a ser una farsa? Tú no puedes hacer eso… ¡no puedes! Es una maldita traidora a la sangre…

-¡Te prohíbo que le llames así!- gritó su padre con autoridad

-¡Tú no me prohíbes nada!

-¡Draco! Soy tu padre, exijo respeto

-¡Tú no estás en posición de exigir nada! No estuviste cuando te necesité, jamás aprendiste a ser padre, no vengas a exigir un respeto que jamás te ganaste. ¡Jamás!

-Los fallos que tuve al criarte los discutiremos en otro momento- sentenció el mago- En algún momento tenías que enterarte de la noticia y déjame decirte que reaccionaste tal y como pensé que lo harías.

-¡Gran consuelo!

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil?- gritó su padre

-¿Yo, infantil?- respondió Draco en el mismo tono, señalándose a sí mismo con las manos- ¿Yo? ¡Ahora, resulta! ¿Tú quién crees que es el imbécilmente infantil, papá? ¡Responde! Yo… que acabo de llegar de fuera y me enteró de todo esto… de esta… o tú que te revuelcas con una niña que es una…

-¡Cállate!- bramó Lucius cerrando los puños con fuerza, no podía pegarle al ángel que tenía frente a él, era su hijo y aunque las palabras fuesen hirientes tenía toda la razón.

-¡Yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana!

-¡Estás en mi casa y yo aun mando!

-¿Mandar? ¡Claro, olvidaba que es para lo único que sirves! Para arruinar la vida de las personas que te rodean, para pedirles cuentas y exigir… exigir… ¡y volver a exigir! Piensas en ti mismo… primero tú ¡y al último tú!- gritó su hijo fuera de sí con lágrimas en el rostro- señalas los errores de todos… sin ver los tuyos… ¡siento no haber sido el hijo perfecto! Porque eso era para lo único que me llamabas… para decirme en que había fallado, qué tenía que hacer… fue lo único que recibí de ti… regaños, regaños y más regaños… pero jamás te reproché nada… nunca… pero hoy… el señor se enamora… estúpidamente enamorado de ¡una niña! Entonces el exige respeto y comprensión…. ¡respeto y comprensión! ¿de dónde, padre? ¿de dónde saco valores que jamás me enseñaste? ¿cómo malditamente me deshago del mil veces maldito orgullo que tú me inculcaste?

Lucius permaneció callado, contemplando a su hijo llorar ¿cuándo había crecido? Era todo un hombre.

-¡Responde!

-Si no puedes entender lo que siento- habló con lentitud- entonces lárgate

-Eso haré- aceptó su hijo limpiando las lágrimas del rostro- ¿sabes qué? Me das asco, papá.

-¡Cállate!- exigió Lucius llegando hasta él y tomándole feroz por el cuello de la camisa- ¡cállate, Draco!

-¡Oblígame a hacerlo!- le retó mirando con fijeza al hombre que amenazaba con golpearlo- ¿vas a pegarme? No es la primera vez que lo haces.

Lucius le miró. Lo amaba tanto, su pequeño Dragón, su hijito, su heredero… había fallado tanto. Claro que le había pegado, le pegó por cosas sin importancia, por no querer ser mortífago, por saludar a un elfo cuando contaba con escasos 3 años… Draco jamás olvidó que a los elfos no se les debía tener consideración.

La respiración de Draco estaba agitada, miraba retadoramente a su padre, esperando a que este le golpease, pero no ocurrió. El mago lo soltó y clavó la vista al suelo. El joven Malfoy acomodó su ropa y avanzó velozmente hasta la puerta, pero justo antes de irse giró sobre sí mismo.

-¡Ah! Si crees que estaré en tu boda, estás muy equivocado. Saluda a la comadreja de mi parte y dile que no es más que una cualquiera.

Gran error.

Un rayo plateado cruzó por encima de la habitación y Draco saltó por los aires y pegó fuertemente en la pared, derribando unos cuantos cuadros familiares.

Lucius llegó hasta donde su hijo cayó y le levantó de nuevo por la camisa, pensaba sacarlo a patadas de la casa, pero esta vez el puño cerrado de su hijo le hizo tambalear.

-¡Basta!- gritó Narcissa llegando con rapidez, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver como los hombres más importantes de su vida se golpeaban con ferocidad, la varita de Lucius estaba en el piso y Draco luchaba por sacar la suya. Buscó entre sus vestiduras hasta que encontró el artefacto que buscaba y con voz firme pronunció: !protego!

De inmediato un campo invisible se interpuso entre padre e hijo. Lucius sangraba por la nariz y Draco por la boca, ambos se miraban con ferocidad y si las miradas fueran puñales ambos hubiesen muerto al instante.

-Basta- rogó Narcissa llorando sin bajar la varita

Draco miró a su madre con nostalgia, acomodó su ropa y llevó una de sus manos hasta la sangre que cubría parte de su cuello. Temblaba de pies a cabeza presa de enojo… pánico… ira y tristeza… no quiso estar más en ese lugar, se dio la vuelta sin escuchar el llanto de su madre y salió de esa maldita casa a la que llamaba hogar… salió sin rumbo fijo… no sin antes murmurar un "te odio, papá".

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos:

Antes que nada, agradezco que estén leyendo esta pequeña nota que casi siempre acostumbro a dejar en mis capítulos.

Este capítulo, en particular, es uno de los que más me ha gustado, para hacerlo me inspiré mucho, traté de meterme en los sentimientos de Lucius y en la reacción de Draco, creo que quizá pudo ser más violento, quizá no tanto, pero estoy satisfecha con el punto de conflicto que logré.

Quiero que sepan que hace poco tuve una desilución "amorosa" y pues, ahora me encuentro mejor, pero ese pequeño golpe que tuve, me ha hecho pensar un poco más las cosas.

No sé si me ha hecho pensar para bien o para mal, pero estoy pensando muy seriamente sobre el final del fic.

Creanme que hasta ahorita llevo la historia tal cual la tenía planeada, sin mofificaciones ni nada, pero ya en el mero final, estoy pensando en qué hacer. Consideré mi deber informárles porque han sido muy buenos lectores y comentaristas a los largo de la historia, y pues, llegado el momento pediré un poco de su ayuda... y decidiré si brindarle el clásico final feliz que va conmigo o si darle el final dramático y triste.

Les agradezco infinitamente que me estés leyendo y que me dejen un pequeño comentario aunque el tiempo esté molesto con ustedes...

Les invito a leer un mini fic que estoy haciendo, para todos los que quieran saber más de la amistad de Lily y como le dolió la separación de Snape, lo hice gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amigo Yerko y fue con motivo de San Valentín, se llama:

QUIEN TIENE EL CORAZON DE LILY?

.com/historias/70314

Y un one shot que realicé tras esta desilución amorosa de la que les hablé:

**ELLA Y EL**

**.com/historias/68481**

Muchas gracias a cada un de ustedes por apoyarme, por estar conmigo en esta gran historia que un día simplemente surgió en mi mente…

Los quiere su amiga

Miranda Malfoy:)


	39. Una Hermosa Reflexión

**UNA HERMOSA REFLEXIÓN**

Hola!

Bienvenidos a mi mundo! a mi espacio, a esta historia que un día de repente nació en mi mente y se instaló en mi corazón.

Disfruten mucho este capítulo al que no supe como titular... y que hasta ahora: ES MI CAPITULO FAVORITO... es muy lindo... muy tierno... le pensaba poner NARCISSA... pero no habla solo de ella.

Ahora

A disfrutar...

.

...

.

.

Lucius miró a su esposa sin una expresión determinada, sabía que ella se sentía triste, enojada y culpable a la vez, así que no le habló, lo que menos necesitaba eran los reproches de Narcissa Malfoy.

Recogió su varita en un movimiento elegante, ¿jamás dejaría de serlo? Y subió velozmente hacia su habitación, dejando a su esposa con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro de muñeca, muñeca blanca cual porcelana que aún conservaba la belleza de años atrás.

Se recargó en la pared más cercana y dejó que el llanto saliese con fluidez, ya nada importaba, a nadie le importaba cuanto llorase… su hijo acababa de irse y lo más seguro era que jamás volviera. Su esposo, pronto dejaría de serlo… ¿qué importaba el mundo? ¿qué importancia tenía lo que la sociedad pensase? Harry Potter les había regalado vida y libertad, un mundo nuevo en el que la intolerancia dejara de existir, Harry Potter…. Si, el mismo Potter que no debió dejar jamás a su novia, ese que no debió alterar el orden lógico de las cosas.

Por un instante tuvo la certeza de que si esa historia estuviese escrita, las cosas serían muy distintas. Tal vez, la foto de la pequeña Weasley adornaría las portadas de los diarios, anunciando su boda del año junto al niño que vivió… el otro Weasley junto a la hija de muggles cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese instante y Draco, el heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, todo un rompecorazones como su padre, comprometido con… ¿Pansy Parkinson? No, quizá la relación durara un tiempo, pero no, eran casi como hermanos, entonces tal vez… ¿Daphne o la pequeña Astoria?

Pero desgraciadamente, la vida de los magos y brujas, no era un libro, era la vida, la realidad, no había una escritora confeccionando sus vidas detalle a detalle, no había quien echase a volar su imaginación y decidiera volverlos buenos o malos, aurores o mortífagos, griffyndor o Slitherin… solo había humanos… humanos, eso era lo que ella veía.

Sus ojos color mar no la engañaban, ¿qué diferencia había entonces entre los magos y los muggles? Nada. Pensaban, hablaban, peleaban… inventaban armas para destruir el mundo, para obtener el poder… se sentían superiores a los demás… eran humanos, ambas clases lo eran… brujas y mujeres, magos y hombres… ¿tantos años hubo de esperar para notarlo?

Después de todo, la vida termina más pronto de lo que se espera y sin importar la clase a la que pertenezcas acabas igual que otro, nada se puede llevar en el día final.

El oro, el dinero, los cuadros, las reliquias que adornaban su sala se quedarían ahí, como recuerdo de los que antes existieron y luego… nada.

Verla de pie, completamente sola en medio de esa gran estancia, resultaba exactamente igual, a una vieja descripción, escrita con esmerada letra en un viejo pergamino, perdido en algún rincón de Grimmauld Place.

.

_Hoy me siento mal, ¿sabes cuánto llevo sin verla? Sin admirar esos cabellos dorados tan parecidos a rayos de sol… provoca tantas emociones confusas en mí, que aún no puedo creer que sea yo quien está escribiendo esto, pero lo soy. Soy el autor de este y mil pergaminos más repletos de frases de amor…_

_Al recordarla, vuelven a mí los recuerdos de mi ya lejana mocedad, mocedad que me quemaba el corazón de deseo por ella, por tocarla y abrazarla, por retenerla a mi lado un solo instante, un instante que se pudiera hacer eterno._

_Ahora vivo de su recuerdo… y eso es lo mejor que puedo tener… porque parece que la estoy mirando, ella, joven y hermosa, con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro, exclusiva para los de su clase… pero que a escondidas yo apreciaba con deleite._

_¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas? Si, era bella. Si, era muy bella, como una rosa, como una estrella brillante que resulta imposible alcanzar, bella, al andar libremente como una hoja mecida en el aire de la primavera._

_Lo sé, ella era bella, si, era muy bella y era orgullosa, como una hiedra y me fingía un amor que jamás lo sentía de veras, sólo quería sentirse halagada y oír que era bella._

_Era lo único que le importaba, escuchar que era bella, bella insoportablemente bella, Inaguantablemente bella, bella._

_Lo sé, jamás me cansaré de decirlo, pese a todo era bella, si, era muy bella, pero vacía, pero tan fría, que al abrazarla pensaba que estaba abrazando una piedra._

_Si, era bella, Si, era muy bella… para admirarla, para adorarla, para cuidarla igual que se cuida la cosa más tierna, para decir que uno tiene guardada una cosa muy bella._

_Nunca dejaré de decir que Narcissa, mi Cissy era bella, insoportablemente bella, bella inaguantablemente bella._

_Pero que orgullo decir… que alguna vez hubo amor en sus ojos… alguna vez… sintió lo que en este momento me consume el alma…_

_Dime de nuevo… ¿acaso este que escribe y el que vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts son el mismo mago? ¿Acaso soy aquel chiquillo incapaz de cantar algo romántico? Si, lo soy… y estoy inmensamente feliz de amar a una mujer tan maravillosa… una mujer que vive en mi recuerdo…_

_._

Pero ese, como otros pergaminos jamás llegó a las manos de esa pobre mujer que no sabía por qué lloraba, si lo hacía por su esposo que era su mejor amigo, por su hijo, por la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar o por el error que había cometido… por ser tan soberbia, tan fría, vacía… por no haber retenido el amor cuando pudo hacerlo.

¡Cuánto dolía! Quizá por eso ayudaba a Lucius con su nuevo amor, para sentir que pagaba la deuda que tenía con su alma, con su corazón, con su propia conciencia que noche a noche la atormentaba diciendo lo torpe que fue al dejar ir a ese mago… al permitirle marchar… al encontrarlo años después y no decirle que ese amor que alguna vez sembró en ella no había muerto, seguía latente en su pecho, luchando por salir…

Pero nada podía cambiar, ella era cobarde, tan cobarde como su belleza, incapaz de afrontar el mundo como lo hizo su hermana Andrómeda, no estaba dispuesta a cambiar los lujos, el apellido y la vanidad por algo tan pobre como el amor.

¿Amor? ¿quién era aquel ser que tanto se divertía uniendo a parejas tan distintas? En ese momento, más que en cualquier otro deseaba saber quién era, mirarlo a la cara y reprocharle tanto dolor…

Dolor y nostalgia eran sus más grandes aliados desde que decidió unirse a los mortífagos como Bella… maldecía ese día con todas las fuerzas que era capaz.

Por culpa de la guerra, por culpa del señor tenebroso perdió a su mejor amigo: Severus. También a Amor culpaba por el destino de su amigo… porque Lily Evans jamás vio las lágrimas que surcaron millones de veces por el rostro de su amigo, porque Lily Evans jamás se dio el tiempo de mirar a través de él, nunca descubrió lo maravilloso que era.

Ella, tan dulce y tierna, se ocupaba en darle luz y alegría a los demás, a todos menos a Severus, al que la siguió amando hasta el último día de su vida. Maldito Amor… maldito…

"¿A qué juegas?" gritó frente al espejo que se alzaba sobre ella. Sentía coraje, ¿quién se creía amor para atormentar a las personas, para dañarlas, para hacerlas entregar el corazón a la persona equivocada?

Llevaba el cabello recogido, pero ahora, finos cabellos rubios le caían en la frente y los ojos yacían hinchados por tanto llorar… tomó el florero que descansaba sobre la repisa y lo lanzó contra el espejo que se rompió en miles de añicos, de los cuales algunos fueron a parar a su mano derecha.

Estaba cansada, estaba harta de amar… estaba harta del amor… lo maldecía por no haber llegado antes a su vida… también por no darle otra oportunidad… lo maldecía por haberla enamorado del hombre equivocado… lo aborrecía por no haber puesto la flecha entre Lucius y ella, le daba asco por no haber traído consigo a la valentía, por no obligarla a luchar.

Ya era tarde… era muy tarde… no podía hacer nada… solo lamentarse… esa era su condena… llorar por no hacer feliz a su amigo… por no lograr hacer que Lily le amase… por no poder quedarse junto al hombre que amaba… por permitir que Draco sufriera… por… por… ¡por tantas cosas mal hechas!

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó un alarmado Lucius bajando con rapidez, ella ocultó la mano herida tras su vestido y trató de recuperar la compostura, era actriz profesional como cualquier Black, solo que en esa ocasión no tenía la certeza de cuánto podría fingir.

-Nada- mintió, señalando con la mirada el jarrón roto- esto que… se ha caído sin querer, ya sabes.

Lucius la miró con desconfianza hasta que por fin lo vio… el espejo estrellado… sus ojos se llenaron de ternura… su esposa acababa de explotar… por primera vez la veía así…

Se acercó con lentitud hasta ella y tomó su mano ensangrentada, ella no se movió, permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, luchando por no llorar, pero fue inútil. Lucius no esperó que ella hablara o hiciese por irse, la tomó de los hombros y la pegó a su pecho. Le abrazó como jamás lo había hecho, como jamás se le hubo ocurrido… la abrazó pese a que ella luchaba por zafarse, nunca el gran Malfoy tuvo impulso más repentino… todo lo hacía con cálculos… cada movimiento era pensado… tramado… pero ahora algo le obligaba a hacer eso, a fundirse en un cálido abrazo y lo hizo, obedeció a eso que desconocía y la mujer de hierro se derritió, tal como lo hace el metal con tanto calor… se derritió y se aferró a él… se aferró con toda la fuerza que fue capaz hasta hacerle daño con las uñas.

Narcissa lloró ruidosamente, por vez primera, en brazos de su esposo, lloró triste, enojada y feliz… Lucius se sentía igual… la pegaba más a su cuerpo tocando el suave cabello que desde hace mucho no tocaba… lágrimas saladas y silenciosas también bajaban por ese rostro perfecto…

Se sentía triste y feliz… inmensamente feliz… era como si su corazón hubiese encontrado la paz que anhelaba… no importaba si Draco había salido molesto o no… no importaban las noches que Cissy le esperó junto a la chimenea… todo se reducía a esa simple caricia… a ese dulce abrazo en que ambos se perdonaban todo…

En ese abrazo él le pedía perdón por haberla engañado, por no estar en casa cuando le necesitó, por las largas noches de espera; ella, por no aprenderlo a amar, por no quitar con sus besos y caricias el amor que le pertenecía solo a ese hombre que jamás olvidaría.

Se abrazaron mientras la hermosa imagen de una bruja y un mago destinados a amarse, con todo para lograrlo, era distorsionada por el espejo roto. Mientras lejos, una joven de cabellos rojos también lloraba frente a un espejo, a diferencia de este, completo.

-Perdóname- soltó Lucius besando la cabeza de su esposa- perdóname Cissy…

-Calla, Lucius, calla.

-Perdóname, querida, perdóname… perdóname por no saberte amar… por no aprender… por no darme el tiempo necesario para amarte… para lograrlo.

-Lucius… no se puede aprender a amar… sólo llega y… puede ser para la persona equivocada…

-Maldito amor- sonrió Lucius con ironía sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa

-Le gusta jugar

-Debe ser un pequeño travieso- bromeó Lucius, pero no con sarcasmo, sino con la intención blanca de un niño que quiere hacer sonreír a quien más quiere- eso es, un pequeñuelo que se divierte uniendo y separando…

-Te quiero- murmuró Narcissa en el pecho de su esposo

-Yo también, muchachita, yo también.

Narcissa sonrió ¿cuánto tiempo sin escuchar que la llamase así? Lo abrazó con más fuerza y luego se separó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Ve por ella

Lucius asintió e hizo ademán de irse, pero pareció olvidar algo, regresó y besó con dulzura la frente que debió amar y Narcissa cerró los ojos… lo escuchó marchar… y pese a todo lo que antes había sentido sonrió… entonces se percató de algo: la mano no le sangraba.

.

.

.

Lucius llegó hasta la casa de su joven amante y tocó, ya no quería entrar como un ladrón a tomar algo ajeno, sabía que ella le pertenecía por completo.

Esperó pacientemente unos segundos hasta que la puerta fue abierta y la vio, se veía hermosa, estaba sencillamente vestida y peinada, pero verla tranquila lo hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa.

Luchó contra sí mismo para no abalanzarse sobre los carnosos labios que le llamaban, por no abrazarla como había hecho con Narcissa, por no decirle cuanto la necesitaba en ese momento; pero se contuvo.

-Hola

-Hola- respondió Ginny con timidez- ¿quieres pasar?

-Claro

-Yo…- empezó la joven, pero no tenía nada que decir, ningún buen pretexto que contar

-No te preocupes- la calló Lucius con un dedo sobre los labios, su intención sólo era esa, callarla, pero el leve gemido que Ginny soltó ante esa caricia, le hizo olvidar la compostura y se acercó lentamente hasta esa boca sabor a miel que extrañaba probar.

En un principio ella pensaba detenerlo, no dejar que la besara, pero también le extrañaba, también necesitaba que la besara hasta cansarse y la hiciera sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo.

El mago la besó con dulzura y paciencia, sintiendo la esencia tan añorada, la besó con amor… mientras su pequeña se sentía la mujer más dichosa de todo el mundo… le amaba tanto, esa era la verdad. Ginny dejó que el llevara el beso, ella no podía corresponderle del todo, se sentía culpable por estar ahí dejando que la besara cuando no había contestado sus llamadas, no le había enviado una lechuza escribiéndole cuanto le amaba, cuánto había llorado día y noche a causa de sus miedos… era como si lo hubiese traicionado y ahora le besaba.

Pero con ese hombre no se puede mantener la cordura y no resistió. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo pegó mucho más a ella, convirtiendo el inocente beso en una apasionada batalla.

Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó, la intención de Lucius no era llevarla a la cama ese día, pero Ginny no le dio tiempo de explicarle, quería que estuviese con ella, ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse después.

Lo tomó de la mano y sin dejar de besarlo lo llevó hasta la recámara, ahí, sin testigos, sin culpas, se entregaron sin reservas y Lucius pudo disfrutar del cuerpo que más amaba, el que más le gustaba.

Y no veía a su pelirroja como un objeto, como una mujer que le daba placer, ahora la veía como lo que era, la mujer que amaba, la que poco a poco le había robado el corazón.

Cada beso que dejó en su cuerpo era dado con el más puro amor, sentirla era la gloria misma. La hizo suya de la forma más tierna que pudo, entró en ella en forma sutil, deleitándose con la cara angelical que tenía frente a él.

Fue una de las mejores veces que tuvieron, fue tan romántico, tan soñada que Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se separaron, pese a saber que Lucius la amaba desde hacía ya algo de tiempo, esa fue la primera que en verdad se sintió amada, la primera vez que sintió algo distinto.

-¿Te irás?- preguntó temerosa al verlo alejarse, él lo pensó un poco, era de noche y no quería irse, pero tampoco era el mejor momento para hacer lo que pensaba, esperaría al amanecer.

-No amor, velaré tu sueño. Ahora duerme- sonrió depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Ella también sonrió, se recargó en su pecho y se dispuso a dormir como no lo hacía desde hace muchos días, plácida y profundamente.

.

.

.

.

.

La mujer caminaba a paso veloz por aquel lugar, no lograba explicarse como alguien podía recurrir a tan peligroso barrio. Estaba oscuro lo sabía, pero ni siquiera eso le había impedido llegar hasta ahí, aferró mucho más su varita por debajo de la túnica y siguió avanzando.

Unos tipos que vagaban cerca la miraron con lujuria y ella sintió asco, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que la mirasen de aquella forma tan depravada, se sintió totalmente desprotegida bajo aquella corta falda que no lograba tapar sus lindas piernas.

Entonces le dio miedo, si esos tipos la alcanzaban no quería pensar lo que harían, no tuvo otra elección que correr, correr hasta donde quería llegar, un lugar mucho peor pero que de perdido valiera la pena.

El lugar, esa especie de bar, estaba llena de personas de la más baja clase que se pueda imaginar, aunque algunos poderosos lo frecuentasen solo para burlarse de las pobres mujeres que en ocasiones iban a ofrecerse por dinero.

Ver todo aquello, hizo que la bruja sintiera un escalofrío y que las náuseas se intensificaran, no eran imágenes dignas de contemplar y mucho menos de oler aquella mezcla de sudor, suciedad y alcohol.

Entonces lo vio, el mago al que buscaba, se acercó de la forma más rápida que pudo, doblándose el tobillo en la maniobra, pero no le importó, sólo le miraba, ya estaba ahí, más no sabía que decirle exactamente, que decirle de algo que ni ella misma sabía.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó el mago suspendiendo la copa en el aire.

-Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar

.

.

...

Hola:

El tiempo sigue molesto conmigo, pero previniendo eso yo hice capitulos adelantados y son los que subo cada semana, aun quedan unos tres mas... debo de ponerme a escribir pronto pero la inspiración no llega.

Bien, en la carta de Narcissa quiero que sepan que la letra en negrita es de HUMBERTO ZUÑIGA o en la version de EMMANUEL y se llama INSOPORTABLEMENTE BELLA, una cancion de los años 70 que sonó en México y que me fascina escuchar, no solo porque es hermosa, sino porque me recuerda a Maria Felix, una diva mexicana de la epoca de oro del cine mexicano que dicen "fue la mas bella de mexico"... y era asi... como dice la cancion...

Bueno, espero verles pronto.

Les mando un gran abrazo... no sin antes decirles que la vida es maravillosa y tenemos que vivirla, a veces nos toca sufrir... hay que sufrir mucho... con dolor... pero solo lo pactado...

EL SUFRIMIENTO TAMBIÉN ES MAESTRO Y EL DIPLOMA CORAJE, FUERZA Y VALOR...

Gracias por todo...

Miranda Malfoy:)


	40. Problemas de Hermione

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos hasta que se asemejaron a grandes platos color grisáceo, aun no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ¿ella ahí? ¡Imposible! Tan inteligente, linda… no podía haber terminado en un burdel de tan bajo nivel.

Un momento… ¿por qué iba bien vestida?, otro momento ¿por qué demonios le preocupaba como hubiese acabado? y un momento más ¿de qué tenían que hablar dos personas que se odiaron mutuamente durante todo el colegio y no se han visto en años?

-Entre nosotros no hay nada de qué hablar- balbuceó como pequeño, moviendo las manos en distinta direcciones

-¡Deja de tomar!- exigió la chica rompiendo la copa que él aun sostenía

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Granger?- gritó Draco un poco más repuesto al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y quedaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti Malfoy? ¡Mírate! ¿cómo estás en este lugar?

-¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!- se tambaleó ante ella- tú no eres más… que… unna… ssan…gre… succcia…

-Menos mal que no te has olvidado de quién eres

-Yo soy… Drrracc…oooo Malfoyyy…. El rey del mundo!- rió

-Vámonos su majestad- le jaló Hermione- su reino le espera

-¡No me toques!

-Pues entonces muévete maldito hurón

-No, no, no, no, no- comenzó a reír Malfoy bajito, acercándose tanto a la chica que ella pudo oler su aliento alcohólico- tu a mí no me gritas… que aún no nace la mujer que supere a Draco Malfoy… ¿Aunque sabes algo?- preguntó bajando la voz- ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? Ya no quiero ser un Malfoy…

-Estás mal Malfoy, vámonos

-No, no, no, no… espera… viene lo importante… ¡quiero morirme, Granger…! pero tú no lo entiendes…- se calmó y sonrió- solo eres una sangre sucia inmunda… no sabes nada sobre ser bruja… no perteneces a nuestro mundo….

-No vine hasta aquí para que me insultes- se defendió Hermione, cayendo en cuenta que aún no sabía por qué estaba allí. Se acercó hasta él y le tomó del saco, justo en el momento en que él dejó caer todo su peso en ella- Mugre hurón, pesas.

-¿Qué mm…me decías?- habló como loco- si… eeeaa! Vamos a bailar… bailemos sangre sucia… acab…bbeemos de una buena vez con la reputación de loss Maall… foys… espera… vamos a bailar…

-Malfoy deja de hacer escándalo- murmuró Hermione al ver como todos la miraban

-No… no, no, no, no señorita… yo no quiero ir a mi casa… no quiero mamá… no quello ir a momir…

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí- murmuró Hermione sin poder aguantar el peso del mago.

Sacó su varita e hizo el hechizo desilusionador necesario, la llevaría hasta el mismo centro de Londres mágico, de ahí… bueno, buscaría donde dejar a Malfoy.

El odioso hurón no podía mantenerse en pie y Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nadie de los que transitaban a esa hora les conociera, lo que menos necesitaba era que el encabezado del profeta rezara: DIRECTORA DE SAN MUNGO CON UN EBRIO.

¿Qué diría Ron? No quería ni pensarlo, se quedaría sola… le pediría el divorcio de inmediato… lo sabía. Siguió batallando con el mago que a ratos reía, caminaba, sollozaba e incluso parecía que se dormía, sinceramente no lo sabía, ella jamás había lidiado con alguien en ese estado.

¿Ahora qué? No podía dejar a Malfoy en una banca ¿verdad? Necesitaba hablar con él, pero como iba no podía ser, pero aunque le odiaba no era lo suficientemente perversa para abandonarlo a su suerte, entendía por lo que debía estar pasando.

"Piensa Hermione, piensa" se repitió mentalmente, tantos años dando órdenes, ideando planes y en el momento en que decidió sacar a Malfoy de ese lugar infernal no pensó en lo que haría con él.

Ya comenzaba a cansarle, tomó con dificultad el comunicador y marcó a su esposo, necesitaba idear algo, pero primero debía saber dónde estaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Amor?- preguntó Hermione en baja voz

-¡Hola, amor!- casi gritó Ron al otro lado del aparato- ¿dónde estás? Ya vas para la casa.

-Si ya voy… espera… ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy en…

-¿Ron?

-Estoy en la casa de Luna

-¿De Luna?

-Sí… he venido a acompañar a Neville y… ¿por qué?

-Olvídalo- ironizó su esposa, ya después investigaría, pues justo entonces tuvo el mejor y peor plan de su vida- Ron… necesito un favor.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías pasar con madame D'Roux por algo que le encargué?

-Claro, en seguida voy, te veré en la casa

-Claro

Malfoy comenzó a moverse en los brazos de la castaña y tosió un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto- respondió Hermione tosiendo- creo que estoy un poco resfriada, es todo.

-Vaya, creí que estabas con alguien.

-No, para nada, estoy aquí en el hospital… en un pasillo…. Hay personas ya sabes, el cigarro.

-Hermione…

-¿Si?

-En San Mungo no se fuma

-Oye, me están llamando- apresuró Herms- debo hacer algo antes de irme, nos vemos en la casa.

-Claro amor, te…- Ron no pudo terminar la frase porque el comunicador fue colgado y él se quedó con una gran duda.

-Mugre Malfoy- le reprochó Hermione sintiendo mucho dolor en su hombro- casi nos descubren… vamos.

En ese momento el director del profeta pasaba por ahí, pero para fortuna de ambos, lo único que pudo ver, fue como una pareja de enamorados desaparecía con un gran chasquido de la plaza.

La casa de Hermione estaba totalmente arreglada, todo en orden, todo limpio, entraron como ladrones, cuidando que nadie les viese. Antes de tirar a Malfoy sobre el sofá Hermione checó que en verdad Ron no estuviera, luego recapacitó y subió con Malfoy hasta el último cuarto, el de visitas que nadie ocupaba.

Era, por decirlo así, el cuarto más desordenado de todos, los restos de cajas ocupadas en la mudanza, aun se podían apreciar en los rincones, pero con todo, estaba equipado con una gran cama en el centro y una lámpara junto.

La castaña soltó a Malfoy sobre la cama, olvidando la delicadeza con la que se trata a los invitados y se sentó en el borde, donde estiró un poco los brazos que le dolían en demasía.

Malfoy cerró los ojos durante un momento y Hermione lo hizo igual, él porque se hallaba pasado de copas, ella porque tenía mucho en qué pensar, las cosas estaban más que complicadas. ¿Malfoy en su casa, en el cuarto de invitados? Eso era una locura.

Era casi como decir que un mortífago se podía enamorar de Ginny y… un momento… un mortífago estaba a punto de casarse con su mejor amiga… ok, entonces ahora parecía que las cosas inusuales amenazaban con volverse normales. ¿A dónde iría a parar todo?

Malfoy seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando ella le miró, eso le hizo pensar que el rubio dormía, así que se paró, pero un brazo la regresó a la cama, fue tal la fuerza con que fue jalada que su cuerpo fue a quedar sobre el del mago.

Su primer impulso fue alejarse, pero no pudo, al instante siguiente, recibía un pequeño roce de labios que la hizo palidecer, saltó de la cama y le miró expectante… ¿qué acababa de suceder? Quería gritarle a Draco Malfoy todos aquellos insultos que le dijo durante los años que vivieron en Hogwarts pero ahora, el hurón yacía profundamente dormido como infante y lo más seguro era que en la mañana no lo recordase.

Trató de calmarse, se llevó ambas manos hasta la boca y respiró hondamente. Aquél beso le había dado asco, mucho asco, el simple hecho de ver a Malfoy le repugnaba, le hacía recordar todas las lágrimas que derramó por su causa… ahora era distinto, ahora ella podía burlarse de él, porque ella estaba de pie y él yacía ebrio en su cama… ella podía gritarle a los cuatro vientos que el gran Draco Malfoy sufría porque su padre se casaría con una traidora a la sangre… pero no… esa no sería Hermione Granger.

Era demasiado buena y linda para traicionar a alguien, fuese amigo o enemigo, algo dentro de ella le impedía actuar de aquella manera. Además, aun guardaba en alta estima al profesor Dumbledore, ese anciano director que siempre le hizo ver lo valiosos que eran los muggles. Incluso llegó a creer que el profesor en verdad les admiraba por ser capaces de vivir sin una varita.

Un mago no lo era sin su varita… un muggle lo era con o sin ella… un mago sentía acabar el mundo cuando perdía su preciada magia, un muggle hacía cualquier cosa sin necesidad de ella… quizá eso era lo que los convertía en especiales.

Eran quienes eran por sí mismos, no porque un artefacto les definiera, claro en su mayoría… pues la envidia había en ambos mundos… pero su verdadera magia, emanaba de cada persona, de su identidad, de su esencia.

Y eso fue lo que Dumbledore siempre quiso enseñar, el verdadero origen de la magia no estaba en la varita o en el hechizo, no. La verdadera magia salía del corazón y estaba en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento.

¿Nunca la habían visto? Hermione la vio en la sonrisa de un niño, en la primera palabra balbuceada por un bebé, en una pequeña rosa al abrirse, en la hermosa mariposa al volar, en el pajarillo al cantar, en un amigo tomando la mano de su amiga… en la amiga consolando al amigo… en las lágrimas de la joven que siempre llora por el dolor del mundo… ahí estaba la magia. ¡Y qué magia tan poderosa!

Era una magia tan grande, que nunca se vio varita capaz de igualarla.

Cada lágrima, cada pequeña sonrisa, cada dulce "te quiero", cada abrazo, cada "tu puedes", los "te amo" en dos enamorados, todo eso era valioso, lo más valioso que alguien podía poseer. Sólo que el mundo se empeñaba en no ver, en contagiarse mutuamente de una cegués inexistente que les impedía ver más a allá de la realidad.

Pero todas las personas eran iguales y el rubio que descansaba en la cama, no era la excepción. Él también llamaba realidad sólo a lo que veía y magia sólo la hacían las varitas.

Le echó una última ojeada al rubio, sintiendo como la rabia disminuía considerablemente, incluso ya no estaba, sus meditaciones le hicieron distraerse tanto que olvidó el tiempo y que Ron estaba a punto de llegar.

Se acomodó el cabello y salió velozmente de aquella habitación no sin antes, hacer los hechizos correspondientes y ver que el rubio… si, en efecto, dormía como un pequeño… un lindo pequeño… ¿desde cuándo Draco Malfoy le resultaba lindo? Bueno, en aquel instante no importaba.

Bajó las escaleras con aire pensativo… aun le daba vueltas la cabeza y los labios le quemaban como si el suave contacto fuese una infidelidad para su esposo… el tobillo aun le dolía por lo que se tambaleó un poco y hubiese caído de no ser porque…

-¡Ron!- exclamó sorprendida al sentirse rodeada por unos fornidos brazos

-Hola amor- la besó suavemente en el cuello, esperaba un suspiro de su parte, pero su esposa estaba tensa- ¿sucede algo?

-No… es sólo que… espera Ron…

-Siempre haces lo mismo- se quejó soltándola- llego, te abrazo, te beso y siempre me alejas, sales con algo mucho más importante que yo.

-Ron…

-Si no le escribes una carta a Ginny, andas limpiando… te digo que cambio el trabajo por ti… y ¿sabes qué ocurre? Comienzas a gritar como loca, como temiendo que yo descubra algo que mantienes oculto y ya no sé.

-Yo no oculto nada- se defendió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

- No sé qué creer Hermione.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras

Ron asintió levemente.

- Si tu deseo era confundirme, felicidades lo has logrado- fue lo último que pronunció antes de dejar a una temblorosa Hermione y dirigirse hasta el dormitorio de ambos, dormitorio que esa noche cambiaría por el incómodo cuarto de huéspedes…

Ella le vio marchar y tembló aún más, no sabía por qué lo hacía, si era por el coraje que tenía hacia Malfoy, los celos enfermizos de Ron o por la meditación que acababa de tener justo antes de toparse con el pelirrojo.

Respiró hondamente y de nuevo, buscó una respuesta en su mente, pero no vio nada, salvo la imagen del profesor Dumbledore, la imagen del anciano de gafas y nariz torcida que pasase lo que pasase nunca perdía la sonrisa.

-Pero de nada me sirve su recuerdo profesor- murmuró Hermione para sí- de nada me sirve si el mundo no piensa como yo, de nada me sirve si… si simplemente ni yo creo en mí.

Dumbledore ya no estaba, se había ido y jamás volvería, la joven estaba sola, sus padres murieron poco después de la guerra en un accidente automovilístico, esa fue otra gran lección para Hermione Granger.

La magia sirve, pero desgraciadamente no se puede ocupar para todo… la magia jamás podrá enfrentarse al destino o a la vida… nadie tiene su vida comprada, se pierde de un segundo a otro.

Tomó un pequeño libro que yacía sobre la mesa más próxima y acarició la portada con delicadeza y amor… sus libros, sus tan amados libros, aquellos que le acompañaban en las buenas y en las malas.

Sólo en ellos encontraba el consuelo que necesitaba, sólo ellos eran capaz de brindarle lo que quería… lo que le hacía falta, lo que soñaba y jamás le reclamaban, jamás le gritaban, nunca le despreciaban por ser distinta, bruja o muggle… eran sus amigos, amigos que siempre se quedaban, jamás se iban… duraban eternamente, jamás tendría que extrañarlos como se extraña a los seres de carne y hueso.

Ellos le contaban, siempre, la misma historia sin cambios, contada maravillosa y sutilmente, con sus altos y sus bajos, con sus penas y alegrías, con sus amores y engaños, la hacían sumergirse en un mundo totalmente irreal, lejano y sublime… donde ella podía ser todo.

Podía elegir ser una princesa que soñaba con el príncipe amado que vendría a rescatarla, ser mariposa y volar alto muy alto… ser pajarillo y cantar la melodía más hermosa de todas… o ser libre como el potro aquel que se remonta al viento… el potro salvaje del oeste con la crin ondeante y el relincho de la libertad surcando delante.

Sus amados libros… los únicos que al final de los días, permanecerían a su lado… levantó la portada del que yacía en sus manos y descubrió que era uno de sus favoritos… se fue directo al final, justo a la página 149 y leyó en voz baja:

"(…) Si (…) sigue leyendo este pergamino es porque el escritor ha regresado, por lo cual se puede concluir de manera inequívoca que el escritor sintió que el cuento no se podía terminar en donde lo había terminado (…) Puedo decir ahora, que es evidente que la vida no se acaba hasta que se acaba, que hay que vivir hasta el final, sean las circunstancias que sean, porque mientras haya vida siempre, siempre, siempre, habrá un cuento que contar. Y colorín colorado este cuento, ahora sí, ya se ha acabado".

Tenía razón… la vida era eso en verdad… un cuento… un cuento con el mismo contenido que alguno de papel… y ella aun podía seguir, quedaba mucho que hacer y decir. Un poco más tranquila que antes, dejó el libro en su lugar, observando con una gran sonrisa la portada de dragón y pronunciando en voz alta el título de tan buena obra.

-Y colorín colorado este cuento, aún no, se ha acabado…

¡Qué tonta se sentía! Pero en ocasiones sentía como si los libros fuesen seres y vieran, oyeran y sintieran como tales… meneo la cabeza de lado a lado y subió tras su esposo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, lo más que se pudiera.

Hermione entró a la amplia habitación en el preciso instante en que Ron levantaba unas cuantas colchas y parecía salir.

-No preguntes

-¿A dónde vas?- le interrogó ignorando su advertencia

-A cualquier otro lugar donde no estés tú

-Ron, espera. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas

-No, Hermione, no hay nada que aclarar, sólo quiero dormir.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Lo haré, en el cuarto de visitas.

-¡No- gritó su esposa llegando hasta él e interponiéndose inconscientemente entre el pelirrojo y la puerta

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Hermione?

-No puedes hacer eso

-Claro que puedo, ahora haz el favor de quitarte de en medio

-Ron… podemos hablar

-No quiero, ahora muévete.

-Estás actuando en forma muy precipitada Ronald Weasley

-¿Forma precipitada? ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, Hermione!- se quejó sin soltar lo que llevaba entre brazos- la que actúa en la forma más rara e incongruente del mundo eres tú. No sé qué te pasa, jamás habías estado así. Acabamos de casarnos, hemos vuelto de la luna de miel, pero ni una comida a solas hemos podido tener…

-Ron…

-Te invité… hice la reservación ¿y tú que hiciste Hermione? Hablaste para decirme que ibas a hacer quien sabe qué cosa en no sé qué parte. Tuve que salirme del lugar como un completo imbécil, como un hombre sin esposa ¿y tú? ¿te disculpaste? No… es más… ni te acordaste que íbamos a comer.

-Ron…

-¿Acaso lo recordabas? Responde Hermione…

-No- aceptó la castaña con pésame, había olvidado por completo la comida con su esposo

-¿Ves?- preguntó Ron con dolor- algo está pasando Hermione, algo está cambiando y debemos de solucionarlo o yo… o no sé qué pasará.

-Ron yo…

-No quiero escucharte. Déjame pasar.

-No- volvió a exaltarse Hermione, olvidando de improviso la culpa y tristeza que la embargaba, porque si Ron descubría a Malfoy no habría nada más que ocultar.

-Hermione, en verdad… déjame pasar linda, prometo que hablaremos mañana, hoy no.

Que Ron la llamara linda, hizo crecer en ella la esperanza de detenerlo, algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

-No me dejes- lloró abalanzándose sobre él- no puedes dejarme

-¿Quién habló de dejarte?- preguntó el pelirrojo tambaleándose- sólo dormiré en el otro cuarto.

-No, por favor, te lo suplico. Quédate conmigo.

-Hermione…

-No puedes irte… no puedes… somos esposos… no quiero dormir sola Ron, no…

-Hermione…

-Te amo- aseguró mirándole a los ojos- ¿me crees verdad?

Ron la miró con ojos de adolescente enamorado, claro que le creía, pese a todo lo hacía. Era la mujer que amaba desde pequeño, a la que había temido perder tantas veces, claro que le creía.

Soltó las frazadas que llevaba en mano y la abrazó con fuerza, ojalá que esa joven jamás le mintiera o dudaba ser capaz de perdonarla.

-Te creo Hermione

Ella sonrió y le besó dulcemente, él le correspondió de igual forma, la amaba mucho y llevaba noches deseándola, pero Hermione se detuvo. Acababa de besar a Malfoy y aun se sentía culpable, aunque… que más daba, ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse.

El beso siguió… esa noche sería muy larga para los esposos… todo se desvanecería, las cosas parecerían carentes de importancia a su lado y el tiempo se haría largo y corto… apasionado y romántico… y la mente de la castaña se tornaría blanca y transparente como el cristal, dejando de lado, aunque fuera por unas horas, los problemas que comenzaban a llegar.

Lamento la demora, la verdad es que ustedes van un capítulo atrás que en la otra pagina que publico, pero se pondrán al corriente pronto… ya con este capi ya los alcanzaron.

La razón? Terminé con mi novio así que deje de subir en la otra pagina, ahora he vuelto y ya comienzan las dos paginas iguales.

Les mando un gran abrazo y les pido perdón, en verdad muchas cosas se juntaron.

Pero estoy bien.

Saludos

Miranda malfoy


	41. Una propuesta para Ginny

La pelirroja despertó algo tarde, si por ella fuese hubiera despertado mucho después, pero tuvo que hacerlo porque era imposible dormir más, aunque temía lo que Lucius fuera a decirle.

Le sorprendió hallarse totalmente sola en su cama sin el calor del cuerpo amado junto a ella, se incorporó de inmediato y miró alrededor buscando al que le robaba el sueño y le vio.

Lucius Malfoy galantemente vestido, de pie en el marco de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, observándola dormir con dulzura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó avergonzada

-Lo suficiente para verte dormir ángel

-No me llames así- suplicó ella con sonrojo

-¿Por qué?- sonrió el rubio llegando hasta ella- eso eres, mi ángel. Eres un hermoso ángel pelirrojo que ha venido a devolverme la alegría.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Acaso duda de mí, mi pequeña amante?

-No… pero… me gusta escuchar que me quieres.

-A mí también me gusta decirlo señorita, pero usted y yo necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante- Comentó arrodillándose junto a la cama donde aún yacía la joven- Ginevra Molly Weasley- comenzó con voz clara, sacando una pequeña caja aterciopelada de su saco- ¿se casaría con este loco enamorado que sólo vive por usted? ¿se casaría con este hombre vacío que ahora siente el corazón lleno de amor y necesita de sus risas para ser feliz? Ginny… ¿te casarías conmigo?

Las palabras no mentían, la imagen no mentía.

Lucius Malfoy estaba ante ella mostrando el hermoso anillo que vio en la tienda de novias, ese anillo tan idéntico al que su amado y el hurón portaban en la mano derecha. ¿Casarse? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba Lucius seguro de lo que harían?

Lo que sintió en aquel momento fue, en verdad, difícil de describir… al contrario de la tristeza que antes le embargaba el alma, ahora se sentía llena y feliz. Sentía que nunca hubo noticia más grande y mejor que esa.

-Sí- fue lo único que pudo decir con voz temblorosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con la mirada perdida, con un extraño escalofrío recorriéndola toda.

El mago sonrió y lentamente, con sutileza, amor, ternura y elegancia, deslizó la cara joya por el delgado dedo de su pequeña y le abrazó, le abrazó como lo había hecho tantas veces, dejándola llorar en su hombro, sintiendo como la misma felicidad también salía de su pecho y cómo las ganas de gritarle a todos que ella era suya se adueñaba de su ser.

-Te amo Ginny- susurró a su oído- te amo, pequeña. Te amo como no creí ser capaz de amar, te amo… te amo porque le has dado luz a mis días, porque has venido a iluminar donde sólo existía oscuridad… te amo, te amo por existir, simplemente por eso, por existir pequeña.

-Te amo- pronunció haciendo de lado su miedo, ignorándolo aunque fuera por un instante- te amo muchísimo… Lucius.

-Pequeña… serás mía, sólo mía… y todos lo sabrán amor, todos.

-Dame tiempo- suplicó Ginny mirándole a los ojos y él arqueó las cejas, no había comprendido esa frase.

-Dame tiempo- siguió la joven- dame tiempo para… para entender lo que está sucediendo, dame tiempo para saber hasta qué punto… hasta qué punto soy capaz de defender este amor.

Lucius escuchó en silencio, de pronto su corazón lleno de alegría pareció romperse en miles de pedazos, ¿qué acababa de decir la mujer que amaba? ¿No era capaz de luchar por ese amor tan prohibido que él, el gran Lucius Malfoy, ya había aceptado?

Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron, pensando en el gran error de pronunciar aquello, no había querido hacerlo, no había querido decir aquellas feas palabras, solo habían salido, el maldito miedo a fracasar la había traicionado.

Llevó su mano hasta el rostro tan amado y le besó fugazmente en los labios, el mago permaneció inmóvil sin reflejo de emoción alguna, no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar después de proponer matrimonio y verse rechazado, ver cómo su amor no era correspondido en igual forma. Pero era un hombre nuevo, amaba… había aprendido a amar a Ginevra Weasley y que ella dijera eso no le enfadaba, al contrario, le daban más ganas de estar a su lado, de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, para convencerla, para que ella le amase más.

-Ginny… puedes tomar el tiempo que desees- habló con amor- esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario, solo quiero que tengas presente cuánto te amo… y lo mucho que deseo hacerte mi esposa.

-Te amo, Luc

-Yo igual pequeña, te amo con todo el corazón, te amo… y porque te amo esperaré hasta que estés lista.

-Gracias, amor, gracias- sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos- debo pensar lo que haré, cómo voy a explicarlo a mis padres, a mis amigos, a las personas que me importan.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien pequeña, lo prometo.

-Te creo- suspiró- te creo.

Lucius la pegó a su pecho y permaneció con ella abrazándola, sintiendo cómo ella le amaba pero temía, temía al mundo, temía… por eso la amaba, porque era tan niña, tan frágil y pequeña, pero ahí estaba él para cuidarla, para protegerla y amarla toda la vida que quedara por vivir.  
Porque así era, un amorío fugaz que se convirtió en un amor eterno, una aventura que pasó a ser la vida, una niña que se hizo mujer, un mago que ante todo resultó ser hombre.

-Las cosas no siempre salen como tú esperas, pero siempre habrá una solución siempre, pequeña.

-¿Soy tu pequeña, cierto?

-La única en mi vida, amor

-Quiero ser tu pequeña siempre Lucius, siempre, no quiero separarme de ti un solo instante, quiero que esto dure, que dure hasta que las estrellas caigan de los cielos.

-Amor- susurró dulcemente en el oído tan amado- te amo como nadie en esta vida ha podido amar y sé que te amaré aún más, cuando la muerte me sorprenda, fría y vacía, entonces te amaré mucho más.

-No quiero que llegue, quiero que las personas que en verdad son importantes se queden en el mundo y no se vayan.

-Te amo Ginny, te amo

-Yo también amor, yo también- aseguró ignorando el miedo que luchaba por quedarse, aseguró concentrándose solo en el corazón y no en la razón.

Los ojos grises parecieron empañarse durante un segundo, fue un simple instante, como si una nube les hubiese cubierto, opacándolos por un momento, pero la pelirroja que tanto amaba al dueño de esos ojos lo notó.

-¿Pasa algo amor?

-No, pequeña. Todo está bien- sonrió

-No lo parece. Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

-No es nada realmente importante, solo cosas que suceden y no se puede hacer nada por evitarlas.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior en un tierno gesto que le encantó al mago que la miraba embelesado. Ella sospechaba que se trataba de algo referente a su esposa, pero no quería nombrarla, no en un momento que era solo de ellos.

-¿Es algo relacionado con… con ella?

Lucius arqueó una ceja.

-Me refiero a… a Narcissa- soltó con pesadez como quien habla de algo que le duele en lo más hondo del alma.

-Podría decirse- soltó el hombre sin dejar de mirarla y el rostro de su pequeña amante se ensombreció de tristeza.

-Vaya- fue lo único que atinó a salir de su boca de finos labios sonrosados como las mejillas estaban minutos antes.

-Te amo hermosa y no, no tiene que ver con ella.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó al instante la joven cambiando radicalmente el rostro, era muy raro hablar de la esposa de tu prometido.

-Nada importante- respondió cortante y ella se puso triste, no era quien para cuestionarle y lo sabía. No podía evitar sentirse la otra, la que no valía nada pero… ¿eso era no? Hasta que no se casara, no sería más que la amante. Un mero capricho de hombre rico que se le ocurrió en un día aburrido.

-Lo siento, mi vida- se disculpó de inmediato- no quise ser grosero amor.

-No te preocupes, en verdad, sé que hay cosas que no debo intentar saber. Pero ya sabes que… bueno, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Amor- la besó rápidamente en los labios- eres la niña de mis ojos, el amor de mi vida, con nadie he sentido esto que me quema el alma, a nadie miré como te miro a ti, eres lo más importante que tengo, todo lo demás se queda pequeño, pero no deseaba preocuparte.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé amor, lo sé. Te juro que no pasa nada importante, es solo una situación que tenía que darse en forma inevitable, es… Draco.

Ginny suspiró y cerró los ojos durante un momento que pareció eterno, ahora lo sabía, alguien más sabía de su amor con ese hombre.

-¿Él… lo sabe?

-Si- respondió Lucius poniéndose en pie. Se pasó las manos por el largo cabello que brillaba con los rayos de sol que se filtraban frente a él, por la delgada cortina de la ventana.

El silencio siguió reinando entre los amantes, ella miraba sin ver la sábana blanca que la cubría y él tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, como si buscara algo inexistente que jamás lograría encontrar.

Los ojos grises luchaban por no empañarse, no estaban acostumbrados a llorar y menos a hacerlo delante de alguien más, aunque fuera alguien especial como su pelirroja.

-Debo irme- anunció tras un enorme suspiro e hizo ademán de dejar la estancia, pero en el último instante pareció cambiar de opinión. Fue hasta el pie de la cama y besó los labios tan amados, pasara lo que pasara jamás abandonaría a Ginny Weasley, ahora ella era su apoyo, ella era su vida, alma y corazón; y no ha habido hombre en esta tierra, mago o muggle, que pueda vivir sin alguna de esas tres cosas.

-Te amo- susurró de nuevo sobre sus labios

-Yo también, amor- aseguró la joven- te amo, te amo y eso no está en duda.

El mago sonrió.

-No te preocupes por lo que dije… eso tarde o temprano iba a pasar, era algo verdaderamente inevitable. Algo que… algo que resultó más difícil de lo que pensé, pero vale la pena para estar contigo.

-Lo lamento, no quería que algo así pasara entre tu hijo y tú, yo creo que…

-No amor, si alguien es inocente aquí, esa eres tú amor. Te amo- repitió tomando el delicado rostro entre sus manos- Draco es un niño mimado al que siempre le dimos lo que quiso, pero también ha sufrido mucho, la mayoría de sus sufrimientos fueron por mi culpa así que… merezco todo lo que me dijo… cada una de sus palabras… su reacción, todo lo tengo bien merecido aunque… no soy de piedra y guardo la ferviente esperanza de ver a mi hijo volver.

-Amor… lo hará, es tu hijo y verá que… que eres un hombre totalmente nuevo, que de aquél que hubo antes ya no queda nada.

-¿En verdad piensas eso, mi vida?

-Lo pienso, lo creo- sonrió Ginny y el hombre le correspondió sin soltar su rostro.

-Gracias a ti, hermosa. Desde el momento en que llegaste a mi vida todo cambió, reformaste todo por completo, llenaste mi vida de luz y dibujaste una sonrisa donde antes no la había, solo a tu lado volví a reír como un infante junto a su juguete preferido… a reír sin sarcasmo, a reír con el más puro sentimiento y sinceridad. Todo te lo debo a ti, hermosa, solo a ti.

-¡Y qué hermosa sonrisa tiene el amor de mi vida! Porque cada vez que sonríes, mis ojos se iluminan… cada vez que sonríes mi mundo se vuelve mejor… te amo.

-Podría quedarme aquí toda una vida y no cansarme de escucharlo pequeña, eres mi pequeña, nunca lo olvides.

-Nunca.

Los dedos de Lucius se deslizaron suavemente por la mejilla de la chica y le besó suavemente, primero en la frente, luego en los labios.

Entonces ella le observó marchar, no le preguntó por su retorno, sabía que la amaba y tarde o temprano volvería. Se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y observó la reluciente joya que portaba en el dedo… una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

"No seas tonta, Ginny. Olvídate de tu miedo un instante" pensó y sintió como su corazón crecía y crecía aún más la más real emoción, al pensar cómo se llamaría pronto: Ginevra Malfoy. La señora Gin Malfoy en todo su esplendor, dio una vuelta en la cama riéndose sola, sola como una pequeña cuando está enamorada de un niño y se queda viendo a la nada, simplemente pensando en él.

Actuaba como tonta, porque cuando uno está enamorado no puede actuar con lógica o razón, ni siquiera sabes por qué te enamoras de alguien, el amor simplemente llega y no puedes hacer nada para reprimirlo, aunque te enojes con tu corazón y le reproches ser tan tonto, la verdad es que nadie escoge a la persona que ama, pero ¡que hermoso es cuando esa persona también te ama!

Eso exactamente experimentaba Ginny, una alegría totalmente descomunal, una alegría casi parecida a la locura porque estaría como nunca pensó estar, planeando una boda. Eso la llenaba de emoción, escogería un velo, un vestido, haría invitaciones… ¡todo lo que hizo Herms!

Se paró rápidamente de la cama y se vistió lindamente, se maquilló como desde hace días no lo hacía y se miró largamente en el espejo riendo como tonta, encontrándose verdaderamente bonita. Tomó un trozo de papel y escribió mil veces el nombre tan amado en medio de un corazón, L & G ¡Que hermosa iniciales entrelazadas! La sonrisa no se le iba del rostro, se hallaba feliz, la pregunta era: ¿cuánto tiempo le duraría la emoción?


	42. Qué rayos sucede?

Esa mañana Ronald Weasley despertó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, había pasado una de las noches más maravillosas junto a la mujer de su vida, su esposa Hermione Jean Granger y eso era algo verdaderamente increíble.

Desde que se casaron no tenían tiempo de estar juntos, ella se pasaba atendiendo paciente en San Mungo mientras él era enviado junto a Harry a distintas misiones por parte del ministerio, además el extraño comportamiento de su amada no ayudaba mucho.

Todos su intentos de estar a solas con Hermione habían fracasado, la comida, las rosas, todo… pero ahora parecía que todo había quedado olvidado, la pelea de la noche anterior le parecía tan lejana que solo sonreía por los recuerdos de la forma tan hermosa en qué expresó su amor a la castaña.

La amaba desde que eran unos niños, desde el primer día que entró a Hogwarts la había amado y sufría inmensamente al pensar que solo le veía como un amigo, pero no era así. Hermione le amaba con la misma intensidad, ahora era suya y le pertenecería hasta la muerte, porque ningún poder en la tierra podría separarlos mientras hubiera confianza, honestidad y amor ente ellos.

Se vistió para ir al trabajo y bajó a la cocina donde ya le esperaba un sabroso jugo de naranja, hacía algunas semanas que Hermione había sustituido el jugo de calabaza de los magos, por aquella sustancia muggle que sabía tan bien, "había que admitirlo" pensó Ron.

-Delicioso amor- elogió tras vaciar su copa de un solo trago- como todo lo que tú haces.

-Te amo, mi cielo- susurró la castaña abrazándolo por la espalda

-Yo también hermosa, demasiado. ¿Nos veremos en el almuerzo?

-Lo dudo, tengo unos pendientes en la oficina que será mejor que arregle cuanto antes o se me acumularán muchas cosas.

-Bien

-Pero no te enojes amor…

-No me enojo- suspiró tratando de contener su explosivo carácter- te comprendo, mi vida.

-Mil gracias amor.

-Eres la mujer más bella de todas, ¿lo sabías?- habló al tiempo que la besaba en los labios con ternura- y te amo así como eres, así, simplemente hermosa.

-Yo también te amo, Ronald Weasley.

-Debo irme, entonces no queda de otra que vernos hasta la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- aceptó Hermione guiándolo hasta la salida- aquí estaré para esa hora, te amo.

-Igual, linda.

La puerta del departamento se cerró y Hermione Granger dio un gran suspiro, revolviendo aún más el alborotado cabello con una mano. Su vida era un verdadero caos y lo sabía, regresó a paso lento hasta el comedor y se sentó con la cabeza sobre las palmas, mirando sin apetito el enorme vaso de jugo frío.

No tenía trabajo, había pedido con anticipación el día libre para solucionar la vida de cierto rubio que estaba en su casa. ¿En su casa? Cierto, ahora lo recordaba, el mismísimo hurón estaba dormido en el cuarto de invitados y la había tratado besado, ¡qué ironía!

Suspiró hondamente y comenzó a trazar formas en el vaso húmedo por lo frío de la bebida y se sobresaltó en gran medida cuando una voz habló a sus espaldas.

-¿Serías tan amable de explicar que rayos sucede aquí?

-¡Malfoy!

-No- respondió irónico y molesto bajando la escalera con grandes zancadas- seguramente mi abuelo, el profesor Black… ¡claro que soy yo, Granger! Y te suplico… no… no te suplico, ¡te exijo que me expliques de una maldita vez que rayos sucede en Londres mágico!- ya había llegado hasta la chica y la miraba con ojos fulminantes- ¡no puede ser que a mi regreso de Francia, mi padre esté enredado con una niña! ¡con una niña Granger! ¡por Merlín! ¿oyes eso? ¡Con una estúpida niñita! Y lo peor de todo este maldito embrollo es que no es una simple niñita estúpida que te encuentras a cualquier hora en cualquier momento de tu vida… ¡no! Tenía que ser la novia del maldito niño qué vivió.

-Malfoy por favor…

-¿Por favor qué, Granger? ¡Maldita sea! ¿qué?

-Trata de calmarte- suplicó poniéndose en pie- las cosas no se solucionan de esa forma.

-¿Entonces cómo Granger? Tú eres la genio, la insoportable sabelotodo del colegio, anda ¡dame la mugre solución!

-¡Cálmate! No puedo hablar mientras estés así, necesito que estés tranquilo.

-¡Estoy tranquilo, sangre sucia! ¿no me ves?

-¡Basta Malfoy!- gritó Hermione- te recuerdo que estás en mi casa y sin importar quien seas, en esta casa mando yo y te aguantas.

-Pues déjeme recordarle señorita Granger o señora Weasley, ¡como sea! que usted fue quien me trajo hasta acá.

Hermione trató de hablar pero el hurón tenía toda la razón, él jamás pidió ser llevado a esa casa, fue ella quien le buscó y llevó hasta ahí, a ese lugar al que el más joven de los Malfoy jamás iría por su propio pie.

-¿Quieres un jugo?- preguntó con amabilidad tras un largo e incómodo silencio, la pregunta pareció sacar de onda a Malfoy por un momento, pero al instante siguiente se compuso.

-Quiero largarme- escupió con desprecio- este lugar me provoca náuseas, la sucia guarida de una comadreja y una sangre sucia.

Hermione trató de ignorar ese comentario, cerró los ojos buscando fuerzas en lo más recóndito de su ser, tragándose las ganas de lanzarle un cruciatus directamente al rostro y repitió la misma pregunta.

Malfoy no respondió pero su gesto dio a entender que aceptaba la invitación de la leona. Jaló la silla más próxima y se sentó, la joven le miró un instante, sirvió otro gran vaso de jugo y lo acercó hasta él quien bebió en silencio.

La castaña le observó por varios minutos, estaba un tanto desaliñado por lo ocurrido el día anterior y bebía su jugo de naranja como niño pequeño que saborea una rica malteada de chocolate o vainilla. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Draco recordaba el beso de la noche anterior, pero pronto alejó ese pensamiento, era mejor si en tan alto grado de embriaguez lo olvidaba o, de lo contrario, no dejaría de vomitar el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué es?

-Querrás preguntar "qué era" porque te lo has acabado todo sin hacer alguna mueca de disgusto.

Draco la miró con rencor pero ella lo ignoró y respondió.

-Se llama jugo de naranja, algo muy común entre los muggles.

Si bien aquello sorprendió a la serpiente, no hizo expresión de enojo o disgusto, pareció como si le restara importancia, le interesaba más obtener respuestas. Buscó en lo más recóndito de su ser fuerza de voluntad, la serenidad de la que todo Malfoy carece y cuando creyó encontrarla comenzó a hablar "civilizadamente" con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Qué es qué?

-Todo esto- siguió- todo este maldito enredo que no logro entender, que no puedo asimilar.

-Amor, Malfoy, se llama amor.

El rubio hizo una mueca de sarcasmo

-Amor… claro… el amor no existe Granger

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Nunca lo vi, quise buscarlo, no lo encontré y me di por vencido, comprobé que no es real, es solo una estúpida ilusión que buscan los perdedores, los soñadores, no los ganadores como yo, los realistas.

-Entonces, ¿se es perdedor porque se sueña o se sueña porque se es un perdedor?

Malfoy la miró consternado

-Déjalo así, no creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta nos sea de gran ayuda en un momento como este- comentó poniéndose nuevamente en pie para llevar los vasos vacíos al lavaplatos.

-¿por qué haces esto, Granger?- preguntó Malfoy viéndola marchar. Hermione no respondió de inmediato, se tomó el tiempo necesario para dejar los vasos sucios, luego se recargó en la barra de la cocina y le miró a los ojos grises, tan idénticos a los de su padre.

-¿Por qué hago qué, Malfoy? ¿Traerte a casa o apoyar a tu padre?

-Ambas.

-Amistad, Malfoy, eso es amistad.

-¿Me darás una clase de valores, virtudes o algo parecido? No juegues con mi paciencia Granger, no te lo recomiendo.

-Ginny es mi amiga, Malfoy. Hemos sido amigas desde que ingresó al colegio, he pasado navidades enteras en su casa, asistido a cada cumpleaños de Ron, soy la esposa de su hermano, es mi cuñada, fue novia de Harry, mi mejor amigo, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer cuando necesita mi ayuda? ¿Darle la espalda como el resto del mundo o apoyarla pese a todo lo que venga?

El rubio permaneció en silencio

-La historia entre Ginny y tu padre es muy larga, ni siquiera yo la sé completa o exactamente en la forma que sucedió, pero sí puedo decirte que no ha sido fácil, han tenido muchas dificultades, comenzando por el carácter de ambos.

-Me cuesta creer que mi padre esté enamorado… incluso la edad de… de…- Draco titubeó un poco al no saber cómo llamar a la hermana de la comadreja- bueno, la diferencia de edad que hay entre ellos no me asombra o… molesta, lo que me parece total y patéticamente irreal es que mi padre… MI PADRE, el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, esté haciendo tanta estupidez.

-¿estupidez?

-Va a divorciarse de mamá, va a echar a la basura todos los esfuerzos por mantener la imagen de familia feliz… me fui a Francia para alejarme de los medios, de las habladurías, de todo lo que llegó al término de la guerra y cuando regreso con la esperanza de comenzar nuevamente, de… de reintegrarme a mi mundo, a lo que dejé… me encuentro con que de nuevo, voy a estar en boca de todos… de nuevo me verán pasar y me señalarán diciendo: "ahí va el imbécil de Malfoy".

-No seas tan duro contigo, Malfoy. Debes entender que la gente siempre habla, y al hablar no necesariamente dice cosas ciertas o tiene razón. Me refiero a que no puedes callar al mundo, no puedes evitar que los chismes surjan, tú no puedes controlar eso. Lo que sí puedes controlar es tu reacción, la forma en que responderás a eso.

-No es fácil, Granger… no es fácil cuando… cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué, Malfoy?

-Olvídalo… no es algo que deba decirle a alguien como tú. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos teniendo esta maldita conversación, yo no debo estar aquí, mucho menos contigo.

-¿Por qué, Malfoy? ¿Por qué soy una griffyndor, una leona, una sangre sucia? Déjame decirte que sí, Malfoy, tienes toda la razón, soy una sangre sucia y no me da vergüenza serlo ni decirlo, me siento orgullosa de ser quien soy, sin fingimientos, sin aparentar ser algo más… y eso es algo que a ti te falta.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!- tronó Malfoy levantándose con brusquedad

-No tengo por qué mentirte y lo sabes, si te traje a mi casa fue porque no podía dejarte tirado en ese lugar, no podía abandonarte y así como te traje a ti, pude traer a alguien más, porque así soy yo. No me importa que me odies, no me importa que te repugne, los insultos que me diste en el colegio han quedado olvidados, todas las veces que me hiciste llorar las he borrado… por ti, por mi… por mi amiga que ahora necesita que alguien la entienda. Si quiero apoyar a Ginny, debo aceptar a Lucius Malfoy y para aceptar a Lucius debo aceptar su pasado, tú eres su hijo, su pasado, presente y futuro… necesitas ser tú mismo, Malfoy, deja de fingir, deja de actuar, que la vida no es un escenario o una puesta en escena, la vida lo es todo, es la realidad y no podemos jugar muchos papeles a la vez.

Malfoy permaneció en pie escuchando a la castaña, miraba sin ver, no mostraba expresión alguna en su rostro de ángel rubio.

-Piénsalo, Malfoy- siguió Hermione- es tu padre, tuvo errores, eso todos lo saben, pero ningún padre es perfecto y pese a todo, siempre estuvo a tu lado, quizá no en la forma que debía, pero ahí estuvo. Estuvo el día de tu graduación, estuvo en la estación 9 ¾ en tu primer viaje a Hogwarts, en tu primer juego de Quiditch… estuvo ahí diciéndole a todos lo maravilloso que era su dragón. ¿Lo recuerdas?- los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a humedecerse, porque la súbita imagen de sus padres abrazados volvió a su mente- yo sí, Malfoy. Sin estar presente, Lucius Malfoy siempre estaba contigo, lo vi la vez que te di un puñetazo, lo vi la vez que te rompiste el brazo en la clase de Hagrid, a cada instante de tu vida evocabas el recuerdo de tu padre, porque no eras capaz de dar la cara al mundo. ¿Ves cómo tu padre siempre estuvo ahí?

Draco tragó saliva luchando por no llorar como la castaña ya lo hacía, prácticamente acaba de llamarle cobarde, pero no quiso reclamarle, tenía razón, siempre fue un cobarde, aún lo era.

-Es tu padre, Malfoy, no es un extraño, es tu padre y te necesita, te necesita más que nunca.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-No, no es necesario que me lo diga, basta con escuchar como habla de ti, basta con saber que para él, eres lo más importante. ¿Acaso crees que tu padre no le teme al mundo? Aún lo miran como un ex mortífago, cómo un convicto, cómo una mala persona, jamás creerían que ha cambiado, no lo aceptarían, claro que le teme al mundo. Pero ¿sabes que es peor? Creo que tu padre puede aceptar el desprecio del mundo, pero no el tuyo. No creo que el corazón de un padre, aun siendo el más malo, pueda permanecer intacto después de perder el amor de su hijo.

Las palabras de la bruja eran sinceras, reales y cálidas

-Abre los ojos Malfoy, la vida tiene muchas cosas buenas para ti, tú no eres malo Malfoy, Dumbledore lo sabía, Dumbledore lo creía, yo lo creo. Escucha a tu padre y habla con tu madre, porque ella más que su esposa, es su amiga y le apoya.

-Todo esto es absurdo- habló Malfoy tras una pausa- no tiene pies ni cabeza, la mujer engañada y ultrajada apoya a su marido para que tenga a otra… la ex novia del salvador del mundo mágico lo deja por un mortífago, Lucius Malfoy se enreda con una chica pobre, con una niña a la que trató de matar en la cámara de los secretos… una niña más chica que su propio hijo… estoy en casa de la comadreja hablando con su esposa que es nada más ni nada menos que Granger… la sabelotodo de Griffyndor, la hija de muggles, ¿qué rayos es todo esto? ¿Cómo demonios quieren que lo entienda?

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y sonrió, Malfoy no le llamó sangre sucia, eso era un avance, pequeño pero un avance. Se miraron unos instantes más y el sonido del timbre rompió la atmósfera de sentimientos sueltos que flotaba en el aire.

-¿Será…?

-No te preocupes, Malfoy, ahora vuelvo

A paso seguro la castaña fue hasta la puerta, dejando a un preocupado Malfoy que no quería ser visto en ese lugar. Escuchó como la castaña saludaba a alguien y entre una que otra palabra llegaban a la cocina, donde él se encontraba. Quiso ver quien era la acompañante de Hermione, pero antes de averiguarlo unos brazos le rodearon el cuello en un asfixiante abrazo.

-¡Oh, Draquis! Draquis… are you here, darlin'? oh! That's wonderful!

-Pansy- pronunció el rubio en cuanto la chica dejó de abrazarle- ¿qué haces aquí muñeca?

-Draco Malfoy, es muy malo de tu parte hacer lo que hiciste ayer… ¡cómo se te ocurre!

-No empieces porfavor… no tú- suplicó Malfoy masajeando sus sienes- toda la cabeza me da vueltas

-¡cómo no te va a dar vueltas! Te embriagaste Draco y en una cantina de las más bajas. ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le regañó su amiga

-No creo que sea el momento más idóneo para regañarlo, Parkinson- intervino Hermione- si te llamé fue porque… bueno, Ginny me comentó que no nos guardabas rencor y… eres la única persona que conozco a la que Malfoy quiere.

-Fue muy acertado de tu parte llamarme, Granger- sonrió Pansy- y sí, yo no guardo rencor alguno hacia nadie, para adaptarnos a esta nueva sociedad debimos comprender que los que están mal éramos nosotros, no ustedes y que… Harry Potter, siempre defendió lo correcto.

-Me alegro por eso, nunca es tarde para recapacitar

-Bien, Granger, muchas gracias por cuidar a Draquis, supongo que lo llevaré conmigo.

-No, yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte- alegó el rubio

-¡Draco! ¿Quieres quedarte en casa de Granger? Está casada y si su esposo te encuentra te…

-¡No quiero quedarme aquí! Quiero estar solo, Pansy, ¿puedes entenderme?

Su amiga dio un gran suspiro, acarició levemente su hombro y sonrió.

-Anda, Dragón, te llevaré a casa para que te pongas algo de Blaise, luego podrás ir a dónde desees.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida junto a su amiga, la única que le quedaba. Para él Pansy no había cambiado, porque tal como se mostraba ahora ante Granger así era con él desde pequeña, la Pansy que todos conocieron en Hogwarts no era la real, era la falsa, una absurda máscara que usaba para ocultar sus sentimientos, quién era en realidad.

-Cuídate mucho, Granger- se despidió Pansy- espero que no te haya causado mucho problema, es un buen amigo.

-No te preocupes, Parkinson. Todo está bien.

-Mil gracias por sacarlo de ese lugar, no puedo pensar en lo que habría pasado si no lo hubieses traído contigo. En cualquier caso ¿qué hacía en ese lugar?

-Supongo que eso es algo que el mismo Malfoy debe contar, ¿no es así?

Malfoy asintió

-Quizá te lo cuente más tarde

-Nunca vas a cambiar Draco- suspiró Pansy- de nuevo gracias, Granger. Nos vemos pronto.

La chica se colocó unas grandes gafas de sol y salió con paso de princesa, mientras un agotado Malfoy con las manos en los bolsillos miraba a la castaña sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Ve, Malfoy- se despidió Hermione

El rubio pareció obedecer pero justo antes de salir se giró para mirarla

-¿cómo me encontraste Granger?

-Es una larga historia. Buena suerte, Malfoy-fue lo único que dio como respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta.

Malfoy se quedó de pie, observando la blancura de la puerta, pensativo, hizo un leve movimiento de hombros y siguió a su amiga, ya vería lo que haría con ese ser al que llamaba padre.

...

Hola de nuevo:

Pues la verdad este capítulo siento que quedó lindo, porque nos muestra a Draco y a Hermione hablando de una forma muy real, al menos yo imagino que así hablarían de existir en la vida real. Pansy como ya lo sabían en esta historia no es mala, yo la detesto pero creo que alguien tiene que poner un ejemplo y quien mejor que la princesa de slitherin... imaginen que ella nunca fue mala, con sus amigos era agradable, atenta y una gran amiga, pero su pocision la obligaba a mantener una mascara.

Espero que les haya gustado... y un abrazo enorme a todos los que me hicieron one- shots por mi cumpleaños... me fascinaron! los adoro! la verdad no creo valer tanto, pero ustedes son tan lindos, creo que me quieren mas de lo que merezco.

Cómo estoy? Bueno, eso es algo que aun no podría responder... se supone que estoy mejor, aunque a veces las cosas vuelven a doler, supongo que no lo olvidaré por completo, pero lo guardaré... después ya podré recordar...

En fin... mil gracias por los comentarios... por el apoyo... muchas gracias...

Pronto comenzaré exámenes así que estoy trabajando en el capo que viene para subirlo antes de que la escuela me absorba por completo...

LOS QUIERE

MIRANDA MALFOY :*


	43. Los príncipes de Slytherin

-¿Ya me vas a contar lo que te pasa?- preguntó Pansy cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En todo el camino hasta el departamento que compartía con Blaise no pronunciaron palabra, ahora le parecía justo que su amigo le dijera.

-Algo de lo que prefiero no hablar

-Draco, eres mi amigo, al menos eso creo. Desde que te fuiste a Francia perdí el contacto contigo, hemos hablado, sí, muy pocas veces. Cuando lo hacíamos era un resumen de nuestro día y luego… nada. Nunca supe cómo estabas, si te sentías mal por lo de la guerra, si lograste encontrar una amiga como yo, un amigo como Blaise… no supe nada Draco, no sé nada. Por el contrario tú parece que sabes mi vida entera, sabes que ando con Blaise desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que desconoces es que el corazón se me parte al pensar que terminaremos mucho antes de llegar al altar… sabes que he mostrado mi cara real al mundo, la sonrisa franca y sincera, pero no te imaginas cuánto trabajo costó romper el orgullo de años, cuánto trabajo costó deshacerme de la vergüenza.

El chico se quedó en silencio mirando a su amiga, no sabía qué decirle, no quería contestarle.

-Draco- siguió- tú nos dejaste, nos abandonaste. No te quedaste a enfrentar la amargura del fin de la guerra, del triunfo de Harry Potter, el dominio del león sobre la serpiente, no lo enfrentaste. Huiste sólo como un cobarde puede hacerlo, como un auténtico Malfoy.

-Eso soy, ¿no? Una serpiente cobarde igual que tú- espetó sin poder contener su ira- Porque déjame recordarte que tampoco eres una santa Pansy.

-¡Lo sé, Draco! Créeme que lo sé, ahora estoy pagando una a una las cosas malas que hice a lo largo de mi vida en Hogwarts y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo.

-Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como crees, yo también sufrí, no huí como un cobarde Pansy, quizá tú creas eso, tal vez el mundo lo piense, pero no huí. Al menos esa no era mi intención.

-¿Entonces? ¿Sólo tomaste unas muy largas vacaciones? Demasiado, diría yo.

-Quería olvidarme de que era un Malfoy- confesó sin prestar atención al comentario burlón de la rubia- quería aprender a hacer exactamente lo que tu hiciste, convencerme a mí mismo de todo, buscar mi yo interior, esa parte de mí que nadie conoce, volver a empezar para luego volver.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- preguntó un tanto avergonzada

-No. Cuando llegué allá, olvidé los motivos por los que me iba, olvidé que debía encontrarme conmigo mismo, que debía cambiar y me comporté exactamente como un Malfoy lo hace, como mi padre lo hacía.

-Mujeres

-Muchas. Toda mi vida era aventura, fiestas, riesgos que amaba correr, papá restablecía su reputación acá, la empresa crecía, me comunicaba de vez en cuando y no tenía temor, puesto que no había que dar la cara a nadie, ni responder cuestionamiento alguno.

-Eso fue un acto cobarde

-Lo sé. Me escondí de mí mismo, me sigo escondiendo.

-Blaise quiso detenerte, supimos que te irías del país y él quiso alcanzarte, decirte que te quedaras con nosotros, éramos el trío de Slitherin y debíamos afrontar las cosas, juntos como amigos.

-¿Cambió de opinión?

-Yo logré que lo hiciera, era lo mejor para ti, comprendí que debías irte. No quise que estropeáramos tus planes.

-Gracias

-No hay de qué hacerlo

-Si… por todas aquellas risas que me brindaste en el colegio- sonrió Draco- era demasiado bueno poder olvidarme de mis problemas. Además, pese a tener miedo de convertirte en una mortífago, me apoyaste en todo, eso jamás lo olvidaré.

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa apretando una de sus manos entre la suya

-Te quiero, dragón

-Yo también muñequita

-Será mejor que me acompañes a la habitación, hay una ropa de Blaise que puede quedarte, no podemos permitir que alguien te vea en este estado.

-No vuelvas a regañarme

-No lo haré, camina

-Oye, Pansy

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo está eso de que terminarás con Zabini antes de llegar al altar?

De pronto, la joven se detuvo como si algo le hubiese dejado inmóvil y se giró a mirar a su amigo totalmente nerviosa, desconcertada.

-Olvídalo, por favor. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, ni siquiera debí mencionarlo, creo que estaba demasiado alterada. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Creería en tus palabras si no viera la expresión de tu rostro, no puedes mentirme Parkinson, ¿qué sucede? Tengo derecho a saberlo, ¿cierto?

-Tú no me has contado lo que te sucede y creo que lo justo es que…

-Que tú me lo expliques sin esperar que yo haga lo mismo con mis problemas- completó

Pansy le miró resignada, así era su amigo Draco Malfoy, exigía información sin entregar alguna a cambio, pero le quería de esa forma, arrogante, altivo y… cobarde. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts creyó amarle, de hecho, fueron novios durante algún tiempo, pero tras el paso de los años descubrió que aquel enfermizo amor era un capricho, siempre amó a Blaise.

-Llevo mucho tiempo saliendo con Blaise, vamos para cuatro años el mes próximo.

-Un récord para alguien como mi amigo

-Lo sé, pero no es la fama de mujeriego que tiene Blaise lo que me preocupa.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy segura de que me ama, hasta ahora lo estoy pero… Blaise y yo vivimos juntos, por así decirlo, tú me entiendes. El me visita en mi apartamento, yo vengo a verlo aquí… me quedo noches enteras, días… o semanas.

-Unión libre

-Exacto

-¿Y eso te pone triste, linda?- preguntó dulcemente Draco tomando la barbilla de Pansy que estaba a punto de llorar

-No quiero que se aburra de mí, dragón. Tenemos mucho tiempo juntos, mucho tiempo compartiendo la cama, los hombres se aburren, más uno tan apasionado como Blaise, cuando le guste alguna chica… va a dejarme… y me da mucho miedo, la idea me aterra.

-Hermosa…- la abrazó dejándola llorar en su hombro

-Yo quiero casarme, Draco. Quiero vestirme de blanco, formar una familia… pero no sé cómo decírselo a Blaise… temo que él no quiera contraer un compromiso, es feliz estando así conmigo, además… todo está al revés. Primero es la boda, luego lo demás… nosotros primero vivimos juntos, agotamos todo lo que puede descubrirse en un matrimonio y… nos aburrimos y nos casaremos para aparentar.

-¿Aparentar? Hermosa… Zabini te ama… es imposible no enamorarse de una chica tan linda como tú. Mírate. Eres hermosa, rica, eres… eres una gran amiga, simplemente no encontrará una mujer capaz de igualarte.

-Pero… es que…

-Si tanto miedo tienes, creo que… tendrás que hablar con él

-Supongo. Me da mucho miedo que esto termine, que él deje de amarme porque yo lo amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-Lo sé. Anda, no llores y muéstrame la ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…

Se notaba perfectamente que ambos jóvenes compartían el dormitorio, el desorden habitual al que Blaise Zabini acostumbraba ahora estaba olvidado, todo perfectamente acomodado tal como Pansy tenía su cuarto desde pequeña, aun estando en el colegio sin elfos para arreglarlo.

Draco siempre admiró su limpieza y pulcredad, con una madre que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, de reunión en reunión, era normal que la niña aprendiese a hacer todo por sí misma.

En la cómoda se podía apreciar un foto de ambos chicos, estaban abrazados, ella portaba un vestido que resaltaba sus curvas, sonreía inmensamente feliz, abrazada a un hombre moreno que la miraba embelesado con la nariz metida en la curva de su cuello, sonriendo como pequeño, jugando con su amada.

Blaise Zabini, ¡cuánto había cambiado su amigo! Siempre fue mucho más delgado que Draco, pero ahora parecía haber adquirido mejor porte, personalidad, sin duda había madurado. Prueba de ello era la relación con Pansy, pues la fama de aventurero siempre le hizo popular, ahora era distinto.

-Ha cambiado- comentó el rubio a su amiga que buscaba algo en el ropero próximo

-¿Quién?- preguntó sin voltear

-Blaise, lo digo por la foto que tienen aquí

-No mucho. Esa foto la tomaron hace pocas semanas, estábamos en una fiesta, me ha encantado, creo que nos vemos bien. Además ese vestido es mi favorito.

-Te ves muy linda

-Mil gracias, Dragón- sonrió- Mira, he encontrado algo que tal vez puede quedarte.

-¿No es demasiado formal?- preguntó extendiendo ante él, el hermoso saco gris de Zabini.

-¡Que va! Recuerda que aquí eres un Malfoy, arrogante y orgulloso, una serpiente, el príncipe de Slitherin, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Fueron tiempos inolvidables, muy divertidos, ¿no es así, princesa?

Pansy rió.

-La princesa de Slitherin, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Se miraron unos instantes, otra vez ese incómodo silencio que tanto odiaba el más pequeño de los Malfoy.

-Fuiste una persona muy importante para mí, Draco. Solo quería que lo recordaras.

-Lo recuerdo, linda. Lo recuerdo cómo no tienes una idea- aseguró, dando la impresión de querer añadir algo más, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo decirle a su amiga que cuando supo que estaba con Blaise sintió algo totalmente inexplicable? ¿Cómo decirle que tuvo ganas de que aquello fuese una mentira, una broma? No la amaba, estaba seguro. Pansy Parkinson era su amiga, la chica que estaba en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, en aquellos vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts donde no tenía con quién hablar, la que le acompañaba en las burlas sin fin que realizaba contra otros, la que le colocaba la máscara de indiferencia cuando lo olvidaba, la que cada vez que caía, le decía que lo intentase una vez.

Pansy Parkinson, la princesa de Slitherin, la que fue su novia, su primer encuentro con la intimidad. La muñeca meramente superficial que el príncipe de Slitherin tomaba por la cintura y exhibía ante la mirada celosa de todos, la persona más histérica del mundo, la que le hacía las escenas de celos más grandes del mundo, la que le seguía cuando él la echaba lejos, la que nunca se daba por vencida.

A veces llegó a hartarle, pero después, al calmarse descubría que ver a su amiga tan fiel a lo que quería, tan deseosa de obtener lo que su ser anhelaba, le hacía sonreír. Pansy… la niña de sus ojos, por la que estaba dispuesto a matar, a hacer todo con tal de que la sonrisa jamás se borrase de su rostro.

Aquella vez que sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, cuando su vida se oscureció a causa de la misión que debía llevar a cabo, ahí estuvo la rubia. Le secó las gruesas lágrimas con ternura, le dejó llorar en su hombro mientras acariciaba los cabellos color sol, le dio palabras de ánimo y consuelo, palabras que nunca antes había dicho, besó su frente asegurando que confiaba plenamente en él.

Antes que princesa era mujer, antes que novia era amiga.

¿Por qué nunca pudo amar a Pansy? No lo sabía, era la chica perfecta para él, eran la pareja más admirada e idolatrada, ambos unos príncipes, populares, ricos y… sínicos.

No. Pansy era su amiga, su muñequita y así sería siempre.

-Te quiero, Parkinson- soltó de repente con voz áspera, sintiendo como el nudo de su garganta se desvanecía- te quiero mucho, princesa.

Los ojos de la joven parecieron llenarse de lágrimas como anteriormente lo habían hecho al hablar de Blaise, mas ahora, una sonrisa se formó en forma lenta y pausada, fue sin duda, la más hermosa que le había brindado a su amigo.

-Te quiero, dragón- susurró a su oído, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza con que fue capaz, enredando los dedos en los mechones rubios, recordando de golpe los bellos momentos, reviviendo la noche que descubrió el cielo entre sus brazos, tan jóvenes e inexpertos, sin amor entre ellos, pero una linda amistad- te quiero Draco Malfoy.

Él también correspondió a aquél abrazo, aferró el grácil cuerpo de mujer al suyo, la sintió como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, aspiró el perfume de su pelo, el calor que despedía y se sintió lleno, poderoso, feliz. La sombra del viejo Malfoy, el orgullo del gran príncipe de Slitherin pareció retornar por unos instantes, su muñequita sollozaba entre sus brazos como hacía mucho tiempo atrás y él, poderoso, alto, gallardo y jovial la consolaba, porque eran solo ellos dos, porque el mundo se quedaba pequeño en una amistad tan grande.

Draco y Pansy, Parkinson y Malfoy, príncipe y princesa, muñeca y dragón abrazados, sintiendo como dependían uno del otro aun después de tantas cosas vividas, llorando sus penas, consolándose con el silencio, mandando el cariño en una tierna muestra de afecto, en un fraternal abrazo.

Fraternal, esa era la palabra.

Hermanos, así se querían esos dos chicos que jamás se llegaron a amar, ella creyó hacerlo, descubrió que era un capricho de niña rica, él jamás. ¡Qué hermosa resultaba esa imagen! La guapa mujer curvilínea aferrada al gallardo caballero que correspondía de igual forma, junto a ellos el vago recuerdo, la imagen difuminada de dos siluetas, de dos colegiales en la misma posición.

Se separaron con lentitud y Malfoy borró las lágrimas de su muñeca, tal y como ella había limpiado las de él tantas veces antes, ella no dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir. Solo dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia, dejando al heredero de la dinastía Malfoy con un tumulto de sensaciones en el pecho, con las palabras de Granger retumbando en su mente, con los recuerdos de Pansy, con la imagen de su padre y lágrimas en el rostro que ya no pudo contener.


	44. Una conversación civilzada DMHG

Draco Malfoy salió del departamento de Blaise sin cruzar palabra con su rubia amiga, parecía como si las palabras se hubiesen agotado en aquel abrazo, ambos habían dicho mucho más de lo que creían, ya habría tiempo para hablar después.

El traje prestado le hacía sentir algo incómodo, pero no le importó, necesitaba pensar, pensar mucho.

Sólo hasta que estuvo en plena calle, demasiado alejado del departamento en que su amiga se hallaba mirando la foto con su amado, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir, tampoco sabía hacia dónde.

El gran Draco Malfoy estaba solo, en medio de la nada, pensando en lo que haría con su vida, con su padre, con todas las personas que le rodeaban. ¿Qué mal había hecho para merecer todo aquello? Mucho, muchísimo mal, había matado sueños, esperanzas, había pisoteado a los débiles sin darse cuenta de que él era mucho más vulnerable de lo que llegó a pensar. Pero nada de aquello lo hizo por sí mismo, todo era parte de la misma farsa, de la puesta en escena que era obligado a llevar a cabo, fingiendo, siempre fingiendo.

Caminando no tardó en encontrar un café al que no dudó en entrar, pidió en forma distraída uno, no quería volver a embriagarse, necesitaba estar plenamente consciente.

Se sentó en la mesa más retirada del establecimiento y se puso a mirar a los peatones que transitaban la calle, iban presurosos, sonrientes, felices de la vida. Magos y brujas con la vida libre de las preocupaciones que él tenía, quizá fueron víctimas de la guerra, quizá perdieron algún familiar, pero ya no lo recordaban, lo habían superado. Él no.

Sepultó su pasado, lo sepultó, no lo superó.

Las cosas no deben enterrarse, deben enfrentarse, no puedes negar quien eres en realidad, lo sabía. Pero ¿quién era él? Eso lo desconocía. ¡Cuánto envidiaba a esos pequeños que corrían sonrientes ante él! Libres de elegir su destino, libres de hacer cuánto deseasen porque sus padres les veían como seres con derechos, con sentimientos y virtudes, para los suyos solo fue una marioneta.

Una hermosa marioneta, diría su amiga, pero al fin y al cabo eso, una simple marioneta para exhibir, para manejar al antojo y conveniencia de otros.

Tan absorto se encontraba, tan distraído estaba que no se percató en qué momento la dependienta dejó una humeante taza de café en su mesa y mucho menos de que una castaña le observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Con sumo cuidado dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, quemaba, no le importó, deseaba que la amargura del café negro le quemase la garganta y arrebatara el nudo que le consumía, las penas que le atormentaban.

Una servilleta cayó junto al vaso de cristal, la dependienta acababa de dejarlo caer. La miró pensando que era para darle el uso común, se extrañó al percatarse de una hermosa caligrafía grabada.

"¿Por qué tan pensativo, hurón?"

Levantó la vista, no tuvo que buscar mucho entre las personas que disfrutaban de la animada charla del lugar, pronto la vio. Hermione Granger bebiendo un café similar al suyo, sentada a dos mesas de distancia, le observaba sonriente.

Buscó con obviedad una pluma entre sus ropajes, la castaña pareció reír divertida, eso le hizo recordar que era un mago y no necesitaba una pluma para escribir.

Sacó la varita del pantalón y grabó en verde y escarlata un mensaje para la joven, luego sopló la nota encantada que llegó hasta la mesa de la griffyndor.

"¿Por qué ha de interesarte, sabelotodo?"

Ella volvió a sonreír.

"Puedo ayudarte, Malfoy"

Esta vez fue él quien sonrió en una mueca de incredulidad.

"Quiero verte intentarlo, Granger"

Los dedos de la chica estrujaron la servilleta hasta volverla una pequeña bola inservible, a continuación, con un pequeño movimiento de varita la desvaneció, asegurándose de que no llegara a manos equivocadas ese pequeña conversación, luego se puso en pie.

Draco la observó caminar hasta su mesa, se detuvo esperando alguna respuesta, algo que le indicara que el rubio la dejaba sentarse, pero él no habló, por lo que Hermione Granger tras unos minutos de análisis, decidió sentarse sin invitación.

Colocó su propia taza de café frente a ella y comenzó a juguetear cual niña pequeña, todo era silencio entre los dos, porque así como no hay tema de conversación entre un príncipe y una plebeya, tampoco lo había entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- preguntó entre sarcástico y divertido el más pequeño de la dinastía Malfoy

-¿Qué quieres tú Malfoy?- sonrió en forma retadora

-Tranquilidad, ¿crees que eso se pueda?

-Parece que hemos coincidido en algo

-¿En querer tranquilidad?

-No, en querer huir de nosotros mismos- suspiró con gran pesar en sus ojos color miel

-Espera- se apresuró el rubio- yo no quiero huir de nada

-Lo estás haciendo

-Eso no es verdad, he dicho que quería algo de tranquilidad, tengo derecho, ¿no?

-Supongo que todos lo tenemos, somos dueños de nosotros mismos, responsables de nuestros propios actos y pagamos muy caro por cometerlos.

-¿A qué viene toda esa reflexión?

-No lo sé- respondió Hermione con la mirada perdida, con la voz temblorosa, con el corazón palpitante. Había salido de su hogar para despejarse un poco, para olvidarse de los problemas de su amiga, de lo que Ron haría al enterarse de que Ginny mantenía una relación con Lucius Malfoy, no quería ni pensarlo.

Salió decida a olvidarse de todo, de la falta que le hacían sus padres, de la pérdida de su mejor amigo, el niño que vivió; olvidarse de que ya no era Hermione Granger, sino Hermione Weasley, la señora con deberes y obligaciones. Entonces le había encontrado en el mismo lugar, a él, al orgulloso hurón, cabizbajo, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, reflexiones, meditando. Se notaba que Pansy le había proporcionado ropa, lucía muy bien, solo faltaba la expresión ufana y segura para que miles de chicas cayesen rendidas a sus encantos.

Pretendía ayudar a Malfoy, pretendía hacerle mucho más fácil la idea de que su padre tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz, pero las últimas palabras que brotaron de su boca habían sido más para ella que para él. Se quedó sin habla, sabía que lo que dijo era cierto, todos pagan por sus acciones, ella pagaría por mentirle a Ron.

-¿Pasa algo?- se aventuró a preguntar su compañero en un arrebato de amabilidad, jamás le había importado lo que pasase con Granger, pero en ese momento la vio tan mal que no pudo evitarlo

-No, estoy bien- respondió en forma poco convincente

-Granger, soy una serpiente, no puedes mentirme. ¿Quieres ayudarme? comienza por hacerlo contigo misma, ¿qué te sucede?

-Nada…- repitió- es sólo cansancio, he dormido muy poco.

Malfoy permaneció callado, observándola.

Hermione dio un largo sorbo a su café y se puso a mirar por la ventana, tal como había hecho el rubio antes de que ella llegase.

-¿Quieres hablar? - preguntó sin mirarle

- No veo de qué podríamos hablar, Granger

- De ti, Malfoy. De lo que debes hacer.

-Si no lo sé yo, mucho menos tú lo sabrás.

-¿Eso crees? Dije que podría ayudarte

-¿De qué manera lo harás?

Los ojos miel se clavaron en lo grises del chico, atrapando sus miradas durante unos instantes.

-Deutsche- pronunció la chica asintiendo- aún no lo he pensado.

Malfoy rió.

-¿Así es como piensas ayudarme? Vaya, yo creí que estaba totalmente perdido, gracias por demostrarme que hay personas más perdidas- bromeó

Hermione sonrió.

-Tienes razón- añadió avergonzada- debí pensar en ello antes de venir a interrumpir tu mañana.

- ¿Interrumpir? Esto no es una interrupción, Granger. Esto es… es… se llama destruir por completo la vida de Draco Malfoy, ¿un juego divertido no?- sonrió

-No suena divertido de esa forma

-¿Por qué no? Se trata de ver quien hace más daño, todas las personas hacen daño. Intencionalmente o no.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- inquirió Hermione con el ceño fruncido

-Así es

-Creo que tienes una opinión muy equivocada de las cosas, de la vida, de las personas, Malfoy. Primero, debes aceptar que todos somos seres humanos, todos sentimos, vivimos y sufrimos igual que tú.

-Pero no pasan las mismas vergüenzas que yo. ¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿cómo quieres que me sienta cuando mi padre se enreda con una niña?

La chica no respondió, permaneció en silencio con la vista clavada en su taza vacía, luego habló con ojos llorosos.

-Yo no tengo a mis padres

Draco no habló, no lo sabía.

-Y por traerlos de vuelta, yo pasaría gustosa mil vergüenzas… por tenerlos conmigo, soportaría las largas e incoherentes charlas de papá que tanto me aburrían… por sentir la seguridad, el cariño y amor de mi madre, soportaría uno a uno sus elogios que tanto me molestaban… porque jamás me ha gustado que me digan que tengo muchas virtudes.

En un momento como aquél, el Draco de siempre se habría burlado de la situación de la castaña, le habría asegurado que carecía de virtudes, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarla como quien tiene lástima.

-Granger yo… no lo sabía

-Pocas personas lo saben. No quise divulgarlo, la fama no me agrada y menos la figura de víctima.

Silencio, de nuevo el silencio, interrumpido solamente por la dependienta que se acercó a preguntar si necesitaban algo más. Momentos más tarde la cuenta fue pagada por el rubio, quien se levantó de su mesa y esperó a que la castaña hiciese lo mismo.

-Sígueme- ordenó en forma sutil, con el arrastre de palabras característico de su padre y Hermione Granger, sin saber cómo, lo siguió.

Salieron del lugar como dos viejos conocidos que se han reencontrado, pero sin las charlas amistosas y sonrientes que se esperan en esos casos. Caminaron por la despejadas calles del Londres mágico muy separados uno del otro, mirando cada uno hacia distintas partes, como reflexionando en forma individual.

Unas cuantas lechuzas revolotearon sobre ellos, el sol era tierno con los rayos que brindaba y no les molestaba en lo absoluto, el viento les golpeaba en plena faz haciendo que el rubio adquiriese un aire angelical e inofensivo y que el cabello de Hermione ondease hermosamente, exponiendo los bucles chocolate.

-Se me hace imposible que todo esto ocurra- sonrió Draco juntándose un poco más a su acompañante- todo esto es tan irreal, tan fantástico, hace años ni en pesadillas le habría imaginado.

-Pero es real, Malfoy, demasiado real.

-¿Cómo aceptarlo, Granger? ¿Cómo puedo aceptarlo? Toda mi vida me han preparado para ser un Malfoy, para ser fuerte, orgulloso, pero nunca para esto, mis ancestros jamás lo habrían permitido.

-Las cosas cambian, debemos entender eso, ¿no crees?

-Suena tan fácil…

-Lo es, sólo acéptalo.

-¿Sabes qué ocurre? Mi padre no hubiese permitido que me enamorara de alguien así, primero me aplicaba un avadakedavra a permitir que manchara el apellido Malfoy. Por eso es que me es tan difícil aceptar que pida mi consentimiento, mi aprobación a algo que él detestaba con el alma.

-Es tu padre, Malfoy.

-Lo sé

Continuaban caminando, el viento seguía corriendo cada vez en forma más fuerte. Hermione se ciñó el suéter más al cuerpo en un intento de darse calor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

Entonces el gran Draco Malfoy hizo algo verdaderamente increíble, aún más improbable que besarla, tomó el saco de Blaise Zabini y se lo colocó a la castaña que le miró en forma extraña, como quien no comprende lo que sucede. Quiso decir gracias pero las palabras no acudieron a sus labios carmesí, se limitó a acomodarse mejor el saco mientras continuaba caminando en silencio.

-Es un bello día, ¿no te parece?- preguntó para distraerle

Draco no respondió.

-Cuando era pequeño, recuerdo que pasaba horas pegado a la ventana, miraba con ilusión la enorme verja blanca que custodia mi hogar, esperaba a papá. La noche llegaba pero papá no, a la mañana siguiente despertaba en mi cama, mamá de alguna u otra forma me llevaba porque sabía que ese hombre no iba llegar, pese a todo se mostraba fuerte ante mí, sonreía y mentía- tragó saliva sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con la chica- Decía que papá había ido a dormir, pero le requerían en el ministerio muy temprano, así que había desayunado solo y partido en forma inmediata, siempre la misma mentira.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio que la chica no se atrevió a interrumpir, el joven tragó saliva y siguió hablando con sentimiento.

-Los años pasaron, el infante se hizo joven, ese joven un hombre con miedos y temores como aquellos días en que era un niño. ¿Qué hacer? Por la caricia de mi padre, habría dado un millón de cosas, ahora no la quiero.

-Malfoy…

-Por eso odiaba a Weasley y a Potter, porque el hurón tenía un padre que le amaba más que a nada en el mundo, era capaz de vender su alma por darle algo mejor, porque su madre le demostraba cariño segundo a segundo, la mía se limitaba a sonreír. ¡A él jamás le criticaban nada! - exclamó alzando la voz- a mi todo me lo juzgaban, todo lo hacía mal, siempre fallada, no servía para ser un Malfoy, mi padre no estaba orgulloso de tenerme. Potter - suspiró- ¿por qué habría de envidiar al niño de la cicatriz más que por su fama? Tuve otro motivo, sus padres. Lily Evans y James Potter dieron sus vidas por salvarle, por mantenerle vivo, no tenía la certeza de que eso mismo hiciesen mis padres.

-¡Malfoy! - se sorprendió Hermione llevando una mano hasta su pecho- ¿cómo fuiste capaz de pensar eso? Tu padre creyó morir en la guerra al no verte con ellos, tu madre cambio sus lealtades por encontrarte, no le importó nada, ya no importaba quien triunfara, bien o mal, solo pensaba en ti, en su hijo, en el que tanto amaba.

-No me entiendes, Granger- suspiró con la mirada gacha- no me lo demostraron, Mamá se encerraba en su habitación cuando yo estaba en casa, apoyaba los regaños de mi padre y se limitaba a vestir de la forma más lujosa posible para ir a casa de los Parkinson o cualquier otra importante. Tampoco supo ser madre.

-No se aprende a ser padre o madre, Malfoy, eso simplemente se da con el paso de los años.

-Ella no pudo con ese trabajo, fue demasiado

-Malfoy… -murmuró Hermione al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre sus hombros, temía que él la rechazase, pero no lo hizo- quizá tu madre ha sufrido mucho más de lo que tú crees. Tal vez… alguna vez estuvo enamorada de alguien que perdió.

-¿Mi madre enamorada?

-También fue joven, fue una linda chica con corazón, con problemas como los tuyos y los míos. Es muy probable que no amase jamás a tu padre y su corazón perteneciese a otro.

El rubio pareció meditar la situación durante unos instantes, antes le habría parecido algo meramente disparatado, pero ahora cualquier cosa podía ser posible.

-Quizá

-¿Y si así fuera?

-¿Si así fuera, qué?

-¿Qué harías?- se colocó frente a él para cerrarle el paso al ver que iba a avanzar

-No lo sé. Supongo que… es totalmente absurdo- declaró moviendo las manos como si ahuyentara bichos cerca del rostro- eso no podría ser posible.

-Acabas de decir que era probable

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?

-Al punto en que aceptas que ninguno de tus padres era feliz, ninguno se amó ni se amará, merecen encontrar ese amor en brazos de otra persona.

-Pero deben fijarse en brazos de quién, entiende eso tú también Granger. Si mi padre se hubiera comprometido con una mujer de nuestro nivel, de nuestro… no me agrada que esté con esa niña.

-¿Por qué Malfoy? Ginny es apenas un año más chica que tú.

-Porque… ¡no lo sé, Granger! solo no quiero que esté con ella y punto.

Hermione respiró tratando de calmarse, aquella conversación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

-Medítalo, Malfoy. Piensa que… ese hombre necesita tu apoyo y comprensión. Saca el odio que llevas dentro, sé feliz.

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se clavaron en los chocolate de Hermione, por primera vez vio lo linda que era, no le importó estar tan juntos en medio de la concurrida calle, junto a ella se sentía bien, cada palabra pronunciada pese a estar relacionada con su padre, era un escape a sus problemas.

-¿Prometes que lo harás?

Draco tragó en seco sin dejar de observarla, ahora tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y mordía el labio inferior, en un gesto de temor ante la respuesta del rubio.

-Lo prometo, Granger.

lamento la demora pero usualemente actualizo mas en otra pagina… busquen el fic en google asi como señor amante fic

y les aparecerá potter fics… y ahí lo leen… los amo!


	45. Decisiones

-¡Te amo tanto Ginny Weasley!- rio el gran Lucius Malfoy mientras cargaba a su prometida para darle vueltas como a una pequeña en la cocina del departamento- ¡Nunca escaparás de mí!

-¡No me dejes escapar!- gritó divertida entre sus brazos, Amaba que jugara con ella de esa forma, que le brindase no solo caricias apasionadas, sino también cariñosas y amorosas. Desde hacía ya tiempo que no compartían solo el lecho, también compartían pensamientos, gustos y muchos te amo que no paraban de escucharse como lluvia.

Con mucho cuidado colocó a su princesa sobre la barra de la cocina, a modo de que sus piernas cayeran a cada de su cintura y la besó con ternura mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su rubia melena. Le encantaba que la besara en la forma que solo él sabía hacer, era su maestro que le había enseñado el arte del amor, cada beso, caricia y suspiro salido de la joven era gracias a él, experto en esos temas que había tomado su mano invitándola a descubrir paraísos que creyó inexistentes, lugares fantásticos que jamás habría descubierto junto a otro amante.

No recordaba el tiempo que llevaba esa historia de amor, los problemas pasados o los que estaban por venir, Ginny había elegido encerrarse en una burbuja de perfección donde se solo se hallase ella con su señor amante, en una burbuja de irrealidad donde noche a noche después de haberse entregado por completo a ese hombre, soñaba en una pelirroja vestida de blanco que daba el sí acepto ante amigos y familiares.

Mas no pasaba de ser un sueño esa boda tan anhelada, ni su padre, madre ni hermanos asistirían, consentirían en que aquel enlace se llevase a cabo y ella no estaba segura de ser tan fuerte para soportarlo. Pero que importaba todo eso en el preciso instante en que sus finos labios eran devorados por lo de su amante, que importancia tenía el mundo si para ser feliz le bastaba un roce de Lucius, una caricia y un simple te amo para volar hasta las nubes sin necesidad de escoba.

-Te amo- repitió Lucius como tantas veces a su oído mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja- te amo, pequeña

Ginny sonrió con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma que la volvía loca, esa fragancia elegante, guardando cada una de las caricias en su joven piel que solo le pertenecía a él.

-Te amo más, amor- susurró buscando su boca para que la volviera a besar y ni tardo ni perezoso el rubio lo hizo, besó y mordió levemente la boca amada sacando unos cuantos suspiros.

-Yo te amo más- replicó el poderoso Malfoy sin dejar de besarla

-No es verdad- murmuró la pelirroja bajo sus labios

-No seas terca, mi vida- rió un poco el hombre acariciando su cintura- soy Lucius Malfoy y he dicho que te amo más - se separó unos cuantos centímetros y acarició su mejilla sonriente- No tienes la mínima idea de cuánto te amo… por primera vez se lo que es el amor, por primera vez… te amo Ginevra… y no quiero perderte.

-No me perderás nunca amor- sonrió- nunca

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó cómo niño pequeño

-Lo prometo- besó tiernamente su nariz. Ginny aun llevaba la pijama puesta, era un pequeño short azul con una blusa blanca y su acostumbrado pelo suelo iba recogido en dos pequeñas trenzas que caían a cada lado de su cuello, dándole un aspecto muy infantil.

-Eres condenadamente tierna- bromeó el mago volviendo a besarla- creo que fue ese rostro de pequeña el que me enamoró.

-¿Ajá?- preguntó dejándose besar

-Si…-respondió separando solo poco y seguir besándola- o quizá fueron esos hermosos ojos que tienes- besó dulcemente ambos ojos- o esa naricita tan dulce… -dijo mientras besaba la punta de la nariz de su prometida- ¿qué crees que haya sido?

-No sé… -contestó pícaramente tomando su mano

-Esa sonrisa… -elogió el hombre- esa sonrisa me vuelve loco- le dio un beso rápido y bajó hasta su cuello.

-No seas travieso- suspiro Ginny divertida dándole ladeando el rostro para facilitar su tarea

-Te encanta que lo sea… -sonrió sin dejar de besarla

-Claro que por supuesto que sí señor de mi corazón- rió la joven acariciando su espalda.

-Hagamos algo- propuso Lucius mirándola sonriente

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros- salir a alguna parte, me gustaría llevarte conmigo.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó con algo de temor en la voz, no había salido en muchas ocasiones con él y aun no se sentía preparada para que la viera el mundo mágico.

-A un centro comercial, tal vez

-¿Centro comercial?

-Sí mi periquito que repite todo lo que digo -acarició su mejilla con dulzura- jamás he ido a uno, dicen que eso es trabajo de elfos, pero me gustaría acompañarte por la compra que dijiste.

-Claro amor- sonrió más calmada, con una simple mirada lograba hacer que olvidara su miedo- podemos ir allí si quieres y luego puedo acompañarte a la empresa por lo de tus papeles.

-Olvida los papeles- la besó en los labios- de eso se está encargando Rubén

-Pero yo fui la que los organizó- correspondió su beso- yo sé todo acerca de ellos, les entiendo perfectamente

-Pero no quiero que mi princesa trabaje- siguió besándola- tú eres mía, solamente mía y me molesta verte haciendo algo que requiera esfuerzo.

-No es esfuerzo- rió un poco mordiendo su labio inferior- lo hago muy contenta de ser útil.

-Eres útil para mí -sonrió- me haces feliz, eso basta

-Pero… -hizo un puchero-

-¿Pero qué leoncita?

-Eres una serpiente mala- se fingió indignada, Lucius amaba esos desplantes de niña pequeña.

-¿Ah sí?- arqueó una ceja mientras acariciaba su cintura y depositaba un beso en su mejilla pecosa

-Si- volvió a hacer otro puchero mirando hacia otra parte- estudié leyes mágicas para ejercer mi profesión, no para sentarme a no hacer nada.

-¿Quieres trabajar?- tomó su barbilla con delicadez obligándola a mirarlo, haciéndola perderse en esas orbes grises que tanto amaba en el gran Draco Malfoy durante sus tiempos de adolescente.

-Si… -murmuró con la mirada gacha- es que me gusta mucho mi profesión… quiero sentirme útil

-Lo harás, amor- la abrazó dulcemente- si eso te hace feliz entonces lo harás cuando nos casemos.

Ginny sonrió ante la última palabra.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo pequeña- besó su frente- será mi esposa, la señora Malfoy y te harás cargo de los asuntos legales de la empresa.

-Eres el mejor amor- rodeó el cuello con sus brazos- por eso te amo tanto…

-Lo sé- rió el mago

-¿Ya no seré tu secretaria?

-Ni lo menciones- suspiró acariciando su cabello rojo que le volvía loco con el olor a rosas- nunca más volverás a ser una secretaria, nunca.

-Me gustaba serlo- sonrió jugando con los mechones rubios que caían a cada lado del rostro de su prometido- estaba contigo todo el día

-Ginevra… eso me trae malos recuerdos

-¿Por qué?- sonrió- me besabas a la hora que querías

-He dicho basta - la calló elevando un poco el tono de voz y la chica pudo ver que el mortífago que vivía dentro de él nunca moriría.

Automáticamente las manos de la pelirroja abandonaron lo que hacían y giró el rostro incómoda hacia otra parte, Lucius se limitó a suspirar sin hacer intento de enmendar el error. Sin decir palabra retrocedió un paso y Ginny aprovechó para bajarse de la barra e ir a paso lento hasta su habitación donde fingió arreglar unas cosas que tenía esparcidas en el colchón, unos cuantos recuerdos que su madre había enviado del viaje que volvió a hacer George a Egipto días atrás.

Escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse y supo que Lucius había salido, no le importó, no lloraría por una estupidez de ese tipo, pero se sobresaltó de gran manera al sentir que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

-Me has asustado- murmuró al verlo- creí que habías salido

-Lo pensé- contestó observando que la joven seguía acomodando cosas y no le miraba- pero al final decidí quedarme.

No respondió, pensó que no hacía falta, el silencio duró por algún tiempo hasta hacerla pensar que la serpiente se había retirado, reaccionó cuando unos brazos rodearon su estrecha cintura por la espalda y el aliento de un hombre rozó el arco de su cuello.

-Perdóname, amor- susurró a su oído con melancolía- perdóname, corazón. Te amo demasiado, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé- suspiró

-Te amo- repitió girándola lentamente para quedar frente a ella y buscó sus labios- no lo olvides nunca.

-Nunca- aseguró Ginny en un murmuró sintiendo como tomaba posesión de sus labios, no podía enojarse con él. Le entendía. Se separaron dolorosamente.

-Me duele recordar aquel tiempo- acarició su mejilla- te traté de una forma en que no lo merecías, me comporté como un verdadero imbécil.

-Shh amor- lo calló con un dedo en los labios- todo está bien

-No ángel- besó el dedo- no merecías nada de eso, aun me odio a mí mismo, cuando por las noches te veo acostada a mi lado, brindándome tu cuerpo, tus caricias y me pongo a pensar que cuando eras pequeña, en la cámara de los secretos…

-Amor… -le interrumpió con dolor, ella detestaba ese tema

-Es la verdad- la miró- traté de matarte Ginny, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo… y ahora… soy tan mala persona- le abrazó sollozando sin llegar a derramar una lágrima, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo- me odio a mí mismo, me detesto.

-No digas eso, serpiente- acarició su cabello para brindarle consuelo- calma amor… eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, te amo así, con todo tu pasado con tu presente… te amo altivo y arrogante, pero dulce y amoroso… apasionado y tranquilo, simplemente te amo.

Lucius la besó nuevamente sosteniendo el bello rostro entre ambas manos, sintiendo el sabor de su boca una vez más.

-Te amo- pegó sus frentes en una tierna caricia- no podría vivir sin ti, moriría, juro que lo haría.

-Tampoco vivo sin ti- sonrió la chica tocando la mejilla amada- eres mi apuesto caballero.

-Por ti hago lo imposible- sonrió de lado- por estar a tu lado me importa un maldito centavo muggle partido por la mitad lo que el mundo piense, incluso mi hijo- bajó la mirada

-Lo entenderá- aseguró pensando para sí misma que ojalá fuese así o no sería capaz de defender ese amor- tu hijo reaccionará a tiempo, lo sé.

-Mi dragón… me hace falta- tragó saliva pese al nudo en la garganta- no he sabido nada de él.

Ginny le abrazó con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle aunque fuese un poco de calma, lo entendía perfectamente, era su único hijo en él había puesto todas las esperanzas, sueños y expectativas de su vida, por eso le había exigido tanto en Hogwarts, por eso había fallado como padre.

-¿Quieres que salgamos?- preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior en lo que esperaba la respuesta del mago, quería que se olvidase de sus problemas aunque fuera por un corto espacio de tiempo.

-Vamos- aceptó con un suspiro- pero antes… -tomó su barbilla con suavidad y la besó al compás de un suave vals, haciéndola desfallecer entre los fornidos brazos- Ahora si podemos irnos- rió un poco al separarse y la Ginny solo pudo corresponder con una radiante sonrisa.

Hermione Granger caminaba presurosa con su latte en la mano y el teléfono móvil muggle en la otra, iba modernamente vestida con una boina negra que adornaba el cabello recogido, hablaba en voz alta tratando de explicar a una enfermera como curar la herida ocasionada por una de las golosinas de productos Weasley.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas que atiborraban las callejuelas del Londres mágico, sus ojos miel bailaban de un lado a otro en busca del hombre que la esperaba desde hacía unos cuantos minutos, pues llevaba retraso. Por más que miraba tratando de verlo no podía, se sentía totalmente avergonzada por la demora, pero no podía simplemente cancelar más citas en San Mungo.

-A alguien se le ha hecho tarde- rió una voz varonil a su espalda al tiempo que cerraba el celular y se giraba a mirarlo.

-Joven Malfoy- rió un poco. Su amigo iba vestido en forma casual, unos jeans, camisa blanca y una chamarra negra abierta, mostraba el cabello algo alborotado a diferencia del peinado tan compacto que usaba en sus tiempos de estudiantes, los mechones rubios parecían querer jugar por distintos lugares, concediéndole un aspecto atractivo y tierno al mismo tiempo, pues daban ganas de acomodarlos en su lugar.

-Señorita Granger- tomó su mano y la besó a modo de broma entre ellos- me alegro tanto de verla. Temí que me abandonase.

-Jamás lo haría, Malfoy

-Me alegra escucharlo, Granger- recalcó la última palabra con una sonrisa que llegó hasta los ojos grises- ¿y cómo has estado? No te he visto desde la vez que fuimos al cine.

-Cierto- sonrió caminando a su lado- me gustó mucho ir al cine, debo agradecerte eso, creo que lo olvidé.

-No te preocupes, lo hice con mucho gusto. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts me escapaba durante las vacaciones con Pansy para ir al cine muggle.

-¿El gran Draco Malfoy en un cine muggle?- rió sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba- ¿el príncipe de Slytherin con su princesa?

-No es tan asombroso- sonrió de lado- era un joven atrevido que me gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas y Pansy siempre ha sido tierna, le gustaba ir a ver comedias románticas- rió un poco recordando- siempre tenía que aguantar sus lágrimas al final.

-Llorar caracteriza a las mujeres de buen corazón. Eso habla muy de ella de Parkinson.

-Entonces tú debes de haber formado un mar de lágrimas- la miró enternecido y Hermione arqueó la cejas sin dejar de caminar- Me refiero a que si las lágrimas hablan del corazón de una persona, ¿cuántas lágrimas has derramado tú que eres la mejor de todas?

-Gracias- se ruborizó la chica un tanto incómoda por el halago de su acompañante- no creo ser la mejor de todas las personas, pero no te equivocas en lo del llanto- suspiró

-Muchas de esas lágrimas fueron por mi culpa ¿cierto?

-Olvida todo, Draco- suplicó en tono normal dando el último sorbo a su café antes tibio

-Lo lamento Hermione- se colocó ante ella obligándola a detenerse- en verdad lamento todo lo que hice.

Hermione sonrió un poco al mirar su rostro de súplica, resultaba dulce ver a un hombre tan orgulloso pidiendo perdón, o algo parecido a una disculpa.

-Olvídalo, Draco- repitió con una pequeña sonrisa

-No puedo- la miro tomando una de sus manos- no sé cómo se pide una disculpa Hermione, jamás lo he hecho, pero quiero intentarlo. Déjame hacerlo, déjame tratar de ganarme tu perdón.

La chica sonrió de lado y retirando su mano con delicadeza caminó en forma lenta.

-Como quieras- comentó cuando llegó a su lado- no es necesario, no tengo nada de qué disculparte serpiente.

-Yo si tengo mucho de qué pedir perdón, leona

-Quizá- se encogió de hombros comenzando a caminar de espalda

-¿Qué haces?- rió Draco- te caerás Granger, entonces tendré que tomarte en brazos y llevarte hasta San Mungo.

-No pasará nada- rió divertida lanzando el envase de su café al bote más cercano- no me caeré, no soy tan tonta como crees.

-¿Tonta?- rió de nuevo Malfoy- eras la más inteligente de mi generación, tonta nunca.

-Tú no dejarás que me caiga ¿cierto?- preguntó angelicalmente sin dejar de caminar en la misma forma.

-Jamás- sonrió tomando ambas manos de la castaña, sosteniéndola con fuerza en su caminata ciega donde no veía por donde andaba. Ella rió con alegría, junto a Malfoy se sentía nuevamente niña, como cuando salía de la mano de su padre o con su madre al centro comercial más cercano, en poco tiempo sentía que le apreciaba, sabía que Dumbledore no se había equivocado al decir que Draco tenía corazón.

-Cuidado- la sostuvo por la cintura Draco justo antes de que resbalara con un escalón, estaba riendo al igual que ella- casi te caes, ¿qué harías sin mí?

-Morirme- rió la joven- ¡bueno no tanto como eso!

-Admite que sí te morirías Granger

-No lo haría, tendría la vida perfecta

Se miraron con risas brotando de sus labios, hasta que los segundos terminaron con ellas, solo entonces se percataron que las manos del rubio seguían posadas en la cintura de la castaña y Hermione sintió un rubor subir hasta sus mejillas. Giró el rostro hacia otra parte para que el chico no la viese sonrojada y carraspeó un poco, las manos de Malfoy dejaron su cintura para irse a posar en su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Mione?- preguntó llamándola por primera vez de aquella forma.

-Nada… -murmuró con la vista fija en los labios que ya una vez la habían besado

-Tienes miedo- afirmó en un susurro

-No es verdad

-Si lo tienes- se acercó lentamente hasta su boca- tienes miedo a aceptar lo que comienzas a sentir

Hermione tragó saliva

-También lo siento, ¿no lo ves?

-Esto está mal, Malfoy… -dio un paso hacia atrás

-No hacemos nada malo- se encogió de hombros separándose de ella como si no hubiese estado a punto de besarla de nuevo- solo hablamos.

-Paso más tiempo contigo que con Ronald

-Con él pasas la noche- comentó avanzando

-¡Malfoy!- lo alcanzó enojada

-¿Qué?

-No me hables así

-¿Cómo?- la miró confundido

-Pues… de esa forma, diciendo que comparto las noches con mi esposo

-Es la verdad Hermione, es tu esposo

-Pero no necesito que te metas en mi vida privada

-Que tu pensases en otra cosa es diferente- sonrió- yo hablaba solo del tiempo, no de lo que hacen en ese tiempo

-¡Malfoy!- se sonrojó

-¿Qué?- rió mirándola, le gustaba el rostro que ella ponía cada vez que se enfadaba- ¿por qué crees que debería importarme tu vida con la comadreja?

-Sé que no debe hacerlo- disimuló adelantándose un poco

-Sabes que sí me importa

-¿Por qué?- preguntó frente a él mirándole expectante

-¿Estás segura de querer una respuesta?- la miró fijamente con expresión seria y el cuerpo rígido. Hermione asintió levemente. Al segundo siguiente los labios de Draco Malfoy atrapaban a los suyos en un apasionado beso como el que jamás le habían dado en toda su vida, los besos de Ron a veces eran desesperados, pero no dejaban de ser torpes como en el comienzo de la relación y dulces, muy dulces como le gustaban. Más el beso de Draco era una mezcla de muchas sensaciones, pasión, dulzura… ternura y deseo, tanto en un solo beso que sintió que sus pies se despegaron del suelo durante ese tiempo. Se separaron hasta que el aire faltó en los pulmones de la chica, respiró con dificultad mientas la serpiente admiraba las mejillas y los labios hinchados de la leona.

-Será mejor que… será mejor que… que nos demos prisa- sugirió dispuesta a partir pero Malfoy tomó su brazo

-No volverá a ocurrir Hermione- pasó una mano por su cabello rubio- me dejé llevar, ha sido todo.

Hermione asintió y entró al centro comercial seguida de Draco, quedaron que la acompañaría a recoger un paquete de Neville.

-Buenas tardes joven Malfoy- saludó cortésmente un viejo duende posado a la entrada del lugar, vendía reliquias antiguas en un pequeño bazar- tanto tiempo sin deleitarse con su presencia.

-Que tal- saludó con una seca cabezada- digo lo mismo, ha pasado mucho Hock.

-Pero el viejo Hock nunca olvida un rostro- miró a Hermione sonriente, se notaba sorprendido por verla junto a él- hoy ha sido un día verdaderamente curioso- comentó más para sí que para los chicos.

-Suele suceder- asintió el rubio- nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar

-O a quien se pueden encontrar- sonrió el duende mostrando sus dientes- toparse con tanta celebridad en un mismo lugar me hace pensar que tenemos un mundo demasiado pequeño. Malfoy joven y Malfoy grande… la niña Weasley y la niña Granger… el niño que vivió…

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó Hermione extrañada

-Todos en el mismo centro comercial- sonrió como niño pequeño que ha visto a su cantante favorito

-¿Mi padre?

-¿Harry?

Los dos se miraron asombrados, algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Draco miró a Hock con horror, aun no se sentía preparado emocionalmente para enfrentarse a ese hombre, aun no había decidido que hacer, no tenía una respuesta, por otra parte Hermione no deseaba un enfrentamiento Draco- Harry o Lucius-Harry o padre-hijo o… ¡Merlín! ¡Estaba en un centro comercial muggle con Draco Malfoy! ¿qué pasaría si Ron llegaba con su amigo? Las cosas se saldrían de control, no había duda alguna.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Lucius Malfoy, aquí en este lugar a esta hora?

-Lo acabo de ver entrar joven Malfoy- sonrió el duende- iba de la mano de la pelirroja hermana del chico pecoso, su señor esposo- miró a Hermione- salió en todos los periódicos, la boda del año. Por cierto, no sabía que los muggles acostumbraran a besarse con personas con las que no están casadas.

Hermione se ruborizó llena de vergüenza, aquel odioso duende les había visto besarse minutos antes, eso era aún más preocupante.

-¿Y Potter?- preguntó Draco ignorando el comentario de Hock, le interesaba más saber quiénes exactamente estaban.

-Llegó poco antes, iba solo- se encogió de hombros- al menos eso pudo apreciar Hock desde el humilde lugar del que mira. Ustedes los magos después de todo siguen despreciando los talentos de los duendes, tomando por suyo los objetos que elaboramos con antiguas técnicas.

La chica suspiró aliviada, Harry había entrado solo, significaba que Ron seguía en el ministerio, clavó los ojos chocolate en los grises de Draco que pensaba varias cosas a la vez, tocó su hombro haciendo que la observara con infinita ternura, como jamás imaginó que esa serpiente pudiese hacerlo.

Acarició lentamente la mejilla de la joven, sintiendo la tersa piel y sin decir nada más, se adentró en los pasillos de la tienda mágica. Hermione no lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, ignorando las palabras del duende que no se callaba fue tras él, le ayudaría en todo lo que le pidiese, le complacería en todo lo que su nuevo amigo le pidiera, porque eso era para ella aquella serpiente, un amigo, un amigo de esos que llegan a tu vida con un determinado propósito y estar a su lado la hacía infinitamente feliz.

-¡Draco!- le llamó corriendo presurosa, él se detuvo un momento para esperarla y lo tomó del brazo caminando a su lado, dándole a entender que podía apoyarse en ella. Al rubio le invadió el furtivo deseo de volver a tomar posesión de esos labios carmín, de sepultar la nariz entre esos rizos artificiosamente perfumados.

-Todo va a estar bien- le consoló apretando su mano donde reposaba el anillo de diamante azul característica de la familia Malfoy.

-Gracias Hermione- pronunció con un hilo de voz limitándose a mirarla solo unos instantes, viendo a todas partes, buscando algún indicio de que su padre estaba cerca. La chica sonrió un poco y le ayudó a visualizar el entorno, quiso añadir algo más pero supo que no era correcto, en ese preciso instante el más pequeño de los Black estaba decidiendo lo que haría con su vida y con la de su padre, en ese instante estaba pensando la respuesta que le daría al mortífago.

Podía elegir estar en su contra o apoyarle, podía elegir regresar a Francia o quedarse, podía elegir enfrentarse a Harry o unírsele, podía elegir entre un millón de posibilidades y solo él, únicamente él era quien tenía el poder de elección, era pieza clave de una historia en la que nadie le pidió permiso para crear.

Un estruendo les hizo girar la cabeza hacia la derecha, un golpe, luego otros, magos y brujas mirando en todas direcciones sorprendidos, un rayo de luz a lo lejos, luego otro y otro, todos provenientes de un pasillo algo retirado del punto donde se encontraban. El rubio tomó la mano de Hermione y corrió a paso veloz, ella trató de preguntarle algo, entonces vio sus ojos y lo supo: había hecho su elección.


	46. Gusto en verteLastima no decir lo mismo

Lucius tomó a Ginny por la cintura y plantó un enorme beso en los labios color carmín al tiempo que acariciaba la melena rojiza que tanto le gustaba, ella rió nerviosa y lo separó en forma juguetona.

-Nos verán…

-¿Y qué?- rió el mago volviendo a besarla- Que lo sepa el mundo amor, amo a Ginny Weasley y son el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿es acaso un delito estar enamorado?

-El amor jamás será delito- acarició su mejilla- delito es enamorarte de la persona equivocada.

-Entonces tengo condena de por vida- sonrió de lado y dio un pequeño beso a su nariz- acepto esa condena, siempre y cuando prometas estar conmigo en todo momento.

-Lo prometo- sonrió la joven con emoción y le abrazo con fuerza

-Te recuerdo que es un lugar público- bromeó su señor amante- pueden vernos.

-¡Qué importa!- ahora fue ella la que rió con diversión- que todo el mundo mágico sepa que tengo dueño y es Lucius Malfoy.

-Solo mía- sonrió pegándola más a su cuerpo- total y solo mía

-Solo tuya mi amor- le miró sonrojada, lo amaba como no creyó ser capaz de amar a nadie, junto a él había aprendido lo que era sentir pasión y deseo, con él había vivido muchas cosas que la hicieron madurar, crecer como mujer, era su mujer y deseaba serlo siempre.

-Lucius… -murmuró Ginny con temor, el hombre la miró, tenía las mejillas pálidas y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con preocupación

-¡Desmaius!- gritó una voz a espaldas del rubio quien salió despedido hacia un costado de la chica, su cuerpo fue a estrellarse contra una estantería de frutas, el gran Harry Potter se hallaba de pie ante él, enarbolando la varita con furia.

-¡Potter!- gritó desde el suelo- Nos volvemos a ver

-¡Por desgracia honorable señor Malfoy!- escupió con furia con ojos centellantes, con la sombra de la serpiente que siempre debió ser, con la sombra de Tom Marvolo Riddle tras él.

-¡Lárgate por donde llegaste Potter!- exigió poniéndose en pie con algo de dificultad, mostrando al mortífago que se escondía en él, ese que nunca dejó las artes oscuras esperando el retorno de su maestro.

-¡Exijo una maldita explicación a esto!- miró a Ginny quien lloraba en forma inconsciente.

-¡No le grites!- tronó Lucius apuntándolo con la vieja varita de olmo

-¡Yo le hablo como se me pegue la regalada gana!- Harry estaba fuera de sí, ¡el maldito padre del hurón era el amante de Ginny! La había visto besándose con él, la había visto sonreír a su lado, ¡qué coraje sintió! El héroe vencido por el villano, el gran Harry Potter derrotado por una mugre cucaracha, por un maldito mortífago que además de maldito era cobarde como todo Malfoy suele ser.

-¡Harry detente!- suplicó Ginny llorando, presa de pánico al ver a esos dos hombres frente a frente, al sentir que el momento de decir la verdad ante todos se estaba acercando, se sintió pequeña e indefensa, se sintió la peor persona del mundo, deseó morir con todas sus fuerzas, eso deseó. Su ex novio, del que estuvo enamorada en su vida de colegiala, al que creyó que amaría por siempre quería matar al hombre que trató de asesinarla cuando era niña, al que incluso quiso matarlo a él, al hombre que ahora era su dueño. ¡Cuántas cosas entraban en juego! ¡Cuántos sentimientos encontrados! ¡Tantos recuerdos volviendo de golpe!

_"-Todo saldrá bien, Harry- acarició su mano que aún sostenía el libro del príncipe mestizo_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_

_-Sólo lo sé- se encogió de hombros sonriente, aún no olvidaba el beso de los días anteriores._

_-Gracias, Gin- sonrió en forma dolorosa, él tampoco había olvidado ese beso y deseaba repetirlo con fervor."_

Harry miraba a Lucius peor de lo que se puede mirar a un bicho rastrero, Malfoy le miraba como se mira a un mocoso insolente del que quieres deshacerte cuanto antes.

-¡Déjanos en paz Potter!

-¡Déjenos usted, cobarde!- gritó el chico- esa chica es mía, siempre ha sido mía, es hora de que lo sepa.

-¡Ginevra es mía! Su corazón me pertenece por completo

-¡Eso es lo que usted cree!

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Malfoy en venganza y ahora fue Harry quien salió despedido hacia atrás.

-¡Reducto!- apuntó una estantería que se desmoronó tras el rubio que alcanzó a esquivar los escombros.

-¡Crucio!- gritó haciendo que la maldición imperdonable resonará con potencia por toda la estancia, pero el niño que vivió fue más rápido y logró esquivar el rayo rojizo.

-¡No!- gritó dolorosamente la chica colocando ambas manos en su rostro, permitiendo que se empapasen de lágrimas saladas.

_"-Ahora que todo ha pasado estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿cierto?- preguntó con timidez parada en el umbral de la puerta._

_-Para siempre- suspiró él con una radiante sonrisa, se le notaba inmensamente enamorado de ella_

_-Te amo, Potter- sonrió con ternura y al segundo siguiente estaba siendo besada con paciencia, al minuto siguiente se encontraba recostada en la cama de Grimmauld Place, a la hora siguiente la pequeña niña ya era una mujer y el niño que vivió había aprendido a ser hombre, ambos inexpertos, juntos por primera vez._

_¡Con qué paciencia Harry había entrado en ella! Los besos nerviosos que le había dado al escucharla quejarse cuando lo sintió dentro, las palabras dulces que brotaron de sus labios, el miedo que tuvo a lastimarla, a no saber cómo actuar a la hora de estar con ella, las frases sueltas en pársel que pronunció en el éxtasis máximo._

_-Te amo, te amo- murmuró Harry contra su frente, tomó su mano por sobre la sábana y la miró con dulzura. Esa niña siempre le había amado y jamás la había mirado, esa niña sentía encender sus mejillas pecosas al mirarlo y ahora esa niña era mujer y él era hombre… y que bonita había sido esa experiencia, la repetiría muy pronto y siempre con ella, siempre._

_Pensó que era una de esas ocasiones dignas de guardarse por siempre en la memoria, verdaderamente supo que esa noche la llevaría dentro de su corazón todos los días de su vida, Ginny pensó lo mismo."_

-¡Parece que el viejo mortífago no ha quedado olvidado!- se burló Potter- aun usa las maldiciones imperdonables, claro son los únicos hechizos que conoce.

-¿Quieres ver cuál de las tres me sale mejor?- lo retó muriéndose de coraje por dentro, convertido en la serpiente que todo Malfoy es.

-¿Piensa matar al salvador de todo esto?- ironizó con los brazos abiertos para señalar su alrededor- yo soy el héroe de la historia, quien merece honor y gloria, no usted.

-No eres más que un mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida, siempre pensé que eras un imbécil Potter, lo sigo afirmando.

-Y usted es un miserable señor, si el nombre le queda- escupió con asco caminando en círculos a su alrededor, ambos mantenían el contacto visual, concentrándose en el próximo ataque- Lárguese ahora que puede.

-Lárgate tú imbécil, tú eres el que sobra en esta relación

-¿Cuál relación?- rió presa de la locura con la varita en alto- ¡Eso no es una relación! ¿Acaso fue tan iluso al pensar que aceptarían todo? ¡Por favor! No sea usted el ingenuo.

-¡Lo que piense o deje de pensar no te importa Potter!

-¡Me importa porque esa mujer es mía!- señaló a Ginny que aún se cubría el rostro incapaz de intervenir.

-¡Equivocado cara rajada!- tronó una voz a las espaldas del rubio, Ginny se giró para mirarle- ¡Esa mujer es de mi padre!

-¿Draco? -susurró Lucius sin dar crédito a lo que veía

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas

-Bienvenida a Londres mágico, hurón- susurró Harry entre dientes, Draco le miraba molesto con la varita lista para atacarle, pronto se colocó entre su padre y el chico, mientras Hermione abrazaba a Ginny con dolor- ¿Gusto en verte? -ironizó alzando una ceja

-Lástima no decir lo mismo, fenómeno- soltó con profundo rencor- he venido a hacer esto por las malas, porque la palabra buenas no está en mi vocabulario.

-Y gran léxico debe tener el príncipe de Slytherin - se mofó el león limpiando un poco de sangre de su labio- no seas estúpido Malfoy, ¿permitirás lo que ocurre? ¿El gran Draco Malfoy convertido en el hazme reír de la gente?

-Hazme reír serás tú, tarado

-¿Yo? ¡Por favor! Tengo el mundo a mis pies, principito, a ti no te queda ni la huella del trono que alguna vez presumiste tener.

-¡Cállate Potter!

-Tengo razón Draco- rió- abre los ojos… no seas tan estúpido para permitir cosa semejante en el seno de tu familia. Tómalo como un consejo, medítalo como la "sabia" serpiente que eres.

-¡No lo escuches!- gritó Hermione a su costado, seguía abrazando a su amiga, Lucius observaba de pie con la varita levantada aún- ¡Sólo miente!

-¡¿Hermione?- la miró su mejor amigo de tantos años con los ojos desorbitados a causa de la impresión- ¿qué estás haciendo con Malfoy?

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa, cara rajada! Lo que Granger y yo hagamos es algo que nos incumbe solo a nosotros.

-Y a Ronald por si lo olvidas

-¡Ese no es el tema!- intervino Hermione acercándose al león- Ya basta Harry- le miró suplicante- deja todo esto, ¡para! por piedad, las cosas no son sencillas y tú no estás ayudando.

-¿Sabe Ron lo que haces a su espalda?

-Harry… basta… entiende que Ginny tiene derecho de…

-¡Ella no tiene derecho de nada!

-¡Claro que si tengo!- gritó Ginny rompiendo a llorar- ¡Claro que tengo Harry James Potter Evans! Lo tengo desde el miserable instante en que me dejaste, desde que dijiste que ya no me amabas, ¡desde ese maldito día!

-¿Eso le dirás a tus padres?- se acercó para tomarla del brazo- ¿eso dirás Ginny?

-Sueltala- lo empujó Hermione pero él la ignoró

-Contéstame- exigió- ¿crees que Artur Weasley se parará a aplaudirte por tu gran hazaña y Ron brindará con tu novio, eso crees? ¡Qué estúpida eres!

En otra ocasión la palma abierta de la pelirroja habría ido directamente a su mejilla con ferocidad, ahora solo pudo llorar como pequeña, tenía razón. Era un estúpida por pensar lo contrario, que todo sería color de rosa con final feliz, los cuentos de hadas no existían.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- alegó Lucius Malfoy jalando a Ginny hacia su lado

-Ni usted…

-Mucho cuidado Potter- le apuntó Draco con la varita en el cuello- o yo mismo lanzaré el avada kedavra que te hará caer muerto en este centro comercial…

-Parece que la serpiente mayor no puede defenderse sola y manda por su hijito bonito para que le ayude… que bajo han caído los Malfoy

-Que bajo has caído tú, Harry- murmuró Hermione con asco- no puedo creer que alguna vez te llamé amigo…

-¿Sabes que no puedo creer yo Hermione?- suspiró el pelinegro guardando la varita con la vista gacha, luego la subió unos cuantos segundos para mirar a la castaña-

-¿Qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, temblando por dentro al imaginar lo que estaba a punto de decirle

-Que tú ya no seas la leona del trío dorado…- susurró con profundo pesar en la voz, con tristeza incontenible y encaró a Draco- se acabó por ahora… no canten victoria, pueden hacerme dudar a mí, no a los Weasley.

-Vete ahora que puedes, Potter- murmuró Draco al ver que magos y brujas se acercaban presurosos a la escena.

-Es algo que no necesitas decirme- masculló echando una última mirada hacia el rubio que le observaba con la varita apuntándolo directamente al pecho- Usted y yo nos veremos… esto no se terminó aquí.

-Te estaré esperando… Potter

El salvador del mundo mágico dio media vuelta y pasó entre la gente que se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido entre aquellos grandes personajes de su historia. Lentamente la mano de Draco se posó en el hombro de Hermione, ella no se movió, Harry tenía razón: ya no era la leona del trío dorado.


	47. Celos, deseos & la novia

Ginny bebió ávidamente de la sustancia humeante que Hermione acercó hasta su boca, estaba en shock, no supo como la sacaron de esa plaza comercial, excepto que ahora temblaba en el sofá de Pansy Parkinson, el primer lugar a donde Draco las llevó tras el enfrentamiento.

-Lucius…- susurró una vez que terminó su bebida y miró entorno a la habitación con temor, necesitaba verlo.

-Vendrá más tarde Gin- le abrazó la castaña suavemente al tiempo que dejaba la taza sobre la mesita de junto- Tuvo que ir a arreglar unos cuantos asuntos, ya volverá.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio entre los brazos de su amiga hasta que un enojado Draco Malfoy irrumpió en la habitación, Pansy le seguía de cerca. Ambos se notaban molestos, pareciese que hubiesen discutido acaloradamente.

-No malinterpretes las cosas, Draco. No quise decir eso, era un simple comentario.

-No digas que eres mi amiga cuando me das la espalda en el momento que más te necesito.

-No compares, Draco. Una cosa es irte a buscar a la casa de Granger y otra muy distinta que la traigas a mi casa.

-Creí que contaba contigo, disculpa por ser tan idiota, Pansy, nunca quise romper la atmosfera de amor y tranquilidad que reina en tu departamento- dijo cada palabra con sarcasmo sin disfrazar.

-A mi no me vengas a gritar Draco, te recuerdo que esta es mi propiedad y…

-Nosotros ya nos vamos. Hermione - la llamó- iremos a otra parte.

-Ginny no está bien… -susurró la castaña- Necesita descansar un momento, como doctora sé lo que te digo, no podemos moverla.

-Pueden quedarse Draco- autorizó Pansy ocultando su irritación- al menos hasta que Ginny mejore.

-Dije que nos vamos, Hermione, ¿no te das cuenta que la señorita Parkinson no nos quiere en casa?

-¡Draco! Es suficiente- gritó Pansy colocándose frente a él- Si te dije lo que dije fue porque tengo miedo, costó mucho hacerme de una nueva reputación y llegas a mi casa sin avisar, con una chica desmayada y con la misma Hermione Granger, mi padre va a aniquilarme si se entera.

-¡Claro! Y ese es un precio demasiado caro para la princesa de Slytherin ¿verdad? Ahora comprendo a Zabini, no sigues siendo más que la muñeca superficial de siempre, los hombres no queremos muñecas de colección Pansy, queremos mujeres de carne y hueso, que sientan y amen, no que solo se paren y sonrían.

-¡No metas a Zabini en esto!

-¡Es la verdad, Pansy! Abre los ojos. El cuerpo se termina, la belleza muere y el día de mañana no quiero venir a visitar a una pobre anciana sin hijos y con un historial de hombres demasiado alto.

-¿Me estás llamando prostituta cara? Si a esas vamos tu tienes a otra durmiendo en tu cama, sabemos que Digal no es una perita en dulce.

-¡Deja de meterte con mi novia!

-¡Me sorprende que la recuerdes cuando te besuqueas con Granger! ¿O te olvidaste que llamaste para decirme de tu tonto beso con la esposa de la comadreja?

Lo dijo sin pensar, el puño abierto de Draco Malfoy cayó sobre la mesa y Hermione se puso en pie de un brinco.

-¡Basta! ¿No pueden hablar como dos personas civilizadas? Lo que Malfoy o yo dejemos de hacer no te importa, Parkinson. Ahora sí, vámonos- habló tranquila mientras levantaba suavemente a Ginny del sofá, pero Draco pudo ver en sus ojos el brillo causado por las lágrimas, ella no sabía nada de Digal.

-Hermione puedo explicarlo…

-No me expliques nada, Draco- sonrió levemente- Disculpa a esta pobre tonta que creyó que el joven Malfoy, ese tan mujeriego con miles de mujeres a sus pies, podía seguir soltero a estas alturas.

-Tú no conoces a Digal, ella vive en Francia, la conocí en una fiesta organizada por su padre, él es…

-Debí suponerlo- lo interrumpió- es una chica rica, siempre supe que terminarías casándote con alguien de tu tipo, Draco. Está bien, ¿no? Es decir, yo tengo a Ron.

-Hermione…

-Vamos Gin- sonrió a su amiga ayudándola a pararse- Gracias por tu amable hospitalidad, Pansy. No te preocupes, prometo que nunca más una sangre sucia pisará tu acogedor hogar, tampoco una traidora.

Como pudo se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, Draco permaneció de pie y dedicó una mirada de reproché a la rubia que antes llamó amiga.

-Vete al carajo, Pansy- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ir tras las otras dos.

-¡Te encontraré allí Malfoy!- gritó igualmente Pansy antes de derrumbarse sobre el sofá, pero el chico ya había salido del lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione junto a Malfoy que manejaba un auto muggle- Supongo que no has pensado llevarnos a tu casa, ¿cierto? No puedo ir a ese lugar, tu madre terminaría por desaparecerme del universo.

-Mi madre no hará nada de esas cosas, ella sabe el amor que mi padre tiene por la chica Weasley, no se cómo le han hecho, pero se apoyan mutuamente. A veces me causan risa.

-¿Risa?

-Sí, no encuentro lógica a que la mujer engañada y futuramente divorciada de un hombre que nunca la amó, le ayude a casarse con su más reciente amorío.

-Tal vez sabe que Ginny no es un simple amorío, tu padre se ha enamorado, es probable que esta sea la primera vez que Narcissa lo ve así.

-Posiblemente, aunque nunca me quedará claro, me gustaría que mis padres me aclararan todo algún día.

-Decir las cosas con claridad es lo mejor, uno se evita malos entendidos- suspiró Hermione y Draco pudo entender que aun le reprochaba no haberle hablado de Digal.

-Nunca quise mentirte Hermione.

-Olvidemos el tema, no quiero volverlo a tocas, yo soy la esposa de Ron Weasley y tu eres el prometido de…- lo miró interrogante esperando que dijese el nombre de la susodicha.

-Se llama Digal Rosette y no es mi prometida, es una novia cualquiera que dejé en Francia, con la cual no he tenido el mínimo de comunicación desde mi arribo a Londres. ¿Eso te tranquiliza?

-¿Tengo expresión alterada? Me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, eres libre par hacer lo que te plazca.

-No estás alterada, estás eufórica, enojada, de todo a la vez.

-Ya basta

-Basta tú, aun recuerdo ese beso…

-¡Callate!- interrumpió haciendo que Draco perdiera el control del auto por un momento

-Pero…- la mirada de Hermione le dijo todo, Ginny iba en el asiento trasero mirando por la ventana, escuchaba todo aunque se rehusase a hablar. Era la hermana de la comadreja, pese a ser su amiga no sabía nada sobre el beso con Draco ni su repentina amistad- Hablaremos llegando a casa.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no somos de la misma calaña, joven Malfoy.

-Más te vale que te controles -susurró dando una vuelta con brusquedad, la casa Malfoy se veía a lo lejos- no me gusta las mujeres difíciles.

-Claro que no, para ti la facilidad es lo primordial- respondió usando igualmente un susurro mientras acomodaba su cabello para parecer tranquila- todas las que te llevas a la cama son eso, unas fáciles.

-Tú ruegas por ir conmigo a la cama- murmuró Draco para sí mismo, tan despacio que ni la misma castaña le comprendió con exactitud y se limitó para mirarlo alzando una ceja.

La bruja echaba chispas por la mirada, siguió maldiciendo interiormente al rubio cuando entró junto a su amiga a la lujosa mansión, estar allí le traía recuerdos. No supo como tuvo valor para ir el día que Lucius y su hijo discutieron, entró justo cuando él le daba un gran abrazo a Narcisa, ella sangraba de una mano y sin que la vieran susurró suavemente un hechizo que curó la mano de la bruja.

Ahora era distinto, estaba entrando con el joven heredero de los Malfoy, eso le trajo recuerdos, había estado allí antes. Ha mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Bellatrix la torturó. Estuvo allí junto a Harry, junto a su Ron.

Ron… ¡cuánto sufrió al saberla torturada! Sí, también aquella vez perdieron a Dobby, el elfo que acabó por convencerla de luchar por la libertad de esas criaturas. Hubiese sido una excelente abogada, mejor de lo que Ginny era, pero al final ganó su buen corazón, los hechizos curativos, prefirió ser doctora, trabajar en San Mungo.

El cuerpo le tembló ligeramente al entrar en esa casa, la pelirroja caminaba por sí sola, sin ayuda, estaba algo recuperada del impacto, ahora la que comenzó a quedarse sin aire fue Hermione.

-¡Draco!- llamó su madre con cierta emoción al verlo y fue directo a envolverlo entre sus brazos- Justo a ti era a quién quería ver. A qué no adivinas lo que quiero contarte.

-Ahora no, mamá- la separó con suavidad- Hoy no ha hemos tenido un buen día, me refiero a papá y a… Te presento a Granger… digo, a la señora Hermione Weasley- presentó apretando los dientes al mencionar su apellido de casada y mostrársela a su madre- Sé que se han visto antes y ella es…

-Las conozco hijo- le detuvo Narcissa, sus ojos azules se posaron en la chica de pecas que la miró avergonzada, las mejillas cubiertas de rubor- ¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?

-Un enfrentamiento, no tengo tiempo de explicártelo ahora, ¿podrías prestarle una habitación, darle algo de comer o tomar?- preguntó refiriéndose a Ginny- Trataré de localizar a mi padre, además debo arreglar unos asuntos con Granger.

-Claro hijo- aceptó su madre mirando a la pareja- Solo date prisa, lo que te diré puede no gustarte de acuerdo a la situación.

-Dime

-No, ahora que vuelvas

-De acuerdo. Por aquí- señaló un amplio pasillo dirigiéndose a la castaña que le observó entre molesta y sorprendida- Camina, Hermione- susurró muy cerca de su oído empujándola por la cintura con suavidad- Dije que hablaríamos en casa.

-Déjame- se separó caminando presurosa a su lado por en medio de aquel pasillo suntuosamente decorado, unos pasos más y se desviaron a la derecha, a un pasillo algo más reducido donde entraba poca luz- Dije que nosotros no teníamos nada de qué hablar.

-Yo te dije que sí- la tomó del brazo colocándola en la pared del fondo- Sabes que lo que ocurre con nosotros no es normal.

-Ese no es motivo para hablar, tengo un esposo y nunca me atrevería a engañarle, mucho menos con alguien como tú.

-¿Alguien como yo? Soy el mejor hombre con el que podrías pasar una noche Granger, el torpe de Weasley no me llega ni a los talones en las artes amatorias que empleo en la cama.

-Lo bueno que seas en el sexo no me interesa- rugió Hermione acalorada por la situación, tenerlo tan cerca de ella provocaba cosas en su interior- Puedes ir con tu novia y practicar mil veces el kamasutra completo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó el rubio sin entender aquella palabra, Hermione palideció.

-¡Olvídalo!

-Tranquilízate Hermione, en estos momentos no pienso hacerte mía- sonrió en forma engreída pasando la yema de los dedos por el contorno de su cuello y bajando lentamente por su hombro- Lo haremos en otro momento.

-Eres un asco

-Eso no pensabas de mí cuando te besé- sonrió acercando sus labios- Admite que te mueres de ganas por sentirme como sientes a la comadreja dentro de ti… los hurones somos mejores.

-No nací para ser amante de nadie- lo separó de un empujón- mucho menos del chico más orgulloso de todo Hogwarts, por el que lloré sangre en los pasillos. Escúchame bien, Draco, yo nunca sería amante de la maldita serpiente que me humilló durante toda mi vida de colegiala, Nunca! lo has escuchado?

-¡¿Y le ocultarás al mundo que me amas?- la detuvo casi a gritos al verla intentar marchar- ¿Tanta pena te da admitir que la comelibros se enamoró de la serpiente? ¿Tanta rabia te da pensar que la ratona de biblioteca cedió ante el príncipe de Slytherin?

-¡Ya basta!

-¿Vas a llorar, Hermione?- preguntó irónicamente al contemplar los ojos enrojecidos de la chica- No sería la primera vez que lo haces, pero ¿sabes? Te dejaré en paz- aceptó moviendo las manos en señal de darse por vencido- Me iré con la novia que tengo, le daré todos los besos que me pida, la haré mía cuantas veces quiera, al fin y al cabo mujeres son lo que sobran en el mundo- espetó con rencor- Sólo déjame decirte, que eres una cobarde.

Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza, soportó una a una las palabras del rubio, mucho menos escucharlo llamarle cobarde.

-¡No soy una cobarde!

-Claro que lo eres, te rehúsas a decirme lo que sientes cuando me ves, cuando me acerco más de lo que debería, te da miedo aceptar que te has enamorado de la persona equivocada.

-¡Calla!

-¿!ves?

-¡No es verdad!

-Te reto a que me digas lo que sientes cada vez que estoy cerca… anda, dímelo.

La castaña permaneció en silencio, entonces tomó al rubio por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó completamente a su rostro plantándole un beso gigante. Draco se tambaleó un poco por la espontaneidad de aquel gesto y correspondió colocando las manos a cada lado de su cintura. Hermione acarició de arriba abajo la espalda de su peor enemigo mientras él bajó por el largo de sus piernas que en menos de tres segundos ya le rodeaban la cintura.

El príncipie de Slytherin la pegó con desesperación en la pared y bajó los besos hasta su cuello. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar varios gemidos de placer ante aquel juego prohibido, pudo sentir la dureza en la entrepierna de Draco, pudo sentirse totalmente excitada, explorando los caminos de la perdición.

Aquello estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no pensaba en nada que no fuese estar en los brazos de ese hombre. La mano del chico acarició la parte más íntima de la castaña por encima del pantalón y Hermione mordió su oreja ante el más puro placer.

-Hazme tuya- suplicó en un susurro pegando ambos brazos a la pared para ofrecerle sus pechos aun cubiertos bajo la blusa, Draco los acaricio, los estrujó sobre la tela y luego abrió de golpe la playera de Hermione, unos botones cayeron al suelo. La visión de aquel sostén de satén negro lo dejó sin habla, no pudo pensar, Hermione lo tomó del cabello acercándolo hacia ese manjar que no dudó en probar… Hizo a un lado la copa del sostén y comenzó a beber las mieles de esa mujer con avidez, la deseaba como a ninguna. Era Granger sí, estaba casada con la comadreja sí, ¿qué más daba?

-No puedo- susurró Draco mientras gruesas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente- Así no, Hermione… Así no…-la bajó con cuidado con una severa turbación en el rostro- No puedo tenerte como a cualquier otra- "porque me he enamorado" pensó pero no llegó a pronunciarlo- Te veré en la sala- Fue lo último que añadió antes de acomodar su camisa y regresar por donde llegaron, Hermione hizo lo mismo con su ropa, tuvo ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas, no podía dejarla de esa manera.

Se sintió sucia, avergonzada, le había pedido al mismo Malfoy que la hiciese suya, ¿dónde rayos quedó su dignidad? Iba a volverse loca, menos mal que él mismo la había devuelto a la realidad.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó Hermione dándole alcance cerca de la sala, en el lugar tres mujeres conversaban, la castaña se detuvo de golpe frente al rubio y la chica que conversaba con Ginny y Narcissa se giró hacia él con una radiante sonrisa.

Él no pudo hacer más que susurrar una palabra que Hermione alcanzó a escuchar muy bien: Digal.

...

HOLA!

Lamento mucho la demora y las faltas de ortografía, acabo de hacer este capítulo... así que no le puse mucho empeño, no me gusta hacerlos esperar. Quiero que sepan que pronto sacare mi primer libro, claro en cuanto vea bien lo de las editoriales, desenme mucha suerte.

Los quiero mucho, espero que hayan disfrutado del capi... en lo personal ame la parte de Hermione y Draco, me gustaría que opinaran si los quieren juntos o separados... tengo un buen final de las dos formas... ponerlos juntos me llama la atencion... pero separados igual me atrae porque... estan enamorados... pero hermione se ocuparia de sus deberes de esposa... y draco se casaría con quien debe...

Que opinan? Espero que me den su maravilloso punto de vista, una vez mas, mil gracias a todas las personas que me estiman y aprecian. Estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios.


End file.
